The Thrill Of It All 2
by MyahLyah
Summary: After choosing her husband Jacques for the sake of her son over a life of love with Naveen, Tiana tries to move on and be the best wife and mother she could. That is until Naveen shows up. Finally two chapters 37 & 38 are up! The End.
1. Family Affair

A/N: I'm writing the sequel based on the alternate ending to the first story. This is a Tiana fanfic so it will mainly circle around her. But will Naveen be in the story? Of course he will! (The summary tells you so)And sooner than you think. Now let's see how much has changed within two years for the Montreuils.

The Thrill Of It All II:

Family Affair

"No mama I don't want to!" Complained two and a half year old Daniel as his mother dressed him in his best Sunday church attire.

"Daniel honey we're going to church. We have to look our very best—

"May we skip church for one Sunday? Please?" he begged.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now you know that we're not missing any services unless one of us is sick and—

Daniel faked a cough. "My throat!" Cough. Cough. "It hurts mama!"

Tiana could only shake her head at the wise preschooler.

"Just like his daddy when he was his age," Florence walked into the bedroom. "Need some help there Tiana?"

"I'm on his last button, Florence. Can you hand me that hairbrush on the dresser?" She asked the maid.

Daniel pouted. "No mama! My hair is fine!"

"Not so much. Curly haired babies and brushes don't mix well," Florence said.

"Ouch mama!" Daniel whined.

"If your father was here he would certainly want you looking your best." Tiana finished brushing the curls on the boy's head.

"Okay, okay that's enough mama!" Daniel pushed his mother's hand away from his head. "No brush!"

Florence raised an eyebrow."Mm-you better treat ya mama good. She's the only mama you got."

The young boy poked out his bottom lip at the statement.

Tiana smiled. "Now don't look so sad. It's Sunday!"

"The lord's day!" Florence added. "And as a child of God you should be more respectful to ya mama."

Daniel went behind his mother. "No."

Florence stuck out her tongue making Tiana laugh.

"Stop teasing him Florence." She took her son's hand. "We should be leaving if we don't want to be late for service."

"I don't think we'll be making it there at all today, darling," Jacques said, walking into the room.

Daniel's blue eyes lit up at the sight of his father. "Daddy!" He let go of his mother's hand to embrace his father.

Jacques returned the hug with both arms. Since his injury he's been working hard to make sure he didn't need a cane as a support. He's been cane-free for six month so far. "Hello Florence."

"Hey baby." The maid knew to make his tea so she exited the room.

"My pride and joy!" Jacques lifted the boy in his arms before going over to kiss Tiana. "Darling you look beautiful."

Tiana wasn't expecting her husband home for another week. "You're early."

"Disappointed?" he laughed.

She shook her head. "No, its only that...I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon. I'm very happy to see you." In reality she was hoping he'd stay away for a few more days.

Daniel hugged his father tighter. "I don't want to go to church daddy."

"And we won't," Jacques said to his son.

Tiana frowned. "Jacques?"

"We won't be going to church this Sunday," Jacques confirmed with a smirk. "We have more important things to praise for and that's how strong our family is."

"Yay!" Daniel was pleased to not go to church today but Tiana was a bit disappointed. She always enjoyed the service and songs they would sing. And with Jacques out of town she got to sing with the choir without feeling like she was embarrassing to the people in their circle.

"We'll go next week," Jacques saw the disappointment in his wife's eyes. "You will forget all about that church stuff after what I'm about to show you."

Tiana looked back at him, seeing the smile on his lips. "What do you mean?"

He took her hand, leading the two out of the bedroom and downstairs to the living room where Florence began screaming at the top of her lungs

"Ya'll that box in the den was moving!" exclaimed the maid.

Jacques laughed. "It's only Daniel's gift."

The young boy wiggled his way out of his father's arms to run in the den.

Tiana gave her husband a questioning look. "What did you get him?"

"A puppy!" the boy could be heard from the room!

"A puppy?" Tiana raised her eyebrows, seeing the humour in her husband's face. "I thought we agreed that Daniel was too young for pets?"

"Mama! Florence look what daddy got me!" said the excited young Montreuil, showing the women the very young and grey mutt.

Florence frowned. "That's an ugly little thing."

"He's perfect," Daniel hugged the puppy who licked him in return.

Tiana felt Jacques wrapping his arms tightly around her. "He'll be off our backs for a while." He kiss her behind the ear.

She learned to hide her disgust well enough for him to not notice. If anything, she hoped that the mutt would help with the interruptions between their 'time together'.

"Now I have a gift for you…," his whispered into her ear.

Tiana watched Daniel and the puppy while asking, "What is it?"

Jacques took her hand with his again. "Why don't we go outside for some privacy?"

"But Daniel—

"I got him," Florence smiled.

Tiana sighed, following her husband outside to the front entrance.

"Why do we need to go..." she stopped when she saw a brand new white Cadillac parked out front. "You got another car?"

"Yes, for you," he smiled, handing her the keys. "With the success of my grandmother's and your restaurants I believe that you deserved it."

Elated, Tiana threw her arms over her husband's shoulders. "Thank you so much!" She was surprisingly thrilled to know that her argument about independence got him to agree on getting a car, even if he was the one who picked it out himself.

"It's refreshing to have a working wife who still have time to raise our son," Jacques rubbed her back. "And while Florence is helping Daniel with the new puppy why don't we go for spin?"

That surprised her. "You want me to drive the car?"

He shrugged. "Why not? You do have a license."

Tiana began heading down the stairs when Jacques called her name.

"Um, Tiana?"

She turned to look up at him. "Yes Jacques?"

"Don't you want to change out of your church clothes?" He questioned with both arms behind his back.

She frowned, looking down at her dress. "The dress should be fine. And the car is brand new!"

But he shook his head. "No darling. We shouldn't get our best Sunday clothes dirty for nothing."

She didn't see the big deal in their attire but instead of making a small fight about it she walked back up the stairs.

Since his recovery Jacques have slowly been returning to his controlling ways, picking out and purchasing her car was one of the examples, but it was a lot better than him striking her which he hasn't done since she returned home a little over three years ago.

Once they made it to their bedroom Tiana quickly spotted boxes on her bed and opened the biggest one first.

"He always knows what to buy," she said, admiring the sea blue sundress. The other boxes held matching shoes, a cloche and a silk scarf. She then opened a longer box that revealed a mink coat.

"What do I need a mink coat for?" she knew these gift came from his New York trip. Jacques would always shower her and Daniel with gifts and expected something in return. She was surprised that he didn't bring up anything.

Not yet at least.

She set aside the coat and boxes and began undressing herself when she heard the door locking.

Turning to look back she saw her husband with a smirk on his lips "Why are you locking the door if we're heading right back out?" she asked.

"Undress for me," Jacques interrupted darkly.

Tiana frowned.

"Did you not hear me?" He took a step forward.

She saw his eyes staring her down as if she was a street-whore. A hard chill ran down her back as the hand that held her new car keys balled into a fist.

"Well?" Jacques was growing impatient.

She turned away to lift the slip from over her head. Her stomach churned when his lips touched her right shoulder.

"I've missed you," he kissed her again.

Tiana's heart beat increased as his hands unsnapped her bra. She should've known that he would trick her into sleeping with him.

She started to protest. "Jacques..."

"I gave our son a new puppy to play with as well as you a brand new car. And let us not forget that lovely and very expensive new outfit with the finest mink coat Tiana…everything you've wanted from my business trip. The least you can do is give me what I want…," he cupped her breasts.

'_How dare he?'_ She thought in anger and annoyance. "We can do this later. I rather drive around..."

Jacques took the keys from her hand, throwing them across the room before turning her to face him. "Never mind about the damn car, Tiana. Just get in the bed!"

She wanted to yell at him, to tell him that she wasn't in the mood. Hell, she wanted to slap him herself but knew that it would be unwise even if he no longer hit her. So instead, she submitted to his order and waited for him to undress himself.

'_Let's get this over with,'_ she thought, lying back on the bed waiting for him.

Jacques finally joined her, pulling the sheets over their bodies. He chuckled when he read her face. "Why the disappointed face?" he began caressing her jaw.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought that we would go out for a drive first."

Jacques laughed. "I've got to give it to you darling. You're still my beautifully naive wife," he kissed her. "You should know that nothing from me _ever_ comes for free." His lips and hands roughly attacked her neck and breasts causing her to gasp. "Whether you're one of my many business dealers or simply my wife. When I give, I expect a pay-up in return."

Tiana closed her eyes, almost struggling to hold in the anger and sickness that was now forming in her stomach.

()()()()

A/N: There's the first chapter, and we see Jacques being... well, Jacques. We'll see how far he pushes Tiana. Then there's Naveen and his...well, just know that there's going to be romance, drama, angst, betrayal, confusion ahead. This is a Tiana fanfic but we have two strong love interests who doesn't mind fighting for what they believe is theirs...I don't know how crazy this story will get but don't be surprised if I bump this up as an M-rated fic. Anyway, will post chapter two as soon as its ready.


	2. A Walk In Town Can Lead To

The Thrill Of It All II:

A Walk In Town Can Lead To...

In the weeks that passed the Montreuil family, well, Tiana and Daniel have spent a lot of time together doing everything from shopping, visiting friends and walking the dog, or at least watching it chase his own tail around their back yard.

Tiana came to accept the mutt while it was love a first sight for him. Whenever Daniel wasn't playing with him during his tutor sessions or naps little Max would keep Tiana company in her office.

Max didn't care for Jacques at all. In fact, he was nervous around him. The pup could sense a negative energy from the man and was very protective around his young master and mother. It also didn't help that Jacques would bully the pup on the sly.

But today Max wasn't thinking of any bullies. He was out in town enjoying the fresh air with his two favourite humans. Daniel and Tiana.

"Mama, do you think daddy will be able to join us after he's done getting his haircut?" asked the very young Montreuil who looked more like a four year old.

"I don't think so, sweetie," Tiana held on to the leash as the puppy tried to sniff on passing pedestrians.

The young boy sighed. As much as he loved his mother and dog he really wanted to spend time with his father, who all but shunned him days after returning home. The only time he gets his attention is when he buys him gifts when he returns home.

"I wish he could walk with us, mama," Daniel said with disappointment hinted in his voice.

Tiana was aware of how badly Jacques treated their son. As much as he tried to change he couldn't get away from his selfishness and responsibilities of being a father. She sometimes wondered if he even loved the boy.

"Well, hey. At least you have mama and Max to keep you company," she said reassuringly.

"A girl and a dog…" Daniel looked down, clearly disappointed.

"Watch where you're walking honey. It's crowded out here," Tiana warned her son as she reached out her hand to his. "Here, take my hand."

He did just that before they crossed the street. The barbershop was just two stops down and right away he noticed his father outside the shop with a couple of men who looked very familiar.

"Look mama! Daddy is talking to Uncle Derek and Cousin Franklin!"

Tiana saw her husband with the men and two other women whom she didn't recognize flirting away. _'He has no shame.'_ She thought.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Daniel called out for his father and frowned when he saw his father smiling while another woman caressed his face. Out of anger he let go of his mother's hand, running towards his dad.

"Daniel!" Tiana unsuccessfully called after him.

"Take your hands off my daddy!" Daniel pushed the woman who then laughed.

"Ya lil man looks just like ya Jacques," laughed the young woman.

Jacques laughed along. "Where's your mother?"

The angered boy pouted. "I want to go home."

Tiana along with Max hurried over. "Daniel what did I tell you about running off like that?"

But the young boy remained firm. "That lady touched daddy!"

Tiana looked at her husband who returned a smirk. "Why don't you take our boy back home?"

She nodded, taking Daniel's hand.

But the young boy wasn't having any of it. "Not without daddy!" And snatched away his hand.

"Daniel Montreuil, I will take care of you when I get home, later," Jacques warned who then glared at Tiana with gritted teeth. " . ."

Tiana knew not to cause a scene. There's no telling what Jacques would say or do around his friends if she questioned him so like an obedient wife she took their son's hand and walked on. "Come along, baby."

Daniel looked back at his father continue speaking with the women and felt puzzled. "Why didn't you say anything to daddy?"

Tiana shook her head. "It's difficult Daniel."

"Why?" he pressed.

"Because it's grown folks stuff," she answered.

"Why?" he pressed again.

Tiana sighed. "Daniel…"

"Daddy's been acting mean and bossy lately," Daniel whined.

"Why would you say that?" Tiana asked, already knowing the answer.

"He doesn't talk to me anymore. We use to play ball and marbles, but now he's always gone…He doesn't love me," he said, looking down again.

Tiana saw the single tear that left her's son's eye before he lowered his head in shame. Too proud to cry in front of his mother. "Oh Daniel don't say things like that. Your daddy does love you."

"Then why is he gone again?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Before Tiana could answer her son's question the best way that she could…

"Excuse me. Mrs. Montreuil?"

Tiana turned to see two teen girls who looked to be sixteen smiling from ear to ear at her. "Oh, hello Glenda and Loretta. Is there anything you girls need"

"We were only saying hello," said Glenda.

"…and we had to let you know that your food is amazing! We'd also like to thank you again for opening the restaurant for our school," said Loretta, who happened to be the daughter of Tiana's church pastor.

Tiana smiled. "It was a pleasure having the brightest students of New Orleans at the restaurant…"

Daniel rolled his eyes as the three females spoke on about the restaurant. He squat down to rub Max's head. "At least I still got you."

The dog licked the boy's hand in response.

"And Mr. Montreuil is as handsome as ever. I hope I marry a man like him," said Loretta, looking down at Daniel. "Your son is adorable. He looks just like Mr. Montreuil!"

Glenda playfully rolled her eyes, "Loretta is smitten with Mr. Montriuel."

The young girl blushed and laughed out loud. "No I'm not!"

"You know you're lyin'!" Glenda laughed along.

Tiana shook her head. Very aware of all the young girls having a crush on her husband. He became pretty much involved with the black community since his accident and even the younger boys looked up to him for being the most successful coloured man they ever met. He was a hero to every person of colour.

"Well ladies, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you two," Tiana bid the girls farewell as she and Daniel went on down the street.

After walking for several more minutes a familiar bell caught Daniel's attention. "Mama, let's get some ice cream!"

"Daniel we have to get home! I told Samuel to pick us up by the shoes store." Tiana was ready to relax after that brief confrontation.

"Please?" He folded his hands under his chin.

She looked down at the innocent blue eyes of her son and couldn't resist. "Fine..."

Thankfully the ice cream cart wasn't as crowded, but there was a couple was before them ordering.

"Naveen darling why must we stay in this crumby little town?" asked a soft spoken woman with a heavy Maldonian accent. "The people here are pigs!"

Tiana's heart skipped beat when she heard that name. Could it really be him? She checked out his back profile and saw that it matched how she remembered him looking like. Tall, muscular built, thick wavy hair and that pearly white smile…so beautiful.

"I happen to enjoy this 'crumby town'," Naveen said with humour in his tone.

Tiana could hardly contain herself. It really was him.

"Mama I'd like chocolate ice cream!" Daniel interrupted his mother from her trance.

"What did you say, honey?" she asked.

"I want chocolate ice cream," he repeated.

"Oh…okay," Tiana rested her hand on her tummy. _'Get a hold of yourself, Tiana.'_ She turned away as she pulled out some money from her purse.

"Here's your double scoop of chocolate ice cream with a fresh cherry on top, sir!" The icecream man handed it to the king.

Naveen paid the man. "Thank you."

Daniel's eyes widen at the sight of the ice cream. "Mama! I want that kind!?"

Naveen heard the boy and gave him a small smile. He then saw the back of his mother and did a double take. "Tiana?" he said in almost a whisper.

The woman with him frowned and asked, "Who?"

"It's no one," he said very quickly. "Let's go." They quickly walked away but not without him looking back a couple of more times at her. It was the least he could do for his heart.

"I'd like a scoop of chocolate ice cream, please?" Tiana asked.

"No mama! Two scoops like that man," Daniel saw Naveen walking away "See mama! Like his ice cream!"

Tiana looked back and saw Naveen looking right back at them. "Naveen…" she said in almost a whisper.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

She shook her head. "It's no one, sweetie." She handed him the ice cream.

"Aw mama! I wanted two scoops," he pouted.

"Your tummy isn't big enough to handle double scoops, baby," she teased him.

Naveen helped the woman into the car and couldn't help but to watch Tiana with her son. _'Just as beautiful as I remember,'_ he thought before getting into the car.

The woman looked at the king with a raised brow. "Who were you just watching?"

"No one, Eliza," he answered, starting up the car.

She rolled her eyes, dropping the subject for now. "And why couldn't we hire a driver?"

"So that we could blend in," Naveen said with sarcasm but knew that he was speaking to deaf ears. "Because I'd rather us not standout and look like snobs."

"Well someone obviously _stood out_ for you to watch them," Eliza said, taking out a cigarette.

Naveen sighed in annoyance.

"And besides," Eliza continued, lighting up her cigerette. "The only person you're supposed to be watching like that is me, your wife."

"Fiancée," Naveen corrected her.

"We'll be married soon enough," Eliza then wrinkled her nose at the sight of children playing. "I can't believe that we're making a slump city such as this one our final US stop before the wedding. New York and Chicago sounded more inviting."

"New Orleans is special to me, okay?" Naveen said in annoyance. "It's a very beautiful city..."

"It's a rat hole!"

Naveen glared at her. "If you don't stop talk bad mouthing this town then I will—

"You'll do what?" she asked with a dirty smirk. "Leave me? You've made a deal to marry me if you want to keep your precious kingdom at peace, Naveen." She rested her hand on his thigh and gave it a light squeeze. "Or did you forget?"

He mentally cursed; truly regretting to ever making any dealings with the woman. But for the sake of his kingdom and people he will have to follow duty and marry this woman. But not before getting closure from the one woman who will always hold his heart prisoner.

()()()()

Later that night at the Montreuil Estate...

"...and they lived happily ever after. The end," Tiana closed the book and watched her son sleep for a moment. It always warmed her heart to watch him sleep and tp feel safe from any harm in the world, including her husband's oblivious behavior towards him.

As she rose up to her feet the young boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "I'm not sleepy...," his soft voice clearly contradicting his statemnt.

Tiana smiled, having to go through this almost every night and knew the one song that would always get him to sleep since he was born.

Sitting back down on her chair she sang:

**_Always remember, a_****_lways remember ..._**

**_Jesus, Jesus; _**

**_A_****_lways keep _****_Him on your min_****_d..._**

**_Always remember, _****_always remember ..._**

**_Jesus, Jesus; _**

**_A_****_lways keep Him on your mind._**

Tiana stood back up, her eyes never leaving Daniel. "Goodnight, baby." She leaned forward to place a kiss her sleeping son's forehead and made sure to give a sleeping Max's head a rub before leaving the room.

It was finally her time to relax and to even think of Naveen. The way his honey coloured eyes met with her brown eyes earlier this afternoon sent a sudden spark in her heart when seeing him for the first time in three years...

"Darling?" Her thoughts of Naveen quickly vanished when she heard Jacques singing with a slur as he made his way up the stairs. His alcohol intake wasn't so bad for the first year and a half. It was right after his complete recovery when he began taking in the drink heavily again.

"Why aren't you answering me?" He asked.

"Shh!" Tiana put a finger over her lips. "I just got Daniel to fall asleep."

Jacques shrugged. "And what does that got to do with me?"

"Why don't I run you some bath water?" She started to walk pass him until he blocked her.

"I don't need a bath woman…I need you," he took her into his arms. "Let's dance."

Tiana cringed at the stench of whiskey hitting her face. "No, Jacques…"

He tightened his hold on her, "What? Am I not good enough for you now?"

"It isn't that…," she said, not looking at him.

"Then what is it?" He asked with questioning eyes.

"You're drunk. Why don't you lie down while I make you some—ugh!" She was interrupted when he kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Jacques lifted her right leg. "Let's make love in the hall…like we use to at the beginning of our marriage…do you not remember how wild and carefree we were?"

"No, Jacques please...," she tried pulling away from him. "Not out here…" the last thing she wanted was for her son to see his drunken father attacking his mother in the middle of the hallway floor.

"Daniel won't hear us…now be a good little wife and do as I say…" He lifted her up against the wall.

"No." Tiana pushed him back and soon felt a swift shove, her head hitting against the wall and falling onto the floor. She looked up at him, appalled.

Jacques didn't say another word as he was shocked himself. "Tiana I'm…" He helped her up. "That wasn't supposed to happen—

Tiana didn't want to hear any of it as she brushed passed him. She knew that the real Jacques would return but didn't expect it to come tonight.

Jacques followed her into the room and couldn't even look her way. As he was too ashamed to.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Tiana went to take off her housecoat before climbing into the bed. Refusing to say another word to her husband.

Jacques sighed after a few moments of his wife's silence. "How is your head?"

She remained quiet.

"I didn't mean to push you, Tiana," he apologized. "It was an accident."

"You said that you would change…" she said in almost a whisper. So enraged that she could barely speak. "You said that you would never lift a finger at me again and yet you just did."

"I know…" He got into the bed. "Darling please don't be angry with me. I'm trying."

"Not hard enough." She then closed her eyes, trying to maintain her composure.

"Darling I will admit that I lost control, but I will never hit you..." Jacques stopped. Knowing that she wouldn't say another word to him. "Fine, we'll discuss this in the morning." He took off his shirt and trousers, throwing them into the hamper and changing to his own bed attire before joining her in the bed. "Goodnight."

She remained quiet.

"I love you and Daniel," he said.

She sighed, knowing in her heart that he did despite what's been happening between the three of them lately.

Jacques wrapped an arm over her waist, ignoring her refusal of him. "Please Tiana—

"No Jacques!" She pushed him away, her eyes now glaring at him. "I won't take anymore of your pain and broken promises."

"I know and I apologize for going too far…" He reached out to touch her.

But she turned away from him again.

He then sighed disappointingly. "Well I guess I deserved that. But darling you have to give me credit for holding back for as long as I did." When she didn't respond he leaned over to place a light kiss on her temple. "I will make it up to you. Just don't give up on me."

Tiana closed her eyes as the tears struggled to fight back escaped her eyes. Her anger and hate for him was at an all time high, but in order to keep the peace in their home and their bedroom she would remain silent. For silence and her son were the two things keeping her from leaving.

()()()()

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They really helped! Hope you enjoyed the chapter despite Naveen's situation.

The song Tiana was singing to Daniel is by Andrae Crouch

Will post chapter 3 very soon.


	3. Like Every Night

A/N: Filler chapter but still important. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm almost finished with it.

The Thrill Of It All II:

Like Every Night

Tiana woke up without Jacques by her side the next morning and welcomed it. The last person she wanted to see was the man. Especially after the drunken stunt he pulled the night before. She washed and dressed herself before joining her son for breakfast and out of nowhere Max the puppy came running to her.

Smiling she gave the pup a pat on the head before taking a seat at the table. "Goodmorning Daniel."

"Goodmorning mama," answered the young boy, not looking up at her.

Tiana noticed. "What's up?"

"Absolutely nothing," Jacques said, holding the kitchen door for Florence who brought in their breakfast. He sat at the head of the table, looking at his very quiet family. "You can continue your discussion."

Tiana shook her head. "It's nothing."

Jacques sighed. "Darling, are you still upset about last night?"

"No…" she answered uneasily.

Daniel noticed his mother's quiet demeanor and asked, "What's the matter, mama?"

Jacques answered for her. "Women can be very delicate at times, Daniel. I'm sure a shopping spree will cure those blues…" He looked at his wife's direction. "Right darling?"

She returned his contact but didn't stayed silent.

The young boy was satisfied with the answer but still concern for his mother. "Will she be all right?"

"She will be," Jacques said with a nod and looked over at his son. "Try not to worry. You're too young for that."

Tiana gave Daniel a small smile. "I'm fine, baby. Now let's pray and eat our breakfast before it gets cold."

Jacques snorted. "Pray? Go on and eat Daniel. There's no need to pray."

Daniel frowned. "But mama and Florence said-

"A woman's opinion should never be taken seriously," Jacques said, looking right at his his wife.

Tiana refused to give him the benefit of returning the gaze and instead looked over at her son. "Then we will pray."

Daniel didn't know who to listen to as both his parents were eying him. But since he was trying to get his father's attention he stood by his statement.

"I don't want to pray mama!"

"That's my boy! Let your mother do her praying while we eat," Jacques said as he lifted his fork.

Daniel felt proud to get praise from his father but also guilty because he knew how much his mother enjoyed praying. "I'll pray with you tonight mama!"

Tiana smiled at him before folding her hands and closing her eyes.

()()()()

Right after breakfast Daniel, with the help of Florence walked the dog while Tiana looked over paperwork for the restaurants in her office. She was pleased to know that Jacques wouldn't be bothering her for the rest of the day due to his own business arrangements which left her more free time to herself.

Later that afternoon she went to her own restaurant to see how the midday employees were running everything and was shocked to see so many customers at this time of the day.

"Even in this economy the people still can't get enough of the food," spoke one of the managers, who is married to one of her childhood friends.

Tiana smiled. "And the decreased prices."

"Your husband is still upset about you lowering everything?" The middle aged man asked in a fatherly tone.

"I have to if I want this restaurant to remain open while making a profit," Tiana answered. "How's the family, Kevin?"

"Mildred gave birth last night," he confessed.

Tiana's eyes widen. "And you're here?"

He shrugged. "I need the money."

She shook her head. "You should've called me Kevin. I'll still pay for your time-off."

"No, no, no, Tiana I can't let you do that. Not after all that you sacrificed for me and the other farmers to even work here."

She nodded. "It's my restaurant. You have nothing to worry about."

"You ain't worried about what ya Montreuil husband will do?" asked Kevin, who was very familiar with the family. "I may not be wealthy or the smartest person but I do know that Montreuil boys ain't scared to use their hands when it comes to silencin' their women."

"He won't do anything," Tiana promised the gentleman. "He's too busy with his own businesses to worry about what's going on with mine." She gave him a pat on the back. "Plus, you're my best manager, Kevin. Keep at it with the hard working. I appreciate it. But right now you need to be at home with Mildred. She needs you so take all the time off you need."

Kevin smiled. "You really are a good woman Tiana." he shook his head. "I don't know what you see in that rich man, but you deserve better."

()()()()

After taking a trip to her and Jacques' grandmother's restaurant she returned to her car only to see Jacques across the street shaking hands with another gentleman. She tried to ease her way into her car but silently cursed when he called her name.

"I didn't know that you were going out today", he walked over toward her. "Where's Daniel?" with a hand in his pocket.

"With Florence," she answered with her hand on the car door.

"Where is Florence?" he asked.

"At home. Where else should they be?" she said.

Jacques sighed in annoyance. "You know that I don't like you out here without Florence or Daniel—

She was just as annoyed herself. "I was only checking up on the restaurants."

"You should have mentioned this during breakfast," His tone sounding more demanding.

Tiana rolled her eyes before answering. "You left before I even had the chance."

"You should have stayed at home and waited for me. I would've joined you later," he said.

"Jacques I'm not a child," she said.

He took a hold of her wrist, giving her a cold glare. "But you are my wife. My responsibility and my property."

She snatched her hand away. "Who do you think you are? I'm no one's property! This is the twentieth century, not sixteenth century."

Jacques closed his eyes, suppressing his anger. "Tiana…don't test me."

Tiana frowned. "Test you with what? Going out by myself? I am not a child, I am your wife!"

"That's right! My wife!" Jacques said, raising his voice. "Now get in the car and go straight home!" he ordered.

"You're being ridiculous!" She got into her car, closing the door.

"We'll speak about this later." He told her before she drove off.

Tiana couldn't stand that her own husband still treated her like a child, even after his promises for changing. He was getting worse and worse everyday, but for her son she had to make it work. Daniel deserved a home with a loving mother and father. Even if the father acted like a crazed control freak.

()()()()

When Tiana made it home she found her son in the dining room eating and Florence serving him some grape juice.

"Starting lunch without me?" Tiana walked into the room.

"We didn't think you'd make it by lunch," said Florence. "What are you in the mood for?"

She waved her hand in protest, "I'll fix it myself."

The maid shook her head, "Now you remember what happened the last time I let you do that."

She was aware of the huge argument with her husband but didn't care. "Jacques won't be home until tonight and you've been working hard enough for this family."

"I just don't want another fight between you two," Florence said low enough for only Tiana to hear.

"Mama may I be excused?" politely asked Daniel.

"Did you finish your…" she looked at the boy's plate, "…sandwich? I still see carrot sticks on your plate"

"But I'm full mama!" Daniel pouted.

"One more carrot stick and I'll let you go," Tiana ordered.

The boy quickly put the bite size vegetable in his mouth with eyes wide open.

Tiana laughed. "All right you're free."

"Come on, boy!" Daniel ran out of the room with the pup following behind.

Tiana started out of the dining room for the kitchen with Florence right behind her saying, "I don't want last night to happen again, Tiana," she said.

Tiana shrugged. "It won't happen if he knows what's good for him."

The maid wasn't convinced, "I want you to be careful and act like a wife. He already hates that you're working."

"What I'm doing is not work." Visiting her workers and not standing side by side with them in the kitchen was not working in her opinion.

"Well to him it is. Now what would you like to eat and I'll fix it," the older woman suggested.

Tiana simply sighed, giving up. "I'm not hungry," and left the kitchen. She honestly couldn't comprehend why there were women like Florence and her mother in her life. It seemed that no matter how wrong Jacques was, he will always right be in their eyes.

She was also disappointed for not seeing Naveen while she was in town, but was even more curious about the woman who stood by his side at the ice-cream stand the other day. She didn't look too pretty nor was she unattractive.

"Hey babycakes!" Eudora interrupted her musing.

Tiana frowned, surprised to see her mother, "How did you get in here?"

"Florence just let me in," Eudora smiled. "Now where's my grandbaby?"

"Upstairs with Max," she answered.

The middle age woman wrinkled her nose, "That dog."

"I'll bring him down," Tiana started to walk until her mother touched her hand.

"Actually I came here to see you," she announced.

"Oh," Tiana folded her arms and knew what the look her mother was giving her meant. "What about?"

"Jacques called—

"Mama…" Tiana rolled her eyes.

"You really need to stop pushing his buttons," Eudora adviced.

"How am I pushing his buttons?" Tiana was beyond annoyed and tired of the same lecture from her mother.

"Leaving the house without Daniel or Florence for one," Eudora pointed out.

Tiana sighed, "Really mama. I'm a grown woman and have only one daddy,"

"True, but Jacques is your husband and responsible for your well-being."

"Like an almost three year old and middle age petite woman will protect me from all the harm out there in the world," Tiana said with sarcasm. "Mama I'm not a little girl."

"Well ya actin' like one," Eudora said.

"How so? For wanting to go out and check on my restaurants on my own? I'm going upstairs in my office to look over plans for my businesses. If you want to see Daniel he should be in his room."

"Tiana I'm only here for ya safety. Jacques is a dangerous man when provoked." Eudora remembered the young man pointing a gun at her in his study a couple of years ago.

Tiana headed up the stairs without saying another word to her mother. She was aware of her husband's mood swings. Last night proved how much he self-control he lacked. There were times when she would fear him by the cold glares in his eyes, his mannerism at the dinner table when she disagrees with him, but there was always a compromise she would make that would satisfy him, even if it pained her at the end.

"Um, Tiana?"

She looked up to see her assistant Melissa, an attractive woman in her mid-thirties standing by her door with a folder. "I just spoke with the international guest for the YNN foundation?"

"Oh," Tiana rose from her seat. "What did they say?"

"He's in town and will like to met with you."

"Tell him I'll see him in my office at Tiana's Palace tomorrow at 11:30."

"Okay." the woman wrote down the info. "Is there anything else?"

"That is all," Tiana brushed the woman off.

"Oh there's one more thing," the assistant handed Tiana a rectangular box. "It's from Mr. Montreuil himself."

Tiana sighed, opening the box to reveal a diamond bracelet.

"You are lucky to have a man like Mr. Montreuil for a husband," the woman said before leaving the office.

"Walk a day in my shoes and tell me that," Tiana stared at the bracelet.

()()()()

Naveen splashed water in his face after another session of sex with his fiancée. Eliza who was as cold in the bed as she was in their daily life. She rolled on her back, exposing her entire body for him to see.

Now Naveen always appreciated a woman's body, but in the case of his fiancée, it did nothing for him.

"You were magnificent," Eliza said with an evil grin. "I can't believe that huge thing can fit in me."

'_Anything can get in you,'_ Naveen kept his thoughts to himself as he dressed in his bed attire. "We really should be getting some sleep."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm ready for round two."

He suppressed a shudder before looking back at her, "Really Eliza, I want to look presentable for this presentation."

Eliza groaned, rolling out of the bed, "Fine, I'll return to my suite if only you give me another kiss."

Naveen leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Good night."

She winked at him, pulling on her dress. "Good night. But I won't let you get away with that tiny bird peck you just gave me."

Naveen walked her out of the suite, like the gentleman that he is and was pleased to see the back of the woman.

Tiana still haunted his thoughts when he tried moving on with other women, and he had to thank her for succeeding a sex life with Eliza, though also wise enough to use protection. Eliza would give her left arm to trap him with a child.

But his day wasn't too bad. He saw Tiana earlier while visiting her restaurant, and though the visit was short he took in all of her beauty...

…

_Naveen watched Tiana from a distance as she spoke to one of the waiters, an older gentleman and could tell that she respected the man. He almost got up to see her but Eliza quickly stopped that from happening. _

"_You know that once we're married your philandering is going to have to stop. Or do I have to remind you later?"_

_Naveen would've up and left the woman if he didn't have to worry about the state of his kingdom due to his father's irresponsibility."Yes, because looking at people is a horrible crime."_

"_No, looking at women, pretty looking common women is," she smirked at him. "I saw the way you were staring at that woman.." she squinted her eyes and laughed. "...a married woman, too!"_

"_Damnit Eliza shut up!" Naveen had enough._

_The woman laughed. "God...you are sexy when you're angry!"_

_Naveen cut his eye over to where Tiana was and saw that she was gone. _"_Let's get out of here," he said, disappointed._

…

Naveen wondered what he would've said or did to Tiana if he had the chance to speak to her.

"The last thing I want is closure with her," he admitted.

As his head rested on the pillows, his final thoughts before slipping into a deep slumber were of her.

Like every night.

()()()()

"Mama do I have to go to sleep?" asked an obviously tired Daniel.

"If you want to refuel all of that energy you ran out of today you have to," Tiana told her son.

"Do you think daddy will be home before I fall asleep?" he asked

"Perhaps," she leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "Now let me tell you your story and sing your favourite lullabies," she patted an already sleeping Max's head.

Daniel closed his blue eyes as his mother began telling him his favourite story of the knight and his dog and fell asleep right in the middle of the story.

Tiana closed the book and kissed her son once more before leaving his room.

While bathing she thought of the disappointing eyes her son had when asking about his father. She knew that he missed him and hated her husband even more for shunning him for his buddies and a good time.

Tiana also wasn't stupid to believe Jacques' promise to never lay with another woman. She knew that there was more than one. If she could guess there had to be four or five he slept with behind her back. Not that she cared. That meant he would be too tired to touch her and if anything she prefer him with other women. It would make her thoughts of Naveen less pathetic when he did come for her.

After her bath she moisturized her skin and dressed in a beautiful silk night gown. The beautiful crème colour made her glowing skin look even lovelier. After that s he got on her knees to pray.

Once she was done she got on her side of the bed to rest, her son's sad blue eyes as her final thoughts as she drifted to sleep.

"Darling I'm home!" Jacques sang, the door opened. He saw the back of his wife's resting form and smirked. "Darling, are you up?" he slurred, getting on the bed.

Tiana kept her eyes shut, despite now being fully awakened.

Jacques pressed his lips on the back of her neck, inhaling her vanilla scent, "You feel and smell lovely."

Tiana almost cringed at his breath, reeking heavily of whiskey blowing against her skin. She pulled the covers over herself. "I'm tired, Jacques."

"Do you know how incredibly rich we are darling? Especially in this economy?" he asked and laughed hysterically.

"Go to sleep Jacques," she told him.

"Not until I get what I want from you," he began kissing on her shoulder.

"Daddy!" Daniel ran into the room in his pajamas. "You're home!"

Tiana's eyes shot open at the sound of her son's voice, and hurried out of the bed before Jacques could.

"Why is he still up?" asked an irritated Jacques.

"He wanted to see his daddy," Tiana said, giving him a glare.

Daniel knew by the look of his mother's eyes that she was upset at his father. "Don't get mad at daddy, mama."

Jacques got out of the bed and picked up the boy, "That's right. Stand up for your father. Come on. I'll tuck you in for bed."

"No, I'll do it," she offered.

"I got this, darling," he gave her a conniving grin before leaving the room.

Tiana plopped on the bed and decided that laying back down and pretending to be asleep wouldn't work. He would come strolling back into the room, ready for her to _pay up_.

And within a few minutes he was ready for that payment.

Resting his hands on her shoulders Jacques kissed her ear, "The door is locked, and I already informed Florence in case Daniel gets up again." he sucked her earlobe.

She closed her eyes, trying her best to picture Naveen doing such an act. She really had to think fast if she wanted to become arouse, but the alcohol in her husband's breath made it very difficult .

It didn't work and Jacques's rough advances made the entire experience painful. Her prayers have been answered when he finally finished and rolled off of her.

"No matter how many times I have you, darling. You never disappoint," Jacques breathed, pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

Tiana didn't respond, pretending to be asleep as he too begin dozing off. And when he was finally to the point of snoring, she eased out of bed, dressed and went to go check on her son.

Opening the door Max welcomed her with a lick before dashing down the stairs and going outside through the doggy door.

"Mama..." Daniel said in his sleep.

"Yes baby?" Tiana asked, surprised to hear her son's voice. She was relieved to see that he was still asleep. Leaning forward, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight," she whispered before leaving the room for her bedroom once again.

The bathroom and bathtub was her next destination as she began scrubbing the scent of her husband off her. Soon after the bath came her moisturizing and slipping into another beautiful night gown, this one was a light cotton material and an item she got for herself.

Lying back down Jacques' arm crept over her but she didn't think much of it since he was out of it. But she did imagine what it would be like to have Naveen by her side again.

Her eyes watered at the thought of choosing Jacques over Naveen simply for Daniel to be with his real father. At the moment he was born she felt the choice was the right one until a couple of weeks after that. She still missed Naveen three years later and felt heartbroken and as selfish as it sounded betrayed when she saw that other woman with him.

She wondered if Naveen really loved this woman. Or was it one of those business as usually type of arrangements she heard about? Whatever relationship they had she still envied that woman because she had what she wanted. What she needed but blew it all away because of guilt.

And as she began dozing in and out her final thoughts before slipping into a deep slumber were of him.

Like every night.


	4. What A Son Needs

The Thrill Of It All II:

What A Son Needs

Max woke up to the sound of muffled voices of a man and the other a woman. He went over to his sleeping master and licked his face to wake him up.

"No Max…" mumbled Daniel with his eyes still closed but then opened them at a thud sound. "Huh?"

The dog barked, hoping the sound from outside woke him up.

Daniel put on his housecoat before opening the door to see his father holding a large box.

"Sorry if I woke you, son. You can go back to sleep," Jacques said.

"Where's mama?" asked a curious Daniel.

"In the bedroom getting dressed," he answered, going down the stairs. "Now you and that mutt go back to your room."

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Work" was his father's response.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

Jacques ignored the boy as he headed out of the door.

"Daddy!" Daniel called for his father, rushing down the stairs. AS soon as he got to the foyer, the door closed shut. He reopened it and called for him again, "Daddy!"

Jacques turned around and glared at his son, clearly irritated, "Get back in the house! Now!"

The young boy poked out his bottom lip and said, "I love you, daddy…"

Jacques sighed, seeing the disappointment in his son's features. So he put down the large box into the car before getting in himself. "I love you too, Daniel. Now get back inside. It's chilly out." And closed the door before instructing his driver on where to go.

Suppressing his tears, Daniel closed the door and was greeted with the warm hands of his mother who could see the hurt in the boy's eyes.

"Are you all right, baby?" Tiana asked.

He nodded.

"You ready to eat? Florence is almost done with breakfast," she suggested.

But Daniel shook his head before running through the foyer and up the stairs, "I'm not hungry!"

Tiana witnessed the entire exchange from the moment she heard her son's voice and will confront Jacques on his mistreatment of their child later.

"A boy child should never have to feel neglected by his own daddy," Florence said from the living room.

Tiana closed her eyes. She couldn't agree more. For any child for that matter.

()()()()

"I absolutely hate it here!" Complained Naveen's fiance

"If you don't want to be here, Eliza then you can always go to New York. No one is stopping you!" Naveen was to the point that he no longer cared how she felt.

"I just may leave. Everyone here is fat, poor, disgusting and the food and that god awful music here is absolutely atrocious!" Eliza held her nose up.

Naveen knew that she was being difficult and could only hope that she would consider his offer on leaving.

"How about I buy you a ticket to New York on the best train ride, with the best service and assistance along with all the money for you to spend on yourself while soaking your feet and getting the best massages in the best hotel, penthouse or wherever you want to stay in?"

Eliza brightened up, "You'd do that for me?"

"Why not? You deserve the best," he smiled back, though not genuinely.

She threw her arms over his shoulders for an embrace, "Thank you!"

Naveen returned her the hug with a gentle pat, "I hate to see you so unhappy. And this could be an early birthday pres…," he stopped when he saw Jacques and a woman who looked nothing like Tiana walking down the street with him. He grew annoyed and made sure that it didn't show around his fiancee. "Um, why don't we get you ready?"

Eliza had other things in mind, "Why don't I give you something to think about when I'm gone?"

Naveen scratched the back of his head, "Really? Now? Can't that wait until later?"

"I'll be asleep later and besides…" she said with a seductive tone, "…I'm going to need for you to be hard as possible."

()()()()

Later in the day Tiana, Daniel and Max all left the house to visit her father and mother. Fortunately for Tiana, Eudora wasn't home but James was and happily greeted them with a hug and kiss.

"What a nice surprise!" James said with a grin. "My two favorite people. What brings y'all by?"

"Daniel kept asking about you and we had to see how you were doing," Tiana explained. "And we see mama all the time."

"Granddaddy you said that you will teach me how to make gumbo!" Daniel reminded him.

James laughed as he picked up the boy, "You didn't forget that?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Boy you've got a memory like an elephant," James said with a laugh.

"So you will teach me?" Daniel asked. "Daddy won't allow mama to cook and says cooking is for sissies."

James raised a brow at his daughter who couldn't lie her way out of this one. "He's still forbidding you from cooking?"

Tiana sighed. "Daddy you know how he is..."

"Even after he granted that prom…" He stopped himself and put Daniel down. "Why don't you and Max here go and—

"Play upstairs…" Daniel said. "I know, I know…" he and the dog left the living room.

James shook his head, "Just like you were when you were his age."

"Everyone says he looks exactly like Jacques," Tiana said.

"But Daniel got ya smile and heart." James put his hand under his daughter's chin so that she could look up at him. "I didn't raise you to look down at noone, Tiana."

Tiana sighed, "Daddy…"

"Jacques is no good, but you already knew that. He also knows that you're a strong young lady which is why he tries to always walk over you."

Tiana crossed her arms. "I only stayed for Daniel. He needs his daddy."

"Naveen would've made a better father for him and husband for you, babycakes," James said

"But he wouldn't be his by blood." Tiana looked up at her father. "And I had Jacques' life in my hands when he tried to kill himself after I left. I couldn't let him do that because of me."

"Excuses honey…" James said. "I thought I raised you better than this."

Tiana wiped away the single tear that escaped from her left eye, "If you were in my shoes you'd understand why I stayed."

"I understand…" James hated seeing his daughter so unhappy. "I only wish the son-of-a-bitch killed over!"

"Daddy!" Tiana exclaimed.

"I'm sorry babycakes but you deserve happiness. Ya mama doesn't understand and neither does those other gosspipin' women around here." He caressed her face, "I remember the look on my mother's face whenever my father hurt her. The best thing he's ever done for her was leave. She became a better woman and mother." He watched his daughter close her eyes but could still see the fire in them. "Now remember that there's always a light at the end of every tunnel. Jacques' shadow won't always cast over you."

"Thank you, daddy," her lips cracked a weak smile. "I needed that."

James smiled, "I miss seeing your beautiful smile. I don't believe I've seen you smile in so long." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "There, there babycakes. It will all turn out fine for you and Daniel," he kissed her forehead. "I'll get lil Daniel" And went upstairs to get the young boy.

Tiana stayed behind to get herself together. She hated exposing her emotions to anyone and was disappointed when she cried in front of her father.

Looking down at her wedding ring was always hard for her to do. The beautiful ring symbolized love and commitment. Yet all it symbolized for her was pain and heartbreak.

"Mama! granddaddy is going to teach me how to make gumbo!" Daniel said from her father's shoulders.

Tiana raised her brow. "Daddy you know that you're not suppose to be holding that big boy on your shoulders like that."

"I'm fine babycakes. You worry just like your mother," James lowered the boy onto the floor and when he got back up. "Ooh my back!" he groaned with his hand on his lower back.

"You alright daddy?" Tiana asked, knowing how stubborn he could be.

"I'm just fine babycakes now let's get in that kitchen and show this young Montreuil how we throw down the best gumbo on this side of the Mississippi! " he and Daniel headed for the kitchen.

Tiana saw her father's hand on his lower back the whole time as he entered the kitchen and only shook her head before following behind.

()()()()

Later in the afternoon, Naveen walked down the Quarter with a huge weight lifted from his chest. With Eliza gone he could now focus on why he's really here and that's for charitable causes and…

"Tiana," he said, watching her and Daniel leaving a toy store.

"Mama I thought daddy was going to take me to the toy store today. He would've given me the race car instead of this stupid bear."

"He's busy with work, honey and the bear is cute," Tiana thought that spending time with her father would help her son. If only Jacques stayed true to his word when it came to the young boy.

Max's exciting bark broke the silence.

"Hey there, boy!" Tiana said while feeling the presence of someone nearing her. She looked up and gasped when she saw Naveen smiling down at her.

"Naveen…?" she rose up.

He nodded his head. "It's me." Truly hating himself for still loving her even after she made her decision to stay with her husband.

Daniel's eyes brightened at the stranger. "Hey, I remember you! You're the man with the two scoops!"

Naveen was confused, "Two scoops?"

Tiana closed her eyes and laughed. "He mentioned a man who had two scoops of ice cream the other day…."

"Oh!" Naveen remembered and laughed himself. "Yes, I always get two scoops. A man of my size can't have just one."

Daniel puffed out his own chest, "I'm almost three and need more ice-cream too."

Tiana shook her head, "Not until you're older."

Naveen couldn't help but to stare at her. She was still perfect, and motherhood did her well. Her hips were curvier, her skin looked as soft as the last time he touched her, and her lips looked like they haven't been properly kissed in a long time…he wondered if she still smell like vanilla?

"My dog really likes you," Daniel interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Oh…" he smiled at Tiana who blushed a little.

She could sensed that his feelings never stopped after she left. She also noticed the lack of ring on his finger, "So, how have you been?"

"Busy." Was his answer. "I came here to get away, you know? Relax. Aside from charity work."

"New Orleans can be laid back when it wants to be," she said.

"It can," Naveen agreed. "I got to eat at your restaurant. Everything was delicious." He smiled.

She nodded her head. "Thank you."

Daniel tugged at the king's hand. "Mister, what is your name?"

"You can call me Naveen," Naveen answered. "And what is your name?"

"Daniel...Daniel Montreuil. This is my dog Max and my mama," he introduced.

"I actually know who your beautiful mother is. She is an old friend of mine," Naveen smiled at her.

Daniel's eyes widen, "You know my mama?"

"We're old friends…" Tiana repeated while her eyes scanned around making sure Jacques or his goons weren't around. "…we should be heading back home."

Naveen wanted to ask if he could see her but knew that with Daniel around it would be inappropriate. So instead he asked, "How often do you visit your restaurant?"

"About two to three times a week just to see how things are for my employees," Tiana answered.

"Perhaps I'll see you there sometime?" he grinned while wiggling his brows, hoping she took his hint.

She did as his flirting demeanor made her stomach flutter. This man still got her heated. "I'm there Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

He nodded, "I'll see you then," and looked down at Daniel, who was petting by his dog "You seem like a very responsible young man. Caring for your dog. What's his name?"

"His name is Max! My daddy gave him to me as a gift after I did good in my reading lessons with Mrs. "You don't say?" Naveen said. "Well seeing that we just met and all...you want to be friends?" he extended his hand.

"Yes!" Daniel accepted the handshake.

"Friends," Naveen let go of his hand. "I don't want to hold you two any longer. You take care of your mother," he told boy.

"I will," Daniel was always serious about his mother.

Naveen took in Tiana once more. "You take care, Tiana," he hated having to leave.

"You too Naveen," Tiana wasn't ready to see him go.

But when he did leave, she sighed out loud, resting her hands over her stomach.

Daniel noticed, "Mama, are you all right?"

She shook her head from any inappropriate thoughts that were beginning to form in her mind. "We better be getting home." She quickly took Daniel's hand just as she heard Naveen speaking to a woman.

"No I insist," he handed her some money.

"Thank you sir. Now I can feed my family for the rest of the month," said the woman, who was holding a baby in her arms. "Bless you your heart."

Naveen smiled and nodded. "No problem madam."

Tiana remembered Naveen's concern for the less fortunate and with the economy being nearly nonexistent she wondered how much help could be offer alone? She always wanted to find a way to help but Jacques made sure that wouldn't happen.

"Mama?" Daniel called her name.

"Hmm?" Tiana broke from her trance. "Let's go on home."

()()()()

"Now do you promise to not tell daddy about the man we saw today okay?" Tiana asked her son.

Daniel nodded his head, aware of his father's jealousy of other men when around his mother. "And cooking with granddaddy too?"

"Yes, those are our secrets," Tiana said. "All right?"

"Yes mama," Daniel wanted to be sure that his mother was safe. Even if his father would never physically hurt her, a history he was completely oblivious of, he figured that the less his parents argued, the more his father would happily stay at home with them.

"I'm home!" Jacques called out.

Daniel's face lit up as he left his mother in the living room for his father who was still closing the door in the foyer, "Daddy!"

He lifted up his son with one arm. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"You do?" the young boy asked.

Jacques nodded his head and took out a box from behind his back.

Daniel gasped, taking the box and opening it. "Oh daddy! This is what I wanted."

Tiana rolled her eyes. Not surprised that her husband would purchase the expensive toy.

"And that's not all…" he opened the door to three men who began carrying boxes into the house.

Tiana frowned, "What's this about?"

"Hello to you too, darling," Jacques laughed. "Take those upstairs to the fourth room on the right!" he instructed the men. "I've decided to buy Daniel his own race car track. His nursery has plenty of space for the installment."

"I thought that we were slowing down on buying him new toys like these," Tiana said.

"Thank you, daddy!" Daniel jumped off his father's arms. "Come on Max!" They both followed the men.

Tiana shook her head as Jacques neared her, "I can't believe that you went along and did this. If I bought Daniel that set you would've been all over…"

Jacques pressed his lips onto her while pulling out a rectangular box, "I didn't forget about you."

Tiana took the box and saw the beautiful ruby and diamond necklace that was inside it, "It's…it's beautiful," she said softly.

He sensed her disappointment. "You sound disappointed."

She handed him back the box, "I don't feel right taking this stuff while so many families are struggling out there. That's all."

Jacques wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Darling, you are married to the richest man in New Orleans. You and our son deserves the best."

"Everyone deserves the best, Jacques," Tiana pointed out.

He sighed, letting her go, "Nonsense, darling…" and intertwined her fingers with his. "Why don't we have dinner outside in the patio and forget this…modesty thinking."

Tiana decided to remain quiet. Jacques seemed to be in a really good mood, and if she wanted him to agree with her on donating any money she knew what to do for him. "Fine."

He kissed her on the cheek, "That's a good girl!" And headed straight outside, "Florence! We'll be having dinner outside…"

()()()()

Tiana sat at the large patio table with Naveen in mind. He was just as wealthy as Jacques but would never flash his money in people's faces. Then there was generosity. Naveen did it without complaining, he actually enjoyed it while Jacques made sure he made a profit out of it.

And yet she chose him over Naveen.

"Darling?"

Tiana broke from her trance. "Yes?"

"You're not eating your dessert," he said with a raised brow.

She looked down at her dinner plate. "I'm...not really hungry."

"Why not?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

Daniel watched his parents interaction while eating strawberry short cake.

Tiana hesitated before answering, "Because I'm not in the mood to eat anything-

"Did you enjoy your visit today Daniel?" Jacques interrupted.

"Hmm?" Daniel's mouth was full of cake.

"You and your mother went to see your grandfather today correct?" he asked.

Daniel's eyes widen as he looked over at his mother, waiting for her approval.

Jacques noticed the exchange. "Son, you don't need your mother to answer for you,"

"I...I..." Daniel looked down at his plate.

"Are you acting like a weak sissy on me?" Jacques asked aggressively.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Tiana couldn't take anymore of her husband's bullying behavior. "Yes, Daniel and myself visited my father."

Jacques gave his wife a threatening glare before asking, "And did he cook anything?"

When Tiana didn't answer he laughed.

"You really want my son to become a no count nigger just like his grandfather?"

"My father is a better man than...: she stopped and took a deep inhale. Throwing insults in front of their son was the last thing she wanted to do. So she stood up. "Come on Daniel."

Daniel was about to scoot back when he heard:

"You stay in that chair if you still want your new toys," Jacques warned.

"It's getting late and he needs his bath before he's too tired for it," Tiana said.

"Florence can take care of that," Jacques said.

Tiana extended her hand out to her son. "Come on Daniel."

But the young boy looked at his father. "No."

"Excuse me?" Tiana was taken aback by her son's behavior.

"You heard him. Now if you want to leave you can. I'll make sure that Florence takes...and here she is!"

The older woman frowned. "Is there anything y'all need?"

"My son needs his bath," Jacques said.

Tiana rolled her eyes as the woman took the younger boy's hand and walked him out of the room. "Really Jacques?"

He got up from his chair and stood behind her. "You really think you're smarter than me? To take our son to that bum's kitchen and cook with his rusty old pot and pans?"

"Would it have been better if they were pretty shiny pot and pans?" Tiana asked with sarcasm.

Jacques held back his anger and asked. "Answer my fucking question. Did you take our son to your father's kitchen?"

Tiana turned to face him. "Yes, I sure did. Because you know why? He wanted to see his grandparents. His only living grandparents. And he did cook because that's what he wanted to do with him!"

Jacques brought his hands around Tiana's arms, pulling her until her face looked right up to his. He felt her tense and smirked. "Don't take my son to that house if you know what's good for you."

"What are you going to do to me if I do Jacques?" she challenged, hoping not to regret her question.

"Don't put words in my mouth Tiana!" he warned.

Tiana's heart felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest as she continued. "He enjoys seeing his grandfather. If you weren't always taking your day-offs gambling with your buddies then he wouldn't need to..." She stopped when she felt him let her go and swiftly walked back into the house, leaving her alone.

Tiana exhaled deeply as her anger and disgust remained. It was moments later when she did enter the house and as she went upstairs she passed Florence, who was just leaving Daniel's nursery.

"I wanted to let you know that I didn't tell Jacques anything," the maid told her.

"Where's my son?" she asked, not believing her.

"In his room," Florence answered. "Playing with his new toy car set."

Tiana put her hand on the knob as Florence continued,

"He got upset after got in his room."

Tiana then opened the door to the young boy's room and saw him playing with his car. "Daniel?"

He stopped what he was doing and ran over to his mother for a hug. "I'm sorry mama."

Tiana returned the hug. "There's no need to baby."

"Daddy says that I'm a sissy."

"You're not a sissy," Tiana said, hating her husband for even insulting their son.`

Daniel's body trembled as tears left his eyes. "I'm sorry mama."

"Shh!" she rubbed his back. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You did nothing wrong."

"Daddy hates us. I know he does. Like in my dreams."

"What dreams baby?" Tiana asked.

Daniel was hesitant and remained quiet.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me right now,"

"He hits us mama!" He said suddenly. "He pushed me back and hits you until you stop moving."

Tiana closed her eyes at the grim story. It was only a dream and yet that same dream happened, but to her only three years ago. An incident that caused a sudden and heartbreaking miscarriage for her. "Your daddy will never hit you okay?" she felt Daniel nodding his head. "Now tonight we will have happy dreams. Like the little pirate who was scared to sail. Remember that story?"

Daniel nodded. "Can you tell me that story?"

"Alright." Tiana knew the story by heart and also knew that it would soothe the young boy. "There once was a little pirate named..."

()()()()

A/N: I'll try my best to post chapter 5 in a day and half or two.


	5. Like Old Times

A/N: Thank you to the readers/reviewers. I'm also as pleased as you all about Tiana having a back bone this time around. Let's hope that Jacques doesn't cause her to do something that she will regret later...

The Thrill Of It All II:

Like Old Times

The following morning was an early one for Tiana as she was awaken by Jacques who was drunk and in an argumentative mood. Blaming her for the reason why he's always gone and why their son is the way he is. Of course the fight was one sided and short-lived when he passed out on the bed. She thought then that she would get some sleep until developing a sudden headache. Thankfully Florence was awake and assisted her with aspirin and tea to soothe away her pain. Eventually she got a decent night rest and was thankful that Jacques woke up before she did.

Tiana was brushing her hair when she felt nausea in her stomach but blew it off once it stopped. Being a very healthy person it was rare that she got sick unless there was a reason. It returned again and this time she tried ignoring it for as long as she could until a gag left her throat. And before she could be surprised at how sick she was feeling she rose up from her seat to rush into the bathroom toilet to release whatever was making her sick. Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth.

As she exhaled the fresh minty flavor of mouthwash, she spotted her husband stepping in the bathroom through the mirror.

"Darling, Florence told me that you were sick in the bathroom. Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Tiana said, wiping her face with a towel. The last thing she wanted from Jacques of all people was his concern.

"You don't look too fine," he was definitely skeptical and Tiana saw it just before another wave of nausea hit her.

"Excuse me!" she pushed passed him and went right back to the toilet for round two.

Jacques sighed while shaking his head. "You really need to lay down"

Tiana flushed the toilet and began rinsing her mouth again.

"And you don't have to hide it. Florence already told me about your headache from lastnight as well," he waited until she was finished before extending his arm. "Come along. You're lying down."

Tiana hesitated before taking his arm and walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll have the doctor come check on you," he said, helping her to the bed.

"No really Jacques." Tiana sat down. "I'm fine."

"It could be something serious," He pulled the cover over her lap. "I'll personally make the call now."

Tiana closed her eyes, suppressing her tears. A headache could mean anything, but when getting sick like she did...

"Please lord don't let it be what I think it is...," She prayed but knew her prayers wouldn't be answered.

She was well aware of the three missed cycles but tried to ignore it as if it were irregularity. Her dresses did feel a little tighter around the hips and breast area and only assumed it was weight gain or that her frame wasn't accustom to the current flapper dress trend. But this morning confirmed her worse nightmare and that was carrying another Montreuil heir. It was the last thing she wanted. Even if it was an inevitable outcome.

Her eyes watered up when she couldn't find it in her heart to look pass her symptoms.

"Or I could just have a stomach bug?" she hoped more than anything.

()()()()

"Vitamins once a day and by the end of the year a new baby could be here for your family, after the results confirm my diagnostic, but it's pretty obvious that you are indeed pregnant," announced the doctor.

Tiana couldn't even look at the doctor. "Thank you, doctor."

And when he did leave a minute later she didn't notice. Her mind was running a hundred miles per hour at her new dilemma.

Jacques rushed into the room to kiss his wife on the cheek, "I knew it! We're finally having another baby!"

She faked a smile as she looked up at her husband, "Yes, it's what you wanted."

"What we wanted," he corrected her. "Wait until I tell the boys the great news!"

"I rather us keep it between us for a while. I'm only three months along according to the doctor," said Tiana.

Jacques laughed. "Nonsense! If it took this long for us to make another one it should be fine. And I'm in the mood to celebrate anyway!"

"But what about Daniel?" she asked.

"He'll understand. This is the positive news our family needed," Jacques said.

She sighed and didn't bother to question his excuse. "Fine."

"And of course you will be more careful which means less visits to the restaurants," he added.

Tiana annoyingly looked over at her husband. "Really Jacques? I don't see how my visiting-

"You think we'll have a daughter this time?" Jacques ignored her, placing his hand on Tiana's tummy.

"I...guess? But it could also be a boy," she pointed out. "I know how important men are in your family."

"That's old-fashioned talk darling," Jacques smiled at his wife. "I am not my grandfather. I would love to have a daughter who will look exactly like you."

She looked at her husband's hazel/blue eyes and saw how sincere he was being. It reminded her of how he was when she was pregnant with Daniel. A side she preferred him to be but look how that turned out.

Jacques continued. "I was hoping for five or six children but two should be enough. A son and...a little girl."

Tiana imagined his vision and shook her head. "No, I-I don't think I would want a daughter if she'll end up suffering, I mean living through the same fate as myself and Juliette. Marrying too young to a man she don't lo..." she stopped.

Jacques nodded. "And I agree."

Tiana frowned. "You do?"

"I will admit it that you were very young when we married. Very child-like and naïve. Yes I could've waited longer while we got to know each other but there were no other women good enough for me. I wanted you and only you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I've been with other women in the past, but that was the old me." he took her hand and kissed it. "You realized how much I've changed right?"

Tiana raised a skeptical brow as Jacques read what her look meant.

"Damnit Tiana!" he stood up. "I was drunk the night I shoved you. You've got to move on pass that."

"Why me?" she asked out of nowhere.

He was puzzled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you really want me as your wife? There were other girls out there just as beautiful who wanted to marry you."

"I've told you this already darling. No other woman is as perfect as you. My grandfather knew it when you were a little girl, I knew it from the moment I saw you as a woman." he looked her up and down. "Then there was your mother and father..."

"They only wanted me to have a life they didn't..." she sighed, not wanting to think of her wedding day. Their anniversary was approaching soon.

"It was the happiest day of my life after the birth of Daniel and now with this pregnancy..." Jacques got up. "...my dream of having a beautiful wife, a couple of kids to come home to is finally coming true," he slipped on a light jacket. "Well I've got to leave for some business. I'll be back by dinner." he kissed her on the forehead. "Rest up. Your body needs it and I know you are anxious to tell your mother," he left the room, closing the door.

"Not really," Tiana said, desperately in need of some air.

Florence slowly opened the door. "Tiana I just wanted to let you know that Daniel is going over his studying with his tutor."

"Thank you, Florence," she got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" The maid raised a brow.

"To see how my restaurant is. You know that I visit every other day," Tiana went to the closet.

"But Jacques specifically told me that you're suppose to remain in bed today," said the older woman.

"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." She walked into the bathroom to bathe.

Florence shook her head, "Jacques ain't gonna like this one bit."

()()()()

Tiana walked into her restaurant and was disappointed to not see Naveen, but kind of expected him not to be there.

"Oh, you're here Tiana!" said one of the newer waitresses.

"You know the days I come to see how things are running," She reminded the waitress.

"I know, ma'am," said the woman.

"Ms. Tiana!" a male waiter approached her. "You have a visitor here for business."

Tiana frowned. "I don't remember arranging a meeting here today..." She ran up the stairs and couldn't believe who was sitting in her office. "Naveen?"

He turned to see her, "I was wondering when you'll show up."

"You're here for business?" she asked, surprised to see him while closing the door.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Y ou were expecting some international assistance for your YNN foundation?"

Tiana nodded, "The Youth Negros of New Orleans," she was surprised that he even knew what it was.

Naveen noticed her expression. "It looks as if you're surprised."

"I-I wasn't expecting you. I mean, my assistant only told me about an important political official," she smiled.

"Well, I had no idea who I was meeting when I came here until I saw that it was at your restaurant," he smiled. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm well enough…" Tiana didn't want to think of her possible but definitely obvious pregnancy. "We just saw each other yesterday."

He saw a photo of a very young boy smiled, "Daniel..."

She nodded. "Yes, that's him."

"He looks a lot like you.," Naveen said.

"Really?" That was a first for Tiana. "I don't know about that. He's lighter skin like his father and have—

"Your smile," Naveen finished for her, gazing into her eyes.

Tiana's caught herself before she swooned and kept a straight face. "What are you really here for, Naveen?"

"For business and...to see how you're doing," he admitted. "I've seen you in town several times with your son, maid…and with your husband." He could care less about the man but tried to remain civil.

"Oh…," Tiana crossed her arms, feeling a little embarrassed. "…he's a business man. You understand how you business men are"

"Most business men aren't kings," Naveen did want to sound too arrogant, but would never want to be compared to the likes of Jacques Montreuil.

"I've seen you around…with a woman who I'm assuming is your wife, king?" Tiana tried to not sound jealous.

"Not my wife," Naveen answered. "And she's now in New York"

"Hm...okay...," Tiana tried to not seem obvious on feeling relieved.

"And yes, I am a king," Naveen finished before she could ask anymore questions.

"She's very beautiful," she added.

"Who?" Naveen playfully smirked.

"The beautiful woman who was with you before leaving for New York," she knew he was playing with her.

"I've seen greater beauty," he stared at her, "True beauty."Very obvious and sincere with his statement.

Tiana heard the way Naveen made his statement and acouldn't find a response to that so she stayed quiet.

The two stayed that way for a minute and Naveen could sense that she was uncomfortable so he moved on to the business discussion. "You usually have your meetings here?"

"We go back and fourth. We were originally at my home until..." she stopped, not wanting to tell Naveen that it was Jacques who didn't like kids in his house. "...we now hold them in Reverend Nelson's church or just down stairs where we would also be having lunch. You'll know from this," she handed him a schedule sheet. "It's a weekly meeting and the next one will be tomorrow at the church."

"Thank you," Naveen said, not trying to hide his feelings at all. He also noticed how Tiana tried to hold herself as professional as possible, but he could see pass it. It was time to test his luck. "Tiana..."

"Yes?" she looked up into his honey coloured eyes.

He stepped up closer to her and could immediately smell her vanilla scent causing him to almost lose control of himself. Then there was her lips and how much thirst to kiss them.

Tiana stared at his eyes and could feel how much he wanted her. Then there was his soft lips and vividly remembering how amazing they felt against hers. She closed her eyes as his hands reached up to caress her cheek while his other arm slid around her waist, slowly pulling her onto him.

Their eyes met once again; deeply staring into one another as old feelings ignited once again.

And when their lips were centimeters apart, the phone rang, snapping Tiana back into reality. "What? No..." she stepped back with her hand covering her mouth.

Naveen was just as surprised as Tiana was though not at all disappointed. "Tiana..."

She hurried over to answer the phone. "He-hello?"

"We're sorry but your call was disconnected..." Tiana slammed the phone down in frustration. But was it because she missed the cal or because her kiss with Naveen was interrupted? Her brown eyes looked back over at Naveen's honey coloured eyes not knowing what to say.

Naveen saw how confused she was and began the conversation. "Tiana, there's something that I must confess..."

"I have to get going…" she interrupted, walking over to the door.

"Tiana," he stopped her.

She turned to face him, shielding her tears with her professional face. "Is there anything else you need?"

Before he opened his mouth to answer.

"Professionally?" she added.

Disappointed, Naveen answered, "No."

"Then we better leave," she told him while opening the door for them both before walking out. As in love as she was with Naveen, she was still surprised for getting that close to him again after three years of not each other. Naveen on the other hand was pleased at how far they almost went. It answered his question that she was just as in love with him as he is with her.And as for the lust still being there he wouldn't be himself if he didn't steal a glance at her derriere. Her curvaceous hips swayed effortlessly and her slender brown legs strutted like a goddess and knew that if he didn't look away then he would get caught as if he were a child trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar.

Tiana could feel his eyes on her and despite trying to remain professional, a smile cracked on her lips.

When they made it down the stairs Naveen watched as Tiana was approached by a waitress and knew that he wouldn't speak with her until the meeting.

"I will see her tomorrow..." he looked down at the paper she gave him. "...at eleven."

"Excuse me sir but do you need anything?" asked a waitress.

Naveen shook his head. "I'm fine thank you," he said as Tiana looked over at him.

He nodded before leaving the restaurant.

Tiana watched Naveen leave and felt relief and heartbreak. Even though she was disappointed at his sudden leave, she knew what he did was the right decision. The last thing she needed was rumours and scandal.

"Tiana! Tiana! We need your approval in the kitchen!" a waitress exclaimed but quickly corrected her anxious behavior. "That is if you'd like to help."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Helen keeps on burnin' the ruex and is having a difficult tine with the recipe! Then thee's Paulina and her burning the bread pudding..."

"But they're very simple recipes," Tiana started towards the kitchen with the waitress following closely behind.

()()()()

Tiana rushed home as soon as she was done instructing a few of the cooks on how to properly prepare some of the dishes and desserts. She lost track of time and mentally cursed when she spotted Jacques in the livingroom as if he was an angered father waiting for his disobedient child to come in after curfew.

"I've tried calling you at the restaurant. You were ordered to stay in bed," Jacques stood with his arms crossed.

"I had no idea that you were here. I thought you would be home by dinner," Tiana said, walking over to him.

But Jacques didn't want to hear any of it. "Darling why must you defy me?"

Tiana frowned. "How am I defying you by making sure the restaurants are in order?"

"You are pregnant," he reminded her.

"And it isn't the end of the world," she added.

Daniel came running downstairs with Max. He hated seeing his parents fighting.

"We made a deal and that was you staying home while I hire another assistant to look after the restaurants for you."

"I don't remember us agreeing to hiring anyone else to do..." Tiana then she spotted Daniel watching and quickly went over to him. "Hey baby! You need anything?"

Daniel only shook his head, remaining quiet as he waited for his father's attention.

Instead Jacques left the dining room.

"Is daddy mad at me?" asked the boy.

"No baby," Tiana said and hugged him. "Give mama a hug."

The boy did as he was told and enjoyed a nice gentle embrace from his mother.

"Would you like some cake?" she asked, pulling from the hug. "You look like you're in need of some."

The young boy's blue eyes brightened. "What kind did you and Florence make?"

"Chocolate," she smiled at her excited son. "I convinced her to use your grandfather's recipe."

"Yummy! Yes! Yes!" He jumped up and down.

Tiana laughed. "Well why don't you-

"Tiana! I'd like a word with you" Jacques could be heard from upstairs.

She rolled her eyes before looking down at her son. "Come on. You're more important."

Daniel gladly took his mother's hand as they walked into the kitchen where they found Florence humming a gospel tune.

"Florence!" Daniel said. "Mama said y'all maked a cake?"

"That's baked baby," Tiana corrected with a smile.

"Y'all want some cake?" asked Florence.

"Just Daniel. I'll be upstairs in Jacques' office," Tiana hurried out of the kitchen with Max following right behind her.

She went up the stairs with the dog to her husband's office and found him facing the window, looking outside with his arms behind his back.

"You said that you wanted to speak with me?" Tiana asked.

"Yes," he turned and wrinkled his nose when he saw Max. "Why is that dog in here?"

"Oh don't mind Max." Tiana pet his head. "Daniel is eating cake downstairs anyway."

He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're carrying my child and yet you don't seem to care? In fact it seems as if you've been very careless since learning of your pregnancy," Jacques pointed out.

"I don't know what you're worried about Jacques," Tiana said with an eyeroll.

"You know damn well what I mean Tiana. Going out there alone is not only improper for a woman of your status but dangerous."

"If I want to live in danger I might as well stay in the house with you," she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Danger?" he asked with a raised brow. "Care to explain your meaning?"

She knew the comment touched a nerve "You know what exactly what I mean. I will not stress over the smallest things." she watched him pacing as she spoke. "And I do not need any help with the restaurants. I'm pregnant, not dying and-

"Enough," he interrupted, stopping right in front of her. "I refuse for you to leave this house without Florence or Daniel and if I need to move your mother in here them dammit I will!"

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm 22 years old and I can handle my own businesses!" Tiana raised her voice.

Jacques laughed. "Are you serious? Handling your own businesses? I do most of the work. You only visit the places and look beautiful. And so what that you're 22! I'm 25 and you don't see me bragging about it because had to I fight and sweat my ass off to get to where I'm at just to prove to your dirt poor ass father that I'm good enough for you!"

"I'm going downstairs," Tiana turned away and headed for the door until Jacques took her by the arm. "Let go of me!"

Max saw this and began growling.

"You will not be going anywhere until I'm done," Jacques was at his final string of remaining civil. "Do you understand me?"

"No!" she yanked her arm from him. "I'm leaving because I'm done with this topic!"

"No you're not!" He grabbed her again and roughly pulled her over to him. "You will not walk away from another discussion with me!"

Tiana tried pulling herself away but Jacques was stronger and his hold against her was too much for her to escape from.

"Look what you're making me do to you," Jacques stared into her eyes. "Don't you realize how much I love you?" He grew frustrated when Tiana refused to look at him. "Look at me dammit!"

She kept her eyes closed and turn her head away from him.

"Look. At. Me." he ordered, squeezing her arm harder.

"No!" She cried and almost screamed when he forced his lips onto hers.

Max barked repeatedly at the sight.

Jacques pulled from the kiss and shoved her back onto the couch and glared down at her.

Tiana glared back while slowly getting back up. She saw the dirty smirk on his lips and couldn't tell what he had planned in that evil mind of his. She slowly rose up and hurried out of the office. Her heart raced as she headed down the stairs with her anger turning into fear, hoping that he wouldn't come charging after her.

She was relieved when he didn't.

"Mama, this cake is good!" Daniel said when Max suddenly stepped into the diningroom. "Max!"

"Don't touch him until after you're done!" Tiana told her son.

Daniel gulped down the cup of milk before leaving his seat. "See! I'm done!" he then pet his dog. "May we go outside mama?"

"Why can't I do it?" Jacques who now seemed to be in good spirits raced down the stairs. "It's about time I start spending more time with our son." he looked over at his wife.

Tiana refused to look his way because she knew what that meant. "Really Jacques you're busy and-

"I said that I got it," he said sternly. "Why don't you go find something to wear. We're going out for dinner tonight."

Daniel saw how upset his mother looked, even if she was trying to hide it. She always` looked that way whenever his father would do something nice for them. The young Montreuil didn't understand why she was mad whenever his father was nice. "Come on daddy!" he took his father's hand. "Can Max come?"

"Why not?" he smiled at his son before leaning over to kiss Tiana's ear and whispered. "Pay up in red."

Tiana closed her eyes and shuddered at his meaning, hearing him laughed darkly.

"What's so funny daddy?" asked a confused Daniel.

"Nothing son. Come on now," he took his son's hand and started towards the door.

Tiana sighed once she heard the front door close now feeling disgusted.

"Isn't that nice? Jacques and Daniel going for a walk together?" Florence asked.

Tiana stayed silent for of own her sanity

Florence smiled. "Oh honey you need to lighten up. You young folks fight hard and make love just as hard."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I don't want to hear or talk about him."

"He beats you at everything you know! Even at getting the last laugh," the maid pointed out.

"And I hate him for it," Tiana crossed her arms.

"Daniel loves him," the maid added. "Even if he doesn't spend much time to him."

"I know and he should. He is his daddy..." Tiana said disappointingly.

"Mmhm," the maid agreed. "Now you be a good girl and find what ya gonna be wearing for ya dinner date with your husband..."

Tiana didn't feel like talking anymore with the woman so she went on upstairs to find the red dress Jacques requested and laid it on the bed. While looking at the beautiful yet seductive dress she wondered if Naveen would like her in it as much as her husband did. She did enjoy the way his eyes wondered her body. He did it without making her feel cheap and the kiss they almost shared...

"No, Tiana," she shook her head. But as much as she wanted that simple gesture to work it didn't and now the thought of how good he smell came over her. He also looked so strong and sexy in his white shirt, and beige trousers...

His skin was also so beautiful and golden brown. Being king suited him so well.

And he isn't married.

She took a seat at her vanity table going through with whatever make-up and accessory would go well with her dress. Fighting her hardest to not think of Naveen and his beautiful honey coloured eyes.

"Ugh!" she groaned in frustration. "I still love him," she admitted, placing her hand on her stomach. "And this time there's nothing I can do about it."

()()()()


	6. Feelings Of The Past

A/N: Here's a quick update. I apologize for any errors, Enjoy!

The Thrill Of It All II:

Feelings Of The Past

Tiana made sure to spend a little extra time on her appearance the following morning. The dress she wore was a favourite of Jacques because unlike the modern flapper dresses she wore, this particular dress hugged all of her curves and knew that it would please Naveen's attentive eyes as well. Her hair wasn't cut short like every other woman, she kept her hair longer due to Jacques' preference but styled it where it didn't look too different from the trend.

"You look very good this morning, darling," Jacques complimented, giving her a kiss on the neck and dressed to go himself. "Last night was quite amazing. Compromising in the sheets is always my favourite."

"It was," Tiana said, she wasn't guilty to have thought of Naveen while sleeping with her husband.

"Mmm," he continued kissing her neck, rubbing his hand over her tummy. "I look forward to feeling this full with our daughter or son."

Tiana didn't want to go further so she put her hand over his "We really need to get going,"

"That danmed meeting. Are you sure that you want Daniel there?"

"Florence and my assistant Melissa will be there. And the meeting won't be long."

"Good. I don't want you on your feet for long."

Tiana rolled her eyes.. "Not this again-

"You made it known last night of how much you wanted this and I agreed so be happy about that," he reminded her

"Alright," Tiana turned to face him who in return smirked.

"You're beautiful," he looked at her hungrily.

Tiana pressed her lips to his hoping to distract him and pulled away. "We should head on down stairs."

Jacques smiled. "You really know how to make a man feel special. Come on."

She linked her arm with his as they left the room together.

()()()()

"...but will it help?" asked a teenage girl.

"It sure does Rosiland. It will help because as a young woman you have to protect yourself while maintaining your home, children, husband, and job, if you choose to work," Tiana said.

"My wife will have no other choice but to take care of the house and me!" bragged Trent, an over confident, macho 17 year old Montriuel. He was a young version of Jacques also happened to be his cousin.

Tiana suppressed an eyeroll. "Really Trent, not all men will follow your route and you should respect your wife, whomever she'll end up being," She knew she was speaking to deaf ears as the boy completely ignored her.

"Loretta Nelson will marry me," he winked at the girl who in return rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, anymore questions as we wrap up?" Tiana asked.

"I have one!" Naveen said, walking in.

Tiana and the students all looked over at the handsome king. While the girls swooned, the boys continued watching with curiosity.

"Everyone this is Naveen-

"King of Maldonia!" A girl name Anna said excitedly.

Loretta sighed. "He is very handsome." while Glenda blushed.

"Don't get too interested, Loretta," Trent warned.

But the girl ignored him.

"Alright," Tiana said as Naveen smiled her way. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine. What were you discussing?" he asked.

She smiled. "We were just wrapping up the importance of the role of women in society."

Trent and a few other boys laughed.

"Is there something funny Trent?" Tiana asked.

"So you're singling me out now?" Trent asked with a smirk, his friend laughing.

"I know that you're most likely the reason behind these other yong men snickering at whatever you had to add into the conversation,"

He looked her up and down. "You know what would make you less uptight Tiana? Getting your brains fucked out while lying under my cousin."

"How adult of you, Trent," Tiana said as the boys laughed hysterically.

Naveen found the boy's attitude towards Tiana extremely offensive and asked. "What are you boys laughing about?"

"First off I am not a boy," Trent said. "I am a man and second, there is no importance from women, other than taking care of their men." he smugly looked over at Loretta who turned away.

Naveen could see the resemblance and knew who he was related to. "You sound like a Montreiul."

"That I am." Trent said with cockiness in his presence.

"Then you know nothing of importance." Naveen spat. "Not now at least."

"Naveen," Tiana started as Trent fired back.

"I know more than you would! What are you? Three years older than me?"

"Is that all you got?" Naveen asked with a smirk.

Tiana raised a brow. "Trent you and your friends can leave and don't bother returning."

"I respect my cousin, but will never understand him letting you out of the house!" Trent said.

"You need to leave!" Tiana ordered with more force. "I'm the adult here and by the orders of your cousin and my husband you must respect whatever I tell you to do. Damned your Montreuil beliefs!"

Trent gave Tiana an angered look before storming out of the room.

Loretta and Glenda ran up to Tiana. "That was brave of you to do that Tiana."

"You don't think he'll tell Mr. Montreuil?" Loretta asked, fear in her voice.

"Let's not worry about that." She then saw Naveen. "Trent is always throwing a tantrum. Now you girls go on home and-

"Can we wait around? I mean, unless you have some business to take care of?" asked Loretta, seeing Naveen waiting by the window.

"Trent is bothering you again?" Tiana asked knowing her situation.

The girl nodded her head.

Tiana then turned to Naveen. "I'm going to drive the girls home. Are you able to meet me at the restaurant?" She asked Naveen.

"All right. We'll do that," Naveen agreed.

Thanks," she and the girls started out the door.

Naveen could clearly tell that Tiana was protecting the girls and admire her even more it. He would definitely bring it up when he see her again.

()()()()

"I'm glad we had the meeting here," Naveen said.

"Me too," Tiana was very proud of herself. Taking the time to help Loretta and Glenda really helped her think clearly on how to deal with Naveen when she saw him again. Not once did she show any sign of attraction for Naveen and remained professional. Though her heart still ached when he would smile or throw a playful joke at her.

"I'm sure you want to get back to your wife," she said.

"Fiancee," he corrected with a weak smile.

"Fiancee...?" she repeated with a small smile, hiding her jealousy but her so-called rational thinking flew out the window. "So you are about to get married." She rose up. "Well, I have to go see if Daniel-

"She isn't you," Naveen confessed.

Tiana looked back at him, "What did you just say?"

"My fiancee," Naveen stood up, walking over to her. "She will never be you."

She closed her eyes. "Naveen..."

"I know you're married and have your family but since you left Maldonia those three years ago I couldn't stop thinking about you," he confessed.

"Naveen you're engaged and I'm married. I have a commitment to honour."

"The same way Jacques is honouring his commitment to you?" Naveen pointed out. Well aware of the man infidelity.

"He loves his son," she added.

"I'm sure he does..." he said.

"He also loves me," she quickly interrupted.

Naveen studied her expression after she said that and knew that she didn't return the feelings, "But you don't love him?"

She shook her head, "Daniel needs his father."

Naveen walked over to take her hand. "Tiana I know that you're not happy…,"

"Why are you doing this?" She pulled her hand away while suppressing her tears, "I'm married to the wealthiest man in New Orleans. The most powerful man…just last year many of his white competitors who were politicians and business owners sold their businesses to him before fleeing Louisiana because they couldn't handle the economy. He made them all look like fools when he not only bought them out, but he tripled the profits of what they made."

"What does that have to do with your happiness?" Naveen asked, growing irritated. "Look, I will leave you alone if you will answer this question for me."

"Please don't do this…" she closed her eyes again. It was already hard enough for her to accept that he was engaged. What more could he want to know from her?

"Are you still inlove with me?" He asked.

"Oh Naveen of I still…" she sighed. Suddenly beginning to feel faint.

"Tiana…whoa!" He caught her before she fell onto the floor, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine…" Tiana pushed herself from Naveen's arms and stood back up, "I've been up all night with Daniel. He's been having nightmares." She lied. "But to answer your question…it shouldn't matter either way how I feel about you. I'm still married. My feelings outside of my marriage shouldn't matter anymore."

"What a very cynical answer," said the Maldonian king.

"Well I apologize if it wasn't up to your standard." She said now feeling tired. "You can excuse yourself out of my office."

"I'll do just that…" Naveen opened the door and looked at her once more. "But when you're ready to be honest with yourself here's my card. I'm staying there," he placed it on her desk before leaving the room.

Tiana slowly picked up the card and read the information. It was the property he was staying in and could see that it was in another secluded location. She wanted to tear it up and disguard the information but didn't have the heart to so she stuffed it into her purse and took a seat at her desk. Her heart jumped when she felt wetness in between her legs and hurried to the bathroom to see what it was.

Her heart raced when she saw the blood. That could be part of reason for her lightheartedness. Or the rough advances from Jacques last night. She quickly cleaned herself before leaving the office, not paying any attention to the waiters and manager's concerning questions.

When she was finally out of the building two men approached her,

"Are you Jacques Montreuil's wife?" one asked.

Tiana stopped walking to look at the men. Whose appearance answered her unasked question. They looked like they worked for gangsters.

"Are you the wife of Jacques Montreuil?" the other man repeated.

"Yes…?" she wasn't sure whether to answer the question but had no time to think on it as one of the men grabbed a hold of her arm.

"He owe us a lot of money!"

Her heart raced, "Please sir, I don't have any money on me."

"This necklace looks good enough." The first man said, ripping it from her neck."

"That bracelet looks good, too!" said the second man as he ripped the bracelet from her wrist before letting her go.

The first man looked her up and down in lust, "I wonder how much you worth cher…" He stepped over to her.

Tiana backed up against the wall. "No…please…"

"Marvin we were instructed not to touch the girl." The second man reminded the first.

"What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him, Buddy." said the man.

"Marvin!"

"Dammit!" the first man exclaimed. "Get out of here!"

Tiana's breathing increased as the dizziness returned.

"What's the problem here?" asked an officer.

"Nothing sir," said both men. "Let's get out of here." The hurried down the street.

"Ma'am…?" the office asked. "Are you all right?"

Tiana shook her head before fainting into the officer's arms

()()()()

Tiana woke up in the hospital to the face of her doctor, Dr. Martin who looked to be closing a smaller bottle before putting it back into his jacket pocket. "Good you're awake."

Confused and dazed, she asked, "Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted outside of your restaurant," answered the doctor. "But I do have some bad news on the status of your pregnancy"

"Status of my pregnancy?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, it seems as if you've never been pregnant to begin with," The doctor confirmed.

Tiana's heart literally stopped. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that you're not pregnant. I've got the test results and they were negative. I did another examination on you and everything was fine, but no sign of pregnacy or bleeding. It happens," the doctor said with a shrug.

Tiana was never as confused as she was at that moment. "Is that all I'm going to get from you?"

"You're not pregnant," Dr. Martin said it as if his error was Tiana's fault. "Your husband is in the waiting room. Would you like to share this with him-

"No," she said shaking her head. "I would really be comfortable if you were the one to tell him."

"Then I will bring him in." the doctor left the room.

Tiana put her hand on her stomach feeling as if she did lose a child. As much as she didn't want to be pregnant the news was disappointing. She had dreams of holding a baby girl in her arms.

"God dammit! You have got to be lying!" Jacques burst into the room looking furious. He glared at Tiana who was staring back at him. "So you're not pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No I'm not."

He punched into the wall before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dr. Martin shook his head. "I'll have a nurse bring you your discharge papers."

"I can go home today?" Tiana was surprised she was leaving so soon. "If I'm not pregnant then where did the dizziness and fainting came about?"

"The dizziness and fainting could've been due to the humidity or exhaustion but otherwise you are a perfectly healthy very young lady," explained the doctor. "Your clothes are in the closet and hopefully God will bless you with more children in the future."

Tiana closed her eyes as tears left her eyes right after the doctor left and for the first time in a long time, she was afraid to face her husband. She took the covers from over her lap and changed out of her hospital gown and back into her dress.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," she expected to see her husband but instead their driver came into the room.

"Where's Jacques?" she asked him.

"He wanted to be alone, so I dropped him off at Steve's."

"Steve's?" Tiana raised a brow before rolling her eyes. Steve's is a gentleman's club. "Of course he would go there."

The driver didn't say another word as he carried her things down to the car. Tiana remained quiet and looked forward to seeing her son Daniel. At least he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

()()()()


	7. Like Father Like Daughter

The Thrill Of It All II:

Like Father Like Daughter/Controlling Thoughts

The next several weeks went by very quickly and while Jacques was out of town for business, Tiana and Daniel were out more often which included visiting inner circle friends. This morning she, Daniel and Max all drove over to the restaurants, first being Jacques' grandmother and soon after her own restaurant. Once they were done she rode the car over to her parents home.

"Mama! Mama! Look!" Daniel pointed over at the house they were driving up to.

Tiana smiled when she saw her mother and father waving by their front door.

"Hurry up Shawn!" Daniel said to the driver as he started to bounce on his seat impatiently.

"Daniel!" Tiana gave him a warning look.

He stopped. "Sorry mama."

The car finally pulled up by the door and the two were soon out and greeted with hugs.

"Pee-pa! Mee-ma!" Daniel pulled from the hug. "So, where's the cookies?"

James laughed while Eudora took the boy's hand. "Why don't we wash our hands first."

James wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded her head. "As good as I can feel. I hope you two weren't busy."

"We were about to step back in," James closed the door after they came in the house. "You look refreshed."

"It was the rain. I slept good lastnight." And she did since Jacques was out of town.

"I heard that you got a visit from the stork?" he asked.

"No, the stork didn't come afterall," Tiana said.

James raised his brows surprised. "What do you mean?"

"The doctor misdiagnosed the pregnancy. I'm not having a baby," she said.

James sighed. "Oh babycakes..."

"You know I may sound like an icequeen, but I am truly thankful," Tiana admitted.

"Oh?" Her father was surprised with his daughter.

"The last thing I needed was to be pregnant," Tiana said.

"Well if you ever do then don't think its a curse. A baby is a blessin'" James said with comfort. "How did ya husband take it?"

"So what smells good in here?" Tiana would rather talk about something else.

"That bad huh?" James asked.

"He hasn't spoken to me since he learned," Tiana rolled her eyes. "And in a way I find it comforting, but also hurt."

"Why hurt? He ain't takin' it out on the baby is it?" James asked protectively.

Tiana nodded her head. "Daniel is completely innocent in all of this."

"But you're just as innocent. It wasn't your fault that the doctor made in error of you not being pregnant." James said, with some annoyance.

Tiana put her hand on his arm. "Daddy, I don't want you getting upset."

"I can't stand that man" James said.

"I know but I married him and there's nothing I can do," Tiana said

James shook his head. "Never say that again."

"But its true! I came back because Jacques almost killed himself and Daniel needed to know who his real father is," Tiana explained.

"If I could turn back the hands of time I would've kicked that boy out of my house the moment he stepped in it," James regretted being foolish at the time.

"I know but I came here to see you and mama," Tiana said. "Not talk about my marriage or husband."

"Then we'll leave it at that," James was concerned but respected his daughter enough to not press on about the subject of Jacques. "Now why don't we go to the kitchen and fix us a bowl of shrimp gumbo?"

"Shrimp gumbo?" Tiana raised a brow. "With some large okras?"

James smiled "Fresh from the garden."

"With hush puppies?" she asked.

James laughed. "And I made some bananas foster!"

Tiana gave him a skeptical look. "You knew we we're comin' over."

"Florence mentioned y'all may come over when we called this morning," James confessed.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course she would eavesdrop on my conversation with Daniel during breakfast, " they entered the kitchen where Daniel was already sitting at the table.

"Mama look at all the food pee-pa made!"

Tiana also saw all the desserts and sides on the table and sighed. "I wish I would've been here to prepare all of this with you." She kept her eyes on the fried catfish.

"You're free to always stop on by to cook babycakes" he kissed her on the head. "Y'all the guests. Now let's eat up!"

"After we pray!" Eudora added.

"My daddy doesn't allow us to pray," Daniel said and covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. "Oops!"

Eudora frowned. "He doesn't allow y'all to pray? Is this true Tiana?"

Tiana sighed. "He chooses to do what he does and I choose to what I do."

James made a disapproving noise while folding his hands. "Well we pray here...and you make sure to keep on prayin'" he looked at Daniel.

The young boy nodded his head and followed along.

()()()()

When they arrived home Daniel had fallen asleep in the car so Tiana carried him into the house and to his bed for a nap.

"I brought home some food from my parents Florence!" Tiana said, heading to her room to change. She got into a lighter sundress before heading back down the stairs to the dining room. "I knew that you love my daddy's banana's foster and I..." she stopped when she saw the older woman slumped over in a chair. She immediately ran over to her. "Florence? Florence wake up!"

The woman opened her eyes slowly and saw the worried look on Tiana's face and smiled. "I'm okay. Just tired."

"Then why don't you go and rest while I take over," Tiana suggested.

Florence grunted while shaking her head. "Now I don't want ya gettin' into trouble with ya husband."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Jacques isn't home."

"He's on his way baby remember? He's expectin' his favourites when he gets home too," Florence said.

"I know what to do," Tiana helped her up. "You go to your room and rest. He'll understand."

"I guess ya right but I don't want ya pushin' too hard," said the maid.

"I'll be fine. Now go and rest up." Tiana said. "Do you need something to drink? Are ya hungry?"

Florence laughed. "If Jacques heard you talkin' that way he'll be-

"Doing absolutely nothing," Tiana finished. "Do you need anything?"

"I already got a pitcher of ice water in my room but thanks anyway baby," Florence smiled.

"Mmhm. Now go," Tiana said and went straight to the kitchen to put the food from her parents in the refrigerator. "Guess its just us here Max," Tiana said to the dog who was asleep in the corner of the room. "I'll be makin' his favourites but from my daddy's recipes..." she took some items from the cabinets and refrigerator and put on an apron. Feeling like herself yet again.

The dog opened his eyes and watched the woman away. Tiana would occasionally glance at Max's sad looking eyes. "Yeah, I know that he's picky, but since he's already mad at me I will cook anyway," she told the dog as she began mincing the vegetables.

()()()()

Daniel woke up a couple of hours later and helped his mother roll dough before leaving her for the dog. By the time she was done with everything she went to take a shower and dress into another sundress when she heard Jacques coming up the stairs.

"My, my, my it smells heavenly in here," he said,

"Daddy!" Daniel came out of his room.

"Daniel!" he scooped the boy in his arms. "You are getting bigger and bigger everyday! Where's your mother?"

"Here I am," Tiana opened the door and saw how impressed her husband was at her.

"You are a vision," he leaned over to kiss her on the corner of her mouth before going back down the stairs to the dining room.

"Where's Florence?" He asked.

"Florence is a little under the weather tonight," Tiana said.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"In her room," Tiana answered. "I've been taking care of her work, which was mostly cooking."

Jacques didn't say a word as he went straight to the kitchen and noticed how spotless it was. Only the dinner she prepared was set out beautifully.

He was impressed. "You made all of this?"

"Yes, and I know that you are picky but I made all your favourites with a twist," Tiana was about to pick up the dishes until Jacques stopped her.

"I'll help you set out everything," he offered, taking the dishes out for her..

Tiana blinked, surprised with his actions. "Okay..."

()()()()

Later that night...

"I have to give it to you darling, dinner was brilliant. I love Florence's cooking but you beat her by so many miles," Jacques complimented.

"Don't tell her that," Tiana said with a smirk.

Jacques laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't," and began kissing her neck.

Tiana remained still as his hands ran down her sides.

"You are my weakness," he whispered and kissed her ear. "I've missed you since the day I left..."

She rolled her eyes. "What about our son?"

"What about him?" he asked, continuing his kisses.

"Did you miss him?" Tiana asked.

"You know I did," Jacques was starting to grow irritated.

Tiana went on. "You know at the hospital...after you left that day..."

"No more talking," Jacques interrupted.

Tiana continued. "...And if I'm so much of a weakness then why did you leave after the doctor—

"Not now Tiana!" he said with force, swiftly turning her to face him. "All of that is over with and in the past."

"Steve's of all places?" She gave him a skeptical eye.

"Damned driver," he mumbled before pressing his lips onto her. "Forget about it."

"I'm not in the mood," she pushed him away.

He glared at her. "What did you just say?"

Tiana was actually startled by the way he asked the question but held her own. "I'm not in the mood."

"I just came back from a hell of a business deal, working my ass off just to give you and Daniel everything you need and for that I get nothing?" he stepped over to her.

"I made dinner," Tiana stepped back. "And you left when I needed you."

"So you're now refusing me because of that? Come on Tiana! I was upset! Grow up!" Jacques exclaimed, now angered. "You are being a child."

She could see who was really throwing the tantrum. "All of this because I refuse to sleep with you?"

"If I won't get it from you I'll get it elsewhere," he warned. "There are plenty of women who will gladly submit to me."

She rolled her eyes. "So we're back to submission now?"

"It isn't even optional. You're my wife," he said.

Tiana turned away, disgusted. "Maybe you should go to a paid whore."

"Why pay for one when I have one at home for free," he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him.

When Tiana slammed against his chest she quickly pushed at him. "Let go of me!"

"Not this time," Jacques swooped her in his arms and walked them over to the bed. "You're going to sleep with me and you will _enjoy_ it! I will be certain of that!"

()()()()


	8. Controlling Thoughts Pt 2

The Thrill Of It All II:

Controlling Thoughts Pt. 2/A Goodnight Kiss

Another week went by and with Jacques out on business Tiana's mood was in a much lighter one. Daniel notices the difference in his mother whenever his father wasn't around and wondered if all the other mothers felt this way about their husbands.

Tiana brought along Daniel and Max to the French Quarter for another shopping trip, this time she was on a search for Naveen. She haven't seen the man in a week and a half and wondered if he was still in town as he never even showed up at her foundation get-together/meetings.

Professionally, she really needed him and since their last meeting didn't go too well she wondered if that was the final time she got to see him.

"Tia is that you?"

Daniel groaned at that familiar voice while Tiana lit up.

She turned to see her friend. "Lottie!"

Both women embraced in a hug.

"Oh, I haven't seen ya in so long!" said the blonde.

Tiana laughed. "Lottie, it's been a week since we've all seen each other."

"Seeing each other a week at a time is too long for us Tia. Now how is that money lovin' Jacque holding up?" she asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Out of town."

Charlotte rolled her eyes in return. "Figures."

Timothy, Charlotte's youngest son tapped on Daniel's shoulder. "Hey you."

Daniel ignored the boy who repeated the gesture.

"Hey you!" Timothy said a little louder.

Tiana shook her head. "Daniel, Timothy is speaking to you."

Daniel sighed and turned to face the boy. "Hi," he said quickly.

"You're my friend now?" Timothy asked happily.

"I guess…," said Daniel before staying quiet for a second. "Wanna see my dog Max?"

Timothy's blue eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"The husband is at home. It was nice until he started nitpicking on my dresses."

Tiana laughed. "Travis is trying to be the man of the house. That's all."

"No thanks to your husband," Charlotte said. "Now I can't buy a new pair of shoes without my Travis questioning me on how much I spent on them."

"Ya'll make up and in a couple of months you telling me you with another bun in the oven."

"Speakin' of buns in ovens..." Charlotte smirked her friend's way.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all I get from you? 'Ms. I'm not sleeping with my husband'?"

"What?" Tiana didn't want to talk about sex with Jacques again.

"You two make whoopee more than enough just admit it!" Charlotte said.

"Shh!" Tiana shushed her friend.

Charlotte laughed. "Those boys aren't listening to us. That cute mutt of yours is sucking up their attention. Now tell me! Jacques may be a pain but his face is furthest from it."

Naveen was about to step into Tiana's restaurant when he saw her with Charlotte heading his way. His honey coloured eyes remained on Tiana as she suddenly made eye contact with him from a short distance.

Daniel saw the man as well and grew excited. "Mama it's Naveen! Hey Naveen!"

"Hello there Daniel…," Naveen said, opening the restaurant door. He nodded his head to Tiana and Charlotte. "Hello ladies."

"Well hello there Naveen," Charlotte answered. "I didn't know you were in town." She gently bumped her hip to Tiana's who in return gave her friend a warning look.

"What?" asked the blonde with her best innocent face.

"Let's go in the restaurant, mama!" Daniel said, taking Naveen's hand. Timothy who shyly stood beside his mother suddenly ran over to Naveen and took his other hand.

"Oh!" Naveen looked down at the boy, surprised. "And what is your name?"

"'I'm not 'posed to talk to straggers," he answered, unaware of his actions.

"It's _strangers_ sweetie," Charlotte corrected him. "And Naveen here is no stranger to us. Anyway, this is Timothy. My youngest boy."

"Smart kid," Naveen said looking a silent Tiana. "Do I get a hello? Or are you shy all of a sudden?"

She playfully rolled her eyes before answering. "Hello Naveen." She took her son's hand. "Come on Daniel…" and entered the restaurant, with a small smile across her lips.

Naveen watched Tiana walk in and couldn't help but to stare at her curvaceous hips effortlessly swaying as she strutted over to a waitress. He knew she was doing it for him and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"You men are as obvious as a sinner sweatin' in church." Charlotte walked into the restaurant.

Naveen laughed. "She has a nice dress!"

"Mmhm…" the southern belle was not convinced.

Timothy looked at Tiana's dress and shook his head. "I like green too, Mr. Naveen."

"Glad you see it my way," Naveen laughed.

"Tia I'll keep an eye on the children if you and Naveen need some time alone," Charlotte offered.

"That won't be necessary Lottie. I'm sure Naveen is here for the afternoon special," Tiana said

"Oh he's here for an afternoon special alright," Charlotte didn't believe a word coming from her friend's mouth.

Even Tiana had to smile at that one. "Really Lottie…," she noticed Daniel and Timothy already asking one of the waitresses for sweets.

Charlotte already beat her to going over to the kids. "You have some business to discuss."

Tiana rested her hands on her hips.

"She can be obvious with her actions," said Naveen who sat at a nearby table.

She sighed and turned to respond. "Are you really here for 'business'?"

"I've already taken care of my business for the day. I'm here for lunch." He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

"Really Naveen…" she started looking around. "…you should tone down on the flirting. I am married and the people who work for me also works for my husband either way—

"I'm not flirting with you," Naveen smirked at her.

Tiana couldn't resist his playful smirk but knew it was wrong to continue having any form of romantic thoughts for the man. It would only drive her mad.

"Good afternoon," a waitress cut in and smiled when she saw her boss, "Hey Tiana! What would you like for lunch on this very busy but lovely afternoon?"

"I''m not having lunch here today but this gentleman is. Excuse me," Tiana walked away.

"Tiana..," Naveen stopped when he saw that she left the opposite direction and upstairs for her office. He admitted that he was disappointed, but what else could he do?

"She's always so busy," the waitress said. "Would you like anything?"

"Not at the moment," he told the waitress rose from the table and left the restaurant. He really wasn't expecting his next meeting with Tiana to end up as disastrous as it did.

He wondered if it was even worth trying to persuade her?

"Jacques Montreuil! You bad, bad man…" Naveen heard from behind him. He turned to see Tiana's husband and a woman with him. She looked about Tiana's age but unlike Tiana who kept her youthfulness glow this woman didn't carry that factor. He also saw that Tiana's husband was near the restaurant.

"Take me here…" the woman begged.

"No, not here," Jacques said. "We'll go to the hotel and have our lunch there…" he smirked at her. "What's your name again?"

"You know my name silly," laughed the woman. "And why not Tiana's Palace? You afraid of ya wife?"

Jacques frowned and pushed the woman out of his way. "You talk too much for a woman." And went right for his car, leaving the woman.

She ran over to the car. "Wait! I'm sorry!"

"You're not worth the money," he said before the driver pulled off down the road.

The woman crossed her arms and cursed at herself.

Naveen simply shook his head and carried on down the street. He will never understand why Tiana would settle for a low-life such as Jacques Montreuil.

()()()()

Tiana and Daniel returned home later that evening and of course the younger boy remained silent on the Naveen sighting. Daniel really liked the man and wanted to know more about him. He also noticed that Naveen seemed a lot more interesting than his own father, and unlike with his father, his mother seemed to brighten up around the man. Even when she tried hiding it.

"Can we see Naveen again mama?" asked Daniel who was already tucked in for bed.

"Now what did I tell you about mentioning his name in this house?" asked Tiana.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "But why did he leave right away?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Now which book would you like for me to read for you tonight?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting..," Florence stood by the door. "But Jacques needs to speak with you Tiana."

Tiana sighed. "Can't he wait a few more minutes?"

"He send me to read Daniel his stories.."

"Aw!" Daniel pouted.

"I'm sorry baby." Tiana kissed her son. "Be good for Florence. I love you and goodnight." She heard her son say 'goodnght' before closing the door.

"Darling! I'm in the bedroom," she heard and rolled her eyes. While opening the door she watched as her husband was buttoning up a tux shirt.. "I'll be going out tonight."

She sat the bed and askd, "Then what did you need me in here for?"

"Get ready for me to take you out to a gala," he looked at his reflection while grabbing a tie.

"This late?" She asked.

Jacques laughed. "It's only eight fifteen,Your new dress is hanging in the closet." He went to the bathroom to apply some cologne.

Tiana went to the closet to find a beautiful gold beaded gown waiting for her to put on. She ran her hand over the beads and couldn't deny how perfect the dress was. Her husband had a peculiar taste for her and always knew he wanted her to wear.

She took off her house coat and nightgown, laying them both on the bed before slipping on her bra and panties.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't be long," Jacques said before leaving the room.

Tiana quickly dressed and finished off with light make-up and a neat bun with curls hanging on the side. The diamond encrusted golden earrings weren't too overwhelming but the golden shoes were despite how comfortable they feel.

Finally reaching down the stairs she met up with her impressed husband who himself was holding a golden cane. "You look delicious darling. Very beautiful," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She raised a brow while taking his other arm. "Are you alright?"

Jacques laughed. You don't need to worry. And yes…I'm fine. The golden cane goes well with the tux does it not?"

"It's...it's very you," Tiana said as they left their home.

()()()()

On the ride over Jacques explained that the gala was held by his aunt Celestine and all the wealthiest people of colour are to attend. In other words for Tiana the night will be filled with snotty people who only associate with people within the social circle.

Jacques laughed at her expression. "It won't be that bad. Since her husband died my aunt has been less witchy. She even looks forward to seeing you and if she tries to say anything less than appealing I'll be there to set her straight. She knows where she stands with me."

Tiana looked out the window onto the night sky feeling a little overwhelmed. She should've been use to his surprise outings by now. Even if they didn't happen very often. She was sure that the next surprise night event would be in a month or two.

Once they made it to the familiar yet beautiful mansion they were greeted by glass flutes of champagne and Celestine, who wore a silver evening gown. Her hair was styled for the time but there was something different about her face.

"Good evening nephew…you look very handsome and my Tiana...I can no longer deny your beauty...my nephew always loved his dark beauties, but none are as beautiful as you dear," the older woman began with envy in her eyes. "You haven't aged a bit. Must be nice to have strong African genes."

"The best genes anyone can have," Jacques said, holding his wife's hand. "I guess that's what having one husband can do for a woman."

Celestine smirked. "So you still speak for her I see."

"Come darling," Tiana heard Jacques say as they walked over to some familiar guests she actually despised just as much.

"And here are the Montreuils," Derek said along with three other gentlemen who were standing with him. "Not only the richest man of colour in town, but Cresent City's wealthiest man "

Jacques smiled at the compliment. "I sure fucking am," he placed a hand on his wife's lower back.

Tiana hated when he did it in front of people.

"And good evening to you Tiana," Derek said taking her hand and kissing it. "You are the envy of every woman in this gala if I should say so myself."

"Thank you," she saw the lust in his eyes and wanted to throw up. Each of Jacques' friends greeted Tiana and all she wanted to do was get away from them all.

"Darling why don't you go speak with the other wives?" Jacques suggested. "You wouldn't be interested in men conversation."

Tiana was more than pleased to get away from her husband and his scum of friends.

"Tiana you look absolutely perfect!" complimented Diahann, who was the closest to Tiana. She was lighter in shade and very pretty. And quite smart. Also coming from poverty herself she and Tiana bonded to a certain point.

"Thank you Diahann," Tiana and the girl hugged. "You look beautiful yourself."

"Thank you," The woman laughed. "I'm glad someone here thinks so. My husband hasn't said one word about my appearance since having the baby."

Tiana smiled. "How is Elise?"

"As spoiled as ever. She's just like her daddy when she wants something she grunts and whines until she gets it. How is that little genius of yours? I heard that he can already read."

"Daniel can read very well and count to 200" Tiana smiled as she noticed Naveen on the other end of the room.

And he looked so good in his tux.

Diahann looked behind her, puzzled. "What is it? Who are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Tiana lied. "Can you excuse me?" she walked around the woman and eased into one of the rooms to calm herself. She wanted to kick herself on her behavior just a few moments ago.

"Carrying away like a schoolgirl out there," she said to herself. "Just calm down Tiana…," she inhaled and exhaled until she felt arms around her waist.

She quickly turned to see

"Jacques?"

"I saw you rushing in this room. Are you feeling ill? I can have Kevin drive—

"I'm fine," she gave him a weak smile.

Jacques smiled back, caressing her cheek and neck. "You are truly beautiful. The belle of the ball." He leaned forward to kiss her. "

She didn't know if it was the champagne, but the kiss felt good but she still yad Naveen in mind.

'_No, don't think of him.'_ She mentally thought and deepened the kiss.

"Mm." a moan left her mouth as her back pressed up against the wall. She felt her husband pressing on her and tried stopping him.

"Not here," she whispered desperately.

"You started this darling," he pressed her harder on the wall. "I locked the door so no one can get in."

"I don't want this…" she pushed him and hurried to the door, unlocking it.

Jacques took her hand and roughly pulled her over to him. "We will finish this later." He push passed her back before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tiana exhaled in releif while walking to another door that led her outside on a balcony to a beautiful starry night sky.

The fresh air was calling and almost made her forget about what almost happened between herself and her husband until thoughts of Naveen returned.

"Naveen…" she said to no one in particular. "Why did you have to come back?"

"Because I wanted, no, needed to see you again," he said.

She turned to see him and couldn't respond because his lips covered hers. Unlike Jacques who was passionate yet hard. Naveen's kiss was passionate yet explosive.

She enveloped her arms over his shoulders to deepened the kiss while a moan left her mouth. And unlike with Jacques moments earlier she wanted all of Naveen.

But he was the first to stop her.

"Do you still love me?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Not this…" she said, trying to kiss him again.

But he wanted to hear it from her. "Tiana…I won't ask you question again."

Her breathing was stiff and she couldn't hold back any longer. "Yes, yes I still love you! I never stopped loving you!"

Naveen took her back into his arms and continued the kiss with her. And was a thrill when Tiana didn't push him away. In fact, she pressed her body against his to deepen the kiss.

Losing control of any thought of ever letting him go again.


	9. The Hazel Blue Obsession

The Thrill Of It All II:

The Hazel Blue Obsession

Tiana pulled away from Naveen feeling heated from head to toe and out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Naveen asked, breathing a little harder himself.

"Yes, it's just that...that...I haven't been kissed like that since..." she looked over at him. "...you."

Naveen arrogantly smirk at that. He's kissed many women in his day, but with Tiana, he felt that exact same way as she did whenever they were together.

"Its the same way with me," he said, caressing her face. "No other woman could capture my heart as you."

Tiana closed her eyes at his touch until she realized where she was. She opened her eyes. "I should leave...," looking around the balcony door.

"So you do still fear him," Naveen said.

"No, it's my son's reputation I have to think about now," Tiana moved away from him. "Before all of this, before I got pregnant it was all or nothing."

"Yes, and I got nothing while your good for nothing husband got everything, including a son from you," Naveen said bitterly.

"You know that I wanted you to be Daniel's..." she stopped as her eyes watered up. "What's done is done."

"Is that all I'm going to get from you? A teasing kiss and nothing else?" Naveen asked. "You've just said that you still love me and then you turn around and give excuses as to why we can't be together."

"Naveen you know that I'm a married woman and mother...," she reached out to touch him but Naveen blew it off by swiftly leaving the balcony. Tiana stood alone with fresh tears running down her cheeks. With all the feelings she tried to leave behind and forget it seems as if whenever Naveen came back into her life all those emotions would drown her over. The emotions were so overwhelming that she had sit down. So she rushed back into the room and plopped down on a floral lounge chair where the tears continued.

Naveen stepped out feeling frustrated and angered with himself. He told himself that he wouldn't fall into Tiana's spell but once again his heart failed him again.

It was hell for the first six months after Tiana left Maldonia, trying to get over her and even losing a lot of nice girls and breaking off engagements all for the fact that he couldn't get over her. Who'd ever thought that the man of a thousand dates would fall as hard as he did. His father suggested therapy while his mother would bring in women who matched Tiana's description, and while therapy made him feel better he was still heartbroken and of course that also meant that the women who shared a similar physicality to Tiana wasn't good enough because they weren't Tiana.

"Hey there handsome," a young girl flirted to him.

Naveen turned to see Loretta standing before him and had to admit that she looked beautiful in her yellow gown. If he had a couple of more drinks, he would've thought she was Tiana. But then he would also have to be a womanzing jerk to go that route.

"Hello Loretta. You look very pretty this evening," he responded with a small smile.

The girl was satisfied by the compliment and gazed seductively at him. "You really think so?"

Naveen saw her look and asked, "Is this your first adult gala?"

"Yes, my father thought that I was still too young but my mother-

"Loretta...is that you?" Jacques asked, not noticing Naveen due to his own drinking.

She blushed, loving the attention from the slightly older and handsome men. "Yes Mr. Montreuil."

"You look...nice, as an average beauty should look," he said before walking away with his glass of champagne.

Naveen could see that the girl was clearly disappointed with the 'average' comment. "Well, I should leave. It was nice...good seeing you again." He watched Jacques go into the room he just left Tiana in and never felt more hatred for another human being as he did with him.

"If looks could kill," Celestine said. "Especially from a fine and strapping fellow like yourself,"

"Excuse me madam..." Naveen didn't have time to speak with any Montreuil. They all worked the same way. Through dirt.

"Darling? Why are you crying?" Jacques asked his wife.

Tiana wiped away her tears and sat up. "I'm alright."

"I haven't seen you out and was worried about you." he sat beside her. "You're not feeling well?"

"I am...its just that..." Tiana then stopped.

"Just what?" Jacques asked and then remembered a conversation he walked in on while looking for her. "So I guess you've heard about Susana expecting another child?"

"What? Oh, yes." she lied. Dihann never told her about Susana and she really didn't care either way.

"It'll happen for us again," he set his drink down to give her a warm hug.

Tiana noticed how supportive and protective her husband was at his inner circle galas this time around. It was almost surprising that he would defy and defend his marriage to her now to his very colourism family. "Now why don't you get up and dance with me?" she heard him ask.

So Tiana took her husband's hand as they walked back out of the room and onto the ballroom dance floor still feeling upset but what could she do? She saw Naveen in a conversation with Celestine and wondered why he was with her. _'__Why is he talking to her of all people__?'_ she thought with curiosity.

"I see that my mourning aunt has moved on," Jacques said. "The new fool she's speaking to must have a lot to have her interest..."

Tiana rested her head on Jacques' chest as they danced. She was upset about Naveen but didn't want her husband knowing he was here if he wasn't aware. So she decide to play her wife role. "Just hold me."

Jacques did just that as they danced on.

Naveen saw the couple and admit that it hurt, even feeling envious, but what else could he do? _'Maybe she __is__ inlove and doesn't __realize __it?'_ he thought.

"Really Trent I don't feel like dancing..." Loretta said uncomfortably.

"You're my girl Loretta. It is time I show you to the world, to my family," said Trent with his arms possessively around her form.

Celestine rolled her eyes. "I will never understand my young nephews and cousins chasing after those dark girls."

Naveen could see that the young girl was uncomfortable but gave in and danced with the boy. He then saw Tiana parting from Jacques and walking into another room and knew that hehad to see her once more.

"I hear he wants to marry the girl," Celestine sighed, still on the topic of her young cousin. "Hopefully she will have as much bad luck popping out babies as Tiana. I tell you-

"Excuse me," Naveen interrupted the woman. "But could you have anymore self-hatred?"

The woman frowned. "Who do you think you're speaking to? I will tell you that I...where are you going?" she watched Naveen walking away from her.

Celestine was surprised by Naveen's sudden leave but was quickly distracted by a new male guest who was also very wealthy. "Dr. Peterson..."

Tiana was more than happy to get away from the party and from Naveen who looked to be having a good time.

A door shutting woke her from her trance and there stood Naveen before her.

She gasped, not expecting him to be so close to her. "Naveen..."

"Do you love him? Your husband?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "What are you doing in here?"

Naveen shook his head, taking out what looked to be a small note. "This is where I'm nowstaying. No one else but you know."

She took the note and read over his information. "But why aren't you staying in your other residence? It was in a secluded location."

"Not secluded enough," he said.

"Then why not my parents? You use to live there," she said.

"I gave it to your father and mother as a gift." he reminded her.

"Then I will pay the taxes you paid on it,, she offered.

"No need to," he said. "Your father is one of my closest friends and I will remain returning his friendship by helping them with any fiances. Whether they need it or not."

"My own husband would never..." Tiana didn't know how long she was staring at Naveen but quickly recovered. "You should leave this room before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea."

"Like your husband?" he asked, stepping closer to her and reached out to caress her cheek. " kind of idea do you think he'd have?"

Tiana closed her eyes at the anticipation of his touch but never got it as he turned to leave the room. Her breathing now heavy she watched Naveen exit as quickly as he got in.

"Naveen..." she began walking towards the door and opened it to see her husband just passing her with a woman following closely behind him up the stairs.

She then looked to see Dihann and a few other women also watching Jacques sneak off.

"Its a shame that Tiana is married to a man like him," said Monica.

"Well don't act as if your husband is innocent," Katherine laughed.

Susana chimed in with a smug in her face. "Yes, Monica. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry is making whoopee with one of the pretty darker maids here. He is after all a Montreuil."

Dihann shook her head. "Yes, but he isn't as rich and powerful as Jacques Montreuil..."

"Jacques Montreuil...," Susana smirked. "That man is perfection. I'm sure Tiana enjoys his muscles when he's on top of her."

"He has hips of magic I heard through one of his mistresses," Katherine said.

"And how do you know a mistress of his?" Susana asked.

Katherine laughed. "Oh you've never met my Kenyan cousin named Chenura? Black as tar and loose as grease," she and Susana chuckled. "She always brags about all the rich men she had. There was a rumor that Derek Conti asked for her hand in marriage."

Susana gasped. "Are you serious? Derek...Jacques Montreuil's dear friend?"

Katherine nodded. "And he was also after Tiana before Jacques snatched her up first!"

"That's what happen when you have that much money," Monica said. "You can do whatever you want. To hell with anyone's thinking."

"Both wanted her?" Susana rolled her eyes in envy. "She isn't all that special. She did come from a poor upbringing."

"Ladies, Tiana is our friend," Dihann said.

"No, she's your friend." Susana rolled her eyes. "She's lucky that her black ass has Jacques. She acts as if we aren't good enough for her."

"Or Jacques tells her to not acknowledge us," added Monica.

"True and Tiana isn't exactly stopping him. Remember when she came back to him after the accident?" Susana asked.

"That was only a rumor and I it did happen then he must truly love her." Katherine looked dreamily.

"Oh its an obsession. Do you see the way he just stares at her? Its quite frightening," Susana added.

"I think its romantic..." Dihann smiled.

"I think its sick," Monica said.

Tiana closed the door, not wanting to hear more. This night was a disaster and the last thing she needed was more drama.

The one thing she did look forward to was home and going to bed without having to perform any wifely duties to her husband. And waking up seeing her son was another. Since she's accepted that romance will no longer be in her life, the love of son will make up for it. She decided this after Daniel was born.

()()()()

When she did arrive home she came back alone and relieved. Bathing and moisturizing before falling asleep in her huge and soft bed where she surprisingly had a goodnight's rest.

By the time she woke up Daniel and Max came into the room.

"Good morning mama!" he went to hug his mother.  
Tiana returned the hug. "Good morning baby," she kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm not a baby mama," he whined and accepted the kiss. "But where's daddy?"

"He had to work," she lied.

"Again?" The young boy was disappointed.

"Again," Tiana repeated and quickly changed the subject. "You want to go to the park today? Timothy, Scarlet and Lottie will be there."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders which meant that he was okay with play date.

_'A Montruiel answer,'_ Tiana thought. "Good. I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." she pat the dog on the head and hurried to the bathroom.

()()()()

"I'm sorry about it rainin' on us today," Charlotte apologized. "It happened so suddenly."

"Its better that the kids are inside anyway," Tiana said, watching a very annoyed Daniel sitting beside Scarlet. "Scarlet makes a pretty mama."

"Yes she does!" Charlotte agreed, looking through her huge closet. "Now look Tia, I have this dress that will look just fabulous on ya, honey!" She pulled out a purple gown with gold along the v-line. "It's a Maldonian gown I had personally made for me, but the problem is that it doesn't enhance my already beauty. It only washes it out. This will look good on ya."

"Really Lottie I don't want to play dress up," Tiana said.

"Oh stop it," Lottie handed her the dress. "Go try it on!"

Tiana sighed. "Fine!" And began undressing.

Charlotte saw what looked like an old scar on Tiana's thigh and looked away. She could tell that her dear fiend wasn't fully happy and stayed in her marriage for Daniel. If it were up to her she'd take her friend and son and ship them off to Maldonia to be with Naveen. Where they belong.

When she looked back at Tiana again she wasn't surprised by how beautiful she looked in the purple dress.

"Oh Tia honey...," Charlotte stood up, in awe. "You look absolutely delicious in that dress."

"You don't think it look too tacky?" Tiana smooth out the dress.

"If Naveen saw you he'd go nuts," the blonde winked at her.

Tiana rolled her eyes just as the kids came in.

"Aunt Tia you look beautiful!" Scarlet beamed. "Like a queen!"

"Thank you Scarlet," Tiana watched herself in the mirror. "How are you treating the boys?"

"Daniel and Timothy are both my sons. I'm an heiress and engaged to a prince from a mysterious land" the blonde girl explained.

Daniel walked over to look his mother over.

"How does ya mama look Danny?" Charlotte asked the young Montreuil.

"Beautiful," he answered.

Tiana smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, baby."

"But I don't think daddy would want you wearing that dress," he said honestly.

"Why not sugar?" Charlotte asked. "She looks fabulous."

"Daddy only likes mama to wear dresses he picks out," Daniel said.

Charlotte looked over at Tiana. "Is this true?"

"I dress myself, now Daniel why don't you, Scarlet and Timothy go back to her room," Tiana knew where the conversation was headed.

The children all picked up their things before leaving the room.

Daniel turned to look back at his mother. "Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"I won't tell daddy," he said before leaving the room.

"Tia...," Charlotte began.

Tiana raised her hand to stop her. "I don't really want to talk about it."

But Charlotte needed answers. "I thought you said that he doesn't control you anymore."

"I said that he doesn't hit me and as for control, he always love being in control," Tiana said.

"You're accepting this?" Charlotte raised a brow.

"We made a deal and that is I can have my restaurant and make sure to still be there to take care of our son. And if he ever hits me then I will leave him," she said.

"I see the way he watches you, and its scary honey," Charlotte's voice sounded completely different than her usual bubbly tone. "In some ways it seems as if he's much deeper and beyond love. He obsessed with you."

"I don't know about him being obsessed," Tiana said. "He loves the idea of having me there while he watches from a distance."

"Do you sleep with him?" Charlotte asked.

Before Tiana answered Charlotte added

"Willingly?"

She closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought of sleeping with her husband.

"Oh Tia," Charlotte covered her mouth. "He rapes you?"

"My husband rape me? How does a husband rape his own wife? It's my end of the deal to give him what he wants." Tiana knew that didn't sound right. "I mean, I have my freedom and time to myself in exchange for giving him what he wants from me. And that's sleeping with him."

Charlotte shook her head. "That isn't how a marriage works."

"It works for us." Tiana sounded defensive. "I am trying to keep the peace in my house not only for me. Daniel deserves to be raised in a non violent home. And when he's old enough to understand love and marriage I will try my damnest to make sure he doesn't end up like his father." her eyes watered up as her voice cracked. "I will not stand around while my husband fills his head on how to treat women. He will not hit his wife, he will love and respect her as she will do for him. He will be a loving husband and father to his children just as my daddy was...is with me! And he will not use blackmail or tricks just to sleep with his wife. He will not end up like Jacques. I refuse to let it hap..." she stopped and began crying.

Charlotte embraced her friend. "Oh Tia...oh my Tiana cry it all out honey..." she was now crying herself. "I'm so sorry that you're going through so much, but I understand its for Danny."

"I never accepted Jacques's hand. I never wanted to marry him," she cried softly. "My parents only wanted me to be..."

"Shh I know...I know honey," the blonde said comfortably. "They wanted you to have a very comfortable life." she kissed her head, remembering the day Tiana told her that she wouldn't be able to take the job they thought of together.

"...I'm only with Jacques because of Daniel. I love that baby more than my own life. I will die unhappy if he ends up like that monster," Tiana said as flashbacks came rushing at her. "Oh Lottie. The things he's said and done to me will have your head spinnin'. He had me like a whore, he spoke to me as if he was my father, the worse he hit me was him belt whipping me," she shuddered. "After so many beatings, verbal assaults, blackmailing, drugs, yes he would put drugs in my food or drink me a few times at the beginning of our marriage when I would refuse him by hiding. And after a while, after everything that he went through with almost dying I had to take some of the control...so I pretended to care. The beatings stop but the blackmailing hasn't. I sleep with him and enjoy it while thinking of him and I—

"Him?" Charlotte interrupted. "Are you referring to Naveen?"

Tiana remained quiet.

"So you do still love him," Charlotte smiled.

Tiana nodded her head. "I already admitted it to him."

"You know he's staying in the Quarter," Charlotte said.

"I know where he's staying," Tiana memorized the address which wasn't anywhere near the Quarter.

"Then why don't you go see him? I can watch Daniel," the blonde suggested.

"You know that's impossible," Tiana said. "Jacques would be looking for us later and—

"To hell with Jacques Tia! Naveen loves you!" Charlotte said. "We can give Naveen a call and have ya'll meet up-

"I'm a mother!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Who is also human!" Charlotte exclaimed back. "I'm sure when Daniel is old enough he'll understand and want his mother to be happy."

Tiana sighed. "I hope you're right Lottie."

Both women held on to each other in a sisterly embrace. "You know I am!"

()()()()


	10. Birthday

The Thrill Of It All II:

Birthdays

Another month went by and yet another event was here again, but for Tiana it was a favourite. Daniel's birthday. Three years ago became the one of most painful but wonderful day in Tiana's life. And she would do it all over again if she could. The party was to be held at Charlotte's home and everyone with a child was on the birthday list. Tiana of course had to convince Jacques to make that happen.

"Mama! Mama!" Daniel ran down the stairs with Max barking right behind him into the livingroom.

Tiana smiled and couldn't be more happy for her son. "You're ready?"

Daniel nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she took his hand as they started towards the foyer.

But Daniel noticed one person missing. "Where's daddy?"

Tiana sighed. "He had some business to take care of. But will be back in time for your party."

"Okay," Daniel said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, you got Max and ya mama!" she smiled.

But Daniel sighed. "A girl and a dog..."

()()()()

When they arrived at Charlotte's they were escorted by her butler to the ballroom, and what usually looked like a formal fairy tail ballroom straight out of the Cinderella book transformed into a crazed kiddy planet. The entire house ballroom was filled with children, food, games, the brightest colours, live music. And there were more activities going on outside.

"Look mama!" Daniel pointed over at the horses. "May I ride a horse?"

Tiana saw that professionals were assisting the children on the horse but being the worried mother that she is, "Sure baby but let me come with you," she said protectively.

"Oh no you don't Tia!" Charlotte said, wearing a very pink but beautiful princess gown.

Tiana who was wearing a white floral sundress wasn't surprised at her friend's flamboyant attire at all. "You look very festive."

Daniel smiled. "Good afternoon Ms. Lottie,"

"I'm 'Princess Lottie' today birthday boy!" Charlotte curtseyed. "Now if you would take my hand I will walk you to your station where your valet will take you wherever you please honey"

"Really?" the boy asked excitedly.

"What valet?" Tiana raised a brow.

"That very handsome one with the mask and very distinguished hat," Charlotte pointed her finger at a man.

Tiana saw the man and did a double take. "Naveen? Is that Naveen?" she noticed a glass of what looked like wine or champagne in his hand.

"Yep. And don't ask me where I got the champagne. Come on honey...," Charlotte and Daniel hurried over to a disguised Naveen and Tiana couldn't believe it. All she could do really is shake her head. Her heart almost broke when she saw how excited the boy was when he discover who was under that disguise.

_'Of course Naveen would be here for Daniel and not Jacques,'_ Tiana thought. She didn't want to tell her son that his father chose to go to take a business trip to Mississippi over him. It wasn't as if they needed the extra money.

"Well there you have it Tia!" Charlotte walked over to Tiana who was in a daze. "Tia?"

She shook her head. "Hmm? What? Oh hey Lottie."

"Daniel should be fine. Where's your husband?" Charlotte asked.

"In Mississippi for business," Tiana said with an eyeroll.

"He chose work over his own child's birthday?" Charlotte couldn't believe it.

"It was last minute but also not surprising," Tiana crossed her arms.

"I would've kicked Travis' big head into another continent if he did that to our children!" Charlotte frowned.

"I know you would Lottie," Tiana looked over at her son who was now playing with other children.

"You seem upset Tia," the blonde said with concern. "Why don't I have you lay down in my bedroom-

"No..." Tiana shook her head.

"Alright in one of my guestrooms? Please? I just got it redecorated with brand new furniture from Milan!" Charlotte bragged. "I had you in mind while getting it decorated."

Tiana sighed. "I'm fine...really Lottie."

"I insist," Charlotte locked arms with her.

"All right but only to look at it," she kept her eyes on Daniel before leaving the room.

But Tiana didn't go up to the room right away. She was greeted by other parents including Dihann who had some gossip to share with her about Katherine and her husband.

The room Charlotte had redecorated was as beautiful as she described it to be. And surprisingly it wasn't pink.

"Lottie its beautiful in here!" Tiana saw the beige, orange and crème themed room.

"We were thinking about getting a pool built outside but didn't want to seem too snotty with this disastrous economy and all," Charlotte smiled. "Have a seat"

Tiana sat on a chair at the vanity table. "This is beautiful."

"Open the drawer and see the interior work...oh Tia it's absolutely marvelous," the blonde beamed.

When Tiana opened the draw, the door slammed shut followed by a lock.

"Lottie?" Tiana looked around before getting up to open the door, but to her disappointment, "It's locked Lottie!" she knocked on the door. "Lottie!"

She tried several more attempts of knocking but gave up just to rest her hands. And several minutes later without noticing, the door opened again,

"Tiana?" Naveen said just as the door quickly shut and locked behind him. "What the?" he turned and tried the twist the handles. "They're locked."

They both knew who was behind this.

"Charlotte" "Lottie" they said.

Tiana crossed her arms, walking towards the window with thoughts of what to do now that the one man who she tried staying away from emotionally and physically was now in a locked room with her.

Naveen watched Tiana and set down his empty glass as he continued to stare. Wondering if the several glasses he stolen without anyone noticing was beginning to kick in. His honey colored eyes scanned her form and the dress that was in the way from him getting a full sight of it.

Tiana could feel his eyes burning through her and closed her eyes. If it weren't for the connection they have for one another she wouldn't have felt his eyes undressing her, but she did. And enjoyed it to her dismay.

Naveen saw a deck of cards on a coffee table and picked them up. "You know how to play spades?"

"What?" she looked back at him.

"Spades? The card game?"

"I've never heard of it," she said.

"Bid Whist?" he asked.

"I don't want to play any card games," Tiana said.

"Oh come on! Just one game of speed?" he gave her a puppy dog look.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Naveen..."

He sat at the table and began shuffling the cards. "I'll teach yo how to play."

"What makes you think I don't know how to play?" Tiana asked with her hands on her hips.

"So you play?" Naveen raised a brow. "I didn't think your husband would allow you to do such a horrible thing" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. He actually taught me how to play when we were engaged"

"I'm assuming he was playing a 'gentleman' then," Naveen said.

Tiana was a little taken aback at his comment. "How do you know?"

"I'm a man," Naveen said with a cocky smirk.

Tiana couldn't resist a smile fast enough and when she did it Naveen was pleased.

"There's that beautiful smile I miss seeing," he said.

"Naveen...," Tiana began while walking over to the table. "That kiss we shared wasn't suppose to happen."

Naveen started the game by flipping his card as she continued.

"It felt good. Hell, it felt amazing but we can't keep doing this. We are both putting ourselves in grave danger. What if Jacques or one of his friends or family members had caught us?" Tiana asked as she made her move with the card.

Naveen didn't respond for the next several moves. He was well aware that the lives of Tiana and himself could be in danger but he was too selfish to even worry about that. Even if the original plan was to come to New Orleans and take care of some charity work while getting closure from Tiana before settling for an unhappy and sinful marriage with Eliza. And after all the bitterness of never getting over Tiana while trying to move on to other woman. No matter how much he tried to remain strong when facing her, his heart surrendered pathetically whenever he take one look at her.

"Speed," Naveen said looking at Tiana.

Tiana sighed, putting down her card.

"I guess he didn't teach you well enough to win," Naveen knew he sounded childish but he was also frustrated with Tiana at the moment.

Tiana didn't say another word as she plotted down on the vanity chair. "So this is about my husband."

Naveen cringed whenever she would refer to Jacques as her husband. Who was noticeably missing. "Where is he?"

"My hus-

"Jacques. Where's Jacques?" He asked with impatience in his tone.

Tiana felt embarrassed having to tell anyone, especially Naveen that Daniel's father ditched him for business. "Well you're going to learn sooner or later anyway," she began. "He's in Mississippi handling business there."

"Couldn't that have waited?" he frowned. "I would never miss my son's own birthday."

"Well he did and this isn't the first time," Tiana said. "I gave him an excuse when he missed Daniel's first birthday by a day but after the second birthday I realized that he didn't care. And if he doesn't care then I don't care if misses them all. He'll regret it someday."

"And if he doesn't?" he asked.

Tiana shrugged. "It could go either way. I don't want my son to settle with the thought that his father misses out on his birthday every year of his life," Tiana said honestly. "I hope he gives him hell when he's old enough to know how to."

"And until then you will be giving him hell?" Naveen asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Then the excuses will come running out of his mouth and next comes the fighting then of course we end it by-

"Making a compromise," Naveen finished. "Sex in exchange for getting what you want," he almost laughed out of pity when he saw the shock expression on her face.

"How...how do you know?" she asked, remembering her conversation with Charlotte.

"Because there is no way in hell you would willing have him," he said. "And I know how men like Jacques think. Control is a hell of a power to have. Especially on another human being."

Tiana rasied a brow. "Interesting you say that, king,"

"I'm just calling it like it is," Naveen smirked.

"Well he doesn't control me," Tiana grew defensive.

"Could've fooled me," Naveen said, with the cards in his hand. "You want to play again?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms as her eyes began watering up. Shocked that Naveen could read through her the way he just did. "You have no idea how much I wanted to up and leave him or even kill him but my baby Daniel...," she stopped to wipe away the tears. "My baby is the only person on this earth who I love more than my own self that he stopped me from going on with plans of poison or stabbing my husband in his sleep," she exhaled. "I'm only trying to make Daniel grow up in a household where his father is around. Even if he doesn't see him as much as he should. But when he is with his father," she sighed. "Its like he's in heaven."

Naveen looked at her and felt bitterness. "You make up any excuse to stay with that...thing."

She shook her head desperately while walking over to him. "No I don't Naveen if you would just listen and understand—

"I was too boring for you," Naveen said. "I was too safe, predicting."

She sighed. "No, I love you for treating me like a woman. A human being."

"Do you enjoy being mistreated?" he asked and grabbed her by the wrist, roughly pulling her onto him. "Do you want me to grope you like a whore?" he grabbed her derriere and squeezed it.

"Let go of me!" she struggled.

"No, no. We're just getting started," Naveen said.

Tiana could definitely smell the alcohol in his breath and panicked. "You're drunk now let me go!" she pulled herself away. "I'm leaving," she unsuccessfully tried opening the door.

"No you're not!" Naveen rushed over and roughly pulled her back onto him. "We're here for a reason. Now tell me!" he raised his voice. Startling Tiana. "Well?"

"Tell you what?" she frowned.

"You remember the night we kissed?" he looked down at her lips and leaned forward.

"At the gala?" she asked, not moving a muscle.

"Mmhm." he answered, taking in her vanilla scent. "When you admitted your feelings." And buried his head in her neck and he began kissing her. "You don't know what that did to me..."

Tiana's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

Naveen then scooped Tiana in his arms and threw her on the bed.

Tiana grew a little afraid and turned on by his roughness and yelped when he jumped into a pounce like position over her. "That dress at the gala had every man in the room wanting you. Including me." He pressed his lips onto hers. "Your taste is irresistible," he kissed the corner of her mouth before kissing down her neck.

Tiana bit her bottom lip as he nibbled and sucked harder on her neck. A moan left her lips when his long fingers brushed over her nipple through her dress.

A satisfied grin spread across his lips but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to explore ever inch and angle of her body. He felt that he deserved that right after the hell she put him through. Then the thought of her dancing with Jacques that night and asking for him to hold her came to his mind. "I refuse to share you with him."

"What?" Tiana slowly opened her eyes and saw his glare once again. "Naveen-

She was cut off by his lips crashing onto her. The kiss was rough but pleasurable.

She was suddenly caught off guard when he opened her legs. His hands worked like magic when he began rubbing his hand over her pearl through her undergarment. Naveen stopped kissing and kept rubbing just to stare at her as she quickly climaxed. "Beautiful," he whispered. "But I have to taste you." he went down to pull off her undergarment before pressing his lips on his destination. "It's been too long..."

"Yes, it has," Tiana agreed, whispering herself while pushing his head onto her. "Oh yes, right there...ooh...yes...Naveen yes..."

Suddenly the door unlocked and Charlotte popped in. "Hey you two I...jeepers creepers!"

Tiana got up quickly obviously embarrassed. "Lottie it isn't what you think."

"Looks like it to me," Charlotte grinned.

"I agree with Charlotte," Naveen smirked at Tiana who covered her face.

"Well two should...freshen up before y'all come down to sing happy birthday with the kiddies," Charlotte said, walking out of the room before turning back to the couple again. "And try not to make whoopie after I leave," she joked before closing the door.

Tiana stood up. "I can't believe that I let you seduce me..."

Naveen handed her her undergarment. "Just admit that you enjoy what I was giving to you."

She couldn't deny that it was amazing, but she wasn't going to give him the benefit of telling him. "Can you please turn away? I got to put on my—

"Alright..." he laughed, turning the other direction. Her moaning his name was enough for him.

"This day is supposed to be about my son and here I am laying in bed with my legs open to the likes of you!" she said.

Naveen turned. "The likes of me? If I remember correctly you were moaning like a cat in heat when I was with you. Oh Naveen...oh yes Naveen right there...oh...oh...oh..." he teased.

"All of you men are the same. Brag about how much you can do for a woman in bed...I'm done," Tiana said.

"No...Tiana..." he reached for her arm but missed. "Wait Tiana!"

She opened the door.

"Tiana!" he took her hand, stopping her. "I apologize for my behavior and if I hurt you."

She sighed, turning to him. "You didn't hurt me. I know that you would never do that..."

"Tiana, I love you and I know how dangerous that is for you and Daniel. So know that—

"I'm more concerned for my son. I can handle Jacques and his watchers," she said.

Naveen stepped forward to her and caressed her cheek. "I know you want to do the right thing but you deserve to be happy."

She closed her eyes at his touch. "I love you...but you—

"Shh!" he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, pulling her back into the room. He had to taste her whether it was the last time or until they saw each other again. Pulling from the kiss he stared at her, and inhaled her vanilla scent. "I'll see you downstairs." He hesitated but finally letting her go again.

Tiana watched him walk down the hall. Her body yearned for him to touch her again, while her heart mourned for him to return.

()()()()

Tiana followed several minutes later and was greeted with Daniel bear hugging her. "Arg!"

Tiana laughed at the patch over her son's left eye and red bandana. "You're a pirate now?"

"Yep! I'm a pirate captain!" Daniel's said.

"Time to sing Happy Birthday!" Charlotte announced as her servants wheeled out a huge chocolate birthday cake.

"Wow mama look! It's blue! My favourite colour!" Daniel licked his lips.

Naveen watched Tiana and her son together and wondered what life would've been like if they wee all together in Maldonia celebrating Daniel's birthday. He would make sure to have the grandest celebration the kingdom ever had, and of course he would be present for his son.

His son.

The connection was there whenever he was around the boy, but he was also an emotional person. Sort of.

He looked over at Daniel smiling and saw all Tiana. Not one sign of Jacques minus his very light skin complexion. And as for his blue eyes, his own mother's blue eye genes skips a generation...

"Alright everyone!" Charlotte stood beside Tiana as they held up their fingers to count. "And a one, and a two..."

"Happy birthday to you..."

()()()()


	11. The Anniversary

A/N: This filler chapter is the beginning of the turning point in this story. It focuses on Jacques and Tiana. The title pretty much tells you that already. The chapter also feature flashbacks with some very mature content so this chapter is stamped with an M-rating. I will have the chapter after this one up soon. I'm still working on it.

Disclaimer : I do not own Disney or Princess And The Frog. Simply my characters. Enjoy.

Thrill Of It All II:

The Anniversary

Today was supposed to be like most days, but it wasn't. Today was the anniversary of Tiana's death. The death of her friendships, hopes, dreams, her entire life. It was like this every year. She would sit in silence in the bathroom and cry before sucking it up and going on with her day.

But this year she was going to try something different. And that was sitting at the vanity table going through her precious jewelry box. It was one of the many wedding gifts she received from her husband. A beautiful piece that was handed down from ancestors as early as the seventeenth century. She remembered Jacques giving it to her three days before their wedding. A time when he was still a gentleman...

_'Oh its beautiful, but I can't keep it. It looks expensive,' a fifteen year old Tiana said softly._

_'Darling, it's one of the many gifts you'll be receiving from me," an 18 year old Jacques gently pushed the jewelry box back over to his fiancee. 'It's an heirloom that has been in my family since the seventeenth century.'_

_'Really?' Tiana was surprised. 'No one has ever given me anything like...what if I break it?' she shook her head as she pushed the box back over to him. 'No really Jacques. It's too important to your family.'_

_But Jacques placed his hand over hers while staring into her eyes. 'Our family.'_

_She blushed at the way he was looking at her._

_'In three days we will be husband and wife,' he smiled at her. _

_She lightly bit on the bottom of her lip and listened on._

_'Luis Montriuel, a man of French and Spanish descent gave this box to his wife, an Italian mulatto named Gabreilla Montrueil as a wedding gift in 1687. It supposedly gives the bride and groom much luck throughout their marriage and lives. They had thirteen children together and all lived long and fruitful lives,' he explained._

_Tiana frowned. 'Thirteen children? And fruitful?'_

_Jacques laughed. 'There were twelve boys and one girl. All the boys passed for white except for the daughter. She had her mother's mocha skin colour and married a free coloured politician man named Thomas Gordon before settling in Lyon, a city in France. She passed the box down to her daughter who did the same with her daughter and so and on until a Montrueil son took ownership of it once it was passed down to him. Which he eventually passed it down to his daughter who left it to my grandfather who passed it to my father who was suppose to give it me," he explained._

_She smiled. 'But your grandfather passed it to you,"_

_He shook his head. 'My grandmother gave it to me before she died. And advised that I give it to my wife as a wedding present.'_

_'But shouldn't you wait until...' she suddenly grew uncomfortable at the reality she would eventually face._

_Jacques laughed. 'Passing it down to our son or daughter? I find it more appropriate if I gave it to you as a wedding gift. You will be a Montreuil wife who will pass the box down to one of our children someday."_

_'Children...' Tiana didn't want to think about having any kids at the moment._

_'Darling it's going to happen,' he said, gently rubbing his thumb over her hand. 'A product of us.'_

_She saw how sincere he was and felt at ease, for the moment...that was until his lips covered hers. She closed her eyes just as he pulled away with lust in his eyes, a look that terrified her._

_'I look forward to the day we become husband and wife,' he said and kissed her hand as a gentleman._

_..._

But of course he was beginning to show his true colours during the reception when he banned her from ever seeing her friends due to them not making as much money. And of course the day went completely down hill after that...

...

_Tiana was the first to go inside the backseat of the expensive car feeling with a cold feeling throughout her body. This was it. She was officially someone's wife. A Montreuil wife. Every coloured woman's dream._

_'Finally!' Jacques exclaimed just as the door closed. He looked over at his young bride who nervously looked down her hands, unknowingly playing with the large diamond ring on her finger. _

_He sensed her nervousness and scooted over to her, taking her hand. 'Tiana darling?'_

_'Yea?' she asked softly._

_He shook his head and cupped her chin with his hand for her to look directly at him. 'It's yes and you don't have to be shy with me. I am your husband.'_

_Tiana looked into Jacques hazel blue orbs and saw sincerity behind them, or at least she thought he was being sincere._

_Jacques pulled his hand from her chin to caress her face. 'So beautiful...how did I get so lucky to marry the girl of my dreams?'_

_Tiana closed her eyes, suppressing her tears and thinking, *__How did I get so unlucky?*__she thought and just about gasped when she felt his lips on the corner of her mouth. She heard him laugh._

_'You need to relax. I won't bite,' he said with a smile._

_*****__There's that look he's giving me again,__*****__ Tiana thought of his lustful gaze. Its been coming more often as their wedding date was approaching. She even saw it while they were exchanging their vows._

_The car stopped and soon the car door was opened._

_Jacques got out and helped her out._

_'Welcome home, darling,'_

_Tiana was about to look around when Jacques swooped her into his arms, carrying her in the threshold. _

_'Welcome home to the newlyweds!' Florence welcomed them._

_'Hello Florence.' Jacques said, putting down his wife. 'Tiana, this is our help Florence. She is like a mother to me and soon for you once you two get better acquainted.'_

_'I know who Tiny Tia is...,' Florence said in humour. 'She's definitely not so tiny anymore.'_

_Tiana was about to respond to the woman, but was interrupted._

_'You can go on home for the day,' Jacques told the woman._

_'Thank y'all. And Tiana...' the maid said._

_'Yea...I mean, yes?' she corrected herself._

_'Relax,' she winked at her before leaving._

_Jacques made sure that the doors were locked before placing his hands on Tiana's hips and kissing her neck. 'Finally, we have privacy.'_

_Tiana felt the shivers go down her spine and yelped when she was back in her husband's arms in bridal style._

"_Let's go upstairs."_

_Once they made it upstairs Tiana was in complete awestruck at how beautiful their bedroom was. Jacques noticed. "I had everything set up to your linking."_

_She frowned in confusion. "Set up to my liking?"_

"_Yes," he walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her. 'We'll talk about that later...,' he pressed his lips onto hers for a kiss, quickly deepening it it._

_But the move was too fast for Tiana to keep up, 'No wait...' she saw a beautiful night gown that she and her mother saw at a boutique the other day. 'I would like change into some comfortable clothes please?'_

_Jacques groaned in annoyance, kissing her neck. 'I've waited for this moment since the day I saw you, Tiana. I won't wait any longer.' He skillfully unzipped the back of her dress until it fell into a pool on the floor. He stared at her slender yet curvaceous figure and immediately grew aroused. 'Soft, dark, beautiful skin,' he got down on his knees to kiss her abdomen and thighs._

_Tiana's heart raced at the gentleness of his kisses and felt her knees buckle. _

_'Beautiful...,' he pulled down her undergarment and kissed her most private area._

_'Jacques...,' Tiana was surprised by his actions and lost her balance and fell back onto the bed with Jacques falling beside her. She closed her eyes._

_Jacques snorted, caressing her face. 'Are you nervous?'_

_She nodded. 'I've-I've never done this before,' she stuttered as his hand ran over her breasts._

_'You've never kissed a man before me?' he asked, his hand running down on her abs._

_She shook her head. 'No, and I've never gone beyond that.'_

_He shrugged. 'What does that have to do with me?'_

_She saw that he didn't care and got even more nervous. 'I've never had sex...I'm a virgin!'_

_'So?' He blinked._

_Her stomach felt like they were tied in knots at his heartless expression. 'But-But I've never-_

_'I know what virgins are,' Jacques cut her off. 'I've never had a virgin so you're going to have to bare with me.'_

_'Bare with you?' she sat up covering and was very offended. 'Well if I'm gonna have to bare with it then you'll gonna have to wait..ah!'_

_Jacques pushed her back on the bed. 'Like hell I'll wait for you any longer,' he glared at her. 'Do you have any idea how long I waited for you?' he shook his head and ripped the bra from her. 'You belong to me now, and whenever I want you you will obey.'_

_Tiana tried getting up but was pinned down. 'Let me go!'_

_'Not until I get what I want, darling,' he unbuttoned his trousers with one hand while holding her hands down with the other. 'I have to remind you early on who's the husband here!'_

_Tears ran down Tiana's face as she watched him undress before her. Her eyes widen when she saw his full endowed penis and closed her eyes._

_He chuckled at her expression. 'Impressed?' And opened her legs. 'I've been waiting a long time for you.' He stuck a finger inside of her and pulled out. 'Good enough' and replaced his finger with his erect penis, slowly pushing himself into her. _

_Tiana squeezed her eyes shut at the fullness and what felt like a burning and ripping sensation. The pressure was too much as she whimpered when he was finally inside._

"_So tight," he slowly pulled out and then swiftly thrust forward._

_Tiana's eyes shot open as she screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt all of him inside her for the first time. She felt as if she was ripped in half by his quick and forceful actions._

_'Get off please!' she cried and coughed. 'It's hurts! Please stop!'_

_Jacques ignored her and kept at it as hard and fast as he could, panting. "Oh Tiana yes..." he moaned._

_Tears ran down her cheeks as she pleaded for him to stop until she couldn't handle anymore of the burning, stabbing and her lower abdominal was now cramping._

_Jacques kept at it for several more minutes until he stopped and breathed in her ear. "You're mine." and filled himself inside of her._

_Tears streamed down her face as the painful pulses of her husband's semen entered her body and she didn't know what hurt worse. The thought disappeared when Jacques collapsed on top of her. Though she would now feel warm liquid underneath her._

_..._

Tiana hugged herself at the thought of that night, and as much as she tried to convince herself that things would get better, it only got worse. No matter how good he treated her sometimes, she could never get over the pain he caused her for most of it. The pain he still causes to this day.

()()()()

"Darling I'm home!" Jacques came in with a large bouquet of wild flowers with different shades and set them on the coffee table.

Florence walked in. "Oh, good evening, Jacques. How was ya trip?"

"It was another success," he walked over to her, annoyed. "Where is my wife?"

,"Upstairs. She's getting ready for bed," said the maid.

"Well there goes our anniversary dinner," he said.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and see her?" she suggested with a smile. "She mentioned missing you."

He returned the smile. "What would I do without you Florence?" he kissed her on the cheek before jogging up the stairs. He opened the door to see his wife brushing her hair. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he knew it. And even when other men stared in awe of her he knew that she was his and only his to have.

"Darling, I'm home," he announced.

Tiana stopped brushing her hair when she heard her husband. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips touching her cheek.

"Happy anniversary," he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you," she took the bouquet. "They're beautiful," And stood up to put them in a vase that stood by one of the windows. "I hope they could fit in."

"I'm sure that they can," he watched her walk in her silk night gown. "I cannot tell you enough how beautiful you are"

"Thank you," she said, with Naveen on her mind.

"Are you in the mood for dinner?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"What for?" she asked, noticing his possessive hold.

"For our anniversary woman!" He let her go. "Or did you forget about that?"

"How can I?" she closed her eyes again. Entering a marriage and immediately hating her husband. The one man who broke her spirit in every way, shape and form. The one man who took everything that meant the world to her...except for Daniel. Jacques might've been the reason for her to leave the only love of her life but Daniel, the one and only person who she loves was all she had.

"It was the happiest day of my life," he admitted, letting her go. "To trade in my bachelor card for the best girl in the Crescent City."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "My feisty little wife. Even you will admit that I gave all that up haven't I?"

"I wouldn't know..." she said.

"Oh come on, Tiana. We will not have any fights on our anniversary." He kept his temper in check. It was all he could do with her for now. "Do you not love me?"

She remained silent.

He sighed, growing frustrated. "I still have a lot to prove don't I? Even after I promise to never physically hurt you? Jesus Christ, Tiana it's been almost three years since I've last struck you."

"But the hurt is still there Jacques!" She looked at him. "You have no idea how much pain I've endured in your hands" she was so angry that tears welled in her eyes. "I've tried forgetting but every time I lay under you I can't help but to remember those other times when it was painful...," she sighed, hugging herself. "I can't even feel happy for our anniversary because even that was painful for me. The night you took my virginity I thought that I was going to die because it hurt so bad. So much that...and there was so much blood..."

"Dammit Tiana why do you have to ruin this day for us?" Jacques asked, hurt himself. "Yes I wasn't the best husband then but I believe that I'm a good enough one now. I don't go to Mona anymore and I've apologized enough to even make a convicted murderer go free..." he sat on the bed with both his hands covering his face.

Tiana looked back at her husband and felt little bad for him. He was right when it came to trying to do right by her some of the time, but to constantly look back and remember the dark side of him. A side that would cause her to spend days in her bedroom to hide any bruises. And it gotten so bad that her mental health was once at stake. But it eventually had it's light and that was her son Daniel.

So with a sigh she went over to her husband and sat beside him, placing her hand on his lap. "But you did give me Daniel. Our son, who is a product of us. And I'm grateful for that."

"A product of a one sided marriage," he added, looking back at her.

"I love our family, Jacques. Its a beautiful one and I...I wouldn't trade it for the world." she ran her fingers through his hair and was slightly caught off guard when he rested his head on her lap.

"I love you, Tiana. I know its hard to believe that after all I've done to you but I've never loved another woman as much as I loved you..."

"So you loved another woman before?" she asked.

"Not in love but cared deeply." he admitted, raising up to gaze at his wife. "I already told you that you're the only woman I've ever fell in love with. You are my dream girl, my darling," he leaned over to kiss her and was disappointed when she turned her head away. He frowned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out." he slammed the door behind him.

Tiana wanted to believe him, but couldn't. As much as she wished to melt right into his arms while giving him the relief by telling him that she was his one and only, she couldn't look past all the women he's been with. That includes the ones he's currently hiding. Then there was him being neglectful towards Daniel and the guilt gifts. Not once did he mention his birthday or asked his whereabouts. She could bet that there was an amazing present awaiting in the den. She wondered what it was this time?

Then there were the beatings, the blackmailing and miscarriages, several where she didn't bother telling him. Then when it came to sleeping with him it took all the imagination in the world for her to get through them. Naveen kissing, sucking and teasing all made the sessions very pleasurable for her. Of course she was careful to never slip out the wrong name while she climaxed. And when he tells her how much he loves her, she would sometimes say it back, forgetting that it was her husband who actually said it. And when he said it again to her tonight she couldn't find it in her heart to say it back. It hurt him, but what about all the other times when he hurt her?

She could never love Jacques Montriuel and in her heart she believed that Jacques knew this as well.

()()()()()

Jacques downed another shot whiskey with the thought of his wife Tiana and how much pain he caused her for the past seven years. He could vividly remember the day Tiana married him, and how unhappy she seemed. It didn't really concern him at the time, but the more he pondered about it the more guilty he felt. He hated that. He hated it because he remembered her cries, her tears and pleading for him to stop when he took her for the first time...

…

_'Please stop...' she begged with pleading eyes._

_Jacques heard her but she felt too good to stop. His eyes moved down to her perfect breasts bouncing wildly as he thrust in and out of her. A satisfying grin spread across his lips while staring back a his wife who looked to have blacked out. He grabbed her breasts and roughly squeezed them, waking her from her slumber._

_He heard her say something else but ignored her as he was about to cum. So many emotions overcame him. He was the first and only man to take her virginity. He was the fist and only man to have kissed her. The only man who will see her perfect goddess figure._

_Yes, pride was the emotion he felt as his semen shot inside her body for the first time.._

_'You're mine'_

_He was in heaven after that..._

...

"Another!" he ordered the bartender.

"Jacques, you can't drink too much. I'm already risking it by serving illegal—

"Curtis I said to give me another!" He ordered just as a woman in a red dress passed by. His eyes followed the woman who looked like she knew where she was and went back to his drink.

"Care to swallow your sorrows another way?" the woman asked.

Jacques took a look at the woman and did a double take at her. "You don't belong here."

"Says who?" she asked with a sensual stare. "Your wife must have really hurt you."

"What do you want?" he asked the woman, getting suspicious.

The woman stepped between Jacques' legs and answered, "You."

()()()()


	12. Tiana's Strength

A/N: Just finished typing this chapter. My apologies for any errors.

Thrill Of It All II

Tiana's Strength

Since the night of the anniversary Tiana haven't seen much of her husband. Which gave her more time  
to do what she wanted with the restaurants. She's also seen Naveen here and there in town which included her weekly YNN meetings. She would smile and wave while he would return the gesture and move on. Though she would rather be in his arms.

Today she was to meet with only the girls for an early meeting. She found it a relief because they could discuss more personal topics and she didn't have to deal with a certain Montreuil criticizing about what women are raised to do for their husbands.

Tiana noticed all the girls but one missing. "Where's Loretta?"

"She's at home sick with the flu," said Glenda.

Rhonda wasn't convinced. "I think she's pregnant with Trent Montreuil's baby."

"What? Loretta couldn't possibly be pregnant!" Glenda grew defensive. "She's never...well, you know!"

Tiana crossed her arms. "Ladies."

Both girls got quiet.

"I will stop by her home later and see for myself. For now, we will now discuss-

"Hello?" Naveen opened the already ajar door.

"Its Naveen!" Glenda beamed.

The other girls giggled and blushed as the king stepped into the room.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "You're late."

"And I apologize," he bowed.

The girls sighed dreamily.

"Alright girls..." Tiana found their behavior humourous and understandable. "Now that Naveen is here and our only male-

"I want to play his wife!" yelled out Glenda.

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me, me me!"

Naveen was flattered and a little nervous. Never since Maldonia has he seen girls act this wild for him.

He saw Tiana with her hand covering her humoured grin and could only shake his head.

"Alright girls calm down now. Glenda can play Naveen's wife today," said Tiana.

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed and stuck out her tongue to the now jealous girls.

Glenda ran up to Naveen, linking her arm with his. "If you were my husband I would be the happiest girl on earth! Just wait until I tell Loretta! She's going to be green with envy!"

"She's already green with morning sickness" Rhonda said to another girl.

Naveen gave Tiana a look of 'help'. This is going to be a long meeting.

()()()()

After the meeting...

Tiana closed the door to her office before handing Naveen a towel. "Hold that for me..."

He held out his hand as she put a few ice cubes into the towel. "Thank you," he said.

"I had no idea that Glenda would drop that hammer on your hand. Who knew that she never used a hammer before?"

"It's okay," Naveen said as Tiana took the compress and rested it on his hand. "That feels really good." he looked at her.

Tiana stared back and felt a warming sensation in her lower abdominal. She placed her hand over it and exhaled.

Naveen smirked knowingly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." she breathe but quickly recovered herself. "Yes," she pulled her hand away. "Can you handle holding your compress?" And turned to look at a photo of herself and her family.

"I'll be okay," he stood up, walking over to her. "What happened to you..."

"I'm not supposed to have any romantic feelings for you," she admitted.

"And yet we seem to always end up alone," Naveen added. "Fate must really be on our side if it keeps bringing us together this way."

"Or contracts," she said.

Naveen stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her neck.

Tiana closed her eyes at the pleasant sensation of his lips on her skin. "Naveen..." she whispered.

"Tiana..." he continued kissing.

Tiana licked her lips before turning and pressed her lips onto his.

Naveen's tongue entered her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of mint from Tiana's mouth. He was pleased to be able to kiss this woman. At this moment she was his and will enjoy her for as long as she would let him. He knew that it was pitiful in a way. A king who would break his own family tradition and fall down to his knees to have Tiana as his queen for the rest of his life. Who will do everything in his power for her...

That is until she stops and leaves to be with...her husband.

This time it was him who stopped.

"I'm sorry," Naveen said regretfully. He didn't want to let her go.

Tiana was surprised that he stopped. "Why are you sorry?"

He caressed her face. "That I had to stop kissing you, even if..." he leaned forward again to touch her lips before pulling. "I had to feel your soft lips once more."

"Once more?" Tiana asked while touching her lips with her hand.

"I have another arrangement that I must attend," he said, very tempted to pull her back into his arms and cover her mouth with his.

She nodded. "You enjoy the rest of your day."

"The rest of my day will be hard to enjoy without you in it," Naveen said before leaving the office.

Tiana sighed. "I know how you feel."

()()()()

As Tiana made it back home she immediately ran into Jacques who dropped his suitcase. The two were awkwardly silent before Tiana said.

"Excuse me," and walked around him to walk through the foyer.

Jacques arrogantly snorted. "So I don't get a kiss from my wife who I haven't seen much of for the past two months?" He asked in sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes before turning towards his way. "I don't know. I could say the same thing about you Jacques."

He laughed to himself before walking over to her. "I figured you don't want anything to do with me."

Tiana placed her hands on her hips.

"Well?" he waited for her respond.

When she said nothing he continued.

"While you we're gone doing your so-called work I'm here with Daniel and spending more time with him hoping to bump into you. Who knew you'd show up as soon as I was heading out of the door"

She knew where this was headed. "So you did something nice for our son again?"

"As a father should for his son," he said.

"It also means that you're expecting something from me," she said, knowingly.

"Likewise," he circled her. "You are my wife after all." He then stopped behind her and whispered into her ear, "I'll be expecting you in the black translucent night gown I had shipped all the way from Versailles."

Tiana stepped away from him. "Or you can simply go to one of your whores and have one of them wear it." Just as she began walking she felt Jacques grab at her arm, roughly yanking her to him. Her heartbeat increased. "Let me go!"

"Disrespect me!" Jacques glared at her. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" he warned. "Do you hear me?"

"Disrespect?" She snatched her arm away. "Speaking of which, why don't I ask you about my restaurant." changing the subject.

"What about?" he asked.

"Sales are down yet I have a packed house all through the day and night."

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, irritated.

"You handle the business side of it and I was wondering if all the money is really going into the restaurant?" she questioned, ready for whatever excuse he may have.

"You lowered the value of those fattening dishes any longer and you'll be serving for free!" Jacques said.

"Well at least its going somewhere. Customers are loving the food, its what's happening to the money that's messing things up for my business. And there's also the economy-

"I'll have Derek take care of that," he said, grabbing a hold of her arm again. "I prefer you stay in the house and act like a real wife and mother."

"And you should act like a father more often!"she snatched her arm from his grasp. "And husband." she quickly left her husband in the foyer.

Jacques heard their bedroom door slammed and wanted to go after her but stopped himself. He groaned and took a deep breath before stepping out for work. He'll deal with her later. In bed.

()()()()

Another several weeks went by and it was pretty much same in routine for Tiana. She would spend time with her son, go to the restaurants, speaking with the youth group along with Naveen and her day will end at that. She would hope that whenever they were alone he take her and kiss her, but he kept everything professional which was unusual. Though she wished things remained on a professional level her heart much rather him flirt and kiss all over her. Now he kept a cold distance. Could the woman who arrived with him have returned from her trip?

On her way to the restaurant she saw Derek and his wife fighting in front of their car. A small crowd surrounded them while everyone else minded their own business.

"But what you two doing doing are disgusting!" Tonya exclaimed.

"Its none of our business! Now get in the car!" Derek ordered.

She sighed and did as she was told.

Tiana wondered what the two were fighting about. She sure hope it wasn't about Jacques. The last thing she needed to deal with was a new scandal.

"You are one of a kind Naveen," spoke a woman.

Tiana turned to see Naveen smiling at a well-dressed woman who wasn't his fiancee.

"I could say the same for you, but I would sound like a broken record," he said before they laughed.

Tiana rolled her eyes at the joke. She's heard it from him plenty of times before.

The woman smiled. "Well I don't mind it at all. And I'm hoping that you join me for dinner tonight. I haven't cooked anyone a good meal since, well, you know," she said.

"I'd like that," Naveen said.

Tiana saw the look in his eyes. He cared for this woman and it could be the reason for his recent actions. He's moved on pass her.

"It was bound to happen," Tiana said before entering the restaurant.

Naveen watched Tiana quickly go into the restaurant, tuning out whatever the other woman was telling him.

"Naveen?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but I really must go. I forgot that I have a meeting I must attend to," he said.

"Go ahead. I'll see you tonight," she gave him a wink and walked on.

He hurried inside the restaurant and was greeted by a young waitress.

"Good afternoon sir. How may I make ya day a splendid one?"

"I'm here for a meeting with Mrs. Tiana Montreuil," he said.

"Follow me..." the woman said.

Tiana wiped the tears from her eyes with her handkerchief as a knock was heard at the door. "Just a second," she hurried into the bathroom to splash some water on her face then drying it with a face towel. She was thankful to have a bathroom within her office. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Naveen.

"Naveen," she opened the door wider for him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thank you," Naveen said to the waitress before closing the door. "I came to see you." he noticed her eyes looking little red. "Did I come at a wrong time?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked, holding her stance.

"Nothing" he decided to not press on her the true reason behind her redden teary eyes.

"Why are you really here?" she asked.

"To see you," Naveen said. "And how much of a jerk I've been."

"Really Naveen..." she began. "You are not tied down to anyone as of yet. No wife or children to care for so why call yourself a jerk over that."

"Because I'm not referring to myself as a jerk because of that," Naveen raised a brow. "What does my personal relationships have to do with my actions toward you?"

"Nothing at all," Tiana now felt like a jealous idiot. She couldn't believe that she ran her mouth before thinking.

"Listen, I came here to inform you that I plan on staying for one more month."

She tried to look his way, surprised. "You're leaving next month?"

"I came here for business...and cl...," he stopped himself. "...for the youth foundation"

She stepped up to him. "Really? Only business?"

Naveen could smell her vanilla scent and held himself back. It was a struggle, but he didn't budge.

"So what we had together-

"Is all in the past," Naveen said. "I've moved on Tiana. It is time you do so yourself."

Tiana backed away, hurt by his rejection. "If this is all you have left to say then I say bless you on your life."

Naveen knew that she was hurt. He was hurt himself. The last thing he wanted to do was end things, but it was for the best. If she wants to stay married to Jacques then he must wash his hands from her.

"Life is a strange concept," he said.

"I couldn't agree more," Tiana nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes,"

"Then I bid you an adeiu Naveen."

He took both of her hands and softly kissed them. "Adeiu mi benita."

She closed her eyes before the heartbreaking tears could fall from her.

And when she finally opened her eyes again, Naveen was gone out of her life for good.

()()()()

A/N: Is the end of this story approaching? Not at all. Will this be the end of Naveen and Tiana? Find out on the next chapter. Which will be up soon!


	13. A Montreuil Exposed

Thrill Of It All II

A Montreuil Exposed

The next several days were hell on earth and like a natural Tiana played the part of a sort of happy wife. Staying home or close to it so that she could spend time with her son and husband. She could never falsely love her son. He was her rock and thankful that he was more of a mama's boy.

She laughed as she watched her Daniel chasing after Max the pup in the enormous backyard.

"Mama! Look what I can do!" Daniel said before doing a cartwheel.

Tiana gasped but when she saw that he landed on his feet just fine she clapped her hands. "That's great but don't do that again!"

"Why not?" Jacques asked, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought that you were headed out of town?"

"I handled everything over the phone," he kissed her cheek.

"Daddy! Look what..." he stopped to get his mother's approval. When she nodded the boy did his cartwheel. "...I can do!"

"That's my boy!" Jacques said, digging in his pocket. "Look what I have for you."

Daniel ran over to his father with open hands. "What is it?"

Tiana watched as Jacques played along with their son before handing him a bag of marbles. She raised a brow at him.

Daniel frowned, but took the marbles anyway. "Thank you," he said not feeling excited about the gift.

Jacques smirked. "Disappointed?"

Daniel didn't want to upset his father so he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I already have a bag of marbles...," the boy admitted.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he picked his son up and smiled at his wife. "Let's all go to the French Quarter and see what I really got for our son!"

Max the dog barked.

"No Max. This is only between the three of us," Jacques told the dog who whined soon after. "Alright Let's go!"

Tiana rolled her eye before following the two back inside.

()()()()

"A new toy car!" Daniel shouted, getting inside the car.

"A new toy car?" Tiana looked over at her amused husband. "I thought we were going to wait until Christmas."

"Christmas is a long way from now, Tiana and besides," he winked at her. "You weren't around when we decided this."

"We?" she asked curiously.

"Florence and myself," he smiled over at the woman who was watching the young Montreuil. The young boy's only care in the world was his new car.

"Well why don't you two decide on what I'm going to be wearing to bed tonight. It seems as if she has a say in my attire anyway!" she eyed Florence.

Jacques laughed. "Tiana, darling...she's just another woman's opinion," he then smirked before turning back toward to older woman. "Florence why don't you and Daniel go back in my car."

"Oh daddy! What will happen to my car?" asked a disappointed Daniel.

"The deliverymen will bring the car back home for you to play with!" Jacques smiled.

Daniel ran over to his father, giving him a hug. "Thank you for the car daddy!"

"Only the best for my boy!" Jacques let him go. "Now go with Florence!"

Daniel gave his mother a hug before following order.

Tiana shook her head. "It isn't as if I'm gone for days, weeks or even months at a time."

"Not now darling," he said, pulling out a cigarette.

"I still don't think that buying Daniel's love will make up for all the lost moments you've missed," she crossed her arm.

"So what if I missed his birthday. And you of all people always say that its the thought that counts," Jacques said with a humoured smile. "And as for the clothes...it's still my final decision on whether or not I want you in them." his eyes roamed her figure. "And you are indeed looking very damn good in this one."

Tiana rolled her eyes and looked another direction and saw Naveen with the new woman she spotted him with as of late. Still feeling bitter she linked her arm with Jacques and sighed. "Well I suppose you are only looking after my well-being."

He nodded. "And that's all I'm trying to do for you my love."

Tiana put a smile on her lips.

Naveen held Olivia's hand as they crossed the street. When he saw Tiana with Jacques he was going to brush it off until he heard:

"You are the best man I've ever known," and Tiana kissed her husband.

"I know," Jacques arrogantly replied and kissed her back.

Jealousy filled Naveen's heart at what he just heard. After all the hurt this man caused her why would she say something like that to him? There had to be a catch in this.

"And you are the best woman I've ever known and have. Especially after everything I've done," Jacques caressed Tiana's face. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight. But where?"

She put her hand over his. "How about my restaurant?"

He nodded. "Then Tiana's Palace it is!"

Naveen saw the way Tiana gazed at Jacques and wanted to vomit. She couldn't possibly be feeling anything for that man.

"Naveen sweetie," Olivia called his name.

He looked down at the woman. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I asked if you would like to go to Tiana's Palace for dinner tonight?" she asked.

Before he answered she continued:

"I've been there several times and I have to say that it's the best restaurant in town, or this side of the entire Mississippi if I should say so myself,"

As much as Naveen wanted to discredit the restaurant he couldn't agree more.

()()()()

Tiana sipped some water from her glass cup after finishing her dinner. "Everything was absolutely delicious"

"Eh," Jacques said. "For an upscale restaurant it could've been better."

She frowned, looking over at him. "What are you talking about? I saw you eating that lobster as if it were your last meal."

"The truffle butter could've been better," he added.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It was perfection. Just as my father would make it."

"The _entrée_ could've been better," he also added.

She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm only being honest," Jacques took out a cigar.

"Why are you taking out a cigar?" she asked.

"To get the disgusting dessert after taste out of my mouth," he lit up the cigar.

She wasn't surprised by her husband's dismissal behavior. He would always nitpick on everything that involves her.

"Oh come now darling don't be upset," he took her hand and kissed it. "The night is beautiful and young. Let's dance."

"I really don't feel like dancing," she said.

He smirked, putting out the cigar. "You've never been a good dancer anyway so you're doing us both a favour." He took her hand. "We should be heading home."

Tiana got up and instantly noticed Jacques's wandering eyes. She sighed in annoyance and noticed Naveen wandering at her. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat which caught her husband's attention just before they headed out the door.

"Could you be more obvious," Olivia smiled.

"Hmm?" Naveen looked at his date.

"Tiana Montreuil is a beautiful woman, and very married to Mr. Jacques Montreuil," she reminded him.

"I'm aware of this," he said, hinting annoyance.

She laughed. "He was a caller of mine before he married Tiana."

"Why am I not surprised," Naveen said. Olivia was a nice girl but with her career choice she had her share of high end customers.

"All he would talk about was his future and her in it," she remembered. "After they did marry he came back to me only to talk about how happy she's made him."

"Why don't we dance?" Naveen didn't want to hear this.

"You men are horrible at hiding what you want," she said. "Ya sweet on Tiana just admit it."

"Let's dance," he helped her up. "I didn't pay for you be a psychic."

"Yes, you hired me to be your celibate wife until this one month ends, so I am doing my job which is the easiest I ever made," she smiled as they danced. "And you are a man in love. Unfortunately it isn't with me."

Naveen sighed as they danced on.

Olivia looked up at him. "Is that why you won't sleep with me? Because of Tiana?"

Naveen didn't want to hear anymore of it. "After tonight you don't have to bother—

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it," she regretted being so honest.

"It isn't just that," he stopped the dancing. "I feel like I'm dragging you along this dead end and want to end our arrangements."

"What arrangements? Taking me out on fabulous shopping sprees and wonderful dinners?" she reached her hand up to caress his face. "Either you get little aggressive in getting Tiana or leave New Orleans. Two powerful men in love with the same woman can end in deadly consequences."

Naveen began the dance again without saying another word. Still angered about Tiana's behavior around Jacques and now at Olivia for speaking the truth. But he won't give the woman the benefit of admitting it. Not ever.

()()()()

"You were amazing," Jacques held Tiana in his arms in their bed. "You made up for everything that went wrong for me today."

"What about it was bad?" she asked.

"My business deals. Some ideas are good while others ended with disastrous results," he gave her a wink. "But enough about that. It's over and done with." he said. "The Pastor is coming over tomorrow..."

Tiana didn't hear him as Naveen was on her mind. She wondered what the woman was to him.

"Are you asleep?" he asked.

"Hmm? Um, yes," she lied, closing her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "Then I will let you sleep."

And she was thankful for that.

()()()()

A couple more weeks went by and they were very hectic for Tiana. The restaurant was too far behind to profit even when the building was packed every night. Tiana hated that she was helpless with the finances of her own business due to having a controlling husband. At the time she desperately wanted her dreams to come true and with Jacques still recovering from his injury had promised to make that happen with a catch. A catch that had his no good friend Derek written all over it.

"I can't believe that this is happening," Tiana said to Derek, feeling defeated. "Where was all the money going?"

Derek, who was a business partner of Jacques and Tiana of the restaurant said knowingly, "Your husband told me that the restaurant stood no chance...it was bound to fail."

"He said that?" Tiana raised a suspicious brow. The men were so much alike. "Did he already know about this?"

The man sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Tiana. But Jacques felt that with the restaurant hardly making any money that he's decided that we should all move on and focus on more...valuable businesses."

"He never told me he was going to close MY restaurant," she was beyond offended. "He said that he would help fix whatever problem..." she stopped and closed her eyes. "How could I been so..." she was now now at the point where she should've known better. It was obvious that Jacques set her business up for failure in which ever route she took with the business. "So this is it? Tiana's Palace is...dead."

"The business stood no chance against the other white restaurants Tiana. You're a wonderful woman but it can get rough with you doing your housework and taking care of your husband. So many responsibilities can be overbearing for a beautiful young woman. Perhaps this is a blessing...in disguise!" Derek said with a smirk.

"I'm sure that you and my husband stealing the money was also a blessing in disguised as well?" she could see that he was surprised at her accusation.

But he kept his smirk. "You were always different from the other wives Tiana. Never afraid to express how you really feel." he stepped over to her. "Its no wonder Jacques is always running to come home to you. I would lock you in my room if I could..."

Tiana glared at him. "You can leave."

"You know Jacques is only doing what he knows is the right thing here," Derek added. "And speaking of Jacques, he wanted me to tell you that the restaurant is to close at the end of the month," he laughed.

"Leave!" she shouted.

"In all consideration..." he stepped closer. "At least you'll be taken care of financially." he raised his hand to caress her cheek. "Jacques will make certain that you are taken care of..." he stopped when she slapped his hand from her. "If my wife was as feisty as you I would enjoy her company more often."

"Get out of my office!" Tiana said with emotion in her voice.

"All right I'll leave you be!" Derek left with a humoured grin. His plan with Jacques passed with flying colours.

Tiana tried suppressing her tears, but her emotions were hurt, disappointed and overall she felt like an idiot.

"Of course he would set me up," The more Tiana thought about it the angrier she got. "He won't get away with. Not this time," she got up and left the office and soon the restaurant. She will discuss the restaurant cloning to her staff in the morning.

()()()()

Tiana made it back into the house and was greeted by Daniel and the pup.

"Hey you two!" She was happy to see her boys. "Where's Florence and Dorothy, the new maid?"

"In the kitchen washing the dishes. Daddy is upstairs in his office," Daniel answered.

She frowned, "In his office?"

"He has a business meeting with the pastor! Loretta is also upstairs! She was very happy to see him," he took her hand. "And guess what I did today?"

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I went for a walk outside with Florence and Max!" Daniel smiled.

"That's nice baby. Now come upstairs with me," Tiana decided to speak with her husband about the business crashing later tonight. It was time she get some religious uplifting and she will do it after the meeting. "You said the pastor is in your father's office?"

Daniel nodded, "Daddy wanted privacy but left the door open. They were talking about you but—

A girl's laughter interrupted him.

Tiana and her son made it up to the stairs and saw that Jacques' office door was indeed open. She heard hush noises and assumed it was Jacques and the pastor speaking, but when she opened the door some more, a shocking view came to her. There in Jacques' office was Loretta, nude from the top part of her body on her knees obviously giving her husband oral pleasure.

Daniel's eyes widen, "Mama, what—

Tiana quickly covered her son's eyes and mouth and pulled him away from the door, "Go to your room," she instructed in a whisper.

"But mama…," Daniel was confused and scared.

"Take Max and go to your room," Tiana said firmly.

Daniel knew that by his mother's tone and from what he witnessed that there was no good coming their way. So he and the dog obediently went to their room.

Tiana sighed as betrayal finally rushed over her. Not only did Jacques set up her business for failure, but now she felt as if she sacrificed all for nothing. She returned at the Montreuil Estate just for her son to have a father. She nursed her husband back to health after his suicidal scare. She even put up with the new hell she lived through after returning home and that also includes him shoving her onto the wall. Then came the enduring nights of giving him pleasure. And of course there were the other women. And not to mention the constant controlling and buying their son's love to cover for his guilt.

A gasp interrupted her musing and she knew that it was Loretta.

The young girl pulled on her blouse before running over to Tiana. "Mrs. Montreuil…I'm so sor—

"Get the hell out of my house!" Tiana couldn't even look at the girl.

The girl cried as she quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Tiana?" Jacques stepped out of his office, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't expect you to be home so soon from your meeting with Derek."

"You brought another woman in this house to suck your..." she stopped herself. So enraged that she ad to continue, "...our son saw you and her." she exhaled, trying to remain calm. "Where's the pastor?"

"He left about a half hour ago," Jacques answered, remembering his son and Florence also leaving for a walk then.

"How long has it been going on?" She asked looking at him dead in the eyes.

Jacques raised his brows. "I don't understand—

"How long have you been sleeping with that little girl?" Tiana was beyond angry at this point and couldn't look at him.

"Only for three months," he answered with a shrug. "And as for her being a little girl. My cousin took care of that a long time ago."

She shot around to glare at him, "_Only_ three months? You think that's going to make a difference that she also slept with Trent? Who most likely raped her!?"

"She belongs to him," he said. "And with him going away for college, she was worth the cost," he said with no empathy in his tone.

Tiana couldn't believe what she just heard. "You are sick!"

He shrugged. "Don't worry darling. Like my other whores I don't love her—

"Like that makes a difference!" she turned away from him.

"No, it isn't I suppose," he put his hands in his pockets.

"So I suppose you been having her in our bed, too?" she asked.

When Jacques didn't give her an answer she only shook her head.

"You're pathetic," she walked into her bedroom, closing the door.

Jacques followed her and saw that she had already pulled out a suitcase, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to pretend that everything is fine when it's not," Tiana went to the closet.

He reached out for her. "Tiana—

"No Jacques!" She snatched her arm away. "I gave up a lifetime of happiness just for you."

"You're not leaving me," he confirmed.

She shook her head. "Our son and my guilt for leaving the first time was the only reason why I came back, but you have shown no appreciation since your recovery..."

"You _will_ give me another chance," he was determined as he stepped closer to her

"You pushed away our son and even bullied the dog" her eyes watered. "You continued with the cheating, the verbal assaults and even setting my business up for failure by stealing money from it. I trusted you because I thought you had a little ounce of integrity!"

"I love you," he exclaimed.

"Horseshit!" She spat out, "You don't love me! You don't even love our own son. It's best that we leave you be. You don't want to be a husband or father. That whole speech you made about changing and turning your life around have all been a sham."

Jacques shook his head, fighting to control his temper. "Darling, why don't you have a seat and think this through."

"I thought it through long enough!" Tiana put some clothes into the luggage. "I'm leaving and taking Daniel with—

A sharp blow to the left cheek prevented Tiana from finishing her sentence.

"Hell will have to freeze over before I let you and that boy go," Jacques said darkly, his fist still balled.

Still feeling heavily dizzy, Tiana saw the dark glare in Jacques's hazel blue eyes and knew he was just as true to his words as she was with hers.

"You see what you made me do?" He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her from the floor. "I will forgive you since you've lost it for a moment. The sudden shock got you to forget your place. Now go sit down and think this through." His voice more threatening than caring.

Tiana had so many feelings running out of her that she didn't know what to do. She despised him, she feared him, but no feeling could top at how much wanted to kill him.

Jacques walked around to pick up the luggage of clothes and threw them across the room. A shower of dresses falling onto the floor.

"Mama?" Daniel's voice could be heard from the other end of the door.

Jacques placed his hand on the door knob. "I'll take care of him while you think about that unnecessary outburst you made." He closed the door as soon as he left the room.

At this point Tiana's body was trembling and with her head no longer suffering from dizziness, the burning pain from his hand was still there. She knew that it'll be wise to remain in the room for her son. He didn't deserve to see his mother in the state that she was in. So like the good wife that she was, she remained in their bedroom until later that evening when Florence stepped into the room.

The older woman saw the purple bruise on the young woman's face and could only pity her. She knew that it would be a matter of time before Jacques snapped.

He wouldn't be a Montreuil if he didn't.


	14. A True Place Of A Woman

Thrill Of It All II

A True Place Of A Woman

Florence saw clothes everywhere and the luggage on the other side of the room. She shook her head on disbelief. "You were packing to leave?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Please Florence not now..."

"What did I tell you about being stupid? Of course he was going to snap if you tried leaving him! For God's sake he's ya husband!"

"I can't take anymore of this Florence. No more cheating, lying, blackmailing, now he's hitting me again," Tiana would at least hope that the woman would understand her this time.

"He will never let you go," Florence went over to retrieve the clothes. "I'll clean this up."

But Tiana shook her head. "You don't have to Florence-

"It ain't much honey. Just stay smart for ya baby," the older woman advised. "If you need something to keep you here think of Daniel! He needs his daddy!"

Jacques stepped in just as Florence closed the closet door and gave him a disappointing look. "What?" he asked her.

The maid didn't say a word to him as she was leaving the room.

Jacques walked over to where his wife was and stood over her. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing that she already knew," Tiana said, refusing to look at him.

"So you're not going to look at me?" he asked.

Tiana remained silent.

"Tiana, you know that I can't have you leaving me again. Not now, not ever. I refuse to let you and our son leave," he said and reached his hand out to caress her cheek. "And who will honestly take you in? You're married to me! A Montreuil!" and chuckled darkly. "I will make certain that not even your father will hide you from me! And have you thought about Daniel? You will be arrested for kidnapping my son!" Do you know what those low-life whores will do to a pretty little dark thing like you?"

That got her to look up at him. "So when Daniel's a grown man and married you're going to keep him and his wife here as prisoners?"

Jacques was surprised to see the bruise on her cheek but remained stoic. "Of course not."

"At least I know that he'll be free from this hell someday," she said as Jacques sat beside her.

"I love you," he said.

"And I hate you!" Tiana glared at him.

"I know you do," Jacques stared at her, "But I don't care. You married me, and will remain my wife until the day I die. So get ready for another fifty or sixty years with me baby!"

Tiana closed her eyes at the thought of spending her life with the man. A man who would most likely turn her son into him. She couldn't let that happen. There had to be a way for her and Daniel to leave without getting the people she love to suffer undeer the hands of her monster of a husband. But there was one question that she needed him to answer. "Why did you set up Tiana's Palace to fail?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, knowing what she meant.

"You told me that you will take care of it," she said. "But all you were taking was the money that was supposed to go into the restaurant."

"You are my wife," Jacques gave her a nasty look. "You have your own priorities at home and that is to take care my son and my dick. And no restaurant will get in the way of that."

She stared at him with pure hatred "You're a disgusting pig who will reap what you sow someday!"

He slapped her once again, causing her to fall back on the bed. "Don't use none of that bible bullshit on me!"

Tiana put her hand her cheek as it still stung from the impact of Jacques's hard hand. "I knew it would be a matter of time before you broke your promise. You do it to Daniel all the time! "

He ignored her while taking a hold of his wife's arms and helped her up.

"Let go of me!" she tried fighting out of his hold, but was unsuccessful.

Jacques smirked at the now red bruise on her jaw. "You should fix that pretty face of yours, darling. You don't want to overwhelm our son or relations."

"Relations?" Tiana's voice was cracked.

"Celestine and her eldest daughter Desiree," he smiled. "It will be your first time meeting one another so try to act like a lady. I'm sure she will."

"And what if I don't want to see any of your family?" she asked, bitterly.

"You'll be seeing them," was his answer before going to the bathroom.

()()()()

"It is wonderful to see you again," Desiree said to Jacques and smiled at Daniel. "You are one beautiful child." she caressed his face. "What is your name darling?"

"Daniel," he answered shyly.

Jacques laughed. "Go and give your cousin a hug son!" he encouraged.

The young boy hesitated. "I want my mama."

Celestine wrinkled her nose. "Why isn't she down here? Unless she's too afraid to

meet you, daughter."

Desiree smiled. "I won't bite."

"If she know what's good for her!" Celestine mumbled.

"Losing faith in me this early in the evening Celestine?" Tiana asked, walking down the stairs.

Jacques was pleased to see her face covered in make-up but more pleased at the very fitteddress she was wearing.

Desiree watched her every move. "My, my Jacques..." she gave him a wink before looking back at Tiana. "Your wife is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You're too kind," Tiana said.

"I'm Desiree," she extended her hand out.

"I'm Tiana," she accepted the handshake.

"Mm," Desiree smiled. "Your hands are so soft. You must tell me which moisturizer you use."

Celestine rolled her eyes. "Alright when do we eat!"

"Hungry Celestine?" Jacques teased, linking arms with the woman. He then walked over to Tiana and offered his other arm. "Darling?"

Tiana saw Desiree take Daniel's hand before accepting her husband's arm.

"My daughter is right about one thing," Celestine began with a jealous glare. "You are a very beautiful woman Tiana."

"Thank you Celestine," Tiana said, having no trust for these Montreuil women.

()()()()

"You were excellent tonight darling," Jacques said as Florence closed the door after his relatives left.

Tiana ignored him as she held on to her son who was fast sleep in her arms.

"I'm about to put this little one to bed," she got up.

"No, let me do it," Jacques offered.

"It's alright," Tiana started for the stairs.

Jacques sighed as she walked on up the stairs,

Florence could only shake her head. "Jacques you have to understand where she's coming from."

"Understand where she's coming from," he said bitterly. "My own wife hates me. That's a way of understanding?"

"Its ya actions and mannerism child," she was concerned for the same boy she raised into a man, but she also had a soft spot for Tiana. "Go talk to her and apologize for hittin' her."

"She won't forgive me," he said.

"But its a start," the maid added. "You don't want to push her away after all that work you put into controlling ya temper."

Jacques ignored her while running up the stairs.

"Tiana is a very good woman and you know how hard it is to find those these days!" spoke the older woman.

Jacques didn't have anymore patience for his wife's approval of him. As he made it up the stair he found Tiana leaving their son's room.

"Darling..." he started

Tiana didn't want to hear a word from him so she went in their bedroom to get a night gown and some toiletries from the bathroom.

Jacques stepped into the room. "Why aren't you getting ready for bed?"

"Oh I am getting ready," Tiana said zipping up her small toiletry bag. "I'm staying in one of the many guestrooms we never use."

"What did you just say to me?" he asked, angrily.

Tiana looked back at him. "I said that I'm going to be sleeping in one of the guestrooms. I refuse to sleep with you."

Jacques balled his fists. "You'll have to get pass me before I let you out of this room."

Tiana saw how strong he stood in front of their doors but was no longer intimidated by him.

So she walked up to him and kindly said, "Excuse me."

He looked down at her with a smirk on his lips. "You're not going anywhere."

"Watch me," she glared at him before walking around to open the door and to her surprise he didn't stop her. She let out an exhale while opening the door to a room that was closest to Daniel's room. When she stepped in she felt a hand wrap around the back of her neck.

"I've watched you long enough woman," Jacques said into her ear. Pulling her out into the hall.

"Let me go!" Tiana fought back by kicking and punching, but her husband's size and strength was too much for her. And when she was back on the floor in her bedroom, Jacques calmly closed the door.

"The games are over my dear wife," he walked over to her. "Get ready for bed I have to go over some more business in my office." He stretched out his hand for Tiana to take it, but when she refused he grabbed her arm anyway.

"I don't need your help!" she pushed his hand away.

Jacques groaned. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh you really don't know?" Tiana asked with sarcasm.

"I better find you in that bed when I'm done with these calls!" he warned before leaving the room.

Tiana plopped on the bed feeling defeated. How could she have felt for that trick? And as for leaving...

"It will happen," she told herself feeling slightly hopeful. The support system she have isn't the most stable but its there and hope that when the time comes for her and Daniel to leave that they will be there.

Or she'll be a dead woman in the hands of her husband.

()()()()

Two whole days went by and everything seemed to have gotten better for Tiana as Jacques was once again leaving for business in Chicago. She was pleased since the trip will keep him from her for two weeks.

"Now remember what I told you?" Jacques asked.

"No leaving the house without Daniel or Florence," Tiana said. Knowing that she wouldn't obey.

"And?" he waited.

Tiana was puzzled. "And what?"

He wrapped his arms around her before pressing his lips onto hers. "I love you." He then let go and went to Daniel. "I love you son."

Daniel returned the hug. "I love you too daddy."

Jacques smiled. "At least somebody does." he kissed him on top of the head. "I'll bring back some gifts." he went back to Tiana to have one more kiss. "I will call you once I make it to my room."

Tiana nodded and once his car drove off moments later she sighed in relief. "Good riddance..." she said.

"Why mama?" asked Daniel.

"Why what baby?" Tiana asked, taking Daniel's hand.

"Why did you say that? Good riddance? Do you hate daddy?"

"I love daddy," she lied. "Do you want to go out for icecream?"

"Yes! Yes!" the boy jumped up and down.

"Good," they started out the door.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs?" Florence asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "See you later Florence."

The older maid watched the two leave and could only shake her head.

"Still defying her husband, Flo?" Dorothy asked.

"She won't be satisfied until he locks the bedroom windows and doors gain," explained the maid.

"It's 1929, not 1829. If she wants to go out then she should!" Dorothy went upstairs to finish cleaning.

Florence made sure that the woman heard her response. "Yea but no matter what year it maybe. A Montreuil husband will always be a Montreuil husband."

()()()()

"Mama I'd like the double scoop chocolate icecream please?" Daniel begged.

"Now you know its too much for you," Tiana said as they stepped up towards the icecream maker.

"Good afternoon cher! How may I help ya?"

"I would like a—

"Two double scoop ice cream cones!" Naveen said with a smile. "And make them chocolate..." he winked at Tiana. "I love chocolate."

Tiana rolled her eyes, hiding her blush.

"Naveen!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Here you go!" Naveen paid the order and took them both and handed the ice cream cone to the boy.

"He can't eat double scoop ice cream," Tiana said with her arms crossed.

Naveen raised a brow. "Why can't he?"

"For starters it's too much sugar," she answered. "You know how sugar can effect children..."

He shrugged. "So he'll be a little energetic?"

"Mm!" Was all Daniel could say as he was enjoying his ice cream.

Both Tiana and Naveen turned back at the boy and laughed.

"Well we better get going," Tiana said.

"Why leave so soon?" Naveen asked.

"Yes mama! Let's stay with Naveen!" Daniel's mouth was covered with chocolate making Tiana shake her head and pulling out a handkerchief.

"Let me clean that off," she got down to wipe her son's face.

"Mama!" he whined.

Naveen smiled, thinking of how much of a great mother Tiana is. And how great of a son he was to her and knowing how grateful Daniel will be of her when he's older.

"Enjoy your mother while you can," he said. "Mothers are phenomenal."

"How is Nagina?" Tiana asked.

"She's alright," Naveen noticed that she didn't seem too concern about anyone watching them. "You two have any plans besides ice cream?"

"We're actually on our way to my parents house. You can join us if you like?" Tiana offered.

Naveen was pleased by the invite. "I will meet you there. I just have one more thing to go over," he said while Tiana nodded.

"Bye Naveen!" Daniel waved.

"You take care Daniel...," he crossed the street to go to the barbershop.

"Come on baby," Tiana took her son's hand as they walked the opposite direction.

"Tiana!"

She rolled her eyes at the voice and tried to pretend she didn't hear. But Daniel on the other hand...

"Look mama! It's Uncle Derek!" he smiled.

"At least someone heard me!" Derek caught up with them. "Do you two need a ride?"

"No, we're catching the trolley," Tiana said.

Daniel smiled. "My daddy talked about your new car and how much you try to act like him..."

"Alright little one," Tiana covered his mouth. "We better leave."

"No wait," Derek took her wrist. "Jacques told me to look after you and Danny here."

Tiana pulled away her hand. "We're fine," and started walking again.

"Come back in the car with me," Derek offered with a smile. "I bought Danny a new toy for his birthday."

She rolled her eyes.

But Daniel grew excited. "Oh please mama! I want to see what uncle Derek gave me!"

"Why didn't you give it to Jacques when you saw him last?" she asked, annoyed.

"I guess it was never on my mind," he said. "So come on...for Danny?"

Tiana was tired of people using her son as an excuse for her to do anything, but when she looked down at her son who gave her the puppy dog look, she couldn't refuse. At least not at the moment. "Not now. You can drop by later."

"Awe!" Daniel pouted as his mother took his hand.

"We'll see you later," Tiana said before she and Daniel continued down the street.

Derek eyed Tiana's figure and shook his head.

"She does look good," said Franklin from behind. "My cousin's tastes are very fine indeed."

"That I know," Derek said arrogantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Catching Franklin's attention.

Derek laughed. "Jacques let me have a go with her and—

"You're horseshitting with me!" Franklin said in disbelief. "Jacques would _never_ let any man touch her. Or even breathe the same air as her!"

"I had her and she was the best romp I ever had!" he lied.

Franklin couldn't believe what he just heard. "Did she willingly go to you?"

"Oh yes...," Derek lied again. "It all began when she got down her knees."

Both men laughed.

"I never thought that Tiana was that kind of woman," said the man.

"Jacques does whatever he wants with her. When he tells her to sit she sit. When he tells her to lay she lay..."

Franklin nodded. "I better get home. The wife is pregnant and needs her cherries!" he held up a bag of cherries.

"I completely understand," Derek looked around for the toy store and spotted one. "Toy time"

()()()()

"It's so good to see y'all again!" James hugged his daughter. "Jacques must be out of town."

"He is," Tiana didn't want to talk about her husband. "We wanted to see how you two were doing."

"Your mother is out with Bertha and I have a guest," James smiled., knowingly.

Daniel's blue eyes widen when he saw the guest standing by the fireplace. "Naveen! It's Naveen!"

Naveen turned and saw the love of his life with her son daddy. "Hello," he smiled at Tiana.

Tiana's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man she love. "Hello," and returned the smile.


	15. Funny How Time Flies Pt 1

A/N: Thanks to Janet Jackson (who has a song with the same title and a cool 80s party I attended) this chapter is M-rated for...you'll see. :-) Also, I know that this story has more angst than anything else and that alone is due to the trauma Tiana faced in the brutal hands of Jacques. But we'll see what Naveen can do to change that.

The Thrill Of It All II

Funny How Time Flies... Pt. 1

"Naveen you've made it!" Daniel hugged the young king.

"I wouldn't break a promise to you buddy," Naveen picked up the boy. "So what's for lunch?"

"I was wondering that myself," James winked at Tiana. "Don't tell me my has daughter never taught you how to make our family gumbo?"

"Oh she has. It ended up being the best I've ever had," Naveen remembered that day very well.

Tiana felt so embarrassed at Naveen for being so telling. She hoped that her father didn't pick up on the tone of his voice.

"Well I didn't make any gumbo but I did prepare some muffulettas," James said. "If anyone is hungry."

Tiana shook her head. "We just had ice cream—

"Daniel and myself had ice cream," Naveen corrected with an interruption. "Tiana didn't have lunch."

"Are you trying to avoid eating, babycakes?" James raised a brow.

"No, I...," Tiana's stomach growled a little. "I'll have a muffuletta."

"She's only trying to keep her figure," Eudora said knowingly. "She is a Montreuil wife after all."

"She's her own human being," James responded back. "Ain't that right Naveen?"

Naveen nodded "I know she is. But the question is does Tiana herself know this?"

Tiana looked at Naveen in defense. "Of course I know I'm a human. What kind of question is that?"

"No need to attack me. I'm only stating the obvious," Naveen responded.

"Alright you two grab the sandwiches while I get the lemonade," James began walking towards the kitchen.

Tiana and Naveen followed with no sandwiches in sight.

"Where's the muffulettas?" asked Tiana.

"Oh those..." James laughed. "I have everything set out for y'all to make four muffulettas and possibly a salad?" he asked Tiana.

She sighed. "You know I can never say no to you daddy."

He kissed her on the cheek. "That's my babycakes. I'm sure Naveen here would love to learn from a beautiful instructor."

She knew what her father was up to, but wasn't upset about it.

Looking over at Naveen who picked up a tomato. "No mincing required," she told him just as James left the kitchen.

Naveen went over to her. "Then how do you prepare this?"

"Its simple. My daddy has everything set out for us..." she picked up the rounded bread. "This bread is called...Naveen!" she felt his lips brushing against her ear. She let out an exhale. "I thought you wanted to learn how to make..." she stopped when she felt his lips press against her neck.

"You can keep on going..." he inhaled her vanilla scent. "I couldn't resist touching you." he wrapped his arms around her.

Tiana moaned as she surrendered to Naveen's affections. But then she remembered where they were and the other woman who was also in his life. "That's enough..." she pulled from his grasps.

Naveen was disappointed. "What?"

"We have to get this ready for everyone," she then added. "And I'm sure your little girlfriend wouldn't like you kissing all over a married woman."

Naveen snorted. "She's definitely no girlfriend of mine..." he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. "And as for kissing all over a married woman." he pressed his lips onto hers. "I haven't even started to get to the best part."

"Oh? And what is the best part your royal highness?" Tiana flirted back.

"Mama! Naveen!" Daniel rushed into the kitchen

Naveen and Tiana quickly separated before the young boy could see them together.

"What is it baby?" Tiana asked.

"Grandmama said to hurry up and finish the muffulettas! She's tired of drinking lemonade."

"Why don't you help us?" Naveen offered. "We need an extra hand or two anyway."

"Okay!" Daniel ran over to them.

Tiana smiled. "Alright baby can you get that loaf of mortadella for me?"

"Where?" both Naveen and Daniel asked, scratching the back of their heads.

Tiana frowned, noticing the coincidence. "I...I'll get it." she walked over to pick up the sausage now hating herself for even comparing the two to a simple gesture.

"Need any help Tiana?" asked Naveen.

"I got it," she said, also picking up some olives.

Naveen noticed her mood change and asked, "What's the matter?"

"What?" Tiana looked at him. "Um, nothing."

But Naveen thought otherwise.

()()()()

"That was delicious!" said Naveen, patting his six pack abs.

Eudora laughed. "So two is enough for ya baby?"

"It is now," he smiled at Tiana. "You really have a gift."

"Why thank you," Tiana smiled back.

Eudora noticed the chemistry and cleared her throat.

James heard her and ignored the gesture. "Naveen did I ever tell you the story of Tiana trying to prepare the entire meal for her fifth birthday?"

"No you haven't," answered Naveen who heard Tiana sighing while covering her face.

"Please don't tell him that story daddy," she remembered that day like it was yesterday.

The older man chuckled. "Bless her little heart when her mother spanked her behind for burnin' up the gumbo and almost burnin' our house down. You remember Eudora?"

"How can I not? My dresses caught fire and not to mention some of my sketches. We were lucky the house didn't get catch on fire," she explained.

"And later that night..." James began.

"You came home and checked on Tiana," Eudora continued. "He then made all her favourites for breakfast."

"I remember crying so hard that I fell asleep and woke up in my daddy's arms," Tiana said with a weak smile to her mother. "All my guilt about the fire went away when daddy made sure that everything wold be alright. And the breakfast was marvelous."

Eudora returned the smile. "You've always been a daddy's girl."

Naveen nodded. "I envy your relationship."

"Why? You're like a son to me," James gave the king a light pat on the back.

"That means a lot," Naveen said looking serious. "I mean it."

"So do I," James nodded before carrying his dish to the kitchen.

"He still likes doing his own cleanin'," said Eudora. "Decades of working three to four shift jobs can do that to a man."

"Don't you have a maid like we do?" asked Daniel.

"Nope. We do our own cookin' and cleanin'," Eudora stood up "We're nowhere near as wealthy as ya mama and daddy are," she snorted and headed for the kitchen. "We're not even wealthy!"

"If you move in with us you can make lots of money too," Daniel said loud enough for hi grandmother to hear.

_'Money'_ that reminded Tiana, but first, "Daniel why don't you go and help your grandparents with their dishes."

"Awe. Can I go outside?" the young boy pouted.

"Go do what I told you to do first," she said. Making sure the young boy was gone she continued to Naveen, "I guess I should tell you now about my restaurant closing."

"It is?" Naveen asked.

"Yep," she nodded. "All my husband's doing. But it was my fault for trusting him."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Naveen said as Tiana got out of her chair.

"I'll open it up again eventually," she crossed her arms. "And the next time it will be without him."

Naveen stood as well. "You want to go outside and talk about it?"

She nodded her head as they headed out on the back porch where they looked out at the garden before them. "Its beautiful out here."

"Yes, it is," Naveen stared at her.

Tiana felt her heart increase as his eyes burned through her. She touched one of the tulips. "With it being so humid out here I'm surprised that the flowers even survive as long as they do. I mean, roses can survive in about any temperature, but then I could be wrong. I've never really been good at gardening anything."

Naveen listened on while staring at her. He knew that he had to leave for his own kingdom soon and move on with another woman whom he would never love. But he could think about that when the time comes. He gently took her hand with his and kissed it.

Tiana turned to look at the king. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I love you?" he answered, stepping just a nose distance away from her. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can Tiana. If you'd let me that is."

She exhaled. "Yes, I-I would like that. A lot."

Naveen moved her forward to touch his lips with hers in a gentle kiss, but once Tiana wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders the kiss deepened and grew passionate.

"Tiana?" James looked around the dining room and noticed neither she or Naveen were in it. He frowned, looking around until he saw the doors leading to the back porch being opened. He smiled hard when he found his daughter in a heated liplock with the young king.

"Atta girl babycakes" he whispered before leaving the two alone for privacy.

"I need to see you tonight Tiana," Naveen said, now kissing her neck.

Tiana sighed. "You know I can't—

"You can and will mi benita..." he confirmed for them both.

She remembered the nights where she would wish to spend one more night with Naveen. The nights when Jacques was on top of her while she imagine it being Naveen instead. She would even dream of being with him.

"I'll see you tonight. Waiting outside of my estate. By the third bush on the left side at ten fifteen," she said. Definitely sure that Daniel and the maids would all be asleep by then.

"Achidonza!" Naveen laughed, lifting her up in his arms. "I will be there!" And set her back down.

Tiana pressed her lips to his once more. "I'll look forward to seeing you."

Naveen caressed her cheek. "And you, mi benita," and was surprised when she winced. He remembered her husband's capabilities. "Did he...?"

"I'm...I'm alright," Tiana breathed, knowing what he was thinking.

"So he still hits you?" he asked, now wanting to beat the man himself.

Tiana pressed her lips onto his before pulling away. "Just say that you'll be waiting for me?"

"Or I could simply take you and Daniel away from here...," Naveen suggested.

Tiana closed her eyes. "I'm not ready."

"What?" He asked.

She sighed. "We have to set out a plan that will ensure that everyone whom I care for will be alright and—

"We'll discuss it tonight," he was gentle with his caresses and kissed her cheek. "And I _will_ get you and Daniel out of that house."

Tiana wrapped her arms around him for a warm embrace. She exhaled when feeling his strong arms around her. Feeling safe and hopeful for the first time in years.

()()()()

By the time Tiana did make it home it was almost time for dinner and when that time passed she made sure that Daniel was settled in his room before going to hers to find the perfect dress to wear for Naveen. Of course it had to be beautiful yet very sensual. Now her hair...

She pulled out the hair pins and shook her head for the rest of her curls to fall out perfectly over her shoulders.

"Wow mama your hair!" Daniel said from the door already dress in his pajamas. "Looks different!"

Tiana put it in a simple ponytail. "Isn't it your bed time?"

Daniel yawned. "I'm not sleepy."

"Mmhm." Tiana took his hand. "Now let's get you back to bed..."

()()()()

Tiana waited until everyone was asleep before she went down the stairs to leave. As she opened the door she gasped at who was standing in front of her.

"Naveen!" she whispered with her hand on her chest. "Why aren't you outside waiting?"

He took her hand. "I wanted to do something different."

"And bold" she added.

"The car is parked outside of the estate," he smiled and closed the door after they left the home.

"Nice car," Tiana said once Naveen got in his car.

"I should say the same to you..." Naveen looked her up and down. "You should wear your hair down more often."

"Jacques prefers me to only show him my hair this way," Tiana explained with an eye roll.

Naveen sighed and started the car. "I would prefer that you not mention his name at all tonight."

"I'm sorry," she smiled, placing her hand on his lap. "I won't mention his name anymore tonight."

The drive took a while to get to their destination but when they did, Tiana was surprised by its size.

"You stay in a boathouse?" she asked, surprised.

"It's private and has a modern spin once you get inside," he stepped out of the car to open Tiana's door. When they got out Tiana looked around and yelped when Naveen scooped her in his strong arms. "Naveen!"

He smirked while walking up to the house. "It is customary for a king to carry his queen into his...boathouse."

"I'm not a queen," Tiana said.

"To me you are," Naveen smiled.

Tiana kissed him on the cheek as he stepped inside. "It looks so much bigger inside."

"And we'll discuss more about the house after our much...needed..." he carried her straight to his bedroom. "...acts of love..." he wiggled his brows as he put her on the bed.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes and asked, standing back up, "Is that all you want from me?"

Naveen was surprised by the question. "What? Oh no I...I was only implying—

Tiana interrupted him by pressing her lips hard onto his lips. To be able to finally kiss the man she always love without any worries was thrilling to her.

The dress she wore easily slipped off her body and down onto the floor it went. Naveen stared at her nude body in awe.

"Beautiful," he said, also staring at her breasts. Her hips curved in perfection and her brown skin was as smooth as silk.

Tiana loved the way Naveen's eyes hungrily wandered her body while unbuttoning his shirt. She walked over to finish what he started and pulled off his shirt and stared in awe at his perfect form. Her hands ran over his hard pecs and down his perfect six pack abs.

Naveen closed his eyes at the sensation of her touch.

Tiana began unbuttoning his trousers when she felt Naveen's hand over hers and led them to the bed.

When Tiana's back hit the firm mattress she pulled Naveen into another kiss and teased his mouth with her tongue. Naveen's teeth gently but firmly got a hold of her tongue and winked before continuing their osculation.

Tiana then let out a moan as Naveen's lips then traveled down her ear and finally neck. She smiled, deeply inhaling his natural scent and cologne which suddenly broke her from her trance. It was the cologne that she despised because it smelled like...

_'I won't say his name...,'_ she mentally told herself. It isn't Naveen's fault if he smells like her husband.

She let out a moan as Naveen began kissing down her neck. His lips felt like heaven against her skin and when he finally got to her navel she could tell the difference between a man forcing sex with her and a man making love to her.

"Ooh Naveen..."

Naveen heard her say his name just as he finally got to where he wanted to be at. He lightly parted her legs and was pleased when she parted them even more for him and began kissing her.

Tiana bit down the bottom of her lip when her most sensitive spot was hit. She moaned and heard Naveen speak something Maldonian while kissing, sucking and fingering her while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Naveen..." she breathed, her body shivered as an orgasm rolled in.

Naveen heard her moaning his name and knew that he couldn't hold back any longer so he positioned himself between her legs before slowly going inside of her. He felt her walls twitch around him as his slow movement quicken after a short while. He lowered his face to hers before pressing their lips together.

It went on like this for several minutes until they both climaxed once again. Resting soon after until one of them seduced the other into many more rounds of fornicating.

()()()()

Tiana woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and saw that the sun had already risen. "What time is it?" she asked and smiled when she felt a kiss on the back of her neck.

"It's five thirty..." he kissed her again.

Tiana gasped. "I got to be home before seven," she got out of the bed.

But Naveen pulled her back into his arms. "I don't know if I want to let you go now that I have you here."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "There is a little boy back at home called my son..."

He let her go to dress. "You know that I really care about your son."

"I know you do," she slipped on her dress. "And I'm thankful that you do."

He dressed himself before wrapping his arms around her. "I leave in a couple of weeks," and kissed her forehead. "I would give up my throne for you and that boy."

Tiana looked up at him. "You won't do that. Not for me..."

Naveen sighed and caressed her unbruised cheek. "I would and will if—

She interrupted him with a kiss that eventually led them back to the bed.

Tiana was on top this time and opened her mouth for Naveen to run his tongue around her lips. Her teeth teasingly stopped his tongue and soon her own lips were around his tonge, sucking on it. When she let it go Naveen deviously grinned, "Achidonza..."

()()()()

Tiana turned the knob to the front entrance and silently cursed when she found it locked. So she rang the bell.

Florence opened the door and was surprised to see the young woman, "Girl what are you doin' out at this hour?"

"Walking," Tiana answered. "I needed some air and time to think."

"Air?" The maid asked with a skeptical expression. "I hope you ain't thinkin' about leavin' Jacques!"

Tiana snorted before walking through the foyer. "The livingroom looks nice."

"Child you know that Jacques won't like your sudden mornin' walks," said the maid.

She tuned her head. "Is he here?"

"No, but in case he returns I'd advise you not go anywhere else. You know more than anybody that he ain't afraid to use his hand. None of the Montreuil men are," she warned.

Tiana rolled her eyes before going up the stairs. "I'll be down for breakfast in about forty-five minutes!"

Florence shook he head and was about to dust the book shelves when she heard the door bell rang. "Who could this be?" She opened the door and smiled. "Well, glad to see you've return."

Tiana's bath was pure bliss after the even blissful night she had with Naveen. She giggled like a shy schoolgirl at some of her highlighted moments and couldn't wait to see him again.

After the bath she got ready for the day and met with her son and Max who were down stairs in the livingroom.

"Hey baby!" Tiana hugged her son who noticed her mood.

"Mama you seem happy. Did you have a good dream?" he asked.

"Oh yes...," she smiled. "Are you ready to eat?" she took his hand.

"Yep," Daniel said as he pushed the door open to enter the dining room.

Tiana stopped when she saw who was waiting for them at the table.

"Derek?"

He stood from the head of the table and nodded. "It's a pleasure to see the most beautiful woman in the Crescent city."

"Hi Uncle Derek," Daniel ran over to give the man a hug.

He returned it. "You look so much like Jacques when he was your age."

"Florence always say that," Daniel said before going over at his spot of the table.

"What are you doing here?" Tiana asked, knowing he had to be up to something.

"I came to deliver Danny here his present," he answered.

Daniel's blue eyes light up at the word 'present'. "Where?"

"Not until after breakfast," he teased.

"So you're staying for breakfast?" Tiana asked, not wanting him anywhere near them.

Derek arrogantly smirked while sitting back down on the chair. "Why thank you."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

And was thankful that breakfast went by as quick as it did.

"Mama look what I got!" Daniel held up his new toy. "Come on Max! Let's go to my room!" He started running out of the room with the dog closely behind.

"An airplane?" Tiana asked while looking at the toy as it disappeared with her son and dog. "You got him an air plane?"

"Money is never an object my dear," Derek put his hand on her lower back.

But Tiana quickly moved to the side. "Well I thank you for the gift. I'm sure you've got a lot of plans for the day which includes being with your family." She gave him a smile with no feeling behind it. "I'm sure Tonya is waiting for you."

Derek's smile disappeared. "Tonya and our children have their own plans for the day." He stepped over to her. "And I gave my word to my friend that I will look after you."

Tiana stepped back. "You should leave."

Derek stepped over to her again. "I rather stay?" He reached out to touch her face but Tiana slapped it away. He laughed, "Oh come on now don't be shy. I only want to feel you"

"Get out!" Tiana demanded.

"Its my job to look after you," Derek said forcefully and pulled her in his arms. "I was hoping you would return the favour by getting on your knees."

"I would never..." Tiana slapped him but he held on. "...take your hands off of me" She tried pulling out of his grasps.

He inhaled her vanilla scent. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I will leave it no choice but to beat your ass and personally throw you out myself!" Jacques stood by the entry of the livingroom, glaring at the two.

Both Derek and Tiana saw Jacques standing by the foyer and Derek immediately pushed Tiana away. "She was coming on to me. I tried to stop her!"

Jacques kept his glare when he looked at Tiana...


	16. Funny How Time Flies Pt 2

A/N: Just wanted you guys to know about a story I'm reading call 'One Wing' by HAWTSAUCE. Its really good and spicy! A suggestion from me!

I've also been working on a couple of new fanfics for PATF, and will post one of them on here soon. More romance, less drama and no Jacques! Okay, I lied about less drama (Naveen and Tiana can get pretty heated when they want to) but I'm still working on it and will have it on here once I'm done. Anyway, back to this story...

The Thrill Of It All II

Funny How Time Flies... Pt. 2

"Get out!" Tiana demanded.

"Its my job to look after you," Derek said and forcefully pulled her in his arms. "I was hoping you would return the favour by getting on your knees."

"I would never..." Tiana slapped him but he held on. "...take your hands off of me" She tried pulling out of his grasps.

He inhaled her vanilla scent. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I will leave it no choice but to beat your ass and personally throw you out myself!" Jacques stood by the entry of the livingroom, glaring at the two.

Both Derek and Tiana saw Jacques standing by the foyer and Derek immediately pushed Tiana away. "She was coming on to me. I tried to stop her!"

Jacques kept his glare when he looked at Tiana but then turned to face his friend."What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, walking over to them. "I witnessed the entire exchange!"

Derek laughed nervously. "So you're going to take this whore's side over mine? Your friend who you've known your entire life?"

Tiana watched the two men and remained quiet. She never thought she'd see the day that these two friends would have a falling out.

Jacques glared at the man and said, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh come on Jacques—

"Don't make me regret it. I _will_ fight you if you lead me to it," he stepped forward with a warning. "And you know that I _will_ win."

Derek looked at Tiana once more before leaving the house, slamming the door behind.

Jacques remain stoic whe n he finally looked over at his wife and asks, "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm alright" Not knowing what to do next.

"The bastard has always wanted you," he said. "I never thought he'd have the nerve to actually come on to you under my own damn roof!"

Tiana was thankful that her son left the room when he did. She didn't need him asking her a hundred questions a minute as to why were _'daddy and uncle Derek fighting'_. So she sighed and looked over at Jacques was now looking out the window.

She walked over to him.

"Jacques?"

"Hmm?" he asked, still looking out.

She took his hand. "I want you to know that I appreciate you standing up for me like that."

Jacques looked down at her hand with his hand before making eye contact with her. "It's my job as your husband to protect you, and if Daniel ever needs me I'll be there for him."

Tiana nodded again. "I know you will," and let go of his hand.

Jacques watched his wife walking up the stairs and wasn't surprised when she kept walking without looking back at him.

Though he knew that she didn't love him as a wife should her husband, he was satisfied with her appreciation of him being there at the right time. He don't know what he would've done if he was a moment or two late.

Tiana went to check on Daniel who was busy in his own world playing with his new plane. Max the dog was fast asleep on the foot of the bed.

"Hey baby how are you in here?" she asked him.

"I'm fine mama," was his answer before accepting a kiss on the forehead from her.

"Enjoy your new plane!" Tiana left the room and noticed her husband walking into his office. She usually didn't bother with her husband's business but she followed and knew that him being followed, knowing how much irritated him whenever she did. But instead of stepping into the room she stood by his door, listening.

"Hello?" he answered the phone. "The problem is taken care of. You still owe me. Don't forget it," he slammed the phone down.

Tiana backed away from the office and hurried toward the stairs until...

"Darling!"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

He jogged over to her. "Would you like to go out for a walk?"

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, not wanting to do anything with her husband.

"Why don't I drive you out for brunch?" he offered.

"Florence and Dorothy can take care of that," Tiana said. "You know how much of a soft spot Florence

has for you."

"I rather us go out," he said firmly.

Tiana shook her head. "But Daniel isn't ready—

"Dammit Tiana," he locked his arm with hers. "We're leaving and that's final!"

Tiana rolled her eyes and obeyed his order.

()()()()

Naveen was in an incredibly great mood while dancing some people along to a band in the streets of the French Quarter. What would make his day perfection would be to have Tiana in his arm experiencing the beauty and cultural aspect of this great city.

"If I looked like you and danced as well as you do I would have every woman I wanted," laughed an older man who was selling fruit in his cart.

Naveen nodded and paid the man for an apple before taking a bite. "Mmm. Good apple!"

"My brother is a farmer in Michigan and sends me boxes..."

Naveen tuned the man out when he saw Tiana looking annoyed as Jacques was in a conversation with his younger cousin Trent.

"...if you can," said the man, shaking the can of money.

"Thanks," Naveen paid the man before going on his way.

"Its how you handle them," Trent laughed.

Jacques looked back at Tiana who looked to be in deep thought. "Tiana!"

She walked over to him. "Yes Jacques?" and felt his hand on her lower back.

"You see how she walked over without any problems?" Jacques asked his cousin.

Trent smirked. "I sure did."

Tiana frowned as Jacques gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go do some shopping..." and handed her some money. "I have to discuss some man business with my cousin at the barbershop."

She rolled her eyes while walking away and heard Trent laughing. She thought about walking to her restaurant, but quickly changed her mind when she remembered that it was closed. So she kept walking until she was far away enough to where she wouldn't see the barbershop or Jacques. The further away she was from her husband the better she felt. That was until she heard someone whistling at her.

"Ugh." she really didn't want to be bothered. And felt a presence behind her. "Look sir I don't want to have to tell my husband about some creep stalking me in broad daylight!"

"Even if the creep is me?" Naveen teased.

Tiana turned to see the handsome king smiling at her as she sighed a huge relief. "What are you doing here?"

He took her hand and led her into what looked like dark alley that led them to an abandoned building. Before Tiana could ask where she was being taken to, her mouth was captured by his, her body pressing up against his in a passionate osculation.

Tiana didn't protest and deepened the kiss while letting out a moan.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Jacques came home earlier than expected," Tiana responded through the apple flavoured kiss.

"Sounds like a no," Naveen said before lifting Tiana who was surprised at his actions.

"Naveen? What are you—

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered.

She did as told and soon felt him inside of her. Not even remembering what happened to her underwear in the meantime.

"Naveen...," she moaned as he quickly thrust in and out of her. Her climax was approaching.

He grunted as his pace increased, letting out a low moan when he felt her tightened around him and soon orgasm came over him.

Both exhaled while recovering and it took several minutes before Tiana spoke up,

"So...," she noticed the abandoned building was surprisingly clean. "Where are we?"

"A building that I own," he said, putting her down. "Sorry about your hair. I couldn't help myself."

"It's only a bun," Tiana easily fixed her hair back and gasped when she saw Naveen holding her undergarment. "How did you..."

"We should get you back to your husband before he gets suspicious."

Tiana got herself ready before taking Naveen's hand and leaving the building.

"I should let go...," Tiana said, taking her hand away from his.

"Not before I..." Naveen grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into his arms for another passionate kiss.

Tiana melted in his arms and moaned...

()()()()

By the time Tiana made it back towards the barbershop she had six bags of new dresses along with some accessories.

"How are you doing Sam?" she asked her driver as he stepped out of the car the assist her.

"What did you do buy the whole store?" he joked.

Tiana laughed, "You can say that."

"Well Jacques wanted me to drive ya home. He had a sudden arrangement to attend," he said.

Tiana rolled her eyes before getting in the backseat without a care of her husband's whereabouts. "Why am I not surprised?"

()()()()

Tiana smiled at her reflection in the mirror in her very figure flattering red lingerie. "I wonder what he'll think of me in this?" she asked no one in particular. She was sure that Naveen would study her frame like an artist would for his painting and to make sure to take extra care not to ruin anything about her. Then he would use his hands to feel ever curve and his lips would soon replace his hands and...

"Mmm..." she closed her eyes and moaned at that picture. Naveen taking extra care of her body...

A slam of her bedroom door interrupted her daydream. Covering herself she quickly put on her housecoat when she saw Jacques staring her down.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked, suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

Jacques walked over and moved her arms out of the way so that the open coat could expose her attire. "This red number?"

"At the new boutique store a couple of blocks from the barbershop," she answered, watching his expression.

"Which new boutique?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her body.

She stood up. "Lorraine's boutique..."

"Must have been opened for some time. Nobody would be foolish enough to start a business during this economy," he took her hand. "Now take off the housecoat. I want to see how this looks on you."

She frowned, closing her housecoat. "Right now? I mean you just got home and—

"Tiana," he stopped her. "I want to see you in the damn thing." he opened it up as it fell onto the floor.

"Oh..." Jacques grew aroused. "That's more like it..." he stepped back to take her in. "Move your hips and shimmy for me."

Tiana gave him a look of disgust. "What did you ask me to do?"

"You heard me...," he smirked. "Or do you prefer to get on your knees for me?"

She glared at him while slowly moving her hips. Feeling both humiliated and repulsive.

Jacques watched as he puffed on his cigar. He was surprised that Tiana would even buy something like this. For a man who in control, he was turn-on to see this side of her.

"Come to me," Jacques said, licking his lips.

Tiana slowly walked until he stopped her again.

"No, sensually..." he ordered.

She moved her hips as best as she could.

"Beautiful..." he ran his hands over his hips and up to the small of her waist. "But I want to see if those pretty lips can top that little show you put on."

But Tiana stepped back, covering her breasts.

Jacques stood up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," she said, back away. "You think that I want to give you any kind of pleasure after what you did to me?"

"I had to remind you of your place, darling," he kept walking forward. "And apparently I have to remind you of that again!" he raised his hand.

"You can slap me as many times as you want. I won't give in like I use to. Not anymore!" Tiana raised her voice as she moved back.

Jacques laughed darkly. "Really Tiana? You want to fight me?" he stepped forward.

"I will never willingly give myself to you!" She said.

"And since when has that stopped me before?" he asked, walking over to taking her arm but she pushed his hand away. That made Jacques laugh again.

Tiana held her fists up and screamed when he quickly grabbed her arms, pulling her over to him. "No!" she slapped him.

Jacques twisted her left arm and pressed her down their bed. "You really think that you can beat me?"

Tiana closed her eyes. "Let go of me..."

Jacques lifted up her lingerie and ran his hand over her backside. "Looks like I have to remind you who wears the pants here, darling." and slap her derriere

"No..." Tiana tried wiggling out of his hold but cried when he added pressure on her back.

He blew into her ear. "Mmm...yes..." he whispered into her ear and pressed his erection against her. "You feel that?"

Tiana used her free hand to punch back at him as hard as she could.

"Ah!" he got off to check his nose.

Tiana quickly got up and ran for the door but was violently pulled back.

"You black bitch!" he slapped his hand against her face so hard that she fell still onto the floor.

Jacques' heart stopped when he realized what just happened.

"Tiana?" he got down on the floor and lightly pat her cheek. "Darling?" When she didn't wake her he picked her up. "No...No..." and lied her on the bed before rushing out of the room.

"Florence! Florence! Get in here!"

Daniel suddenly ran out of his room looking terrified. "What's the matter daddy?"

Both Florence and Dorothy hurried up the stairs.

"What is it baby?" the older woman asked.

"Dorothy look after my son. Florence come with me" he took her by the wrist and ran into the bedroom. Closing the door.

"Jacques baby what is going...," Florence then gasped. "You killed her!"


	17. The Setback Pt 1

The Thrill Of It All II

The Setback Pt 1.

Florence gasped. "You killed her!" she went over to an unconscious Tiana and checked her pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a pulse followed by a low groan. "She's waking up!"

Tiana slowly opened her eyes and the first person she saw was the last person she wanted around her.

"Get out of my face..," she whispered at her husband.

Jacques shook his head. "Darling, you have no idea how sorry I am for my be—

"No!" she turned her head away from him. "No...go away!"

Florence sighed. "Jacques baby maybe you should leave for a few minutes."

"I'm not leaving my wife any damn where!" He stood firm.

"Baby please!" Florence raised her voice and lowered it. "Only for a few minutes?"

Jacques sighed but eventually obeyed and left the room without closing the door.

"Tiana honey...," Florence brushed the young woman's hair from her face. "Chile he's gone...it's alright. Now tell me how this happened?"

Tiana held in her emotions and said, "All because I didn't want to sleep with him."

Florence frowned in disbelief. "What you say?"

"He wanted me to sleep with him and I refused and told him that I will fight him if it meant he couldn't—

"Tiana you are a very bright girl, but you are as dumb as they get when it comes to being a wife. Baby you've got to play along with these men. Compromise with them!" Florence explained.

"I'm tired of playing aling and compronising!" she exclaimed. "I hate him!"

"You want to get back in that institution? Because he will put you there!" she warned.

"I don't care!" Tiana said.

"Think about your son! What about baby Daniel? He will be wonderin' where ya at?" she reminded her.

That made the tears leave Tiana's eyes as she forgot about her son. "Daniel... "

Florence put her hand over hers. "I know its hard to be somewhere ya stuck being at but you have to remember him."

"And what will happen when Jacques goes after my baby and beat on him?" Tiana asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He will never touch that boy!" Florence was sure of that.

But Tiana thought otherwise. "He will! I know he will! That's why I have to leave here! I know how much Daniel is disappointed with his father, but I also know how much he loves him. I don't want my son growing up knowing or remembering his father being a monster..."

"Why are you so concerned about how Daniel will remember Jacques if you hate him so much?" Florence smiled. "Sounds like—

"What it sounds," Tiana finished before the woman could continue. "I don't love Jacques nor I ever will. But I want Daniel to remember him as the great father who would always bring him gifts. Who actually took the time to teach him how to write his name. I hate Jacques but Daniel doesn't have to."

"But the truth will come out. It always does and what will you tell the baby then?" Florence asked.

"Whatever he wants to know," she said.

Jacques walked back into the room holding Daniel. "See? She's alright."

Tiana saw her son who looked nervous and wondered what her husband really told him.

"Daddy said that you were sick," said the young boy.

Tiana shook her head. "No baby I'm fine," she sat up. "See?"

The boy nodded. "So may we cuddle?"

Tiana cracked a smile for her son. "Oh course!" She opened her arms.

Jacques put the boy down and watched him run to his mother. He knew they were close and had to find a way to break that bond before he gets older.

"Well I'll leave ya alone while I prepare dinner," Florence said and touched Jacques' arm before leaving the room.

"Mama I thought you were going to die!" Daniel hugged his mother, ignoring what she was wearing.

"I'm too stubborn to die," Tiana kissed her son.

Jacques hurried out of the room without anyone noticing.

Daniel didn't know what happened to his mother but did hear Florence's exclamation before the door was closed. He was thankful that his mother was alright and wanted to remain in her arms. He smiled when he felt her gentle caresses and beautiful humming.

The humming eventually got her son to fall asleep and for her to change into some appropriate clothing.

She hesitated on whether or not she should carry him back into his room, but decided to leave him on her bed.

_'He looks so peaceful,'_ she thought and caressed his cheek.

"We created a beautiful son," Jacques said from behind her.

Tiana sighed. "What do you want?"

He touched her arm. "To apologize."

"What's the point in doing so?" she looked back at him. "Please leave me alone. Okay?"

"I'm never leaving you alone," he rested his hands on her shoulders.

Tiana moved away from him and saw him pick up their son. "Where are you taking him?"

"To his own room," Jacques answered, bitterly.

"But he was just fine in the bed," Tiana said walking behind him. "You're not getting anything from me by doing this."

Jacques remained silent as he left the room.

Tiana took a seat at the vanity table and saw her husband returning into the room. "Really Jacques..."

"I've decided to send our son away," he announced.

Tiana frowned. "What?"

"He's going to a boarding school," he sat in a lounge chair, taking out a cigarette.

Tiana rushed towards the door. "No he isn't!"

"Tiana!" Jacques stopped her. "Its for his own good."

"He's three years old!" She pointed out.

"And a boy," he added. "A boy doesn't need to be close to his mother as he is with you."

"He's three," she repeated. "And where in this world is a boarding school going to accept a negro boy?"

"I've been at the school when I was four," Jacques answered. "And I never had issues with being close to my mother!"

"That's because you didn't have a mother! You'll never understand what's it like for one to love you!" She could see that it hurt him, but didn't apologize either.

Jacques glared at her. "Florence was like a mother to me. But I thank my grandfather for sending me away. I wouldn't be the man that I am today if I had a woman softening me up."

"Softening you up," Tiana repeated as she thought about the journals she read on past Montreuil wives. "It was the strength from the Montreuil women to hold you men together."

"Yes, but who made the money?" he challegned.

"Who took the time?" she challenged back. "Raisng the children and actually being there while you do whatever you wanted! I was lucky compared to Rachel, Katherine and Desiree Rose who all died at the hands of your male ancestors!"

"They were dumb enough to want to fight their husbands and got what they deserved," Jacques defended. "Which is why Daniel will be going to school far away from here, leaving us with no interruptions and of cours all of my attention."

"You must really hate that somebody else in this world loves me," she said. "You can take away my family, my friends, even my heart but you won't take away my baby."

Jacques wrapped an arm around her. "It will leave us time to try for another—

"Just stop it!" Tiana pulled away from him. "We will not be trying for anything because I will never sleep with you again!"

Jacques grew impatient again. "You're still talking that nonsense!"

"It's the truth," Tiana said.

"Do you honesty hate me as much as you do?" Jacques asked, balling his fist.

"Yes, if not a little more than a wife should hate her husband," Tiana said with hate in her voice and felt his hand strike against her cheek.

"I don't give a damn if you love or hate me, darling," Jacques said bitterly. "All that matters is that you are my wife, my property and my possession...my _greatest_ possession," he evilly grinned before forcing his lips onto hers in a hard kiss. "You're going to give me another child. You owe me that!"

"No!" Tiana said through the kiss and bite down on his tongue as hard as she could.

Jacques screamed and punched her on the jaw. "You're going to be sorry for doing that!"

Tiana backed up on the floor and wildly swung her arms, screaming.

Jacques ignored the hits and picked her up, throwing her on the lounge chair and got on top of her.

"Its time I remind you of where your place is in my house, darling!" He used his anger to open her legs. "A good rough fucking will do you some good!"

Hard knocking was heard at the door.

"Dammit," he got up. "Who the hell is this?" opened the door to Dorothy the new maid and Daniel standing before them. "What is it?"

"Mr. Montreuil you have a phone call..." Dorothy said, nervously and gasped when he bumped passed her out of the room.

Daniel ran into the room. "Mama look what Dorothy helped me with!" He showed her a drawing of a house.

Still shaken up, Tiana asks, "I thought you were asleep, and whose house is it?"

"Daddy woke me up," Daniel said. "And its the Montreuil Estate if it were the colour green!"

Tiana shook her head. "It's nice baby..."

Daniel noticed his mother's distracted behavior. "Are you okay?"

"Yes baby...," Tiana put a smile on her lips. "See?"

"Did you see Naveen today?" he asked.

"I was busy shopping that I...," she saw how attentive her son was; being and couldn't lie to him. "Yes, I did see him. And he wanted me to tell you hello for him."

Daniel smiled. "Can you tell him that we are friends?"

Tiana laughed a little at his innocence. "I believe that he already mentioned you being friends."

Daniel grinned hard. "Really?"

"Daniel get out of the room," Jacques walked back in. "Your mother and I have to talk."

Daniel ran over to his father. "Look at my picture daddy—

"I said leave!" he raised his voice in irritation.

"Jacques!" Tiana frowned.

Daniel poked out his bottom lip before running out of the room. His crying could soon be heard soon after.

"Now you were being too harshly with him," Tiana said.

Jacques closed the door. "We're leaving..."

"What?" Her eyes widen.

"For a week. To Chicago," he walked over to his closet.

Tiana shook her head, following him, "Wait a minute. Why am I going with you on a business trip?"

"Don't you question me!" Jacques snapped.

Tiana stepped back. "I want to know why we're going to Chicago? You don't normally take me to your business trips."

"I won't let you out of my sight now that that royal is in town," he said. "Unless you already been having him."

Tiana was surprised at how late he found out and remained silent.

"So you haven't seen him around town?" he asked.

"No," she answered, sitting on the bed.

Jacques then sighed before sitting beside her. "Look, I know that I haven't been so good to you or Daniel..."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Really darling I apologize. It's just that the fight with Derek and how much stress I've been going through from our marriage to my businesses...don't get me wrong. We are still doing more than fine financially. It's the constant racism I have to face before one of those pecker woods finally agrees to sign on and..." he sighed. "But enough of that," and took her hand. "I would hope that you forgive me for hitting you."

"I...I...," Tiana closed her eyes and fought pass her hate to say these words: "I forgive you for hitting me."

Jacques smirked before laying his his on her lap, rubbing her thigh under her dress. "I swear I will never hit you again. And if you don't want to go to Chicago that bad then you know what to do..."

She sighed at his meaning and felt like a fool for once again being tricked her into his trap. She gasped when his hand got between her legs. "No...stop it..."

He rose up to kiss her before pulling his hand away. "You're right." And stood up to lock the bedroom door. "I couldn't stop thinking about that little red number you wore."

Tiana would've preferred to save that her 'red number' for Naveen to see her in. As she stood she could feel Jacques' eyes burning through her.

"But like every man..." Jacques took her hand and made her do a spin. "...they would prefer their women to wear nothing at all." and pulled her into his arms. "Show me how much you want to stay home."

Tiana's stomach felt sick at the idea and when she pressed her lips onto his, she felt nauseted.

Jacques was surprised yet pleased that she was the first to kiss, but being a man who was always in control he led her to the bed and took over from there.

()()()()

"Bye daddy," Daniel said to his father. Not looking up at him.

Jacques went down to his son's level and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll bring you something back okay?"

The boy nodded before leaving to run upstairs to his room.

"He's still upset with me," Jacques stood back up. "I wonder where he gets his grudge from?" he eyed Tiana.

"He'll get over it by the morning," she gave him a small smile. Ready for him to leave. "Now you should leave before you miss your train."

"Jacques!" Derek climbed up the stairs to the front porch with a letter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacques asked with irritation in his tone.

"She left me!" Derek announced.

"Who?" Jacques asked.

"Tonya! My wife! She took the kids and my money," he confessed.

Tiana saw the calculation going through her husband's head and already knew what he was thinking.

"Wait? So she just up and left? With the children and everything?" Jacques asked.

Derek nodded. "Yes! My housekeeper said that—

"Hold that thought," Jacques said. "You wait in the den and get a drink...and darling?" he said to his wife.

Tiana looked at him.

"Go get Florence to fix Derek something to eat and Dorothy to get one of the guestrooms ready. He'll be staying with us."

"But I thought he said that Tonya left him. He can just go back to his house," Tiana pointed out. The last thing she wanted was Derek under the same roof with her.

"You just do what I told you or do I have to...," he stopped himself. "Just do this for me. I know that you don't like him..."

"Don't like him?" she rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement."

"Alright you despise him but he won't bother you," he said and added. "Not with me being here."

Tiana was expecting him to say that. "So you're not leaving?"

"No, I'm not," he answered.

"All because of him?" she asked.

"You worry about being my wife before thinking you can tell me what to do," Jacques warned. "I'm your husband and with that luxury darling you better respect that!" he ordered "The business trip to Chicago is canceled." he leaned forward to kiss Tiana. "I'll arrange it another time. Excuse me," and headed upstairs to his office.

Tiana never felt so angered. "Like hell I'll stay here with that animal under this roof."

"Oh but that's too bad...," Derek downed a shot of scotch while walking out of the den, his eyes wandering her body. "Hello Tiana."

"Go to hell!" she spat.

Derek smirked. "If Jacques is as generous as he is at the moment then I hope he shares his most prized possession..."

Tiana didn't bother hearing whatever he had to say and left. Feeling irritated all over again.

()()()()


	18. The Setback Pt 2

A/N: Chapter rated M for you-know-what!

The Thrill Of It All II

The Setback Pt 2

The following morning Tiana, Daniel and Max all went out for a walk. Pleased to be out of the house Tiana thought about visiting Naveen, but wasn't sure if she should bring along her son. He was still a young child despite his intelligence but she also didn't want him in the middle of anything if Jacques questions her whereabouts.

And fortunate for her Daniel had his lessons to attend. So she left him with his teacher and with Derek passed out in drunken bliss and husband out for business, she was able to get to her car without anyone stopping her.

It took a while to get to Naveen's due to traffic and pedestrians. When she did finally make it she took off her heels to walk up the stairs. She knocked on the door and seconds later a shirtless Naveen opened the door.

"Tiana?"

"Yes, it's me," she smiled, eying his delicious looking physic. "Did I wake you?"

He smiled, shaking his head and moved to the side so that she could enter. "I just got out of the shower which is always a terrible experience around here," he joked while eying her figure.

Tiana smiled. "Terrible? Why terrible?"

"Because you weren't in it," Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana and pulled her in for a kiss. "I had to taste you," he grinned.

"Mmm...," Tiana placed her hands on his hard pecs. "Do you always walk around the house with no shirt on?" she joked.

"What? You don't like it?" He arrogantly smirked with a raised brow.

"Oh I like it...," she rubbed her hand over his six pack until he took her in his arms to his bedroom where Tiana ended up on top. She ran her tongue over Naveen's lips until he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss when his tongue entered her mouth.

Naveen cupped her hips, running his hands under her dress.

But Tiana had other plans as she pulled from the kiss and pressed her lips down his neck.

"Mm, mi benita," Naveen moaned as Tiana kissed down his pecs and abs until she unbuttoned his trousers. He sighed in bliss when her mouth took him. "Tiana...," he breathed and start speaking Maldonian.

Tiana hated doing this with her husband, but for Naveen, it was always a pleasure and hearing him speak his language made it all the pleasurable for her own self.

Naveen watched as she then stopped her acts of fellatio after several minutes and got back on top before taking all of him inside of her.

Tiana closed her eyes as her hips rocked in perfect rhythm with Naveen's. They quickened their pace, both panting and moaning...

()()()()

Naveen kissed Tiana on the forehead as they lay in bed, naked under the sheets. "God, I love you Tiana."

"Mm," Tiana moaned with her head resting on his chest. "And I love you too Naveen."

"Come back with me to Maldonia. For good this time," Naveen took her hand and kissed it.

"I would go..." she began.

"But?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No buts...if I leave it has to be right away."

"We can leave tomorrow morning. That's the soonest," Naveen said. "And your parents..."

"I will talk to my daddy about it. My mama won't know," Tiana said.

"No she won't," Naveen repeated and pulled her in a bear hug. "Tomorrow you, Daniel and myself will leave for Maldonia."

Tiana smiled at the thought. "I'm looking forward to it."

()()()()

Tiana stood in front of her restaurant feeling defeated despite the afternoon she had with Naveen. To see the 'Out Of Business' sign on the doors really hurt and another reminder of how much she allowed Jacques to ruin her life, but no more. This was the reason she was standing before her former business. A business that never really was hers. And now a brand new chapter will approach for her and Daniel.

"You were out here reminiscing on this dump?" Jacques asked from behind her.

Tiana didn't bother to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same question to you," he stepped beside her. "As a matter of fact, where were you all day?"

"I was visiting my daddy. Is something wrong with that?" Tiana asked.

"No, but...," he gently cupped her chin so that she could look at him. "...your father was at the barbershop for most of the day and didn't see much of you. So tell me my dear wife...where were you?"

Tiana saw the angered expression on his face as she stepped away. "I was at my daddy's. I already—

"Get in the car!" he demanded.

Tiana could see that he was up to something and shook her head. "I've got my car."

"No, I've got MY car...at home," he pointed at Tiana's car being driven away.

"What are..." she stopped when he pulled at her.

"Get in!" he pushed her into the car and closed the door after he got in.

"Now tell me, darling. Where were you all day?"

Tiana refused to answer as she stared out of the window.

Jacques grew impatient. "Where were you—

"I went for a drive to think," she said.

"A drive to think?" he repeated, not convinced.

"Yes, I was feeling overwhelmed and talked to Lottie—

Jacques laughed. "What about? A stain on your dress? Did you break a nail?" he teased.

"No, us, this marriage, me being a mother..."

"Cut the bullshit with me Tiana. I was at Travis's house today and I didn't see you. And as for your idiot of a friend Charlotte? She wasn't home so nice try at having good friends, dear. Where were you?"

Tiana grew angered herself. "Away from you!"

"What did you just say?" Jacques asked calmly.

"I was away from you!" Tiana said. "Living with you can be very difficult. Like hell in most ways."

"And do you think that I care how you feel?" he asked.

"Of course not. You never cared before," she answered as they pulled up by the gates of their estate.

()()()()

When they inside Tiana didn't get a chance to see her son as she was dragged by her husband upstairs to his office.

She yanked her arms away from his grasp. "What is wrong with you?"

"You are no longer allowed to return to your restaurant," Jacques said sternly.

Tiana was infuriated. "Technically it was YOUR restaurant since you've stolen more than enough of your share!"

"I've given you too much freedom. The pain meds had me soft for a while but this Montriuel is back and never again leaving," he stepped over to his wife. "Now tell me where were you this afternoon?"

"I already told you..." she stepped away from him.

Jacques smirked. "Still running away from me?" he picked up a folder from his table. "That Maldonian dick really got you suffering from short term memory loss."

Tiana's eyes widen making Jacques laugh.

"What? You thought that I wouldn't find out?" he took out a picture of her and Naveen in a passionate kiss and threw it at her.

Tears welled up in Tiana's eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I would keep that mouth shut if I were you," he snatched the photo away. "I honestly thought you cared when walking in on that crazed girl sucking my dick, but why should I be surprised that you were doing the same thing to this faux royal?"

Tiana stood still as she watched her husband pacing before her.

"There have been rumors..." he began. "Rumours of you fucking around!?"

"Fr-from who?" she was afraid to ask.

"Derek...and several of my other friends," he stopped to look at her. "Yes and I guess you're expecting me to kill you right now?" He smirked. "I will not do such a thing...,"

She knew that smirk from anywhere. "What did you do to him?"

"You are definitely my loving wife." he said reaching out to caress her face. "Let's just say that if my men found him then his body bag is being shipped to his homeland of Maldonia at this very moment."

"No," she covered her mouth.

"Was this to get back at me for sleeping with that girl? Because she came on to me...the night of our wedding anniversary at a bar dressing like a woman," Jacques confessed. "I must admit that my cousin taught her how to fuck a man, but she lacked command sense."

Tiana hated the way he was speaking on Loretta and couldn't believe what he was saying.

"The little whore had the audacity to try to blackmail me!" he then laughed. "Of course I agree to leave you for her if she got rid of the brat," he walked around until he was behind Tiana, placing his hand on her lower abdominal. "Of course I would never leave you," and kissed her neck.

She trembled in repulsiveness and anger.

"And she is now in an institution after trying to kill her brat."

Tiana closed her eyes. "How could you do what you do and not feel guilty?"

"She isn't the first to claim I fathered her child and she won't be the last. That's what whores do," he said and grabbed her by the hair. He laughed after hearing her cries. "So how does he feel? Obviously not as good me...," he lifted her skirt by the hem and ran his hand up her thigh. "Did he touch you this way?"

She used all of her strength to push him off of her. She heard his laughter when she got up to leave the room for her room. Not wanting to go to Daniel's room for his protection.

Jacques could be heard following behind even though there were more rooms to hide in she locked the bedroom door and went right into the bathroom doing the same thing.

Her mind was on her son and his safety. Now regretting her decision of hiding in the bathroom.

"Don't make me break down this bathroom door woman!"

Tiana heard his dark tone started panicking. She had to act fast before he got in. Going through the medicine cabinet all found were personal items.

The door opened and she swirled around to see her furious husband. "Didn't I tell you to open the door?"

She backed onto the sink.

"Are you afraid me, darling?" he yanked her over to him.

Tiana was pulled back in the bedroom and pushed on the bed. When Jacques got on top of her she decided to give him what he wanted and closed her eyes, fighting back her tears.

Jacques shook his head in disgust. "Do you honestly think I want you? A piss poor disgusting black whore?" he got off the bed. "The thought of sleeping with you repulses me!"

Tiana opened her eyes, sitting up.

He looked her up and down. "Having a man from a third world country...who's money value is probably nowhere near as grand as mine!" he spit at her. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

As hurtful as his words were it didn't have any emotional effect toward Tiana. She was pleased to not have to endure his assaults.

Jacques headed toward the door, opening it. "You are to stay in this room until I come back. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," was her answer and soon a slamming of the door followed.

()()()()

Tiana woke up earlier that morning alone. She quickly bathe and dressed and found Daniel still in his room asleep. She then remembered that today was the day she and Naveen were suppose to leave for Maldonia. In a rush, she pulled out a luggage bag and threw in some clothes and toiletry. Then did the same in Daniel's room.

"Baby wake up and put these on!" she whispered.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. "Why?"

"Just put on your clothes!" she said as Max rubbed his head under her hand.

Daniel quickly dressed and asks, "Can Max come?"

"Yes," she took his hand. "Come on. We have to leave now!" as they rushed down the stairs.

Tiana looked through the key hanger and couldn't find her car keys so she picked up the keys to another car and headed out the door.

Florence watched the woman leave and shook her head. "Lord, protect those babies."

()()()()

Naveen wasn't sure where Tiana would be heading as he patiently awaited for her near the entry of the ship, but that all changed when he saw Tiana and Daniel along with the dog.

"Naveen!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Tickets please," said a ticket holder. "And that dog—

"I have their tickets!" Naveen said, giving the man the tickets and for the dog... "I already spoke with the captain. He's okay as with the dog as long as he's in the room."

The man nodded in approval.

Tiana didn't know whether to hug Naveen in front of her son she she held back.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it," Naveen took her hand and kissed it.

"Stop that woman!"

Both Naveen and Tiana spotted Jacques as the police surrounded him.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave," he smiled evilly. "Especially with my son!"

Tiana's heart stopped the moment the police were nearing her. Naveen protectively stood in front of them.

"What's the problem?" he asked the men in uniform.

"This woman is under arrest for kidnapping!" said the officer.

"Kidnapping!" both Tiana and Naveen said.

"Yes, taking my boy away!" Jacques smirked at Naveen. "And I should have you arrested for kidnapping my wife!" HE reached out to take Tiana's arm, but Naveen pushed him back.

"You stay away from her or I'll end up jail for murder!" Naveen warned.

"Oh did you officers hear that?" Jacques laughed. "But why should I be surprised? You love taking what's not yours...whores and all, right?"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Naveen went to confront the man but was held back by the police.

Daniel ran over to his mother. "Mama!"

But the police grabbed a hold of the young boy.

"Mama!"

"Take your hands off my baby!" Tiana cried just as the officers handcuffed her. "Jacques, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can and will," he said with bitterness. "Get them off this damn ship!"

With Naveen in a hold from several officers, he watched helplessly as Tiana and Daniel were escorted off the ship. When she looked back at him teary eyes his heart broke.

"Hello Naveen..."

Naveen was surprised to hear his fiancee, but wasn't surprised by the timing. He turned his head toward her. "Eliza."

"Missed me?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Uh...I...," Naveen began noticing her guards. "These guards?"

She laughed. "You are so funny."

"Why am I so funny?" Naveen asked as the officers let him go.

"You didn't think that I'd let you get away with sleeping with that whore?" Eliza asked him. "Now I'll have my soldiers raid your country and kill every last one of those Maldonian peasants!"

"Eliza—

"Save it! I am going to call my father and laugh when your people are slaughtered to death by my men," Eliza said bitterly, rubbing her finger on his lips. "But I could forget all about it if you marry me right now...a justice of the peace is here waiting for us," she pointed at a man wearing a robe.

Naveen couldn't leave without Tiana but the state of his kingdom was in his hands.

"Let's get married," he said in defeat.

()()()()

"...and I pronounce you man and wife," said the justice.

Eliza laughed and pulled Naveen in for a kiss. Some bystanders applaud.

He then watched as New Orleans was slowly becoming a distant memory when Eliza wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You see how easy that was?" she asked him.

Naveen didn't respond as he thought about Tiana and the life he could've taken from her...a life of abuse and unhappiness. He sighed as the guilt came through him. There had to be another way to get Tiana and Daniel to Maldonia without any complications. Kings had lovers since the beginning of time. What difference would it make if he took in Tiana? At least she wouldn't be with him.

"Still thinking about that...woman?" Eliza asked, forcing him to look at her with her hand. "I can make you forget about her—

A sudden explosion could be heard in the ship.

"What was that?" Eliza asked, hugging Naveen.

"I don't know," Naveen responded and saw fire. "The ship is on—wait!"

The ship itself suddenly exploded.

Jacques watched from a distance as people from inland screamed around him.

"That ship just...exploded! Out of nowhere!" shouted a nervous man.

"My wife and children are on that ship!" A man cried.

Jacques dropped his cigar on the ground before walking away from the scene.

He got in the car, laughing hysterically. "And their pitiful love story ends unhappily ever after..."

()()()()

A/N: Uh-oh!


	19. The Setback Pt 3

The Thrill Of It All II

The Setback Pt 3

Tiana sat in the jail cell after spending a day behind bars. Her stomach growled painfully, the spinning in her head on and off, and wondered was all worth it? Of course Jacques would find a way for her to never leave and take her son away. Her chance of happiness taken from her once again.

Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of her son. The only person who wasn't taken away from her. Now gone away from her.

"What was the point?" she asked herself. "Why did I have to be so stupid?"

The cell opening caught her attention. And there stood a man who wasn't her husband, and if it weren't for his extra weight she would've thought he was.

"Franklin," she breathed, surprised to see the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I come to take you from here," he said extending his arm.

Tiana hesitated but accepted it.

"Jacques left for business earlier this morning and should be back in two days."

Her stomach growled again.

Franklin heard it. "Hungry? My wife is making us some lunch—

"Wait, I thought I was going home?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Jacques wanted you to stay with us—

Tiana suddenly grew anxious. "I want to see my baby! My son Daniel."

"I'll be sure to bring him over. I won't tell Jacques," Franklin promised, opening the passenger door.

"I-I rather sit in the back," Tiana said, feeling uncomfortable on being so physically close to any Montreuil man.

"Okay," Franklin closed the door and opened the backseat door. "Comfort is all he wants you to have."

Tiana got in the car, not responding to the comment. She remained quiet until they drove past the river. She saw a ship in ruin. "What happened to that ship?"

"It blew up yesterday. No one survived," Franklin said. "I believe the king of Maldonia was one of the victims."

Tiana suddenly saw darkness.

()()()()

When she did wake up a young woman was smiling at her. "Tiana, you're alright."

Tiana slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're at my home. This is Paulina! Paulina Young...well, Montreuil!"

Tiana knew who she was. "How did I get here?"

"My husband carried you in here after you fainted. You must be hungry," she stood up, rubbing her very full pregnant belly. "I brought you some soup and bread. The bread is homemade!"

Tiana slowly but gracefully ate the meal while talking to the young woman who was only nineteen and pregnant with her husband's second child.

"Franklin really wants a son this time," Paulina said. "He loves our little Debra but a Franklin jr. would really make things better for us...I mean, well enough about my problems. Franklin told me that you needed time away from the Montreuil estate?"

"Franklin told you that?" Tiana asked the woman.

"Well, no. I mean, Jacques told Franklin—

"That's what I thought," Tiana was already beginning to feel like herself. "I want to thank you for the soup and bread. But I really have to get back home and see my son."

"No need to!" Franklin walked into the room as Daniel ran inside.

"Mama!"

"Oh my baby!" Tiana embraced her son, kissing all over his face. "Daniel..."

"I thought I would never see you again mama!" Daniel said.

"I'll never leave you," Tiana kissed him on the head.

Both Franklin and Paulina left the two alone.

"Daddy said that you were sent away and needed help from prosessionals."

"It's professionals, and I'm okay baby," Tiana held on to her son. She wasn't going to let Jacques ruin the relationship she's had with her son since the moment she learned of his existence.

They stayed that way until falling asleep. When she did wake up Daniel was no longer in bed with her which got her out the bed. And worried out of her mind.

A knock was at the door before it opened to Franklin stepping in.

Tiana turned to the man. "Oh, hi Franklin...where's Daniel?"

"I just took him home," he smiled. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay...," she noticed it being dark outside "What time is it?"

"After eight. You slept for several more hours before Daniel kissed you goodnight."

Tiana frowned. "Why didn't you wake me or at least take me back with him?"

Franklin sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "Jacques wanted you to stay here for your safety."

"But my son..."

"Mentally...," he went over to the closet, opening it. "You can use the bathroom across the hall if you want to freshen up. We have everything you need. Also, your clothes are here in the closet. Paulina have some night gowns she couldn't get in to and..." he awkwardly began.

"Thank you," Tiana said, sensing his discomfort and smiled a little.

Franklin returned the smile. "You look different without your make-up on."

"Oh?" Tiana didn't really think of it.

"It's a good thing. You look younger. I mean, you look younger for your age anyway. I just meant that...well, I'm not sure that you remember the annual Christmas Charity Gala for the poor or lower waged families..."

"I remember," Tiana said. "I was in one of those low income families," she corrected his term.

"You were in the church choir I believe?" he asked.

She nodded. "I was."

"I remember that..." he stopped himself and changed the subject. "Um, well, my wife's night gown...She's never worn them if you have an issue—

"Franklin, I don't mind. I'm not like my husband," she reassured him.

Franklin nodded. "I already knew you two were different. I mean, you two come from different worlds...families and you're like his dark Cinderella...beautiful dark Cinderella who...okay. I'll stop."

Tiana shook her head. "I really need to get back home."

"Jacques won't let me—

"I don't care about Jacques's opinions anymore!" Tiana said, raising her voice. Not caring if the man grew nervous.

"I'll leave you alone," Franklin opened the door. "If you're hungry you can go help yourself in the kitchen." The door shut just as Tiana thought about that bath offer. If anything could calm her it was a warm bath.

So she brought whatever she needed to the bathroom and ran her water a little warmer than she usually went for.

She undressed and got into the tub already feeling the tension leaving her body. As she lowered herself in the water Naveen came to mind. She wondered if he really died or was it a trick that Jacques told Franklin who also went along with it. The man was a Montreuil, but there was also something different about him. The vibe she would get from him was a genuine one. A bit shy and reserved. At least whenever they were alone in a room he would behave that way. He wouldn't lie to her about Naveen's true whereabouts for Jacques, right?

"Can't trust or depend on any man..." she silently said to herself. And as she was about to rians off the lathery soap from her body she heard a bump from the door. She covered her chest as she looked around to see no one in particular. Though remaining suspicious.

Her bath ended quickly after that and rushed back into her room, locking the door.

()()()()

Tiana woke up again the next morning and called her father to pick her up from Franklin Montreuil's home. The night was a long one as she didn't sleep too well.

"Why didn't you call me?" James asked, driving down the road.

"So much was happening daddy. From me getting arrested to—

"Arrested?" James almost lost control of the car but quickly recovered and pulled over to the side of the road. "Jacques had you arrested?"

She nodded her head. "For kidnapping Daniel."

"How are you kidnapping your own son? A child who grew from your body?" James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And where is Daniel?"

"At home...at the Montreuil Estate," Tiana said. "I have to get back to him."

"How about y'all come over and spend the night with us..." he offered.

Tiana sighed. "Daddy you know how Jacques is with us even staying out of the house after five minutes. He won't allow it unless he has a say in it."

"He obviously has a say in a lot...even to the very white police. The luxuries money can buy," James pulled up in front of the gate.

"Would you like to come in?" Tiana asked.

James shook his head, getting out of the car to hug his only daughter and child. "You made up your mind on what you want to do. And that's living in misery with this man."

"I have no choice now that Naveen is..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I know babycakes. I heard about that ship accident," he held her like he always would...like his little girl. "And I know you want to be strong."

"I have to be," she said, suppressing her emotions.

But James could see right through his daughter. "You know that you can always cry, babycakes," he pulled from the hug to look at her. "When you're ready to leave that place call me."

"I will" Tiana said, opening the gate. "I love you daddy."

"And I love you too, babycakes."

Tiana was first greeted by Dorothy who led her over to Daniel who was eating breakfast. Florence was pouring him a glass of orange juice when she noticed the younger woman.

"Tiana, what are you doing here? Jacques told me that you were sick in the hospital!" Florence was surprised to see her.

"He told you that?" Tiana asked, as her son left his chair to give his mother a hug.

"Are you going to be here for good?" asked the young boy.

Tiana smiled. "I'll never leave you again."

Daniel smiled back and hugged his mother. "Promise?"

She kissed him on top of the head. "Promise. Now go back and finish your breakfast. I'll be upstairs in my room." She walked out the dining room with Florence following her.

"Child, if Jacques found you here..."

"I'm not staying away from my son," Tiana said, walking up the stairs.

"He was furious when he brought the baby here yesterday. I couldn't get a word out of him until right before he and Derek left," the maid explained.

Tiana ignored the woman by shutting the bedroom door. That was when she remembered leaving her luggage at Franklin's. She shrugged it off and decided to pick it up some other time. She pulled out a blouse and skirt that she bought a week before.

She did her normal routine with her son throughout the day and by the time dinner was over...

"Tiana you have a visitor," Dorothy told her.

Tiana walked into the livingroom to see Franklin.

Surprised, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just to give you a fair warning on my cousin's return. He expects you to be back in my house and then there's your luggage bag," he explained.

Tiana left the estate with her cousin-in-law after wishing her son and maids a goodnight. She figured that one more night wouldn't hurt and her husband will be there by the morning to take her back home. She'll just avoid taking anymore baths there.

"Paulina had the baby this morning...another girl," Franklin said.

"Congratulations!" Tiana smiled as they turned the corner in the car.

"We were really hoping for a boy," he sighed. "The next child will be it for her. According to her doctor it would be too much for her hypertension."

"Third times a charm," Tiana said.

"And that child will probably be another girl," he said. "No thanks to Paulina."

"You can't help what you have," Tiana said, defending the woman.

"Easy for you to say. You gave Jacques a son," Franklin pulled up at the entrance of the house and looked at her. "Having a son is very important in our family."

Tiana only nodded. "Jacques told me this when I was carrying our son. Now that he has his boy he would like a girl."

"With his luck you would birth another boy," Franklin got out of the car to open her passenger door. "My cousin was always the lucky one, or should I say the quickest," he said under his breath.

Tiana got out of the car and walked into the home after he opened the door.

"Your luggage is still in the guestroom upstairs," Franklin told her, feeling bad. "I'm going to have a smoke. Excuse me..."

"Thank you," she walked up the stairs to where her room was and found the bag sitting on the foot of the bed. As she picked it up, the door shut and locked.

She gasped and already knew it was Jacques. Closing her eyes she says, "You really know how to make an entrance."

"I could say the same about you," Franklin said, smiling.

Tiana opened her eyes and turned to see Franklin with the very same look Jacques would have when he wanted to sleep with her. Lust.

"Franklin," Tiana began without showing any sign of nervousness. Though her heat was pounding in her chest.

He stepped over to her. "You have no idea how much I want you."

She looked dumbfounded. "What?" And shook her head. "No..."

"I don't know what you do to us Montreuil men Tiana...," Franklin reached out to touch her face but Tiana slapped his hand away. He laughed. "Feisty too?"

"Franklin, you're married...," she reminded him.

"You're not fooling me, darling," Franklin grabbed her by the arm and yanked her over to him. "I know how much my cousin shares you with his closest friends!"

Tiana turned her head as he attempted to kiss her. "No..."

Franklin laughed. "Playing hard to get with me?" his lips brushed against her cheek. "My wife never fights...and when I'm having her I always think of you. And request her to do the things you do with my cousin. Now come on and let me have a go at you so that I can brag with the boys."

"No..." Tiana got out of his grasps, stepping back. "What are you doing? I thought you were different than..."

"I'm a man Tiana...," he wandered her body. "That outfit alone told me how much you also want me. I know your track record."

"What are you talking about?" Tiana was puzzled and terrified. She never thought that Franklin would turn out this way with her. He was always so quiet, shy and gentle. The opposite of Jacques.

"Derek informed me of your rendezvouses," he explained. "Sleeping with him whenever you two are alone. I was wondering when you would come on to me—

"I never slept with Derek! He..." she stopped herself and shook her head, remembering the night her husband forced her to give his friend oral pleasure. "...I'm not that kind of woman. I would never do anything like that!" And snatched away her hands again. "I never slept with him!"

"You are lying to me again," Franklin chuckled before taking her hands.

"Stop it!" Tiana pulled a hand away and grabbed her bag.

"You are a fighter...its no wonder Jacques never tires of you..." Franklin pushed the bag and Tiana on the bed.

Tiana didn't have time to roll out of the bed when Franklin's husky sized form pinned her on the bed. "Get off of me!"

Franklin buried his face in her neck. "Mm...I haven't slept with my wife in several months," he then ripped her blouse open.

Tiana cried as he kissed between her breasts and was surprised that she was in this position. Out of desperation she bit on his shoulder as hard as she could but only heard him moan.

"Tiana you are feisty!" He effortlessly grabbed her leg so that he could get between them and brushed his hand up her thigh.

Tiana felt paralyzed at the moment. The man was obviously stronger than her due to his size alone. But she couldn't let him do this to her so she became desperate.

"Your wife just had your baby and is in the hospital..." Tiana told him.

"She'll never know of this," Franklin breathe. "I got to have you just once. Just once Tiana."

"I don't want this..." Tiana cried, feeling his finger roughly entering her. "Please stop it!"

"No," he tried ignoring her. "I never loved my wife anyway! It was always you!"

"No Franklin..." she realized that he was just as crazy as her husband.

"Yes, Tiana. I noticed you before Jacques...I loved you since the charity my father held in your church," he confessed and stopped. "You remember the Christmas charity?"

Tiana remembered him mentioning the event and wondered why he was bringing it up again. The last thing she wanted was this man to continue assaulting her.

"You sang so beautifully," he rubbed his hand over her thigh. "And when you served me the punch I knew at that moment that I loved you...but like a coward I stayed away and let Jacques take you from me, but no more. If I get one chance with you I'm taking it!"

"No. I don't want this! I don't want you!" she cried.

Franklin looked down and saw Tiana's eyes water then stopped, pulling hand away. "Tiana..."

She sat up, shaking her head, getting out of the bed. "Please...I don't want—

"No, I'm so sorry Tiana...," he tried walking over to her but stopped when he noticed the fear and hate in her eyes. A look he would never thought he receive from her. "I'm sorry...I thought that you..." he closed his eyes, now embarrassed for falling for Derek's deceit. "Forgive me please?"

Tiana held her stance in case he tried tricking her. Whatever trust she had for him no longer existed.

"At least don't mention this to Paulina," Franklin said. "It will break her heart if she finds out."

Tiana couldn't look at him. "She doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve this..."

"I know now that your are a lady and that my cousin doesn't deserve you..."

"Stop it Franklin...," she began softly before looking his way. "You are exactly like him."

He fell to his knees. "I'm sorry..."

Jacques opened the door to see his cousin apologizing to his distraught looking wife.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, humoured.

Franklin was too ashamed to respond and simply left the room.

Jacques shrugged at his wife, waiting for her response.

"It was nothing," Tiana said, her voice shaken.

"Then why is your blouse open?" he questioned.

"He was only being a typical Montreuil male," was her answer, still in shock.

It took all of Jacques to not run after Franklin and kill him with his bear hands but he remained calm. He turned on the heel of his shoes before leaving her alone and within seconds hearing a fiery argument with Jacques threatening Franklin's life.

When he did return he helped carry Tiana's bags and drove them home without saying a word to her.

But she also knew that her husband's mind was calculating his next plan with his new found silence. It wouldn't be like him if he weren't thinking of a plan.

"Mama! Daddy!" Daniel said cheerfully along with Max who was barking.

Jacques picked up his son and handed him gift wrapped box. "Your mother and I need to talk okay?"

Daniel nodded, anxious to open us his new toy.

Tiana looked back at her son before walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You really know how to make an impression on the men in our circle," Jacques said, closing the door.

Tiana sighed while looking out the window.

Jacques knew who she was thinking about and grew agitated. "Still mourning for that third world king?" He laughed. "Serves him right for getting his limbs blown off. I bet the fishies are sucking his brain right out of his swollen head!"

"Shut up!" she cried, looking back at him. "I know you had something to do with that!"

"And what makes you think I blew up the damn ship?" he asked.

"You deal with scum and dirt on a daily basis!" she spat.

Jacques stood in front of her, staring down at her face. "What makes him so much worthy for you? A piss poor black bitch like you?"

"He respects me!" Tiana said before getting struck on the face.

"You're my wife! The only respect you need is to raise my son and to submit to my needs," he tried caressing her face but she turned away. He chuckled darkly. "Funny coming a modest whore...,"

She gave him a glare.

"And before you ask. I can do whomever I choose since I am the damn man who makes and earns the money here." He brushed the curl from her forehead and stared at her. "Just as beautiful as the day you married me." He inched closer to inhale her vanilla scent.

Tiana shuddered at his lips touching her forehead

"Your scent is always intoxicating" he groaned, pulling her into his arms. "I don't know what is it about you Tiana, but no matter how pissed off you make me I still want to fuck every inch of you...whether you want me to or not." he ran his tongue over her closed lips. "I have a taste for some chocolate."

She kept her eyes closed. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"You know that you're my weakness...," he ripped the rest of her blouse open. "If you saw what I was seeing then you would understand."

Tiana was pushed onto the bed and soon Jacques was on top of her.

Jacques evilly smirked. "You will never get to feel that foreigner's dick in what's already mine...," he whispered into her ear.

But Tiana shook her head and wasn't going to give up without another fight.

"No!" she slapped him.

"What the hel-did you hit me?" his lips came crashing on her neck as his hands forced her arms down.

Tiana started kicking and squirming. "Get off of me!"

"Keep it quiet! You don't want Daniel to come charging in here!"

"Let him!" Tiana exclaimed. "He needs to see how his father really is with his mother!"

"I can keep you quiet," he put his hand on her neck and applied pressure. "Its been done many times. Don't let me do it."

Tiana felt his hand tighten around her neck as his other hands worked with his trousers. "I hate you!"

Jacques laughed. "Good so that means the rump will be fantastic."

Daniel opened the door to see his father moving back and forth on top of his mother and yelled.

"Daddy what are you doing to mama!" he ran into the room and jumped on the bed. "Get off of my mama!" He began punching at him.

Tiana covered herself with the blanket as Jacques fell out of the bed. "Daniel, go in your room!" she cried.

"No mama!" the boy went to embrace his mother in a tight hug.

Jacques pulled his trousers up and was infuriated. "What did I tell you about barging into rooms Daniel?"

Daniel remained quiet and frightened while holding onto his mother. "You were hurting mama!" he mumbled with teary eyes.

"Get out of the bed Daniel!" Jacques took a hold of the boy's arm, making him cry louder.

"Let him go!" Tiana wrapped her arms around her son.

"He is old enough to get punished for his actions," Jacques said.

"Punished? What form of punishment are you going to give a three year old?" Tiana asked.

"A spanking!" He put the boy over his lap.

"What!" Tiana's eyes widen. "If you're going to punish anyone punish me! You've done it enough times! Don't move on to our son!"

Daniel cried hysterically.

Jacques sighed, letting go of his son, closing his eyes. "Daniel...Go in your room."

The young boy hesitated until Tiana gave him a gentle kiss and whispered. "Go on ahead."

"No mama. I don't want you to get hurt," he cried.

"I'll be fine," Tiana tried to reassure him.

"What's going on here?" asked Florence.

"Can you take Daniel back to his room?" Tiana asked.

Florence looked from the boy then at Jacques before finally going to Tiana.

"Come on Daniel," she said gently.

The little boy looked at his father who was now sitting on the foot of the bed with his face in his hands before taking the maid's hand to leave the room.

Tiana sighed heavily while walking over to her husband. "I..." she inhaled and exhaled. "I'm going after him."

"No Tiana wait!" Jacques got up. "Let me apologize to him."

"I don't think he wants to see you right now," she started for the door until she felt Jacques' hand around her wrist.

"Tiana...I'm sorry."

She shook her head just as she yanked her hand away. "No you're not." And left the room.

After a glass of milk from Florence and a lullaby from herself, Tiana finally got her child back to sleep.

"Daniel told me about Jacques hurting you," Florence began, closing the door to the nursery. "And trying to hit him."

"It's all true," Tiana said to the maid.

Florence nodded. "I tried my best to raise him to be a good man."

"I know you have," she went back to her bedroom and found her husband sleeping in bed. She decided that a warm bath would release the tension from her very stressed body.

After drawing her bath she sat in the bubbly, already feeling it effects on her now relaxed body. And as she was about to feel like herself again thoughts of Naveen flashed. The reality of never seeing him again finally hitting her.

"Naveen...," she whispered just as the tears left her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Her body began trembling and that was when she finally broke down hysterically.

"Oh Naveen...why...why couldn't we be happy together?" she covered her face as she cried some more. Her heart will never survive this pain.

()()()()

Naveen woke up in an instant not knowing where he was. He saw that he was in a hospital grown and could see and feel bandages all over his arms and legs. And his throat felt dry, almost sore-like.

A nurse happened to walk in the room and gasped when she saw the king. "You're awake!" Then ran out of the room. Within seconds a doctor soon came in with her.

The doctor was shocked himself, pulling out his stethoscope. "Sir, do you know where you are?"

"At a hospital?" Naveen asked in a groggy voice.

"A coloured hospital," The doctor added with a nod. "Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, My name is Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael..."

"Good, good," the doctor interrupted. "But do you know where ya from?"

"Maldonia," Naveen answered. And was thrown with more questions which quickly annoyed him as he was in serious need of water due to having a dry scratchy throat.

"You are a miracle in itself. You're the only survivor from that ship explosion," said the doctor.

Naveen suddenly remembered the last moments before the explosion and how unhappy he was. Just marrying Eliza alone was...

"Wait, did you say that I'm the only survivor?" he asked.

"Yes sir. With no sign of trauma with the exception of some scratches on your arms and legs. Would you like for my nurse to contact a family member or a spouse?" The doctor asked, pleased to see the patient conscious and very alert.

"No," Naveen stopped him. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Its for the..." and stopped when an idea came to mind that got him feeling hopeful. "On second thought. I do need to make a phone call to Mrs. Charlotte Oliviers..."

()()()()

A/N: I wonder why he needs to call Charlotte? ^_^


	20. A Bittersweet Meeting Pt 1

The Thrill Of It All II

The Setback Pt 4/A Bittersweet Meeting Pt 1

Tiana woke up later than usual the next morning feeling very hungry. She dressed and hurried down the stairs to find Dorothy scrubbing the floor.

"Good afternoon Dorothy. Is Daniel still in his room?"

She shook her head. "He left with Mr. Montreuil hours ago. They're in the Quarter today."

Tiana found it strange that her husband would take their son to the French Quarter without her. "Did he tell you why?"

"Child can't a man and his son spend a day together?" Florence walked into the room. "Are you hungry?"

Tiana waved at her. "I'll eat out..."

"Jacques instructed me to tell you to stay inside today," Florence told her.

Tiana rolled her eyes and walked toward the foyer.

"Girl I'm tryna help you here!" Florence said as Tiana closed the door.

()()()()

Daniel sat bored at the barbershop while his father was getting his mustache trimmed. They spent most of the day in the building and the only fun he had was playing with his marbles, but his father quickly stopped that from continuing when a woman name Dance came into the room.

He watched the way his father was touching the woman and didn't understand why he was doing it. And when she kissed him on the cheek it angered him because the woman wasn't his mother. Who along with his grandmother, Charlotte and even Florence would tell him that he will have to respect and love his wife when he grows up. As disgusting as the thought of having to kiss a girl is, he knew to never betray her. And he swore that he would never tell his mother about this Dance woman kissing his father.

"Daniel! Come on boy!"

The young boy snapped out of his trance and ran behind his father who was already leaving the barbershop.

"She never listens," Jacques said, spotting Tiana across the street with Mildred. He crossed the street.

"Daddy! Wait!" Daniel shouted.

"So you came out any way!" Jacques glared at his wife, grabbing her by the arm as Mildred eased away. "I wanted you to stay inside!"

Tiana looked around. "Where's Daniel?"

"Don't hurt mama!" Daniel ran across the street as a car was quickly approaching his way.

Tiana saw this and screamed. "Daniel!"

The young boy froze in the middle of the street as the car neared him and covered his face in anticipation. The driver realized the boy and hit hard on breaks. Stopping just an inch from Daniel.

Tiana hurried over to her son, pulling him onto her chest. "My baby..." tears ran down her cheeks.

Daniel was in a state of shock for a second but cried soon after.

"Let's go home," she whispered and carried her son passed a dumbfounded Jacques with a feeling as if her life flashed before her eyes. She don't know what she would've done if she lost Daniel. Especially when she was still mourning Naveen.

()()()()

The car ride back home was a blur and so was the day because by the time Tiana snapped back to reality she was kissing her sleeping son goodnight.

"He's going to stay in that bed darling," Jacques said by the door.

Tiana sighed, standing up and leaving the room without saying a word.

"Darling, I know that you're upset—

"Upset?" Tiana asked, still angered with her husband. "You don't know the half of how I feel! Because of your obsess need to control every single thing I do you almost got our son killed!"

"Correction my wife...," Jacques stepped over to her wit ha smirk. "YOU almost got our son killed for being hardheaded. If you were at home like you were told to be then perhaps you wouldn't be in the mental state that you're in!"

"You're blaming me? You didn't even bother taking his hand...you know what? Forget it!" Tiana walked away from him. "It isn't worth talking to you about anything because you will always blame me! It's my fault that Daniel almost got hit by a car, its my fault that I can't keep you home, it's my fault that you beat me, it's my fault that I had multiple miscarriages. I never win with you and I'm tired of it! I'm tired of this marriage! I'm tired of you!"

Jacques stepped over to Tiana and pulled her into his arms.

"Let me go!" she tried getting out of his hold.

"Not until you hear me out..." he said.

"I'm not going to hear out anymore of your fabrications Jacques! I'm through! We're through!" she headed for the door but was pulled back.

"You're not leaving this room," Jacques said.

Tiana pulled her arm away before quickly leaving with her husband behind.

"Tiana!" his voice boomed.

She hurried down the stairs to the living room where both Florence and Dorothy were cleaning.

"You get back up these stairs!" he ordered.

"I'm not doing anything!" Tiana shot back and heard him groan, stepping down the stairs.

"Florence, Dorothy. Get out of here!" he shouted.

Both women hurried out of the room just as he charged over to her. "Darling, I'd advise you to return to our bedroom. Now" he demanded with gritted teeth.

"No!" Tiana said. "Its about time I stop following your orders whether you want me to or not."

Jacques stepped up, towering over her. "I'm your husband and provider! And for that you must morally as a wife and woman obey my every needs!"

"You lost those respects the moment you took my life from me!"

"Well if that's the case," he grabbed a chunk of her hair, making her scream and pulled her off the couch. "Stay on that floor then you filthy dark piece of shit!"

Tiana backed onto the couch.

Jacques took a pen from his pocket and got down to Tiana's level. "I could kill you and nothing would be done about it." And pressed the pen against her face. "Would you like a scar on that pretty face of yours? Or...," he ran the pen down her neck. "...would you like it on your swan like neck."

"Stop it!" Tiana tried to show no fear.

Jacques chuckled, standing back up. "I can always leave and divorce you for one of the stupid young whores who throw themselves at me, and if I'd get bored I'll go to one of my mistresses. Of course I would leave them...because you know why? No other woman is good enough for me like you." He pulled her up. "You challenge me and I like that."

Tiana stepped away from him and heard his laughter.

"I got to give it to you, Tiana, you know how to win an argument. Which is why my grandfather's words couldn't be truer," Jacques walked around her. "He always believed that the best two places a woman should be is in the kitchen and the bedroom. But for me I'd rather have you naked on my bed," Jacques scooped Tiana in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Tiana slapped at him as she was brought back upstairs. "Let me go!"

"Not tonight darling!" Jacques held on to her. "Like a good husband I have to remind you on who orders who!"

Florence shook her head just as the doors slammed.

"I don't get it," Dorothy said. "Why don't she just leave?"

"Because he will always be two steps ahead," answered the older woman. "You don't think she tried before?"

Dorothy rubbed the very visibly old scar on her arm. "Then she should try harder and not give up. Before its too late."

()()()()

"Mama! Mama! Wake up!" Daniel shook her arm.

Tiana opened her eyes to see her son.

"You missed breakfast again!"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Ten minutes after one," Daniel answered, climbing on the bed. "Florence said that you were getting your beauty sleep," he looked at her face. "Where's the beauty?"

Tiana smiled. "Its an idiom, baby. She didn't really mean it."

Daniel was still puzzled. "You already have a beautiful face."

"Alright Mr. Montreuil...its time for mama to get up," she set one leg onto the floor and winced at the soreness at her assaulted area. But didn't want her son to notice and slipped on her housecoat. "You want to stay here while I take a bath?"

Daniel nodded and sat at the vanity table.

"I won't be long," she walked into the bathroom and drew her bath water. Once it was done she stepped in and sighed as her body relaxed. She was out in fifteen minutes and dressed while her son was busy playing with the family jewelrybox at the table.

"How do I look?" Tiana was now wearing a peach coloured sundress.

Daniel looked back at her. "Very pretty."

She kissed him and grabbed her hair brush. "Thanks baby."

"Daddy wants to send me away," he confessed.

But Tiana already knew. "You're not going anywhere."

"Do you think you can call and tell Naveen to take me back to Maldonia?" he asked.

Tiana sighed as her heart broke for the boy again. "Baby there's something I need to tell you about Naveen—

"Tiana you got an important call from Charlotte," Florence interrupted and waved at Daniel. "And that dog is ready for you baby!"

Forgetting about what his mother was about to bring up, Daniel ran out of the room.

Tiana sighed and made it downstairs to answer the phone, "Lottie?"

"Oh Tia honey I need for you to get over here to try on these dresses!" Charlotte answered.

"And that's what's important? New dresses?" Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Okay and there's shoes and...I made beignets..." Charlotte said nervously.

"You made beignets?" Tiana grew interested in the conversation.

"Yes, so come on over here! Both you and Daniel and that dog!" she said.

"Alright," Tiana nodded. "We'll be there in a half an hour."

()()()()

"Oh look at ya Tia! Always as pretty as a magnolia in May!" Charlotte hugged Tiana.

"You're very pretty yourself, Lottie," Tiana smiled.

"Where are the beignets?" Daniel asked.

"Just like a man," Charlotte pulled from the hug and took the young boy's hand. "Follow me," she walked through the livingroom. "Come on Tia! My beignets are almost as good as yours!" she opened the door to the dining room.

"I think Tiana's is fluffier," Naveen held an already bitten beignet, standing at the table.

Tiana's heart stopped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Naveen!" Daniel smiled and ran over to the man. "Look mama its Naveen!"

Charlotte saw her friend and could feel the emotions just by looking at her. She was also shocked when Naveen called her and wanted more than anything to help her friend and son get out of the life they were enduring.

"Danny honey let's give ya mama and Naveen some privacy. I'll get you a glass of milk with the beignets ya granddaddy made...oops!" she covered her mouth. "Come on before ya mama catches on..." they hurried out of the room.

Naveen walked up to Tiana who remained frozen at her spot and lifted his hand to gently caress her moisten cheek.  
"Tiana...,"

She opened her mouth to speak but Naveen's lips pressed against hers before she could say anything. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders, she stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

It all felt like a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. Is Naveen really alive and kissing her at this moment? Was the love of her life holding his strong arms around her waist, and pressing his hard masculine physic against her smaller but curvy figure?

His mouth tasted like perfection. He was perfection and very much alive.

Or was he?

The kiss ended with Tiana slowly pulling away and asking, "Is it really you?"

Naveen's lips formed a smile as he answered, "Let me show you...," pulling her in for another kiss.

Charlotte sighed, watching the two. _"I have a good feeling that this will end well."_

"Who are you looking at Aunt Lottie?" Daniel asked before stuffing his mouth with a beignet.

"Happiness," she smiled with teary eyes. "Absolute happiness."

()()()()


	21. A Bittersweet Meeting Pt 2

The Thrill Of It All II

A Bittersweet Meeting Pt 2

Everything happened so fast after the kiss. They had to leave right away for the evening departure which meant that if Jacques were to arrive back at the Montreuil Estate by dinner then he would most likely see the ship taking off without even realizing that she was on it.

Tiana's heart raced in anticipation as the ship moved further and further away from the sights of New Orleans. Still afraid that a police officer would take her son away so she held on to Daniel, who too watched the only home he knew disappear further and further away from him.

Naveen watched the two, pitying and envying them. Pitying that this nightmare won't be over until they hit Maldonian soil and envy simply because of their bond as mother and son. He wished with all his heart that Daniel was his and in a way he still felt that he was.

"Mama will we ever go back to New Orleans?" asked the young boy.

"I don't think so," Tiana answered.

"Does that mean we won't see daddy again?" he asked, sadly.

"Are you hungry? Because I am!" Tiana changed the subject.

"No, thank you," said the boy. "I want daddy."

Naveen looked over at Tiana who in return shook her head. He didn't understand the meaning and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am," she answered. "Its Daniel who I'm concerned about."

"He'll be alright once we get home," Naveen said. "Sure the adjustment will be difficult, but he will do well. He's a very bright boy."

"That he is," Tiana agreed.

"Do you regret your decision?" he asked.

"Not at all," Tiana answered.

Naveen noticed the boy asleep in his lover's arms. "Would you two like to rest? This is going to be a four to five day trip."

She shook her head. "I'll lay him down. I'm not tired."

Naveen could see in her eyes that she was lying. "Alright. Let's go in the suite."

Tiana handed him the boy and walked along side him, noticing the lack of people in the ship. "Where's the rest of the people?"

"We're the only residents," he said. "Besides the staff."

"Wait, we're the only residents?" she raised a brow at him. "Did you buy your own ship?"

Naveen laughed at her inquiry. "Here's our suite," he opened the door.

"Naveen!" Tiana said.

"You want to order room service?" he asked with a small smile.

"Naveen!" she repeated.

He put the sleeping boy on his bed before taking Tiana's hand and walking to another room. " I rented this ship with the help Charlotte." he thought about the man who flat out refused to serve any 'darkie'. "My royal ships in Maldonia is much bigger and the rooms are triple the size of this one."

"That had to cost a fortune."

"Penny change for me, mi benita," Naveen brought her in his arms. "Now, about the room service."

She felt her stomach growl before kissing him. "Room service it is!"

()()()()

With Daniel and Max sleeping in the next room over both Naveen and Tiana remained in the room, both full from their dinner.

"I was surprised by how much you ate," Naveen teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I didn't eat at all today and without having Florence or Jacques behind my back watching everything I put I my mouth I felt free." She playfully rolled her eyes at the untouched slice of wildberry pie. "Even though I know that my cooking would've been a tad bit better."

"Oh I believe you, mi benita," Naveen kissed her hand.

Tiana yawned.

"Tired?" Naveen asked.

"Mmhm and happy," she closed her eyes without a care in the world.

That was until...

"So you tried to leave me again?"

Tiana opened her eyes to see a furious Jacques standing by the foot of her head. She gasped, noticing Naveen laying unconscious on a nearby lounge chair. "Naveen? What did you do to him?"

Jacques laughed darkly. "I had my men slash his throat."

Tiana got out of the bed only to have her husband grabbing a hold of her hair. She screamed as he pushed her on the bed.

Jacques laughed again. "You know what? I feel like fucking me a whore tonight!" He jumped on the bed.

Tiana screamed as he pinned her arms down with one hand. Her legs felt heavy as she tried fighting his hand from pulling off her undergarment.

But Jacques was too strong and quickly removed her undergarments without any struggle. He laughed some more as he positioned himself between her legs. "Ready for more you little black whore?"

"Get off of me!" she cried and turned to see her dead lover on the lounge chair.

"Yes, look at him," Jacques whispered in her ear. "Look at your dead Maldonian lover while I'm fucking your brains out," he entered her roughly...

"Tiana! Tiana! Wake up!" Naveen shook Tiana out of her sleep.

"What?" Tiana opened her eyes to see a concerned Naveen staring at her. "Where am I?" she was dismayed. "Naveen?"

He saw how shaken up she was and knew what the dream was about. "You're safe here with me."

Tiana realized that she was having a nightmare and embraced Naveen in a tight hug. "It seemed so real. Everything..."

Naveen returned the hug and kissed her forehead. "You'll always be safe with me."

"I know...," she whispered, holding onto him.

()()()()

Maldonia:

Four and a half days later...

"Maldonia mama! This is Maldonia!" exclaimed a very excited Daniel who was bouncing on the backseat of the large car they were sitting in.

Tiana smiled at her son. "Yes, we are here! Now sit down before you fall over and hurt yourself!"

Naveen nodded and could see how happy she looked this time around. And hoping this time she would stay for good. He did noticed her wedding ring still on her ring finger and tried asking about it but she would simply blow off the topic and focus on her son. Once they were settled he would bring it up again with no interruptions.

()()()()

By the time they made it to the palace, officials and servants from left and right surrounded Naveen, leaving Tiana and Daniel left out. Naveen quickly realized this and took Tiana's hand and picked up Daniel.

"All of you go to the conference room," he ordered the officials. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes?" Tiana asked.

"I'm sorry but a personal issue has occurred and I really must handle this as soon as possible," Naveen didn't feel that not telling Tiana about the arrangement he had with his now deceased fiancee was important. But he knew that it would be a matter of time before Eliza's father would contact him.

"Herbert!" he called his main valet.

"Yes, your majesty?" asked the valet, smiling at Tiana and Daniel.

"I need the prince and queen suites available immediately and make sure to have some refreshments ready for those suites as well as the conference room," he instructed.

"Right away your majesty!" The man curtsied before running down the hall.

"While everything is getting ready for the two of you...," he opened the doors to his suite.

Tiana remember first walking through these doors and feeling confused at the time and thrilled to have finally left with the man she love. But this time was different. She was thankful to have such a man like Naveen to accept not just her again but Daniel, a child that didn't belong to him.

She only hope that he will continue to still feel this way if they go further into the relationship.

"Wow!" Daniel said in amazement. "This room is bigger than your room mama!"

"I know that this is sudden but I will see you two as soon as this conference meeting is over," Naveen kissed Tiana on the cheek.

"Look after your mother," Naveen told Daniel

"I will!" Daniel said, skeptical as to why he kissed his mother.

"And with Herbert taking care of everything, a servant or two will be at the door," Naveen said, closing the door.

Daniel sighed. "Its going to be boring."

"It'll get better. Why don't you—" she stopped when hearing a tap at the door. Opening the she asked, "Can I help you?"

"We're here for your dinner!" A servant pushed in two carts of food.

Two other maids pushed in more carts of food.

"Whoa!" Daniel's eyes widen. "So much food!" he licked his lips. "Now, where to begin?"

"How about from the beginning?" Tiana joked.

"Where is the beginning?" Daniel asked.

Tiana laughed.

()()()()

"I am sorry for your loss, Horace," Naveen said to Eliza's father through the telephone. "Eliza was a great woman."

The older man remained emotionless. "She was great at manipulating and meddling. But she was still my daughter whom I loved. I greatly appreciate you making her happy and for that I would like to make peace with your kingdom."

Naveen was surprised but didn't show in front of his men. "I'd like that."

"Good. I will come to your beautiful palace and personally sign the peace treaty. Life is much too short to start wars and scandals," said Horace.

"I will see you next week? Tuesday?" asked the Maldonian king.

"Tuesday sounds perfect. Until then King Naveen."

"And you, King Horace," Naveen said before disconnecting the call.

"I say that went well!" said Michel, the royal constable.

Naveen rose from his seat. "It has and with that said and done I will bid a goodnight to you all." He left the men in the conference room and hurried back to his suite, with his guards and valet not far behind.

"Your highness!" yelled the second valet. "Your highness!"

Naveen groaned and turned to the man. "What is it now, Richard?"

"Would you like for Claudine to accompany you tonight?"

The king suddenly remembered the concubine and shook his head. "She's no longer needed."

Richard raised his brows, not expecting that answer. "As you wish your majesty! Now as for tomorrow. You have five meetings and on top of that one press conference—

"Dammit Richard I just got home. Let me at least walk in my own bedroom before having to deal with minor activities!" He opened the door to his suite and slammed it.

"Tiana? Daniel?" he looked around and found neither in his suite. "Hmm. Where are they?"

()()()()

"This room is bigger than my room mama!" Daniel never saw another child's bedroom as big as his before.

"And here's your sugar station," Herbert, the older valet opened a door where it showed rows of candy and treats.

Daniel's eyes widen. "Wow..."

"A sugar station Herbert?" Tiana asked the valet who raised a brow.

"It was originally his highness's room when he was a child..." Herbert explained.

"I will have to speak with him about that," Tiana said.

"Yes, I agree," Naveen said, closing the door. "Don't like the sugar station?"

"Daniel loves anything involving sugar," Tiana crossed her arms.

"What child doesn't?" Naveen smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Did you see your room yet?"

"No...," Tiana answered, feeling awkward.

Daniel looked over at his mother and Naveen.

Tiana noticed and stepped away from the king.

"Would you like to see it?" Naveen asked, stepping closer to her.

"Come on Daniel...," Tiana reached her hand out for her son who in return shook his head.

"I want to stay in my room," said Daniel, looking over at the sugar station.

"Are you sure?" Tiana could tell when her son wasn't feeling like himself. "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I want candy...,"

"Is that all you want?" she asked.

Daniel looked at Naveen and back at his before shaking his head. "When are we going back home? I miss daddy."

Naveen read Tiana's face and could see that she was stuck on what to say to her son. "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you not like your room here?" he asked the boy.

"I like it a lot," answered Daniel.

"And there is much ground to over in the palace. I have horses and—

"Horses?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Daniel...mind you manners" Tiana reminded him.

Daniel covered his mouth. "Sorry Naveen."

Naveen laughed. "So I was thinking that perhaps we could meet some of the animals tomrrow? IF your mother is alright you can also ride one of the horses?"

"Can I mama? Please?"

Tiana smiled. "Why not? But you do have someone there to...monitor?"

"My staff is the best! You have nothing to worry about and we'll be there to eperience it with him, I hope," Naveen stared into her eyes.

"Yes...," Tiana stared back with a weak smile.

"I can't wait!" Daniel exclaimed.

Without breaking his gaze Naveen says, "Herbert why don't you keep Daniel company while I show his mother her room?"

The man looked panicked. "Sire?"

Naveen laughed at his reaction. "You've dealt with children before."

"You and Prince Kanad as toddlers when the nannies were all ill—

"You will give Daniel whatever he wants and welcome him as if he is a prince," Naveen confirmed to his first and eldest valet.

"Yes, your majesty," Herbert bowed.

Tiana hugged her son and whispered, "I'll be back. I promise,"

Daniel nodded as his mother let him go.

"Young Daniel?" Herbert asked softly.

The boy turned and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like anything from the sugar station?" his hand gestured toward the treats

As the young boy opened his mouth...

"Don't give him more than two pieces of candy!" Tiana instructed as she walked out of the room.

"He should be fine," Naveen said, closed the doors.

"Are you sure? Because I'm taking a huge risk at leaving my son with a stranger."

"He's my head valet! And love children! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Naveen took her hand. "And it looks like Daniel already has the upper hand with the poor man."

"Another thing I'm afraid of...," Tiana looked back at the door before they stopped at her double doors room.

"Welcome to the queen's suite," Naveen opened the doors for her.

Tiana gasped at the size of the room. It had to be three times the size of her bedroom at the Montreuil estate in New Orleans and it had short stairs by the bed.

"And I thought that my bedroom in New Orleans was huge!" Tiana smiled. "I love the bed, but those stairs..."

"You don't have to worry about that when you come sleep in my room every night," Naveen wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Naveen...," Tiana sighed, enjoying his lips on her. "I love you but right now we can't act this way in front of Daniel. Especially since I'm still married to his father."

That got him to stop his kisses and pull away all together. "It's up to you on how you want to deal with that situation."

"I do want a quick divorce and nothing from him," she turned to face Naveen. "But you know that he won't give up without a fight."

"Then we will fight harder," Naveen caressed her face. "You and Daniel are safe here. Your family is safe and Max the dog will also be safe once he arrives here...there is nothing Jacques can do to harm you."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me and my family," Tiana rested her head against his chest.

"And if he tries to guilt you back his way—

Tiana's lips stopped his from continuing with a kiss. "Mm. I won't go back there," she made sure he knew that. "He won't fool me this time."

Naveen pressed contined the kiss and deepened it when he lifted her slightly in his arms.

Tiana knew that if they kept at it that there would be no turning back so she ended it. "Mm..NAveen..."

Naveen respectfully pulled away. "You want to look at the rest of your room?" he asked, catching his breath

"No," Tiana said, also catching her breath. "I think...I think I'm going to cut this tory short and get back to Daniel."

Naveen understood. "Then we'll come back here when you're ready," he knew that she will stay with her son for the night.

"Thank you," Tiana said before giving him another kiss on the lips.

()()()()


	22. Moving Pass Comfort

A/N: Here's another update! And sadly the story is almost coming to a close. I say seven or eight though I'm leaning more toward eight so I'll say eight. Eight more chapters to go!

I do not own PATF or its characters. Just my characters. Enjoy!

The Thrill Of It All II

Moving Pass Comfort

Several weeks passed since they're arrival and things have gotten better for Daniel since the trip. Max arrived and Daniel received brand new toys both handmade and from various toy companies. Tiana was amazed at how quickly Daniel seem to have adjusted. She herself wasn't cooping so well and that was due to being alone for most of the days while Naveen handled his royal duties. She tried to keep herself busy with Daniel and Max, and even kept her time occupied by helping out in the kitchen whenever needed and when the kitchen was occupied she went to reading and that got boring quick. So she decided to call her father since he was usually home more often they would talk about their lives and she enjoyed that, but today instead, Eudora answered and unlike her father who would have stay positive in their conversation, her mother wasn't as positive. And spoke mainly of her husband...

...

_'__Jacques i__s miserable without you babycakes.'_

_'Mama please stop talking about him!' Tiana said._

_'Give him another chance!' __Eudora begged._

_Tiana closed her eyes and fought back her feelings. 'Mama I'm going to hang up.'_

_But her mother was consistent. __'Florence said that he's only been in his office and bedroom for the past few days.'_

_Tiana remained quiet as she listened on._

_'All he thinks about is you and Daniel,' __Eudora said. 'He misses y'all so much."_

_..._

And Tiana would be lying if she wasn't missing him herself. It wasn't as if she loved her husband. She couldn't stand the man, but welcomed his company when he was there. Before he went back to his old ways he would hold her and ask if he could give her small massages which would lead to surprisingly pleasurable love making sessions, after a couple of drinks of wine of course. She was lonesome and the thought of her yearning for Jacques' presence scared her.

"I must be hungry," she said looking at a bowl full of purple grapes. Her stomach growled, so she took one and began chewing it. And another grape went into her mouth, and another until they were all gone.

She finished it off with a glass of water and sighed in guilt.

"What did I just do?" A sudden rush of d_éjà vu _hit her...

...

_'You actually ate all the fruit from this bowl?' A nineteen year old Jacques asked, annoyed._

_Sixteen year old Tiana felt guilty but nodded her head._

_'__You d__isgusting fat pig!' he took the bowl and threw it against the wall. 'You're going to have to walk off all you ate. Not unless you want to spoil your dinner.'_

_'I was hungry and only ate an apple and two bananas! I am pregnant after all!' Tiana rubbed her small bump._

_'And you're beginning to look like a fat pig!' Jacques walked over to her. 'Keep eating like this and you'll never get your figure back and that would mean I will have to divorce your pissed poor ass! There is no way in hell I'll have a slob in my arm.'_

_Tiana's eyes welled in tears as anger __also __build up._

_Jacques snorted. 'The piggy is crying?'_

_Tiana turned her head away from him as he tried caressing her face._

_'I thought that with our gala being tonight we'll announce the pregnancy,' Jacques then kissed her cheek. 'You won't be there for long with you getting as big as a house already.'_

_'I'm three months pregnant! __A__nd __Florence said that I'm __barely showing!' Tiana __pointed out__ before getting slapped and falling onto the floor._

_'__Clumsy__ girl...,' he helped her up. 'Sit down...' and pulled out a beautiful violet sheer evening gown __and a matching cape__. 'You will be wearing this tonight.'_

_Tiana watched him leave the room as her lower back began aching..._

…

She lost the baby that evening and her husband didn't take the news well blaming her for her 'clumsiness' and dragging her to the gala where he drank throughout the night before leaving with another woman.

"Ugh" she shuddered at the memory of him returning a month later wanting to 'try again'. How could she miss him after all the pain he gave her?

"So you finished the grapes without me!" Naveen teased, walking in her suite.

Tiana put her hand on her tummy, "I'm sorry," she looked at him apologetically.

"I was joking," Naveen sat beside her on the bed, noticing her expression. "Hey, what's up?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing..."

"You're lying," Naveen smiled, rubbing her back. "Now tell me, mi benita. What is going on with you?"

"I ate all the grapes and..." she stood up. "I ruined my dinner and have to walk this off."

"Walk what off?" Naveen laughed. Not understanding her behavior. "They were only a bowl of grapes. You're acting as if you ate a feast for seven!"

"But don't you see...," She stood in front of him, expecting to hear criticism.

Naveen stood and walked over to her. "I do..."

Tiana sighed, closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms," he kissed her neck.

"You don't think I'm...fat?" she asked.

"Fat?" Naveen laughed and quickly regretted it when he saw that she was being serious. "I do not think you are fat. Especially after eating a bowl of grapes. If anything you look even more beautiful for actually eating! These past several days have been pretty chaotic."

"Yes, they have," she agreed and admitted. "I guess I'm feeling a little homesick."

"James already said that he and Eudora were alright," Naveen reassured.

"And that Jacques is depressed," she added, seeing Naveen's looks of disgust. "My mom answered the phone today and brought him up."

Naveen hated that she even mentioned the man's name. "As he should be depressed. Though I rather he repeatedly gets run over by a damn train!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Naveen I know that you hate him and you have a great excuse—

"There are no excuses," Naveen interrupted, wrapping an arm around her. "The man is rotten!"

"And Daniel's father!" Tiana felt irritated by his contact and moved away. "Who's been asking about him."

Naveen felt offended by her action. "You've been talking to him?"

"No, it's just that...my mother told me that he misses me and Daniel...especially Daniel," she answered.

"Not as much," he wasn't convinced. "Tiana why are you suddenly thinking about him as if he's this great man? After all that he's done to you!"

"It's not that I'm thinking that he's a great man Naveen! But you have to remember that we still share being Daniel's parents," she said, defensively.

"With everything you've mentioned on how he ignores and shuns that boy off. I doubt he even cares for the boy!" Naveen said.

"But Daniel is three years ago and only remembers his father buying him all his favourite toys. He's never witness his father hitting me. The most he's seen was a couple arguments," she didn't even think about the moment Daniel walked in on Jacques assaulting her.

Naveen sighed in frustration. It was pointless fighting with her over Jacques and wondered if her feelings for the man were stronger than she realized.

Tiana could tell that he was frustrated and linked her arm with his. "Really Naveen I don't want to fight about this."

"And I don't either, but you have to make a choice here Tiana," Naveen said, looking straight into her eyes. "Return to him or stay with me. But know that I won't bother you again if you end up back with him."

"Naveen—

"I'm a king! Not some fool who will let you take their heart and stomp on it!" Naveen exclaimed as his pride was coming out. "I refuse to share you with him or any another man!"

Tiana stepped forward some more to caress his face. "I want you. Its always been you. Every time he would kiss me I thought of you. Every time he takes in his bed...," her voice cracked as her eyes watered up. "...I thought of you. When he leaves me to be with whores I think of you...," she breathed. "I love you."

Naveen caressed her face and pressed his lips onto hers. He then lifted Tiana in his arms and carried her to her bed where his lip moved further down her neck...

"Can we just cuddle?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Cuddle?" he asked, surprised and disappointed.

"Yes, I really need to feel your arms around me," Tiana really wasn't in the mood and hoped he understood.

"You must be very depressed," Naveen said. "I thought that with you being here that you'd finally find happiness." He spooned behind her.

"I am happy," Tiana said, telling the half truth and hating herself for doing so.

"I know that I am very busy with my duty as king but know that I will make time for you and Daniel." he kissed her cheek. "I wear my title, it doesn't wear me."

Tiana nodded her head.

"And once you become queen and Daniel prince..."

"Queen?" Tiana's eyes widen. "I'm going to be a queen?"

"Of course!" Naveen said. "After you marry me—

"But I'm still married!" she exclaimed, growing paranoid.

"We will take care of that," he raised a brow.

"No!" Tiana sat up and covered her face. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Naveen didn't know either. "Are you having second thoughts on being here?"

"Of course not! I'm..." she began playing with her ring.

Naveen frowned. "And when are you going to take off that ring? I thought you'd get rid of it the moment we left New Orleans."

"It's hard to move on pass it," she admitted. "I've had this sing since I was fifteen and it symbolized a lot for me."

"Like who? Your son? Or do you really mean Jacques?"

Tiana groaned in frustration, pulling off the wedding ring and throwing it across the room. "Happy now?"

"Answer my question first," Naveen had to make sure where Tiana stood.

"I will say that I do miss Jacques, but it's not love," she told him. "There's a little part of me who still yearns for him. And I have no idea why."

Naveen really hated hearing her truth but was also satisfied that she wasn't keeping anything from him. t least what she wants to tell him.

But then thought of someone he met before came to mind.

"I remember going into town and meeting this village woman several months ago. She was an older fortune teller and accurately predicted everything from me, you and us...why don't I bring her over and she can talk to you. Help you with whatever attachment you still have with...him. Besides Daniel."

Tiana frowned. "Who is she?"

"A witch of some sort...not professionally but she knows what she's doing. And she is from New Orleans. Her name is Odie. Mother Ode I think," Naveen said.

"I don't know..." she felt uneasy about involving herself in any form of psychic.

"When I saw her she told me that we will end up together and showed me three different alternate worlds where no matter what happened to us we always ended up together," Naveen explained.

"I don't know about that...," Tiana shook her head and he sighed.

"Try it for me. She is good and will lift your spirits since I'm doing such a lousy job," he gave her a puppy dog look.

Tiana smiled. "You are already making me feel good with your body press against mine like this."

Naveen raised a brow. "How much?" he asked.

Tiana bit the bottom of her lip before looking up at him. "Like this..." she rolled until she was facing him. "And like this..." she pressed her lips onto his.

"Achidonza..." Naveen began unbuttoning the back of her dress. Forgetting all about the conversation they had a moment before.

()()()()


	23. What If

A/N: You all will definitely learn who is the father of Daniel soon. Also, Teekar mentioned Tiana suffering from 'Stockholm syndrome' in her review is correct! Most victims in Tiana's position suffer from it after ending an abusive relationship! Long term or short. Let's hope that Mama Odie can help her out. Enjoy!

The Thrill Of It All II

What If...

Later that day, Naveen and Tiana walked hand and hand to an office that wasn't his. And was surprised to see a woman in a gown and turban sitting quietly at the table.

"Mother Odie!" Naveen greeted.

"It's Mama Odie!" the older woman corrected.

"Right, well, Mama Odie this is my...Tiana," he introduced the two. "And Tiana this is Mama Odie."

Tiana stretched out her hand to the woman. "How do you do?"

"Oh so I don't get a "my"?" Mama Odie teased reached for to touch Tiana's hand and felt a strong pulse in her own body.

Tiana grew concern. "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Call me Mama Odie child!" said the woman, who stared at the younger woman. "You have a child."

"Yes, I do...," Tiana looked back at Naveen who shrugged his shoulders. "Did Naveen tell you?"

Mama Odie shook her head while holding Tiana's hand. "You are also nice looking...very beautiful heart and appearance. Who is lost in the sea of comfort with powerful men."

"Lost in the sea of—

"What are you a parrot?" Mama Odie laughed. "Naveen baby, may you excuse us?"

Naveen wasn't sure if he should after her last statement.

"I know ya care for this girl, but its my job to give her an idea of her life!"

Tiana obviously didn't know what to say but she was suddenly intrigued about this woman reading her. So she said to Naveen with reassurance, "I'll be alright Naveen. Can you go check on my son for me?"

Naveen knew she'd be in good hands with the older woman but still had this concerns.

Mama Odie sensed his discomfort. "Baby she'll be safe here. Dis blind lady ain't gonna take dis pretty girl away from ya!"

Naveen kissed Tiana. "You ladies take all the time you need." he left the room, closing the door.

"What a really nice boy," Mama Odie smiled. "He was so determine to get you back here..."

"And here I am!" Tiana smiled back.

"Even though you prefer to be elsewhere," Mama Odie said knowingly.

Tiana raised her brows. "I think you're mistaken."

"It's alright to feel the way you do honey. If anybody else was in ya position dey would have gone off to a place where there is no returnin'."

Tiana was once in that place which got her admitted to an institution. "Naveen told me that you are like a witch?" she began.

"A witch!" Mama Odie felt offended. "I'm no witch! More like a special godmotha!"

"So where do you want to begin?" Tiana asked.

"Why did you really marry Jacques Montreuil?" she asked.

Tiana blinked. "I had no choice but to marry him! My parents made the decision and I was a married a month later!"

"But you had some other plans?" Mama Odie took out some bell peppers and began cutting them with a makeshift knife.

"Yes, I wanted to have my own restaurant," Tiana said

"Mm-mm," Mama Odie shook her head. "No, before that."

Tiana grew confused. "

What do you mean? I always wanted my own restaurant."

"No baby. What I'm tryna say is you were almost a runaway bride!"

"Oh," Tiana remembered. "There was a time when I did almost ran away. It was the day of my wedding when I was fifteen. I had a plan too and got scared in the last minute," Tiana explained regretfully.

"It's good that you didn't baby," Mama Odie sighed, shaking her head.

Tiana suddenly grew concerned. "What is it?"

"You woulda ended up in a worse situation with Jacques if you didn't show up at your wedding," she said.

"How? What do you mean?"

"He woulda found ya secret hidin' place," she stretched out her hand. "Hand me that spoon by Ju Ju's head. Will ya?"

"A spoon..oh!" Tiana gasped when a snake's head popped up with a spoon in its mouth.

"Take it from his mouth!"

Tiana was disgusted. "I'm not touchin' that—

"Ju Ju!"

The snake woke up instantly and gave the older woman the spoon.

Tiana sudden smelled something cooking and gasped when she saw the woman stirred a boiling tub of soup that looked like gumbo.

"Where did that bath tub come from?" Tiana isn't remember seeing anything but overly expensive vintage furniture in the room.

"Ya see dat very pretty girl sitin on the corna of that room?" she asked, stirring the soup.

"In the soup?" Tiana raised a skeptical brow at the woman.

Mama Odie frowned. "Chile get up and look in da gumbo!"

Tiana quickly got up and walked over to look into the gumbo and saw herself at age fifteen sitting in a corner of a room in the sugar mill.

"It's me..." she said

"You were always so sure of ya future until..." the older woman then stopped.

"Until what?" Tiana asked, anxious.

A blind Mama Odie used her wooden spoon to point at the soup where it showed a furious 18 year old Jacques entering the old building...

...

_An evil grin formed on his face as he spotted her in the far end corner of the room._

"_Derek told me you'd be here in this dump," Jacques said, standing over her._

_Tiana looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Regretting her decision of coming to the old sugarmill._

"_Why did you run off?" he asked._

_Tiana stood up. "I ran away because I don't want to get married right now."_

"_You embarrassed me in front of our families!" Jacques exclaimed._

"_I have a choice and I...I don't want to marry!"she glared up at him_

_He stepped closer to her. "You have no choice," Jacques said, grabbing her arm. "You will marry me." he vowed. "And I will make certain of it!"_

_Tiana saw the darkness in his eyes and grew terrified._

_Jacques pulled her in for a hug before inhaling her scent. He groaned. "Mm...I could be doing this to you right now at our home..." he kissed her cheek. "...in my bed."_

_Tiana shuddered before trying to pull away. "Please let go!"_

"_Not until I get what I want from you," he then pushed her onto the floor before joining her._

_Tiana realized what he was trying to do but it was too late. _

_He pinned her to the floor. "I _**will**_ make sure you marry me!"_

"_No please" she cried as he continued to assault her..._

_..._

Tiana's eyes watered at the vision. "Why are you showing this to me?"

"It's what you need to see..." Mama Odie spun the soup, showing Tiana and her friend Georgia walking to school until she stopped by a tree...

...

"_You've been throwing up everyday for the past month," Georgia said._

"_I'm not throwin' up Georgia," Tiana said._

"_Then I guess your wet hiccups got worse!" the girl said with sarcasm._

_Tiana sighed and tried to ignore the sore feeling in her lower stomach and back._

_Later at home Eudora asked her daughter, "Did you get ya period this month? It looks like the new box of sanitary napkins haven't been used yet."_

_When Tiana shook her head 'no', Eudora sighed. "You've been havin' sex haven't ya?"_

"_What? Of course not mama" Tiana lied and thought back at that evening in the sugarmill. When Jacques assaulted her weeks ago_

"_Well we're going to the doctor tomorrow morning!" She confirmed._

"_But I've got school mama!" Tiana said, terrified._

"_Your health is far more important than those books!" Eudora said. _

_()()()()_

_Three days later..._

_Tiana cried when the midwife confirmed her pregnancy. _

"_Now these things happens everyday for young girls your age," the midwife tried to reassure her._

"_How could he do this to me?" she cried._

_That caught the midwife's attention. "Are you speaking about the possible father, young lady?"_

"_He is the only one, Madame Cecile!" Tiana closed her eyes. "I didn't want to but he forced himself on me and—_

"_Who forced himself dear? You can tell me!" The midwife knew Tiana's character and was shocked to learn of her pregnancy. She was also aware of her mother wanting the young girl to marry the very wealthy and womanzing Jacques Montreuil and wondered if she took a part of trapping the young girl._

"_Its alright Cecile. I can handle it from here." Eudora said._

"_But I am her midwife and it is my job to make sure that she is safe. Now Tiana, tell me who forced himself on you?" She knew who the assaulter was but wanted to hear from Tiana's mouth._

"_We don't need this!" Eudora took her daughter's hand. "Come on Tiana!"_

"_Fine! I will leave you two alone to speak this out," Madame Cecile said and left the room._

"_Was it Jacques?" Eudora asked quickly._

"_Yes," Tiana kept her head down, feeling ashamed._

"_Ya gonna have to marry him now," Eudora said. "We won't tell ya daddy about the baby so we'll stop by the Montreuil Estate—_

"_Please mama," Tiana begged. "I don't want to see him."_

_Eudora rolled her eyes. "We'll call Jacques from the LaBouff's set up a quick wedding date."_

_And within a week's time Tiana married Jacques..._

_..._

The image disappeared just as Tiana wiped her eyes.

"You gave birth to a baby girl name Rosaline Estelle Montreuil and with her coming two weeks later nobody suspected anythang. And it all turned out great for ya at the end" Mama Odie said with a smile, still mixing the visual gumbo

Tiana thought otherwise.

"Well that pretty king of yours came in ya life and took you and that beautiful baby girl out of the Crescent City."

"Naveen?" Tiana smiled.

Mama Odie nodded her head. "Mmhm."

"And how did we end up?" Tiana had to know.

"Very happy."

"Will we be happy here? In this...world?"

"If you choose to make that happen."

Tiana placed her hand over her tummy and asked, "Will I have another child someday?"

Mama Odie nodded. "Mmhm. And like ya first child you will know its daddy."

Tiana gasped, making the woman chuckle.

"Ya youngins know ya can bump and grind!" Mama Odie finished her chuckle and held a serious look. "You wanna see how ya life woulda been like if ya husband's parents were alive?"

As much as Tiana hated seeing the visuals of what could've happened to her she decided to let the woman show her. And how Pierre and Yolanda Montreuil's presence effected her husband's life.

"It couldn't be worse than what I saw..." Tiana said, looking into the soup...

...

"_Tiana you make such a beautiful bride!" beamed Yolanda, Jacques's mother._

"_Ain't that truth," agreed Eudora. "I say Yolanda we did an excellent job on the bride!"_

"_Yes, we have Eudora!" Yolanda smiled._

_Tiana looked down at her modest but obvious cleavage and figure flattering wedding dress."But y'all don't think its too revealing?"_

"_Showing off those beautiful curves will drive me son wild. Even if he is a gentleman like his father!"_

"_Some of the time!" Tiana joked making the two mothers laugh._

_In the next room over Pierre gave his son a pat on shoulder._

"_Tiana will make you a very happy man, son,"_

_Jacques looked at his father through the mirror. "Yes, she will. She is my dream come true."_

_The father laughed. _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_All the times you've teased your mother and I have about being too soft eith each other. I see that love bug has finally bit you."_

"_Its bitten me the moment I saw her. She means more to me than any money in the world."_

"_Wealth is a blessing but love is life and without it you have nothing. I'm proud that you have both," Pierre said. "But know this and I mean every word of it."_

"_And what is that?" Jacques asked._

"_See Tiana as not only your equal partner in bed, but equal partner in life. Only a weak man would want a slave for a wife. Respect her as she will with you."_

_Jacques nodded. "I will, father."_

"_I say this because my own father, your grandfather's view of women is old-fashioned and in many ways the Montreuil Estate has many demons." he thought of his late mother's miserable marriage to his father._

"_I will never let grandfather's influence taint my marriage," Jacques promised._

_Later at the reception..._

"_Are you enjoying yourself, darling?" Jacques asked Tiana as they shared their first dance as husband and wife._

"_Yes, I am," Tiana shyly smiled up at him._

"_How about we get out of here and begin our happily ever after!" he really wanted to spend some alone time with his new wife._

_Tiana bit her bottom lip and nodded..._

_When she laid naked in her husband's arms for the first time, Tiana felt blessed and relieved. Her first time was a wonderful experience as she expected it to be. _

"_How do you feel?" Jacques asked, caressing her face._

"_I feel wonderful," Tiana answered and closed her eyes. _

"_I didn't go too fast did I?" he took her hand and kissed it._

"_You were prefect," she hugged him. "Just as I imagined it would be."_

_Jacques raised his brows, surprised. "Really? Just as you imagined?"_

_She blushed._

"_You are perfect," Jacques said with another gentle kiss on her forehead. "And I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together." He pressed his lips onto hers._

_Tiana happily exhaled into the kiss..._

_..._

Tiana was shocked at what she saw. "This couldn't have happened. Jacques was selfish when we first...had sex. He's always been selfish. I-he..."

"I know its hard to see him that way. But his mama and daddy really influenced him in the right direction. He was a good man morally and financially. He was very patient and you were his world. You two had three beautiful boys and a girl. All the pregnancies were easy for you."

Tiana shook her head.

"But it wasn't enough for you."

She looked over at Mama Odie. "Naveen?"

The older woman nodded.

"You left your husband and children to be with him..."

"Why are you showing me this? How are you showing me this?"

"And like all the times you left. Good or bad, you still felt guilty for leaving," Mama Odie said.

"Guilty? For leaving Jacques? He's a horrible man! Everything about our marriage was hell for me."

"Even your son?"

"No, he was a blessing for me. The only good thing that came from our marriage."

"He looks a lot like him...it was the last time I saw him physically."

"Saw who...wait, you—

Mama Odie nodded. "He's one of my grandsons...don't ask me how many greats cuz I have no idea I'm ya sure heard of the name Thomas Gordon, a politician and husband of Juliette Montreuil who were my mama and daddy! Juliettewas the youngest child and only daughter of Luis and Gabreilla Montreuil! My grandpappy and grandmama!"

Tiana knew the young and beautiful Juliette who died a couple of years ago but did read about an ancestor with the same name. Then there was the story of Luis and Gabreilla told by her husband. "So would that make you two hundred years old?"

Mama Odie nodded her head. "You can say dat?"

"But how is that possible?" Tiana asked in disbelief

"We talkin' about you remember?" Mama Odie smiled. "Now I know you had ya doubts on who Danny's father really is. Just to give you some relief Pierre Montreuil was the splitting image of that child at that age."

Tiana closed her eyes. "I know."

"And his Yolanda's spirit lives through little Danny," Mama Odie touched Tiana's hand. "She also wanted you to know that you leavin' is the best thing for Jacques."

"So Jacques is really Daniel's father?" Tiana asked

Mama smiled. "You know who his daddy is."

"No, I don't! After what you said about Pierre and Yolanda—

"Ya ain't got the sense you was born with!" Mama Odie interrupted her. "You'll find out the truth soon enough."

"Why can't you tell me? You are a psychic reader, am I correct?" Tiana asked, getting annoyed but remaining respectful.

"Ya answer is right in front ya..." the woman then laughed. "Well, not in front of ya now! Ya get my point."

Tiana sighed. "Not really."

"Anyway, you can't help ya feelings baby. I know you miss Jacques even after all the hurt he caused ya and dat is normal. Talk to Naveen about it baby. It will hurt him but he will be there and understand. Since he's become king he's grown as a man and as much I tried to stop from him from going to New Orleans his determination and impatience pushed him and now ya here," she chucklde. "Tiana, you attract men with a lot of determination and impatience. Good or bad."

"They do share a lot of qualities," Tiana agreed.

"Mm-hm," Mama Odie smiled.

"But I love Naveen," she said.

"And you miss Jacques..." Mama Odie added. "And in both cases absence made ya heart grow fonda. When ya wit Jacques you thin of Naveen and when ya with Naveen you thin of Jacques."

Tiana sighed again because she knew it was true. "There's something wrong with me isn't it?"

"Not at all baby. A lot of people who suffered abuse almost always misses the person that hurt him. Ya been together fa so long that it seems strange being away. It will get better in time. Though the pain will still be there from time to time. You a strong girl and someday ya will see dis as well."

"I hope so," Tiana said. "But Naveen's never hurt me. When I think of him its love. With Jacques it's...it's—

"Guilt can take away ya soul if you let it," Mama Odie hinted. "Its brought ya back before and look what happened."

Tiana stood up, feeling overwhelmed. "Thank you for your...help, Mama Odie." She turned to leave the room.

"Its very easy to fall back on what you know honey, but it's even better to go on forward and to never look back!"

Tiana stopped for a second to soak in the words and suddenly rushed out of the room.

Mama Odie shook her head while petting Ju Ju. "And her biggest challenge will be one her life will depend on..."

()()()()


	24. No Pun Intended

The Thrill Of It All II

No Pun Intended

Tiana went straight to her room feeling confused after the meeting with Mama Odie and wanted to be alone. As she put her hand on the handles...

"Tiana?"

She turned to see a surprised Nagina looking her way. She was wearing a beautiful nectarine shade dress with her grey hair pinned up beautifully.

"My dear what is the matter?"

"It's nothing. I'm all right," Tiana answered, wanting to get into her room as soon as possible.

"Naveen told me you were here..." Nagina took both her hands for a cheek to cheek peck. "You must be seventeen or eighteen now, yes?"

Tiana shook her head. "I'm twenty-two."

"Oh!" Nagina laughed and began walking them down the hall. "Come, we must catch up! And meet your son!"

"Pardon, Madame Tiana?"

Both turned to see a middle aged woman. "You are needed in his highness's study."

Tiana looked at Nagina who nodded her head.

"We'll have to put a rain check on catching up."

"I'm sorry Nagina," Tiana said.

"No, no...if you really are staying here then we've got plenty of time to catch up. Go and see my son, who is in high spirits nowadays," she hinted.

Tiana gave the woman another hug before walking away with the servant.

Naveen signed another bill into law as the door opened.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you..." he stopped when he saw an ebony haired woman standing before him with a sensual grin on her face.

"Claudine, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up.

"Been waiting for you to call on me your majesty," she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I've missed you."

Naveen took her hands off him, stepping back. "You are no longer needed for me. Didn't you get the message?"

"That the concubine hall will be closed by the end of the week? Yes, and I knew that you would get rid of the others. Not me."

"You and the others will have a nice place to stay. It just won't be in my palace," he said matter-of-factly.

"Is it because of that American woman you have here? Because I can style my hair like hers and we'll be like twins!" she reminded him.

"Claudine..." Naveen said before she pressed her lips onto his.

Tiana gasped when she saw Naveen and another woman kissing in his study.

Completely oblivious of Tiana's presence, Naveen pushed the other woman away from him. "That's enough Claudine! Your services are no longer needed!

Claudine wiped her mouth. "I had to kiss you one last time your majesty. No other man will make me feel the way you did."

Naveen walked around the woman to open the door wider and was surprised to see Tiana standing in the threshold. "Tiana!"

Claudine eased out of the room before running down the hall.

Naveen could see that Tiana was angry and tried to take her hand but she stepped away, looking at him in disgust. "You're no better than Jacques!"

"Tiana..." he reached out for her.

She stepped back. "Concubines?"

"It isn't as if I stayed celibate when you returned to your damn husband!" Naveen said.

Tiana started to leave the study.

"Wait Tiana please," Naveen took her hand. "I'm sorry..."

"Maybe I moved in too soon. I think we shouldn't be living together. Not yet," she felt helpless and like a fool.

"What are you talking about? This is where you belong!" Naveen said.

"No, I want to feel like I have a say for once," Tiana explained. "To show my son that life isn't handed to you. You've got to work for what you want. I don't want to depend on nobody but myself."

"So you want your independence?" Naveen asked.

Tiana nodded. "Yes."

"Then your independence is what you'll have!" Naveen declared.

Tiana raised her brow at him.

"I'm a king..." Naveen laughed, placing his hand on her lower back. "Which side of the palace would you like to stay in? The North end? Southwestern end? You can see the brand new garden—

"Actually I was thinking of somewhere outside of the palace," Tiana smiled a little.

"Outside of the palace as in the village?" Naveen frowned.

"Yes," Tiana smiled, feeling a little optimistic. "I can get a job in town and—

"Out of the question," Naveen interrupted.

She could understand his concern. "Okay, I can work as one of the cooks here!"

"Not at all," Naveen shook his head.

"Naveen!"

"Tiana! You're not an ordinary woman! You are going to eventually become the queen of Maldonia and with that title you don't so...domestic work," Naveen explained.

"I haven't done domestic work since I was fifteen. I want to work. I need this Naveen."

"How about we make a compromise?"

Tiana frowned. "What do you mean by compromise?"

Naveen quickly regretted his wording. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I want to talk about this. Jacques can have an easier time finding and capturing you if you lived in the village. Guards and all. In the palace you have the legal protection...well, in Maldonian terms that is. And I can at least feel at ease knowing that you and Daniel are all right when I am out of the palace for business."

"Business," Tiana repeated, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Hey!" Naveen catch her before she fell back and picked her up bridal style. "We can talk about this later if you want?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll stay in the palace. I'm...I'm okay you can put me down."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Naveen was aware of how less Tiana ate and had to ask.

"I ate a toast and an orange."

"That's all?" Naveen put her on the couch. "You are going to eat when you're here and for now on!" he pressed the intercom and a knock was heard at the door seconds later. "Come in!"

A male servant came in and bowed. "Your highness."

"Tell the kitchen staff to bring up some lunch in my office," Naveen ordered. "They know what to make."

"Yes, your majesty," the servant bowed before leaving.

"What I really need is my son," Tiana said\.

"He's with his tutor and will be for a while. If he needs anything she will get it for him."

Tiana frowned. "Tutor? You set him up with a tutor?"

"Until his permanent instructor arrives here from Moscow. He was mine and Kanad. The best in the world."

Tiana shook her head. "Naveen really...you didn't have to."

"I wanted to and I know how important education is for you," Naveen remembered a conversation they had on the ship ride.

She stared up at him. "It is...I never had much education and after I married I wasn't allowed to even go back to school!"

Naveen shook his head and took he hand. "If you like—

"No, its too late for me. But for Daniel he can have what I didn't," Tiana closed her eyes.

Naveen lifted his hand and softly caressed her cheek. "It's never too late to learn something new. If you want I can set up for you to visit the best culinary schools is the world."

Tiana opened her eyes and smiled. "Naveen you're too much...I would love to go culinary but I'm a mother and the courses may be too difficult for someone like me."

"Then how about a new language such as Maldonian? I'm sure you probably know others—

"I only speak english and a little cajun french through a family fruend...I've never..." Tiana stopped when she heard Jacques words:

_'What the hell do you need to know French and Italian for? Or any other language?'_

_'You're too stupid to even settle on being a good enough wife'_

_'Piss poor __nigger__ women are only good enough to screw and nothing more!'_

"Jacques must've said this to you before," Naveen watched her.

Tiana broke from her trance and shrugged her shoulders.

"Tiana, I—" A knock was heard at the door. "Come in!"

The royal chef and five cooks pushed in carts of food with meals on each row.

"Everything looks delicias, Sean!" Naveen eyed the food. "I'll take it from here."

The chef looked surprised. "You do not need my cooks assistance?" he saw Tiana was looked to be sleepy. "We have soup if the beautiful young lady isn't well."

"I see," Naveen said. "Thank you all for what I know will be a pleasing lunch."

The chef and cooks all bowed before leaving the room, closing the door.

"Would you like some of this?" he held the bowl.

Tiana smelled the soup as her stomach growled. "Smells good. What's it called?"

"Avgolemono. You want try it?"

She nodded. "I'll try...," and was about to get the soup until Naveen stopped her. "What?"

"I'll feed you the soup," he dipped the spoon into the soup.

Tiana slowly opened her mouth and moaned when the warmth and flavor hit her tastebuds.

"I knew I had a talent for making women moan..." Naveen joked arrogantly.

"Naveen!" Tiana exclaimed with a small smile

He laughed a little. "Let's return to the topic we were discussing before the interruption, you should take my offer on the schools. You don't have to go."

Tiana shook her head and swallowed the hardy soup. "I already told you—

"What Jacques got you to believe," Naveen said. "Tiana you are a very bright woman and I encourage you to at least consider it."

"No!" she said, sitting up. "I'm sorry Naveen but I can't...and Jacques has nothing to do with this!"

"I don't believe you," Naveen fed her the soup.

Tiana shook her head and picked up a sandwich. "I'll eat this.."

"Dammit Tiana!" Naveen grew frustrated.

"I said no Naveen. At least try to pretend to respect the word that my husband ignored throughout our marriage!" Tiana exclaimed.

Naveen felt guilty and apologized. "Tiana, I..." he stopped when he watched her take a bite of her sandwich with her other hand on her stomach. The hand had a scar the started from her wrist. It was very thin and could be missed if she wore a long sleeve blouse or dress. "Was that from your...?"

"My what?" she asked and followed his eyes. "Oh, yes...it was. I was in a dark place then, but Daniel changed that. And so did you."

"Daniel was conceived during that time," Naveen remembered.

Tiana knew where he was headed. "I wish he was yours but he isn't."

"How are you so sure?" he asked.

"Because I am," Tiana confirmed. "Mama Odie also told me."

"Did she specifically tell you?" he was aware of the woman phrasing her words in order for those who seek her help solve their problems on their own.

"No, but she did say he looks a lot like his grandfather Pierre Montreuil."

"Looks like him!" he pointed out.

Tiana sighed.

Naveen didn't want to fight so he moved on. "When you were pregnant do you remember when I told you that Daniel is my child whether by blood or not?"

"Yes, I remember," Tiana placed her hand on his. "And if it was up to me he would be yours."

Naveen lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She then smiled and looked down at a photo of a young boy in a Maldonian uniform. "Is that you?"

He looked down and picked up the frame. "Yes, that handsome little fellow is me."

Tiana's heart beat increased while looking at the photo. Noticing the similarities between her son and Naveen as a boy. "Your photo...," she said softly, suddenly feeling weak.

"Tiana!" Naveen caught her before she fell.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

He helped her back over to the couch. "You should stay seated and finish eating."

"I'm not hungry...I feel tired," Tiana said.

"Then why don't we go back to my suite and you can sleep for as long as you want," he offered.

"But Daniel..." she began.

"Herbert will bring him to me after his session and from there we will play ball or...find something to do."

Tiana thought about it and liked the idea. "All right but if he wants me than please bring hm to me."

""Let's get you into the suite and..."

"Sleep remember? I'm only going there to sleep," she reminded him with a raised brow.

"Sleep, play...what's the difference?" he joked with a playful grin.

()()()()

New Orleans -

Jacques sat in his office when he heard a knock at his door. He rose from his desk and opened the door to see Tiana and his son. He was shocked to see her. "Tiana? Daniel?"

She nodded her head as Daniel ran over to hug him.

"Daddy! We're back!"

Jacques smiled, and picked up his son for a hug. "My dear boy!" and looked over at his wife. "And beautiful wife."

Tiana steeped forward and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for leaving!"

"No, don't apologize it was my fault for pushing you two away!" Jacques wrapped an arm around her. "My darling...," and pressed his lips onto her and was surprised when she accepted the kiss.

"Yuck!" Daniel interrupted his parents.

Both Jacques and Tiana laughed.

"You have no idea how ecstatic I am right now!" he kissed her again...

Jacques opened his eyes and found himself alone in his bedroom.

"Dammit!" he turned his head to see no one on the other end of the bed. What made it so painful was that he could still smell her vanilla scent on her pillow. He lifted it before inhaling it and suppressed the tears from developing. He knew that she wouldn't come back and that he blew it.

Derek encouraged him to fight hard and dirty until she came back begging and he probably would've done it if it weren't for their son.

His son.

The last thing he wanted was for the boy to grow up traumatized due to his parents selfishness through a bitter divorce.

He remembered arriving home after making an easy and successful deal with his one his in Chicago. He was in high spirits and thought to visit one of his businesses in Atlanta. His spirits turned to frustration when he discovered that one of the buildings to his glass company were burnt down by the klan in Atlanta the night before. It wasn't the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last that something like this happened.

Once an arrest was made as well as negations on rebuilding or relocating he decided to head back home to his family. He looked forward to seeing his wife and son at home when he got there.

But when Florence told him Tiana nor Daniel never returned home he went straight to her parents and was disappointed when Eudora told her she haven't seen neither. He then went to Travis and Charlotte and ended with the same results, they never saw her.

He searched downtown where he so happened to have overheard another person mention a patient of his being a survivor to that ship explosion.

"Naveen! How about that?" someone said.

"He left for his home not too long ago," a woman added.

Jacques knew then where Tiana and their son was.

At first he was angered and drank until he passed out. He later woke up in his bedroom after being brought home from some of his friends which he was thankful for, but alone and without his wife...

"Jacques you have a phone call from Derek!"

He groaned at the sound of his older maid's voice and said, "Piss off!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Florence barked, opening the door. "If you were more respectful to women then you would have a wife and son here with you right now!" she left the room, slamming the door.

Jacques covered his face with his hands knowing she was right. If he was a better man to his wife then she wouldn't have left.

He would still have his family here.

He recalled a dream he had of his mother the night before he got home. She warned hm to

_'Listen to your wife...'_

And knew she was referring to getting help for his temper and philandering, but the thought of medication only depressed him from flashbacks of his recovery. Eventually he blew it off completely.

"Maybe I should've considered it," he said while getting out of bed. Opening the closet doors he saw all of Tiana's beautiful dresses, gown, shoes and other fashionable accessories and sighed. She always looked beautiful in the expensive dresses and as much as he said that hated her not wearing make-up most of the time, he actually loved it. Whenever she was asleep he would watch her in amazement at how perfect she was to him. If only he was better to her.

Would she still be happy with him?

Then it goes back to his temper and philandering. If she miraculously did come back to him he would get that help for her and their son. Or perhaps he could begin bettering himself by getting the help anyway. To at least see his son whom he have the legal right as a man of wealth and power to snatch away from his mother.

But would he really separate his son from his mother? The best thing that's ever happen to his marriage was the birth of of Daniel.

A product of the night Tiana finally enjoyed making love to him. Though she was still admitted to the Moraine institution he wondered if drugs played a role that night. Or was she thinking of Naveen? Nonetheless, a satisfying smirk formed on his lips at the thought of Tiana carrying and birthing his son. She gave him that and not Prissy king Naveen.

"Hey Jacques!" Derek knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, still bitter about the man coming on to his wife. "Me ignoring your phone call wasn't good enough?"

Derek opened the door, walking in. "I was finished with some business at my home and had to see how my brother is doing?"

"We aren't brothers," Jacques said.

"Not by blood, but being friends since god knows what I say that we are. And as brothers we have a right to be concern for the other, correct?"

"Where are you getting at Derek?"

"I wanted to be here for you as you were when Tonya left."

"You don't have to worry about me. I am already a step ahead of her," Jacques said.

"Really now?" Derek smiled, interested. "What do you have in mind Montreuil?"

Jacques smirked. "Just something that will blow Tiana away. No pun intended."

"Mr. Montreuil you have a phone call from Dr. Martin," Dorothy said before leaving for another room to dust.

"So are you going to tell me the plan?" Derek asked, now following his friend down the stairs.

"I've got to have a telephone install in my bedroom," Jacques said.

"Oh come man! I'm staying here part-time I should know!"

Jacques picked up the phone. "Dr. Martin! To what do I owe this phone call?"

"Do you remember when you and Tiana stopped by for a yearly physical a little over a month ago?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Jacques answered.

"Is your wife around?" Dr. Martin asked.

"She's out at the moment..." he lied.

"Then you should sit down for this," advised the doctor. "Though I was hoping that your wife was with you at the moment.

"Juan you're making me a little nervous...," Jacques said, now concerned for his wife.

"Jacques..." Dr. Juan began...

()()()()


	25. A Montreuil Dilemma Pt 1

The Thrill Of It All II

A Montreuil Dilemma Pt. 1

Later in the middle of the night Tiana woke from a long sleep and was pleased that her dream of being back home with Jacques was just that. In the dream he was a lot kinder to her, much like the vision Mama Odie had her see and showed a side from Jacques that she never got to experience. He was a lot like Naveen and she looked happy. Yet still left with the Maldonian king which meant she was in the wrong...

"No Tiana," she shook off the thoughts of Jacques out of her head. "He wasn't that man and never will be." If anything he'll be raising a lot of hell with this divorce and custody process. But there was one thing she was sure going to happen in court. She was going to tell the judge that she wanted nothing from Jacques. None of the over priced designer dresses, none of jewelry and any other accessories that were paid from Jacques. She only wanted her son.

"Ugh!" she groaned, getting out of the bed before slipping on a crème coloured silk robe Naveen had sent to her and left out of the room for her son's.

Daniel looked peaceful in bed with Max by his side. She rolled her eyes at the small pet peeve of having an animal in the bed but blew it off and decided to simply watch her son sleep. Thankful that he adjusted to his new life as quickly as she expected. Daniel was always this way since the day he was born when he would wake up with a smile on his face instead of crying.

Sighing she caressed his cheek and gave it a kiss before leaving the room with ease that Daniel was safe and alright.

Walking further down the hall she made it to the King's Suite and behind the double doors was the one person who she wanted to see. But there were two problems...

"The king is resting," said one of the guards standing in front of Naveen's doors.

"I really need to see him," Tiana said to the arrogant muscular man.

"Not unless you have the authority to make any orders," the guard stood stern.

The other guard frowned. "She is a lady," he reminded the man.

But the stern guard remained firm. "And the king doesn't need anymore concubines waking him up."

Tiana was offended. "I'm not a concubine!" but it fell on deaf ears as the two men began arguing with each other.

"Remember when he told us to not accept anymore concubines!"

"Loronzi! This woman is NOT a concubine!" the man pointed to Tiana.

The guard snorted. "Well she looks like one of those African whores he likes sleeping with!"

A shirtless Naveen pushed open the doors with irritation. "What the hell is going on out here...," he stopped when he saw Tiana. "Tiana!" he stepped out of his room and took her hand.

Loronzi's eyes widen. "But your majesty. I thought that you no longer accept concubines."

"Concubines?" Naveen frowned, offended. "Tiana is NOT a concubine. She is my..." he gazed into her brown eyes. "...fiancee."

"Forgive me madam I didn't know!" Loronzi apologized.

"Tiana have a seat in my room. I'll be in...," he said to Tiana as she walked into the room. Naveen glared at Loronzi's way. "And Loronzi?"

"Yes your majesty?" asked the now nervous guard.

"You're discharged," Naveen announced before slamming both doors to his suite. He pressed a button on his wall.

"Yes your majesty?" answered a royal operator.

"I need six guards right away. One more for my suite, two for the prince' suite and three to escort Loronzi out f the palace," Naveen instructed.

"Yes your majesty."

He then turned to see Tiana staring off. "Couldn't sleep any longer?"

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "I have so much on my mind."

"Such as?"

She closed her eyes and Naveen knew who was on her mind.

"Why are you thinking about Jacques? Besides the fact that he will make this entire exchange very difficult."

"Maybe I should talk to him in person," Tiana said.

"Out of the question!" Naveen knew that Jacques would lure Tiana back to him and that was the last thing he wanted. "Mi benita hear me out! Jacques is a man who likes to fight dirty."

"I know that but I also know that I can get through to him!"

"Has he ever gotten through to you without hitting you?" Naveen asked.

"When he's vulnerable he does," Tiana remembered the way he was after his accident. "When I came back to him the first time he was a completely different man. Almost the way he was in Mama Odie's vision."

"What?" Naveen was puzzled.

"I want to do this."

"Why?"

"I just have to...,"

"Is it because you want to see him? Do you love him?" Naveen asked, trying to read her eyes.

Tiana shook her head. "Of course I don't love him! I hate him!"

Naveen didn't believe her. "You have feelings and it's normal...you two do share a...admit your feelings."

"I have no feelings for him Naveen...if you would understand where I come from then...," she suddenly covered her face as the tears fell out of her eyes.

"Mi benita," Naveen pulled her in his arms. As much as he hated admitting he just couldn't see pass her obvious attachment to this man. It would be heartbreaking and unsurprising if she does return to Jacques and this time he wouldn't come for her. It was up to her if she wanted to change but it was also up to him to distract her from an old life that she accepted when she married the man.

Tiana didn't know why Naveen's accusation hurt her the way it did. She knew that she wasn't inlove with her husband nor did she have any romantic feelings for the man.

She looked up at him and stared into his honey coloured eyes. And ran her hand in between his inner thighs.

Naveen saw her lustful glances while feeling her soft hands teasing their way up his thighs and abdonmens. "Tiana..."

She pressed her lips onto his. "I want to show you how much I love you..." And kissed him again, sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Naveen could've stopped her like with any other woman, but she wasn't just other women. She was his woman...at least for the moment. His strong hands lifted her body and got on the bed.

But Tiana shook her head and rolled on top of him smiling seductively while slowly slipping her silk robe off her shoulders.

Naveen licked his lips and exhaled heavily. Running his hand up and down her thighs and over her derriere.

Tiana leaned down to kiss his exposed chest before reaching up to his neck where she stayed.

Naveen moaned as she sucked on his neck while rocking herself over his full erection. He groaned when her tongue ran up his neck and to his lips where he hungrily accepted her mouth.

He groaned again when Tiana's hand touched his erection and almost lost control when her hand eased into his pajama bottoms.

"Tiana," he grunted in need.

Tiana smiled with satisfaction at how ready he was and made sure to position herself just right before taking his fullness inside of her.

"Ah...mmm...," she moaned.

()()()()

"I know that I do have some emotional attachment to him," Tiana admitted as she laid in Naveen's arms. "But I'm only in love with you."

Naveen caressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "I know you do. But let us not talk about him."

Tiana placed her arm around his torso and rested her hand over his pec. "Deal." and accepted his lips on hers again.

A knock rapped at the door.

"Wait a second!" Naveen said as he and Tiana got out of the bed to dress. He opened the door to Herbert holding a leashed Max, one of the nannies and Daniel. "What's going on here?"

"This young man had a bad dream your majesty," said Herbert as Daniel ran over to his mother. "Kamilla tried comforting him, but he insist on wanting to see his mother," The valet gave a humoured glance toward Tiana. "And instead of being in her room she was found in yours I see."

"You saw right," Naveen looked back at the young boy before turning to nod at the nanny and valet. "Thank you," letting them know that their services were no longer needed.

"And the dog?" Herbert bowed.

"Can stay," Naveen took the leash.

The servants bowed/curtsied before leaving the room.

"Mama I saw daddy and he was crying!" Daniel said in his mother's chest. "Then he jumped out of the window!"

"Daddy is alright," Tiana told the young boy.

"I miss him mama! He needs us!" he cried.

Naveen pet Max's head. "Hey Daniel you shouldn't worry about your father too much. He can take care of himself."

Daniel looked over at Naveen with teary eyes. "Okay."

"Baby why don't we go back in your room and sing you your favourite lullabies and bedtime stories?"

"Okay," Daniel said. "Can Naveen come?"

Tiana smiled at Naveen and nodded. "Yes he can come."

()()()()

"..and di fraggi pruto bribed the pruta waitress to a point where she grew frustrated with his pleas and kissed him. Little did she knew di fraggi pruto turned into this very handsome man with perfect teeth, perfect tanned skin, perfect brown wavy hair, perfect—

"We get it, Naveen!" Tiana said while Daniel laughed.

"And they got married and lived happily ever after the end!" Naveen said very quickly.

"More! Tell more stories Naveen!" Daniel clapped his hands while yawning.

"I think five stories are enough!" Tiana said. "And it's almost four in the morning."

"Oh come on Tiana! I have more to tell!" Naveen said.

"Well you're going to have tell it tomorrow. Daniel is asleep," Tiana smiled.

Naveen frowned and looked over to see Daniel fast asleep in his bed. It warmed his heart. "So this is what's it like to have a child."

Tiana wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "Yes, for the most of it."

Naveen smiled. "Then I look forward to sharing many moments like this," he took her hand. "Let's go back to the suite."

"To your suite?" she corrected.

Naveen walked them out of the room, passing the guards.

"Sire!" Richard, the second valet called. "Your mail!"

Naveen snatched the envelopes. "Thank you." Ready to go to bed with his 'benita'.

"Mail this early?" Tiana found that odd.

"It's the early bird! We get mail throughout the day," Naveen said and noticed an envelope with a United States stamp on it and Montreuil in the center. "So he knows where you are."

"What?" Tiana asked as Naveen handed her the envelope.

"You can read it in my suite," he said as the guards opened the doors.

Tiana entered the room and didn't remember sitting down at a nearby desk. When she saw the word 'Divorce' her heart stopped. "He filed for divorce..."

Naveen was pleasantly surprised. "Really? For once we agree on something."

Tiana couldn't say another word as she was shocked.

Naveen noticed. "You know that he's doing this as a way of control right?" When she didn't respond he sat on the desk. "Tiana he's trying to lure you back to him. It's about control."

She put her hand over her mouth.

Naveen sighed. "Faldi faldonza woman..."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she got up and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Tiana..." Naveen watched her go to the sink to rinse her mouth. He helped her by turning on the water. "..maybe you should rest."

"He wants my son," Tiana said, shaking her head. "On the paper he mentioned taking legal action—"

"First off I will take you to the bed," he said and did just that. "Secondly we will fight back. My legal team is very aggressive and used to dealing with scums like him."

"I think I'm going to take his offer and meet him in person," Tiana said.

"What did you say?" Naveen asked in disbelief.

"Daniel needs his father," Tiana said.

Naveen grew frustrated. "Daniel has me!"

"But you're not his...," she closed her eyes. "You are an amazing man Naveen—

"But not good enough to be a father figure? I see where you're headed with this."

"No you don't," Tiana said.

"Yes I do and I swear before the first king of Maldonia if you go back to that man for anything then we are through Tiana!" Naveen threatened..

Tiana's eyes welled up. "Then I guess this will be the last time we see each other," she turned to leave the room.

Naveen stepped forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her over to him.

Tiana gasped at his roughness and stared at him wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"You want to be treated like this?" he applied some pressure on her arm. "Like a worthless human being?"

"Naveen...," Tiana tried to pull away. "You're hurting me."

"No I'm not. That turns you on. It must if you want to go back to that animal!" he pushed her away from him.

Tiana felt hurt. "Don't you ever touch me like that again?"

"Oh why not?" Naveen stepped over to her. "You seem to want that treatment."

"It isn't that Naveen! I have to..."

"...to see him? You miss him that sick bastard!" he exclaimed.

"If I was going to have someone yell and complain I might as well have stayed with him!" Tiana fired back. "Maybe I should cut off all men altogether!" she left the room

"Where are you going?" Naveen asked.

"I'm taking my son and myself out of here! I have my own money saved up and will use those funds until I can find my own way."

"So you're leaving the palace? Without my protection?" he asked.

"I don't need you or any other man's protection!" Tiana said bitterly. "Lottie made a point that made sense. Never depend on a man or his money because they can take it from you as quick as you give them the best of you!"

"Tiana this isn't about your independence. You can have it all even if you choose to stay here," Naveen said calmly. "The last thing I want to happen is you opening your door to that man. Can you imagine what he'd do to you if that happened?"

She shuddered at the thought.

"I know that Jacques has taken almost everything from you, but he didn't take away your spirit. You're a strong woman, but going back to him would be a mistake," he was now concerned for her safety. "I can't protect you if you go out there to him."

"I have to do it, Naveen! Just like you have a country to run I have my son's character to save. Can you imagine if Jacques raised him? I can't let him do that."

Naveen shook his head. "I can't let you go."

Tiana's eyes watered. "You can't or you won't?"

Naveen wanted more than anything in the world to pick her up and lock her in the suite in order to protect her. But who was he to do suh a thing? Especially when her husband done something similar in the past. "You're your own woman Tiana. And Daniel isn't my..." the thought of not having Daniel here at the palace was heartbreaking. "What if this is the last time we see each other? I can't risk losing you two to him. Not again."

Tiana rested her head on Naveen's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Naveen..."

Naveen kissed her on top of the head. "So am I."

"But I have to do this. If Mama Odie's vision is correct like it was with yours then we will be together again."

He opened his eyes and grimly thought about the other premonition Mama Odie told him...

_'You can keep her you if she chooses to go, son,' said Mama Odie._

_'Even if I fight for her?' Naveen asked, anxiously._

_She held an emotionless expression. "Fighting the war is one thing baby. Losing the battle is another.'_

_He was puzzled. 'What do you mean by that?'_

_'You will win her after losing her.'..._

Naveen didn't know what she meant by that statement but had a feeling that this would be the last time he held Tiana in his arms alive. And no matter how many ways he tried keeping her here with him it was still up to her in the end.

They both knew that saying goodbye again would be just as painful. So he finally let Tiana go and watched her walk to her room.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he said, "Abinaza, mi benita."

()()()()

A/N: Everything happens for a reason...


	26. A Montreuil Dilemma Pt 2

The Thrill Of It All II

A Montreuil Dilemma Pt. 2

New Orleans – Montreuil Estate -

"Mama why couldn't Naveen come with us again?" Daniel asked.

"Because he's a king and had other responsibilities baby. And we'll be back there soon enough!" she held onto the dog leash as Max barked.

"Do you think daddy will be surprised to see us from our trip?" asked the young boy.

Tiana didn't answer as they pulled up in front of the Montreuil Estate. She still didn't know why she was back here. A phonecall would've also worked.

The bell ran and soon came Dorothy who gasped when she saw the two. "Oh my god! Tiana!" she embraced her in a hug. "Why did y'all come back?"

Tiana smiled. "And I miss you too Dorothy."

Daniel and Max ran inside. "We're home!"

"No girl I meant why didn't you stay where you were? Where you and Danny could be safe!"

"Chile is that you?" Florence stepped into the foyer.

"Florence!" Daniel happily ran over to the maid. "I missed you so much!"

She chuckled. "I miss ya too, baby!"

"Where's Jacques?" Tiana asked.

"He's handling some meetings and should be home soon. I thought y'all be gone forever. What happened?" the maid asked.

"The letter from him and his lawyer happened," she answered.

Florence sighed, shaking her head. "He never listens. Just as I told him to not go out today."

"Anyway, I'll wait," Tiana headed toward the stairs.

"Are you sure ya wanna do that?" Dorothy asked.

"Girl get out of here and dust the library!" instructed Florence.

"I'm only tryna help!" Dorothy pointed out.

"You don't know their business!" Florence exclaimed. "Now I'm getting' another headache from ya. Go on and finish the library!"

The younger maid ignored the older woman. "I know her! Hell, I use to be her! Tiana take you, Danny and that dog out of here! At least you got money and tons of it!"

"That kind of talk can guarantee you gettin' fired," Florence glared her way.

Just then the door opened to Jacques' chauffeur who assisted a limping Jacques into the house.

"Daddy!" Daniel exclaimed happily.

Florence went over to the men. "Lord I told you to stay home!"

"I had to get this deal done," Jacques said and saw his son running over to him. "Now I know I should laying down. I'm hallucinating about my boy!"

"Daddy!" Daniel stopped to look at his father. "Are you okay?"

"Daniel?" Jacques tried to pick him up and let out a groan when he did.

Tiana didn't know if she could trust him and remained guarded.

"Mama and I came back to see you!" beamed the young Montreuil.

Jacques looked over at his estranged wife and smiled weakly. "What made you come back?"

"To talk about...," she stopped when he put their son back on the floor. "I'd like to talk...to you."

"I'm alright," he said to Florence and walked upstairs. "Let's go to my office."

Tiana and Daniel followed him upstairs while the maids watched.

"You think he's gonna tell her?" Dorothy asked.

Florence sighed. "He will."

()()()()

"You have no idea how thrilled I am to see my family back here at home," Jacques smiled, staring at Tiana. "You look beautiful darling."

"About the divorce papers...," She began.

"I didn't want a divorce, but then something happened and it woke me up. It made me realize that you are more important and that I should've made sure that your happiness was my life's goal."

Tiana saw how sincere he was but had to stay strong. "Jacques—

"I'm sick Tiana," he confessed.

"What?" she asked, grateful that Daniel was now in his room with the dog.

He took the medical sheets from his desk drawer and handed it to her. "I just learned the day after I send the divorce papers to you that I have up to six months to live." And gave her another envelope. "I was going to have this send out to you today but since you're here..."

Tiana took the closed envelope and ripped it open before reading it. She was shocked at what she saw. "You're leaving me everything?"

"I can't take it where I'm going," he said with a smirk. "And I can rest assure that you two will be alright when I'm dead."

Tiana shook her head. "I can't accept it."

"You're my wife and Daniel is my son. It's my job to keep you protected."

She gave him a look of disgust. "You're lying about all of this!"

Jacques sighed. "I knew you'd think that and I wish that I was darling. But I don't trust my other family with my money and Derek... I already left him one of my businesses." he stepped over to her. "Please accept the money. You can do whatever you like with it. Just as long as Daniel gets a good education out of it and you the life that you deserve."

Tiana's lips trembled as she tried holding back her tears. And hated herself for believing the business man. Her eyes then looked down at his left hand noticing it shaking uncontrollably and whatever doubts she had all flew out the window.

Jacques plopped down to his office chair, catching his breath.

"What do you have?" she asked, reading through the medical paper.

"They don't know. It had nothing to do with my gunshot wound so I say that its God's karma from all the times I've hurt you," he said regretfully.

Tiana shook her head, walking over t him. "No, God would never hurt or curse anyone. He only blesses."

His lips formed a small smile. "Then I suppose you and Daniel being here is His blessing?"

"Perhaps," Tiana set the papers down. "We'll be here for you."

"What about that royal?" asked the businessman.

"When are we going to tell Daniel?" she changed the subject.

He got up from his desk to face the window. "Soon and as much as he can understand from it."

Tiana placed her hands on her hips. "And here I thought we would be discussing custody arrangements."

"I would take being healthy and discussing that topic over telling our son that I could be dead as soon as an hour or tomorrow, a week...," Jacques said.

Tiana walked over to him. "Do you need to sit down?"

Jacques shook his head, finally letting go of his emotions. "No." And felt her hand on his. "I've been a terrible husband to you..." he looked back at her.

"You're also an excellent provider," Tiana said. "And no spouse is perfect."

Jacques stared down his wife and felt even guiltier. "I don't deserve you." he caressed her face.

Tiana closed her eyes and exhaled at the thought of her son without his father. Even though he will have Naveen in his life she was still concern how this will effect him mentally?

Jacques noticed her ring was still on her finger and carefully leaned his head forward to give her a kiss until she stopped him by placing her hands on his chest.

"I have to check on Daniel," she said before leaving the room.

"Tiana wait!" Jacques called for her and tripped over his own foot and fell onto the floor, hitting his head on the corner of the desk.

Tiana heard the impact and gasped when she saw her husband unconscious on the floor.

"Jacques!" She went down to check on him. "Jacques wake up please!"

He groaned and looked up at his now teary eyed wife. "Tiana?"

She sighed in relief. "We've got to get you in bed, okay?"

"What happened in here?" Florence asked and gasped with her hand on her chest. "Oh my lord! What did you do to him?"

"Florence...," Jacques raised his hand to stop her.

"Call Dr. Martin," Tiana told the maid. "Let's get to your room..." she helped him up.

()()()()

Maldonia:

"I don't believe this! You're going to stay there by his side?" Naveen asked Tiana on the phone.

"Naveen, I have to do this especially for Daniel," Tiana said.

"Or yourself!" he barked and listened on to her conversation with someone else.

"You know that...yes, Dr. Martin hold on...look Naveen I have to—

"Go. I know. Good bye." he slammed the phone down and tried getting back to looking over bills to veto or sign into laws but couldn't. He thought he heard her start to say that she loved him but his irritation from the situation caused him to cut the ending of the call short. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Nagina stepping into his study.

"Naveen?"

"Hmm?" he looked her way before grunting. "What is it now mother?"

"I'm checking on my big little boy. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Naveen set his pen down.

"You young people and your war with love," she said knowingly with a humoured grin. "So Tiana left you for her husband again?"

"He's terminally ill," Naveen still wasn't convinced.

Nagina pitied for her son. "I'm sorry son, but perhaps it is for the best? She is still married to this man and belongs to him legally."

"But he doesn't deserve her," Naveen mumbled.

Nagina sighed. "That maybe true but who are you to say such a thing? Now if she were your wife then it wold make sense."

"I tried getting her out of a life of hell with that man. Her entire marriage to him is a scam!" he explained.

"Oh?" Nagina frowned. "How so?"

"Tiana didn't even want to marry him! Her parents gave him their approval simply for being very wealthy and she became his wife a month later at age fifteen!"

Nagina shrugged her shoulders. "Yet she stays because she is use to that life, or she could be afraid to go on without him, then there's her enjoying his company?" She watched her son with a concerned heart. "Naveen, a woman like Tiana must help herself before moving on into another relationship."

Naveen sighed.

"Son, I am very aware that she`'s in love with you but give her time. Especially if she's nursing a dying husband. Once that part of her life is over and she's healed I am certain that she will come back to you. And you know that she is always welcome here. As well as her son...who looks a lot like you and your uncle Nicholas at that age," she said before leaving the office.

Naveen put his face in his hands and grunted in frustration.

"You know that you can always call for me."

Naveen recognized the voice. "Why are you here Claudine?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them. "Because I know how much you need me right now."

"Leave," he jerked her hands off him.

"Oh you don't want that," Claudine changed her accent similar to Tiana's. "I can sound like her if you'd like. Remember?" she sat on his lap and began nibbling his earlobe.

"Claudine..." Naveen closed his eyes growing aroused.

"You once said that we look like twins. And I must say that Tiana is a very beautiful woman..." her hand eased in his trousers and cupped his erection. "You can moan her name while fucking me," she whispered.

"Ugh!" Naveen got up and threw her on the desk. "Damn you..." he opened her legs while unbuttoning his trousers.

()()()()

New Orleans -

"You'll be fine. Just a little bump but I recommend you stay in bed," ordered Dr. Martin.

"Oh come on Juan I'm fine!" Jacques said to the doctor.

"You can move about but when you get tired sit," he instructed and noticed his patient staring hard at Tiana, who was on the phone. "And try not to do too much 'you-know-what'!"

Jacques laughed a little. "That's almost as hard as not being able to walk."

"You can walk!" the doctor repeated. "But I know how you are with that girl!"

"I'll be dead in six months or less! I've got to enjoy it while I can!" he joked.

Dr. Martin shook his head and looked Tiana's way. "Excuse me, Mrs. Montreuil?"

"...Naveen, I have to do this especially for Daniel," Tiana said.

"Or yourself!" Naveen barked.

"You know that—

"Excuse, Mrs. Montreuil?"

She looked at the doctor. "Yes, Dr. Martin?"

He nodded his head towards the door before leaving the room.

"Hold on...Naveen? Look I have to—

"Go. I know!"

"I lo..." she stopped when she realized he hung up on her. She hang up the phone and followed the doctor. "What is it Dr. Martin?"

"Take care of him. He seems to be okay but his health can deteriorate anytime now. And once it happens..." Dr. Martin shook his head. "...patients with this complication can die right away."

"There isn't a name for this since its very new. I have spoken with other physicians who think that its in the genes but it can also be from anything. As I said its new with only a few thousand who suffer from this worldwide."

Tiana didn't know if she could trust the doctor.

And Dr. Martin saw her skeptical glance. "You don't believe me..."

"I don't know who to believe," Tiana said. "You are one of my husband's close friends."

"I know how difficult this must be for you. But that this is real. Jacques is dying and—

"Dammit Juan give me back my wife and stop your yapping!" Jacques said with a joking tone.

"She's all yours!" the doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you," Tiana said before returning to the room.

"I assume he gave you the lecture on how my illness is so new and incurable that it has no name?" Jacques asked.

"Yes, and no...not the incurable part at least," Tiana stared at him.

Jacques smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she wondered about Naveen and hope that it wasn't the last time she'll speak with him.

Jacques could see that she was elsewhere and nodded. "I know you're thinking about that royal. He'll have you all to himself soon enough," he said bitterly

Tiana sighed at her obvious behavior. "I really don't want t talk to him."

"I say we do," he said.

"We should be talking to Daniel about your illness," Tiana didn't feel comfortable talking about Naveen with her husband.

Jacques sat up with no trouble. "We'll do that eventually. Carefully explain life and death to him. I'm not going to lie though. It hurts like hell that I will never see him grow up and have a family of his own. Or see our grandchildren. Or grow old together."

"Or you can be a miracle case and live your entire life," Tiana added.

"But where would that leave you and Naveen? If it'll take fifty years of nursing me to health then what?" he said half jokingly.

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's go and have that talk with Daniel."

"Tiana I know that this is difficult to accept but I already have. And I honestly thought that you'd be in higher spirits knowing that I could be dead as soon as a day or week or a month from now," Jacques smirked.

"How can you joke about dying? Our son isn't going to grow up with his father! I can't imagine losing my parents and I'm a grown woman! You even shared with me how hard it was for you to not have neither of your parents around growing up and all you've been doing is joke..." Tiana inhaled, suppressing her tears.

Jacques could see that she was sincere and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "I'm sorry darling. It seems as if all I've done is hurt you in this marriage."

Tiana stepped out of the hug tear-free. "We should get to Daniel..." and left the room.

()()()()

"So when people die they go to heaven?" the young boy asked.

"Right," both parents answered.

"Okay!" Daniel yawned, already forgetting the topic.

Tiana knew that he was still too young to understand the concept and watched the father and son together.

"Goodnight son," Jacques gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, daddy!"Daniel replied.

Tiana watched the two and actually felt heartbroken for Jacques who continued holding his son.

"You be a good man for your mother and for every woman you love," he said before letting the boy go.

"I know, I know daddy!" Daniel was already falling asleep.

Jacques smiled and left the room.

Tiana kissed her son's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight." then walked out the room soon after.

"He's an amazing child," Jacques said with pride.

"He is," Tiana agreed.

"It's too bad it took this damn illness to see that," Jacques admitted.

"At least you notice now," Tiana said blankly.

"I've noticed a lot," Jacques took her hand to his. "Darling..."

Tiana let go of his hand. "I should get some of my clothes and stay in the room across the hall."

"Or you can stay here in our room. We are still married," he reminded her.

"No," she shook her head.

"You'll be here for six month or less. All I'm asking is for you to stay with me. I'm not going try to sleep with you...ugh!" he leaned onto the nightstand after feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Tiana rushed to his side. "Have a seat on the bed."

Jacques did as told and exhaled deeply. "Thank you."

Tiana made sure that he was breathing steadily before leaving him alone. "You alright until I come back?"

He nodded.

"I'll have Florence bring you up some water," she hurried out of the room and down the stairs to find Florence laying on the floor unconscious. "Florence?" she went to check on the woman and noticed that she wasn't breathing. "Florence!" she lifted her hand and felt no pulse on the woman's wrist. "Florence...wake up!" she checked neck for a pulse but didn't find any. Her eyes watered as she whispered, "No..."

()()()()


	27. The Love That Never Was

The Thrill Of It All II

The Love That Never Was

Three days later...

"I'd like to thank y'all for the beautiful service you had for my mother," a well-dressed bearded man said to Jacques and Tiana.

"Your mother was a beautiful person," Tiana said to the guest, feeling her husband's hand wrap around hers.

"She was like a mother to me, Marcus," Jacques added, suppressing his tears and remained strong.

"She was and I regret never making amends with her. But you had to understand that my life is...," he looked back at another well-dressed man who gave him a supportive smile. "...it was hard enough coming down here."

"Florence moved on passed that Marcus. It was you who wanted to keep the distance," Jacques reminded in defensive of the woman who was like a mother to him.

"Well she's gone now," Tiana stopped the two before a fight erupted. "Florence loved you both and that's all that mattered."

"And we'll leave it at that," Jacques finished for his wife.

"Yes, we will. Denis and I should be heading back if we're gonna make the train back on time," said Marcus.

"It was really nice meeting you two," Denis said.

"Thank you Denis," Tiana smiled while Jacques remained silent. "Hope you two stop by again someday."

"We'd like that!" Denis said, taking Marcus' hand as they left the home.

Jacques locked the door. "He could've at least kept his queen at home."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He was only there for support."

"It's not natural! A man with another man!"

"Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with," Tiana said.

Jacques looked at her. "Like how you fell in love with that royal?"

Tiana sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Tiana you know how hard it is for me to accept you being with another man," Jacques followed her.

"Can we drop this topic?" she walked into the bedroom.

Jacques closed the door. "You've also known that I've always loved you! Did you even try to return it?"

"Yes, Jacques I've tried," Tiana unbuttoned her dress. "I've tried so many times to convince myself of how lucky I am to have you for a husband. Even Florence tried her best to make you seem like the best husband in the world. Flawas and all!"

"Florence was always good to me," Jacques admitted, sadly. "I'm going to miss the old bat."

"She wasn't that old," Tiana said and was startled by the sound of sniffling. Turning she found her husband with his hand covering his face.

Sitting beside him she placed a hand on his back and rubbed it with comfort. "She will be missed."

"Now I know what's it like..." Jacques began.

"What do you mean?" Tiana asked, puzzled.

He wiped the wetness from his eyes. "To never have a proper goodbye. It was the bad karma from the time I kept you from seeing your great-grandmother."

"Rosa Marie...," she remembered that day. It was two months after their wedding and Rosa Marie suddenly fell ill. "I know she is aware of my love. She told me herself in my dreams of her." she caressed his cheek.

Jacques closed his eyes. "That feels really good darling."

Tiana felt his hand take her other hand and kissed it.

"I wish that there was a way for me to show you how much I love you."

Tiana pull both hands away. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Or I can hold you," Jacques smirked. "I might be dying but I'm not dead yet!"

"Really Jacques you haven't had any rest in almost three days."

"Have a drink with me?" he asked. "I can have Dorothy bring us something to relax."

"You know that I don't really drink," she got up to put on her robe.

"I've seen you with your night gowns on and off before Tiana," Jacques reminded her.

"It's a little chilly in here," was her explanation.

"Oh you know that's a load of horseshit! It's seventy degrees outside!" he walked over to the window, shutting it. "You're avoiding wanting to have any form of intimacy with me because of my condition. And you're being faithful to that third world royal!"

"Not now Jacques," Tiana said, growing annoyed.

"Who knows what he's really doing now that you aren't with him!" He said.

Tiana remembered Naveen telling her how much he didn't hold off being with other women after she left and now wondered if he was with any of his concubines...Claudine in particular who was in an intimate position with Naveen while walking in on them in his office.

"You know I'm right!" Jacques smiled in satisfaction. "The look in your eyes says it all."

She sat on the bed. "He isn't like that," she said out loud, as if convincing herself.

Dorothy knocked on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Montreuil?"

"Dorothy bring up two bottles of wine! Tonight is going to be a long one for us," Jacques saw the insecurity in his wife and couldn't be more thrilled. "And to think that you'll be moving on with him after my death."

Tiana rolled her eyes in silence.

And it stayed that way until several minutes later when Dorothy pushed a cart into the room with two bottles and glass flukes.

"I wasn't sure which you wanted so I gave you the two you always seem to favour," Dorothy said. "Would you like for me to open a bottle, sir?"

"Thank you Dorothy," Jacques smiled, taking the bottle and opening it himself. "But I got it from here."

The maid then left the room, closing the door.

"Aren't you not supposed to drink alcohol?" Tiana asked.

"I can drink and eat whatever I want. I'm not going to be able to do this when I'm dead!" Jacques poured the flukes full of dark wine and handed her a glass. "Drink up! It'll calm your blues away."

"I don't want to drink that will only make me depressed after breifly feeling good."

"So the royal is giving you problems?" he asked with a humoured smirk.

"That's not what I meant!" Tiana groaned, setting the glass on the cart. "I'm going to bed you can drink all you want."

"No wait darling! I was playing with you!" Jacques took her hand. "Come sit down and have a drink with me."

"I'll sit but I won't drink. And you shouldn't be drinking yourself! What if you miraculously recover from this...illness."

"Not happening but I appreciate your optimism!" he handed her the glass.

Tiana raised a skeptical brow. "You're not the same husband I married."

"I'm not the same man I use to be!" Jacques drank his wine. "I'm not even sure if I'm the same man I was a week ago. After the doctor called with those results...I can't even remember where I was. Just waking up in my bed with a cold towel folded over my head."

Tiana listened on.

"You and Daniel were the only two people I could think about. It was the first time I was concern for someone who wasn't myself. I was worried for your financial well-beings."

"We would've manged," Tiana said.

"But I want you two to always want for nothing!" Jacques said, serious. "You two mean the world to me."

Tiana sipped on the wine.

"And I know that you'll never love me...that royal alone—

"His name is Naveen"

"Naveen?" he snorted. "Sounds a little too...uptight."

"The last thing he is is uptight," Tiana said. "He's a lot like you, except he's never—

"Struck you? You can say it," he didn't mind her honesty.

Tiana finished the rest of her wine. "I won't lie. He's treated me like a woman and an equal."

"Do you really enjoy with him in bed?"

She raised a brow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I guess I don't want to know," Jacques poured more wine in her glass. "Be honest. Who's better?"

"Better?" she asked confused.

"In bed. I know that I've been selfish for the most of it but there were a few occasions where I would have you screaming in your pillows."

Tiana rolled her eyes, drinking more wine. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Is it because you don't want to hurt my feelings? Baby, I've had three of my buildings burnt by the ku klux klan, harassed simply for being a man of colour with many businesses and a wife who doesn't return my feelings. A little honesty isn't going to hurt this Montreuil."

This was the first she's learned of the ku klux klan attacks. "The klan burnt your buildings?"

"Just three and I've gotten two of the three taken care of. Now back to the topic."

Tiana finished her second glass and stared at her husband who was waiting for her answer. She didn't know whether to really tell him or leave him hanging. Yes, she shared plenty of pleasurable experiences with him when he wasn't a forceful pig who would take her whether she was up for it or not. But Naveen always made sure she was enjoying herself. With Naveen she felt sexy, beautiful, alive, free—like a woman!

As she sipped on her third glass she stopped and answered, "You're both equally good."

He snorted, not believing her. "Oh come on with it woman! I will be honest and tell you that you're the best I've ever had."

"Both," she answered, feeling very warm.

Jacques noticed her empty glass and poured the remaining of the wine into it. "I don't believe you but what I do believe is that I was a horrendous husband that led you into the arms of another man." his hand rested on hers. "But if I could...I would love to show you what I'm capable of when it comes to making love."

Tiana was actually surprised by the proposal and flattered at the same time. The alcohol must've been an influence since she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his.

()()()()

Maldonia -

Naveen was walking down the corridor of his palace with a lot on his mind including his relationship with Tiana. He wondered why he couldn't get her off his mind enough to move on and start a stress-free relationship with another woman. He thought about requesting a nice girl from one of the smaller ally kingdoms to marry but he knew that it would also require many visits with Claudine whom he doesn't have any emotional feelings for whatsoever. Even if she did look a lot like Tiana.

But she wasn't Tiana.

He had a lot to ponder about and the one other place for that was the gym. It worked as he was now sweating bullets after an intense workout.

"Oh there you are!" Kabir waved off his guard as he walked into the room with a chuckle. "The last time I was in here I looked like you!" he joked. "How I wish to be young again."

"What do you want father?" Naveen wiped his face with a towel.

"To have a talk with my boy!" Kabir said.

"Okay? What is it that you would like to discuss?"

"Cut the formality boy! I am your father!" Kabir exclaimed.

"I really have things t do..." Naveen said, annoyed.

"Such as...sleeping with that one concubine?" he said with a raised brow.

"Yes, and I happen to like it," Naveen answered with sarcasm.

"Are you planning on making her a wife?" Kabir asked.

"Of course not!" Naveen looked disgusted.

"A mistress once you take a bride from one of the ally kingdoms perhaps?"

"She's whatever I need her to be," he said honestly.

"When you need that comfort from a bruised heart?" Kabir added.

Naveen sighed. "Father where are you getting at?"

"Your mother is concerned for you. I didn't find your behavior as odd since I do the exact same thing," he chuckled. "Then she mentioned Tiana leaving and I had no idea that she left. She couldn't handle you being with Claudine?"

"It wasn't about Claudine. She was the furthest from my...Tiana and I have a complicated relationship."

Kabir nodded as if understanding the situation. "And the boy is yours?"

Naveen ran his his fingers through his hair. "That part is also complicated."

"He looks like us," Kabir said.

"I think he does," Naveen agreed.

"Especially his smile. You had the same exact sly grin as a child," the older man waved a finger at him.

Naveen laughed a little. "He also looks a lot like the husband of Tiana."

"So what is this character's name?" Kabir asked.

"Jacques Montreuil," Naveen answered.

The older man raised a skeptical brow. "Did you say Montreuil?"

Naveen knew that look and carefully answered, "Yes, why?"

"Your mother is related to some Montreuils. That is all," said the older man.

"What?" Naveen was shocked but then it could've just been a coincidence. "You're horseshitting with me!"

"You have family with that name! Wouldn't it be crazy if Tiana's husband is actually a relative of ours? Perhaps a cousin?"

"You're joking!" Naveen rose from the bench in disbelief. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Naveen!" Kabir said sternly.

The young king knew to not take another step after hearing his father's 'kingly' tone toward him. "Yes father?"

"I understand that you are not happy because of your romantic relationship. If I had as much courage as you then I would've chosen the one woman who did steal my heart. She unfortunately passed five years ago and the regret for not standing up for her and our relationship which still haunts my heart to this day," he explained.

"But that isn't the problem—

"I'll talk to your mother about the Montreuils," Kabir said as he started out of the gym. "Happy showering!" leaving the room soon after.

Naveen walked out himself and was stopped by his second valet.

Irritated, he said, "Not now Richard!"

"But your highness! It is an urgent audience."

"From who?"

"Claudine."

Naveen sighed. "Take her to my office and tell her that I'll see her in fifteen minutes."

He rushed to his bathingroom to shower which took a half an hour with an additional ten minutes to dress before meeting the woman in his office. He was surprised to find her crying. "You needed an audience with me?"

"Yes your majesty," she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Thank you Richard," Naveen hinted to the valet who quickly left the room. "Alright so why are you here?"

"To tell you that I'm pregnant," she announced.

Naveen felt his world crashing down upon him.

()()()()

New Orleans -

Tiana laid in her husband's arms feeling amazed at what she just experienced with him. She was surprised to feel Jacques' gently press his lips against her forehead. As he confessed:

"That was the best sex we ever had together."

"It was amazing," Tiana agreed.

Jacques was shocked to hear his wife's response. "Really?"

"Yes, I enjoyed every moment," she smiled.

"Oh how I love you darling!" Jacques pulled her in for a bear hug.

Tiana remained silent.

"Darling? Tiana?"

"Hmm? Yes?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked, almost anxiously.

"I love you for fathering our son," she answered honestly.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "What I meant is love between a man and a woman?"

She was hesitant to answer at first. Then sat up, covering herself. "I-I don't love you that way. I'm sorry."

Jacques was hurt but he had to accept that answer whenever he would inquire. "I love you and our son. And nothing will change that."

Tiana got out of the bed to re-dress into her night gown then got on her side of the bed. "Goodnight Jacques."

"The love that never was," Jacques said as she turned off the light. "But even if I do love you and our son the love I have for you is on a different level. It isn't reckless or childish as my past affairs have been. Its real and after all the pain and humiliation. I love you, Tiana."

She closed her eyes and decided to not respond. The way he said those three words made her heart ache for him. Because no matter how beautiful he made their experience together in bed tonight she still wasn't in love with him. Perhaps this was the way she felt in the vision where he did treat her with kindness. As good as they were together it still wasn't enough for her to love him the way a wife should love her husband.

Jacques caressed her cheek while staring into her eyes. "My regret is my mistreatment of you and our son. For sabotaging your dreams and ruining your trust in me." He was tempted to kiss her again but he held back. "This illness really calmed me to a point where I understand my errors. And what my grandmother would tell me. Money can buy you everything but love."

Tiana sighed. "Let's move pass the regrets and enjoy our...friendship."

"Friendship?" he smiled. "I'd like that," and thought of an idea. "Why don't we all go on a trip? To France! I have an uncle in Paris who is a Duke believe it or not."

"A Duke?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, but by title and nothing more. Nicholas is his name," Jacques explained. "Funny thing about that side of the family is that the Montreuils have never really gotten to know the Montreuils over there. That is until they heard about how much of a success I am here."

"It seems as though I learn more about you and your family everyday," Tiana said.

"Our family Tiana," he said gently. "You're a Montreuil as well."

"And then there's your illness," she reminded him. "What if you get really sick?"

"Six months and less," he reminded her, looking serious. "As long as you and Daniel are with me during my last breath I don't care where we are."

Tiana was touched by his statement. "Then we should start packing!"

()()()()

A/N: These last several chapters have been so hard to write! But 'The End' is near and we'll see what will happen with everything that's going on in this story. Claudine is pregnant while Tiana and Jacques have developed a sort of friendship...


	28. The Love That Never Was Pt 2

A/N: Wow, at the responses! I knew that your responses would be this way which is why I had to begin working on this chapter as soon as I posted chapter 27! And audreabro, I so appreciate the suggestions even though I've already written chapters 28 and 29 (still editing that one), but I am especially glad that you noticed the time line! *winks*

The Thrill Of It All II

The Love That Never Was Pt 2

"I'm pregnant and the child isn't yours," Claudine confessed, and to her disappointment, Naveen was obviously relieved.

The king exhaled with a grin and recovered quickly before asking, "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, one of the guards and myself had a brief relationship after you ended our arrangement earlier this year. When you left for the United States I knew you have moved on from me completely. The guard and myself ended our relationship a month before of your return, and just learned that I am three months pregnant. Almost four months according to the midwife."

"Does this guard still work for me?" he asked.

"No, you fired him. His name was Loronzi."

Naveen nodded, remembering the arrogant guard. "Does he know about your...condition?"

"Yes and he will not be a part of our lives," she answered about herself and the baby.

"And I'm assuming that you would like to fully discharge your services here?" Naveen asked.

"Yes, your highness," she nodded.

"Then you are discharged," Naveen said.

Claudine could see by the way the king discharged her that she wasn't anything to him but a pleasure figure. A reminder of the woman he truly loved.

"Thank you your highness," she curtseyed.

"Where will you be staying?" he asked.

"My aunt has a home in Giodonia. She and her daughter lives there and offered me and the baby to stay for as long as we need to."

"Good," Naveen said curtly. "You will receive financial severance for your services here. I wish you and your child all the health and happiness."

"You've always been so good to me," Claudine leaned forward and kiss Naveen on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." She then left the room and soon out of the palace.

Naveen shut the door closed with just as much on his mind than before. Now with this new information about Jacques possibly being a relative through his mother's side. He had to ask the former queen about some questions.

Opening the door he left his office and straight for his mother's suite. It was time he began his process of moving on by learning more about himself beginning with how is his family and the Montreuils linked,

"Naveen!" Nagina gave her son a hug. "I have a feeling that you are here for questions about our family?"

"Who are the Montreuils?" he asked.

"Our family! One of my maiden names before marrying your father," she answered. "It is the oldest name in our family. We have many relatives from around the world who happen to share that name. It tends to happen when you birth thirteen children and every child leaves and settles in this country or another hundreds or thousands of miles away. Come!" she took his hand. "I have something to show you!"And led him out of the room for the portrait hall and stopped in front of a painting of a young couple.

"Do you recognize this couple?" she asked.

"Yes, Luis and Garbreilla," Naveen said, remembering what he learned from his lessons as a child.

"You never learned of their last name...they are the first Montreuils, or at least one of the first Montreuils who were recorded. They were very wealthy and happy...even if his family weren't fond of Gabreilla simply for being a beautiful Italian woman who had African genes. She was a very loving woman from her diaries that were passed down to her grandchildren and beyond...the jewelry box on this painting is also a very sacred item that has also been pass down to the new brides."

"So whoever marries a Montreuil would most likely have the jewelry box?" Naveen inquired.

"Yes, the most successful Montreuil would possess it...most of the Montreuils lives in the United States," Nagina explained.

"Jacques Montreuil," Naveen said. "Do you know him?"

Nagina frowned as if thinking and nodded as she remembered. "I've heard of him. But never spoke to any of the families from the country. He's very wealthy and successful from what I hear from your uncle Nicholas in France."

"He's also Tiana's husband," Naveen told her.

"Ah...," said the woman with a nod. "I should've known..."

"So Jacques Montreuil is related to us?" Naveen asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "He and his wife are visiting your uncle in France at this moment."

"Are they?" Naveen had a smirk on his lips.

Nagina knew what that smirk meant. "Don't even think about up and leaving your kingdom!"

"Father acts as if he still king anyway!" Naveen hurried toward the door.

"Naveen!" she called for him.

"I'll be back within a week!" he left the room.

"Son..." But Nagina couldn't stop him. "I certainly hope that I didn't begin anything that will cause trouble for our family."

()()()()

Paris, three days later...

"Mama! Wake up!" Daniel shook his mother from a deep slumber after traveling so far from home.

"Daniel," she stretched her arms."Where's your father?"

"He and Uncle Nicholas are out."

"Out?" Tiana frowned, wondering why her husband left to do anything in his condition. "Did you eat?"

"Yes! I also met a girl downstairs who said that she was my cousin. Her name is Evangeline!"

"Daniel there you are!" said a girl who had to be around thirteen entered the room and gasped when she she saw Tiana. "Oh, I'm sorry cousin Tiana!"

"No, it's alright," Tiana met the girl before going to bed last night. She got out of the bed.

"I hope you rested well," Evangeline said. "My father and cousin Jacques have stepped out for a moment and should be back within an hour."

"Thank you," Tiana felt her stomach growl. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"I can show you..." the girl said.

"As soon as I'm done dressing," Tiana held her hand up.

"Oh! Then I can take Daniel downstairs and wait straight in the book hall! You can't miss it as soon as you make it down!"

Tiana nodded. "Daniel go with your cousin."

"Okay!" the boy was happy to have another kid around, even if she was a bit older than he was.

Evangeline watched as Tiana put on her robe. "If you would like I can have our servants assist you on your—

"That won't be necessary but thank you sweetie," Tiana said and went to the beautifully spacious bathroom as soon as the children left the room. She was pleased to see everything set out for her and welcomed the very warm water as it touched her body. The tub reminded her of the tub she had bathe in while in Maldonia. A tub she and Naveen also shared a few times together.

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking of thoughts of Naveen's naked form pressed against her nude form in a heated exchange of sexual bliss. With her husband dying and treating her with kindness she should've been thinking about the nights of passion they sometimes shared, but she couldn't deny that Naveen had her entire body yearning for his touch.

"It's time I get out...," she lightly said to herself, unstopping the tub and wrapping a towel around her body. As she went to open the closet she found a beautiful aqua dress that wasn't in the closet before, smiling she knew that it was from her husband. The matching cloche and jacket was appropriate for the cooler weather in Paris. New Orleans rarely had during late summer.

She dressed and soon found her son and cousin down the stairs reading from a book.

Evangeline saw Tiana and smiled warmly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Tiana smiled back.

"Frans said that your brunch is ready just before you got down here!" the girl told her.

"Thank you. What were you two reading?" Tiana asked.

"My favourite book...The Odyssey! It's achidonza!" she beamed.

Tiana frowned. "What did you just say?"

"Achidonza?" Evangeline raised a brow. "It means—

"I know what it means, but where did you learn that phrase?"

"My royal cousins from Maldonia!" she answered. "I'm not lying about being related to them! Would you like for me to show the portraits?"

"Um..." Tiana didn't know if she wanted to see. It was enough that her husband was dying...

"Can we mama?" Daniel got up and took his mother by the hand.

"Follow me!" Evangeline started walking out of the room.

Tiana was almost afraid to even follow the girl but went anyway. The walk was a long one with the girl talking mainly about the history of the house and telling her how boring the subject was. Once they did make it into the room Evangeline pointed out to a very large and older portrait of the Maldonian royal family.

"This one is my favourite! My aunt Nagina and her son Prince Naveen!"

Tiana could immediately recognize Kabir and Nagina with their then brown natural hair colours during the time and a very young Naveen as an infant. Then the second portrait in which Evangeline was pointing at had only a younger Nagina and toddler Naveen.

Her heart felt as if it stopped at the resemblance. He was the splitting image of Daniel.

"These are my cousins, the younger kid is actually king—

"Naveen mama! That's Naveen!" Daniel said with excitement.

Tiana exhaled, placing her hand over her stomach from utter shock.

()()()()

Meanwhile a couple of rooms over...

"Its an honour to have you in our humbled home your highness," the butler said to the Maldonian king.

"I thank you for the warm welcome and...," Naveen stopped when he heard voices. "Am I intruding?"

"Oh no there are other relatives of yours here as well!"

"I see...," Naveen then saw the back of an adult woman and immediately knew who she was. "Well if you would excuse me..." he stopped again when he spotted Jacques and his uncle Nicholas walking into the portrait hall.

"So is he really our cousin?" Daniel asked Evangeline who nodded and pointed at the single portrait of an adult Naveen in his royal uniform.

"Yes, king Naveen of Maldonia is our cousin! We are related to royals!" Evangeline beamed. "Isn't he handsome?"

"Can you believe it mama?" Daniel smiled up at his mother who could only stare at the king's painting.

"No, I can't believe that?" Jacques asked with a humoured grin.

Tiana, Daniel and Evangeline turned to see Jacques and Nicholas walking in the room.

"Daddy you're back!" Daniel ran over to his father who lifted him in his arms.

"I sure am! And I see that you were looking at our family paintings..." Jacques said, looking at his wife's direction.

Tiana saw the way her husband knowingly eyed her and didn't know whether to run off in humiliation or to die from shock. If she had any self control she would've definitely choose the latter. The smirk on his lips alone let her know that he was already aware of his royal family relations. And soon the conversation she had with Mama Odie suddenly came rushing back to her...

...

_"So Jacques is really Daniel's father?" Tiana asked._

_Mama smiled. "You know who his daddy is."_

_"No, I don't! After what you said about Pierre and Yolanda—_

_"Ya ain't got the sense you was born with!" Mama Odie interrupted her. "You'll find out the truth soon enough."_

_"Why can't you tell me? You are a psychic reader, am I correct?" Tiana asked, getting annoyed but remaining respectful._

_"Ya answer is right in front ya..." the woman then laughed. "Well, not in front of ya now! Ya get my point."_

_Tiana sighed. "Not really."_

_"You can't help ya feelings baby. I know you miss Jacques even after all the hurt he caused ya and dat is normal. Talk to Naveen about it baby. It will hurt him but he will be there and understand. Since he's become king he's grown as a man and as much I tried to stop from him from going to New Orleans his determination and impatience pushed him and now ya here," she chuckled. "Tiana, you attract men with a lot of determination and impatience. Good or bad."_

_"They do share a lot of qualities," Tiana agreed._

_"Mm-hm," Mama Odie smiled..._

…

Tiana's visual memory suddenly broke off as she looked back up at Naveen's portrait and realized what the older woman was hinting to her.

"Oh my god...," she said in disbelief.

"Darling, are you alright?" Jacques asked, concerned.

She stared at her husband for a second as he looked her way puzzled.

"Tiana?" he reached out to touch her

But she refused and hurried out of the room and right into Naveen's arms. She gasped when she stared into Naveen's eyes and saw her son's eyes despite the colour differences. The emotions were so overwhelming that she fainted.

Jacques and the others rushed out of the room to find Naveen holding an unconscious Tiana. He smirked at his royal relative. "My loving cousin holding my loving wife!" he said in sarcasm and continued on by adding: "You look as sweet as two lovers in New Orleans!"

"And you look as sick as a liar who uses guilt as a way to save a broken marriage!" Naveen glared his way.

While everyone else didn't catch the meanings behind Jacques and Naveen's heated words, both men clearly understood what the other meant.

Jacques glared at the one man who took his wife from him not once but twice, and now stood before him in the same room. And he would be damned if he let this man take what was his away from him again.

As a man of many businesses and a lot of money he would carry a weapon in his pocket for protection. He felt the knife and was ready to use it when provoked.

Naveen was ready to fight until he felt Tiana stir. He carefully walked her over to a nearby sofa and lay her there.

She opened her eyes and saw the love of her life before her. "Naveen?" she said softly.

Naveen smiled. "Yes, its me..."

She returned the smile and raised her hand to touch his face.

He stopped her, taking her hand to his before saying. "Your husband is here."

Tiana suddenly remembered where she was and sat up to see her husband walking near them.

"Hello cousin," Jacques said with sarcasm.

Tiana stood up and noticed her son not in the room. "I really have to find my son—

"Why don't you have a seat," Jacques offered.

She sighed. "I'm fine Jacques—

"I said have a seat," his tone more stern.

"She doesn't have to do anything," Naveen stepped up to him.

"Is there a problem that I should know about?" Uncle Nicholas asked.

"No Uncle Nicholas. Everything is okay in here." Jacques said.

"Doesn't seem like it," he eyed the three and knew that they all shared some history. "I brought the children out so that you can have a more adult conversation in here."

"Thank you," both Naveen and Jacques said.

"You are family. No matter who comes between that," he gave Tiana a judgmental glare before leaving the room, shutting the door.

Jacques grabbed Tiana's hand. "Come on darling we're leaving."

But Tiana pulled her arm away. "Where to?"

"Anywhere I go!" he exclaimed angrily. "You are my wife!"

"I'm staying!" Tiana frowned.

Jacques laughed. "Oh so now that your royal highness is here you are ready to disobey me again?"

"I'm not disobeying you. I'm simply refusing to leave."

Jacques glared at her. "You are being childish now come on!" he grabbed a hold of her arm, yanking her away.

Naveen couldn't be more furious at his actions so he swiftly walked up to Jacques and punched him in the face.

Tiana gasped as her husband fell onto the floor. "Naveen why did you do that?"

"He was disrespecting you!" he exclaimed.

"He only wanted to avoid a conflict like this!" she pointed out.

Naveen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're defending him?"

"You hit a terminally ill man!" she reminded the king.

"He looks mighty damn fine to me!" Naveen said.

Tiana glared up at him and said, "Stay away from us!"

Naveen frowned. "What did you—

"I said to stay away from us! Leave us alone!" her voice echoing the enormous room.

Naveen was so shocked and angered that he left the two for themselves. Pleased to have finally socked Jacques the way he wanted to despite how the outcome played out.

Tiana watched Naveen leave and quickly regretted her wording.

"Darling?" Jacques groaned, getting up. "Let's get back in our room and rest there. I need my wife in my arms."

Tiana assisted her husband up the stairs with Naveen still on her mind. And hoping that he would someday understand why she even push him away the way she did. There had to be a way to get him alone and talk. Despite what just happened her heart was still his and his to have.


	29. Final Goodbyes

The Thrill Of It All II

The Love That Never Was Pt 3/Final Goodbyes

Later that evening with Jacques asleep and Daniel busy with his older cousin Tiana excused herself down to the kitchen to find something to eat. She was pleased to find food with the help of the housekeeper and helped herself to to some dessert once done with dinner.

She walked through the halls and rooms feeling satisfied yet also horrible for her behavior with Naveen and had to talk to him about it.

She walked further down until she reached the room Daniel stayed in. Opening the door she found Naveen telling her son another one of his famous bedtime stories.

"So the firefly flew up so high that he could no longer see his friends or earth for that matter. This new world was one he found familiar, but one with multiple moons and big bright beautiful stars! One in particular looked like Evangelina, the most beautiful and brightest...fire fly!"

Daniel yawned and tried to remain attentive.

"The fire fly could only stare in fascination at this beautiful...fire fly before he..." he stopped when he saw the young boy fast asleep. "...introduced himself..." he looked over to see Tiana standing by the door.

"Thank you that was very sweet of you," Tiana said, awkwardly.

"Its what he wanted," Naveen responded, walking pass her. "Goodnight."

Tiana watched him walk away but didn't want to end it there. So she rushed after him.

"Naveen!" she called after him as he opened the door to a room. "Wait!" she stopped behind him and didn't have time to yelp when he suddenly pulled her into his room.

He couldn't hold back any longer and pressed his lips on hers.

They didn't say a word as they fell onto the bed. Tiana gasped as Naveen opened her legs while pulling down his trousers. She didn't stop his actions when he entered her roughly.

Naveen's eyes never left hers through each thrust, moan and pant he shared with her.

"Naveen...," she moaned, reaching her hand up to his face. Their lips met again just as she left him fully in her. He was rougher and seemed agitated once his lips parted from hers.

She was first to make her peek but he wasn't far behind. Both collapsing on the bed, out of breath.

"What is it that you wanted again?" he asked.

Tiana wrapped her arm over his torso and rested her head on his chest. "I can't remember...closure?"

"Funny thing about that word. It always leads us right in bed," he said, running his fingers up and down her back. "Not that I don't mind. But why do you need closure anyway? You want to end what we have...had."

Tiana sat up and dressed back into her nightgown. "It isn't closure for what we have," she looked back at him. "It's closure for what I believed in for the past three and a half years."

Naveen didn't understand her meaning. "What about the past three and a half years?"

She pulled on her robe. "For hurting you. Always leaving you high and dry for a man who I never loved or will ever be in love with."

Naveen sat up and knew that she had more to say. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Tiana opened her mouth and wanted to tell him that Daniel was his, but she couldn't. "No."

"Then you should hurry back to your husband," he told her.

"I guess I should...," she rose from the bed.

"I'm leaving in the morning," he announced.

Tiana raised her brows, disappointed. "But you just got here."

"The last thing your terminally ill husband need is stress," Naveen knew that it would pain him to see her with another man, even if it is her husband.

Tiana stared at him as if trying to read him. "Naveen, I lo..."

"Goodbye," Naveen interrupted, staring back at her.

"Goodbye," she said, feeling heartbroken.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously knowing her disappointment.

"Yes, I'm fine...Have a safe journey home," she opened the door.

"Thank you," Naveen said, watching her leave the room. He groan, falling back on the bed. "Merdi! Why does loving her hurt so much?"

Tiana hurried down the hall with tears leaving her eyes. And by the time she made it back to her room she knew that it was time for her to bath off any sex scent that could linger into Jacques' nose. So she did just that and cried some more during her bath. With everything happening as quickly as did she felt so stressed and overwhelmed. Her life was really draining out of her from Jacques' illness to her relationship with Naveen. All she had to do was tell him that he is Daniel's father but then where would that leave her husband who is terminally ill? He may have not spent as much time with Daniel as a father should with their child he still loved that boy.

But both men had to know the truth. Even if it would eventually hurt one of them.

She decided that she will do it! She had one more chance to tell Naveen the truth and after her bath she will do just that.

After dressing into another gown she opened the door to leave.

"Darling?"

She stopped at the sound of her husband's voice. "Yes, Jacques?"

"Come back to bed," he said softly. "Its so cold in here!"

Tiana sighed before getting in the bed. "How's your face?"

"A lot better than how my body is really feeling," he answered. "It must be whatever I'm dying of. Where were you headed?"

"To the kitchen. I was thirsty," she fibbed.

"For Naveen?" Jacques said with a weak smirk. He could see right though her.

She shook her head and caressed his face. "You know how much we water the both of us can go through. You especially."

He waved away her caresses and said grimly. "I think its about time we go home before I get worse."

"When?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He closed his eyes. "In the morning."

()()()()

It took almost a little over a week to get home between the ship and train rides. Jacques recovered for the ride much to Tiana's relief. Having Daniel wonder why his father slept for most of the ride on the first day was hard enough. But it did make her realize how real his illness is...whatever it was.

Two months have already passed and Tiana could clearly see her husband's dramatic weight loss. His once perfect, strong sculpt built physic was now almost skin and bones. Her husband's once handsome face looked aged. The only feature that remained the same was his beautiful hazel blue eyes who weren't seen much due to him being asleep for most of the day.

Taking care of Jacques wasn't so bad with Dorothy there to assist. It was the heartbreak of losing him at any day that was the hardest. Especially after bonding with him through the entire process.

"Darling may you bring me a glass of water?" Jacques asked, his voice now in a whisper.

Tiana helped him drink from the glass before setting it on the nightstand.

He smiled weakly at her. "You've always been good to me. After every inhumane thing I've done to you. I hope you forgive me for my wrongdoings."

Tiana gave him a warm smile, taking his hand. "I already forgave you Jacques."

"I ruined your dreams, broken your friendships. All due to my ignorance," he stared at her face. "I know that the money for re-opening your restaurant won't take back—

"It's all right. Everything happens for a reason," she smiled at him.

"Yes, it does," he agreed. "And remember what I told you to do once I'm gone. You know how my family is."

"I do," she said with a nod.

He returned the smile. "Thank you for staying."

"I'm your wife. Its my job to stay by your side," she reminded him of his own words.

"And I love you for that," Jacques said sincerely.

"I love you, too," she said with meaning.

Jacques felt his eyes water with tears. Moved by those four words. "It took me dying just to hear you genuinely tell me that you love me."

"I do," she admitted, wiping away his tears as she grew teary eyed herself.

Jacques slowly exhaled."I can die happy knowing that you love me and that my son will be taken care of by his beautiful mother. Damn this illness. Taking me from you and our son at only almost twenty-six."

"Jacques...," Tiana began.

"You've always reminded me of my mother know know," he admitted. "Such a good woman...a good mother..."

She felt heartbroken for staying silent about Daniel's paternity but thought that it was for the best. Having her and Daniel around gave him peace. So she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "You want to see Daniel again?"

"No, just you. One last time," he smiled.

She raised her brows.

"Smile for me," he whispered, slowly raising a hand to touch her cheek.

Tiana held onto his hand while gazing into his hazel blues eyes and knew that it was his time so with suppressed tears in her eyes she gave him a smile.

Jacques' eyes slowly shut as his chest suddenly became still.

Tiana caressed his face. "You're now with your mother and father," and kissed him on the lips again. "Rest my love. You deserve it."

()()()()

Another month went by since Jacques' death and with some emotional support from her parents and Dorothy she was able to get things back to normal as much as she could make it in the Montreuil Estate.

"Daniel is already setting up pretend businesses with his toys," Tiana told Dorothy who laughed.

Eudora shook her head. "How is he handling everything?"

"It was hard at first but now he's come to terms with it and often dreams of him now," Tiana said to her mother. "They were very close at the end."

"You know that if you need any more help from me or your daddy then you can call."

Tiana nodded at Eudora. "I know mama."

"You had a good husband," Eudora added.

"He did the best that he could, mama," Tiana rolled her eyes.

Dorothy excused herself out of the room as the women continued.

"He had a temper but men like him need peace—

"And he has it, mama," Tiana finished for her. "Daniel is upstairs in his room."

"Babycakes don't you think that with all the money he left you and Daniel—

"Whatever you're thinkin' mama...the answer is no!" Tiana said.

"Derek is no longer married..."

"No."

"He's always cared deeply about you..."

"No mama..."

"And Daniel is in need of some new siblings..."

"I said NO!" Tiana yelled in agitation.

Eudora frowned. "Don't you ever yell at me!"

"Well don't you ever think that you can force me to marry a man who is worse than my dead husband!" Tiana said little calmer. "And I apologize for yelling at you."

"I'm only looking after your well-being," her mother said. "Derek would be good for you. I heard he's visited you quite a few times."

"For business, mama! And they were brief visits!" Tiana said, annoyingly. Jacques left her and Derek co-partners in his grandfather's glass company with the option for her to step down, but with all the wild ideas Derek threw at her she decided to stay for the sake of the Montreuil name. She could never trust Derek's judgment.

"I'm just fine, mama! The only man in my life is my son and I would be happy for the rest of my life that way."

Eudora shook her head, not liking the comment. "That sounds really sad."

Tiana knew that she and her mother would never agree on this topic so she waved an imaginary truce flag. "We can agree to disagree?"

"Agreed," Eudora smiled. "Since you're not marring right now what are you going to do with all of that money?"

"Help out you and daddy. Donate and also invest what I can in this dead economy and of course live the life I always wanted. My restaurant is almost finished and booked for the next three months and Grandmother Montreuil's creole split pea soup is still very popular in the other restaurant"

"I'd keep the money from any banks right now babycakes."

"Maybe we'll travel," Tiana shrugged. "Once everything is settled."

"Say what?" Eudora raised her brow.

"Do you want to travel?" Tiana asked.

"To where?"

"Anywhere."

"Look at us! Not every country welcomes our kind," Eudora reminded her.

Tiana sighed. "Jacques actually gave me some recommendations."

"Babycake..."

"Fine we won't be traveling."

"It seems like you have everything in order," said the middle age woman. "And without a man. I've known some women who lived without men, but they would also have lady friends..."

"Mama please!" Tiana said. "I don't have lady friends like that!"

"What about Naveen?"

Tiana was surprised that her mother even mentioned the Maldonian king. "What about him?"

"Are you going to get back with him at least? I don't know much about Maleeona or however you say it"

"Hmm..." she thought about it before answering, "We'll see..." while going upstairs to her room to call him.

An operator answered the call before transferring her to the king's main line and to her disappointment he wasn't available.

She tried reaching him via telephone with no luck. So she wrote a letter telling him about Daniel being his son and apologized for not telling him any sooner.

_Naveen,_

_This letter I'm writing to you in regards of Daniel. He's getting bigger everyday and always asking about you. I've been trying to think of ways to tell you that he is your son. I've known about this for a while, and I apologize for not telling you sooner. With everything that's been going on from Jacques' death, the businesses and the money leech-ers I have no time for myself. I've tried calling for the past week and after several failed attempts I've decided to write to you instead. I've also been thinking about us. Whatever we may be now, I hope that it's not too late._

_Please write or call back._

_With love,_

_Tiana._

()()()()


	30. To Live For Life

The Thrill Of It All II

To Live For Life

A year later...

Its been an entire year since Tiana lost her husband and since then she's been laying low with her son in New Orleans. She's also been trying to tell Naveen that Daniel is his son from making phone calls to writings letters but never got a response. She figured that he finally moved on with his life after the final call six months ago. It was frustrating and hurtful but for her son she had to accept the idea that life will only be about the two of them.

"Mama look up at that cloud!" Daniel broke his mother's musing.

Tiana followed her son's pointed finger and saw the bug shaped cloud in the blue sky. "A fly?"

"Nope," he laughed. "Its Ray! The firefly!"

"Ray the firefly?" Tiana asked, puzzled.

"Uh huh. A story Naveen told me about a firefly name Ray who was in love with a star name Evangeline but changed her name to Evangelina."

"Why Evangelina?" Tiana smiled.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know."

Tiana sat up on the large blanket they had spread across the neatly cut lawn. "Are you hungry?"

"Look mama! Naveen's crown!"

Tiana looked up at the clouds. "It does look like his crown. Are you hungry baby?"

"I guess..." he said.

Tiana stood up. "Come on. We've been out here long enough. Let's make us some lunch."

"May we have beignets too?"

"Mm hm." she took his hand. "Let's run back to the house." she jogged but had no choice but to run once her son began. "Daniel you're running too fast!" she laughed.

The young boy giggled.

She was relieved when they finally made it to the door but then remembered, "We forgot the blanket!"

"I'll get it!" he offered.

"No, I'll get it. You get in the kitchen and tell Dorothy to get started with the sandwiches."

"Okay!" Daniel ran in the house.

Tiana walked back to retrieve the blanket and looked up at the sky once more but could no longer see the crown shaped cloud. She shook her head and began folding the material.

"You didn't have to fold the blanket."

She rolled her eyes before turning to see the last man she wanted in her presence.

"Why are you here, Derek?"

He smirked. "I see you've changed everything around here within a year. I wonder how Jacques would feel about it? Or was that his request as well?" he asked the question in sarcasm.

Tiana knew he was referring to her main answer to everyone's question at her husband's funeral using _'It was what he requested'_ throughout the day. "It actually was. Why are you here?"

"To discuss new employment," he said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"The economy isn't the best...in fact it stinks and..." he stopped, looking around. "Why don't we speak about this elsewhere? Its too open..."

"There's enough privacy here I don't see why we have to go elsewhere," Tiana crossed her arms, not trusting him.

"Its always been a pet peeve of mine?" He said.

Tiana sighed at that pet peeve. Jacques had the exact same pet peeve. "We'll go in my office."

"And I'll carry the blanket," he offered.

"I got it," Tiana walked ahead, not wanting anything from the man. It was bad enough that she had to deal with him on a business level and she understood why Jacques left her to take over his spot of the businesses. He didn't trust Derek.

After making sure the door remained opened and Derek was right where she could feel comfortable she asked. "What is it that you wanted to keep so private?"

Derek noticed her sarcasm. "Trying to be tough now that you are a widow to the wealthiest coloured man in America?"

She frowned. "What?"

"When I learned that he left you in charge of everything including Le Montreuil Glass company I honestly thought that it was a joke."

She raised a brow.

"How so?"

"Leaving you...a woman in charge of everything is like leaving a cat alone in a room with a plate of live fish. Its all going to end in disaster and as a man, and one who cares deeply about you I think that its best that you go by these two options."

"I'm listening," Tiana crossed her arms, remaining guarded.

"You give me everything to look after such as the companies, the money and every week I'll give you and the boy an allowance."

"Hell no...," Tiana simply said.

Derek chuckled. "Of course that would be your response...which leaves the second option," he smirked, "Marriage."

Tiana laughed. "Are you serious with that? Marriage? I would rather burn myself to death than ever consider marriage with you!"

"It seems as if your mother is on board of her daughter marrying another coloured man of wealth. I may not have as much power as my dear friend but I do have connections. And Tiana Montreuil-Conti sounds too perfect to turn down," he stood up from his chair.

"I don't want you, okay?" Tiana stood up. "Now get the hell out of my house!" she sure to raise her voice as loud as she could.

Derek laughed. "You really think that you're a threat to me? A woman? Now be a good little girl and accept my marriage proposal."

She shook her head. "Never going to happen!"

"Oh I know it will...and this time Jacques will not prevent that from happening." Derek stared at her. "Ever since the day I saw you in that Christmas charity dinner in that green number you were wearing I knew that I had to have you for myself. Of course Jacques also noticed you that night and vowed that you would be his wife. I was pissed, why? Because out of all the beautiful young ladies in the room he had to single the best one out. I was surprised since his type was promiscuous girls. His damned grandfather was also there putting ideas into his head. Making my dreams of you marrying me fade like a dream."

She looked at him, repulsed. "I wouldn't have married you even if you asked my mother and father at that time."

"I would've found a way for you to marry me," he said darkly. "A little girl should never walk inside an old abandoned sugar mill alone."

Tiana remembered the vision Mama Odie showed her of Jacques attacking her and shuddered at the thought of Derek doing the same thing.

"But seriously, who would marry you anyway? No man can top Jacques Montreuil...well, except me with him being dead now," he bragged.

Tiana walked around her desk and stood by the door.

Derek looked her up and down as he confidentially walked over to her. "So you're kicking me out?"

Tiana held her stance and was equally confident, and irritated. "Its time for you to leave."

He stomped his foot and was surprised when she didn't flinch at his actions. So he moved in closer on her.

She remained stoic.

"Marry me?" he asked darkly, inching closer to her.

"Mama!" Daniel completely stopped when he noticed how close Derek was to his mother. "Uncle Derek? Mama?"

Derek quickly drew away.

"Daniel!" Tiana cried, running over to her son, pulling him in for a hug."What are you doing up here? I thought you were eating lunch."

Derek cleared his throat. "Um, I should be leaving. Not much to do, um...I'll call you."

Tiana narrowed her eyes at him without saying a word.

He nodded awkwardly before leaving the room and home a minute later.

Daniel could sense his mother's relief and asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head, standing up. "Did you eat lunch?"

"I started but wanted to eat with you."

Tiana smiled.

"I don't want you to marry Uncle Derek mama," Daniel admitted.

"I will never marry Uncle Derek," she confirmed to her son.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's go eat!"

Once they made it to the dining room to eat Daniel had to ask, "Mama?"

"Hmm? Yes baby?" she asked, drinking a glass of lemonade.

"I miss Naveen," said the young boy. "May we visit him again?"

Tiana raised her brows and didn't know how to answer the question. She tried contacting the Maldonian king numerous of times by phone and letters with no returns from his end.

"May I call him?" Daniel asked.  
"He's been very busy, baby."

"Well can we surprise him with a visit? Please?"

Tiana thought about seeing hm in person but was afraid of him rejecting her and their son after all the times she left him to be with her husband. And what would happen if they walked in on him with a new woman in his life? She didn't want her son experiencing disappointment from another man he looked up to.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Dorothy said, picking up the glass pitcher of lemonade from the table.

"You really think so?" Tiana asked, unsure.

"Yes!" Both Daniel and Dorothy said.

Tiana laughed. "All right! We're going to Maldonia!"

()()()()

Maldonia – Eight days later -

"Mama when are we going to make it to Naveen's castle?" asked an anxious Daniel while in a car.

"Soon," Tiana said, seeing them approaching the palace. "There it is! A few miles away and we're there!"

Daniel's blue eyes widen at the sight of the palace. "Jiminy Cricket! It's huge even from where we are!"

Tiana watched how excited her son was and only hoped that Naveen wouldn't cause heartbreak for her son. She really didn't know what to expect with him not responding to her.

When they finally made it within a mile from the palace, they had to stop due to a guard not recognizing the vehicle.

The guard quickly recognized Tiana and Daniel as Naveen's 'friends' and within fifteen minutes they were at the palace.

Herbert gave them a warm welcome as he was thrilled to see the two.

"I hope that you two will be staying for good?"

"I hope so!" Daniel beamed. "Where's Naveen?"

"Follow me!"

Tiana held her son's hand as they walked with Herbert down the long corridor. By the time they reached Naveen's office the valet turned toward the two. "He shouldn't be busy," and began knocking on the door.

The door opened to Claudine who smiled. "Hello Herbert."

Tiana frowned and couldn't help but notice Naveen holding a young child in his arm. Her heart stopped at the sight.

Daniel noticed the man as well as ran into his office. "Naveen!"

"Daniel?" Naveen was surprised to see the young boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought him here," Tiana said, trying to hide the pain she was now feeling.

Claudine smirked, walking over to the king. "Aw, look Naveen...Janette is asleep..." she took the baby from him and gave him a kiss on the check. "Thank you."

Naveen stared at Tiana while saying, "You're welcome."

Claudine looked Tiana up and down before switching out the door.

Herbert knew the two should be left alone and asked Daniel. "Would you like some treats from the Sugar Station?" he then looked up at Tiana for approval.

She nodded.

"Thanks mama!" Daniel said. "Take me now!"

"Daniel!" Tiana frowned at him.

Daniel changed his tone after seeing his mother's look of disapproval. "I mean...okay," he took the man's hand, leaving the room.

Naveen smiled. "You look beautiful."

"You have a baby?" Tiana blurted out

"Excuse me?" Naveen asked.

Tiana closed her eyes, embarrassed by her outburst but pressed on with the topic. "Is that why you weren't returning my calls and letters? You didn't want to tell me about this?"

Naveen frowned. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Its called honesty," she said in frustration

"I can say the same for you!" he added.

"You obviously seem happy with Claudine and the baby so I will take Daniel who is also your child and leave it at that."

"Daniel is my son? How would you know?" Naveen was definitely sure that the boy was his, but he wanted to hear Tiana's explanation.

"Mama Odie's words...what she told me didn't make since at the time until I saw your portrait at Uncle Nicholas. You two look almost identical when I saw your portrait as a child..."

Naveen walked over by one of his windows, looking outside. "I always knew he was mine."

Tiana watched him in silence for a minute before walking over by him. "I'm sorry that I didn't see this before."

"Of course you would tell me after knowing for over a year..." he added bitterly.

"I tried but with Jacques dying—

"You wanted to protect him!" he shot a glare her way. "I'm going to see my son..." and walked pass her.

"Naveen please hear me out!" Tiana said in desperation.

"With what?" He raised his voice in irritation and bitterness. "You apologized from keeping my son away from me for over a year simply by protecting a man who almost killed you. Turned you in to an institution, beat, rape and threatened you repeatedly...god Tiana what do you want from me now?"

"I tried telling you about Daniel! I've called, written letters. But it seems as if you didn't want anything to do with us so I stopped."

"So you're blaming me?" he walked over to her face to face.

Tiana nodded. "Yes, partly. I understand you being frustrated—

"Frustrated is putting it gently."

"All right then...pissed! Pissed that I chose Jacques over you and I understand. I really do understand. When I planned on seeing him it was to talk like adults about the custody of Daniel but when he threw that news of being ill and dying it was a complete shock. And then he asked for me to stay and—

"You took care of your ailing husband like any wife would do. You've done nothing wrong," Naveen said for her.

"I know what I was doing was mainly for my son and for my husband's happiness at the end of his life. It seems as if he was his happiest during his last months on this earth. He had his moments but when your life is a ticking time bomb of course he'll be angry at times."

"Did he ever hit you during his illness?"

She shook her head. "No, he was kind most of the time and very apologetic. I forgave him and we became friends to a point where I did love him." she admitted.

"Or you realized your feelings."

"No Naveen. It was different. Everything was different during that time for all of us."

"I'm sure you've loved him so much that you continued on sleeping with him."

"You apparently did enough of that to produce a child with your concubine."

"My concubine? You were doing the same with your husband," Naveen fired back.

"And you were doing it with me!" Tiana reminded him. "No one was innocent in this. Except for Daniel."

"Daniel shouldn't be apart of this...travesty. And if you'll excuse me I'm going to spend some time with my son before you pull him away from me."

"How old is your...baby with Claudine?" Tiana asked before he left the room. "It seems as if you've moved on and made a new family."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "The baby isn't mine nor is Claudine. If you want to know where Daniel is then you can with me." he left the room.

Tiana sighed guiltily then followed behind him down the corridors. There were guards who remembered Tiana and were confused as to whether they should stay behind the two or only behind the king. To be on the safe side they remained behind the two.

Naveen stood by the entrance, waiting for Tiana to walk into their son's room before stepping in himself.

"Mama look at this candy bar!" Chocolate faced Daniel ran over to show his mother the box of Milk Duds.

"How much candy have you eaten already?" she noticed how much energy he had.

"Three!" he answered.

"Three!" Tiana repeated, not as excited as her son. In fact she was annoyed at the valet who was smiling nervously at her. "Three candy bars, Herbert?"

"I couldn't resist the young Daniel's face after the chocolate peanut butter cups, madame," was his excuse.

But Naveen waved that off, picking the boy up in his arms. "He's a growing boy and will be fine. Right Daniel?"

He nodded. "Mm hm!"

But Tiana didn't agree as she walked up to the both of the with her hand out. "Hand me the milk duds Daniel."

The young boy poked out his bottom lip.

"Put that bottom lip back in!" she ordered sternly.

And he did just that before handing his mother the box of candy.

"You'll have this back after you eat some real food," Tiana said.

Naveen put the boy down. "Why don't Herbert show you some of the newer toys you haven't played with!"

"New toys!" Daniel ran over to the train set with the valet not too far behind.

"A little candy won't hurt him," Naveen said, watching his son.

"And a little pushover-ing can get them into control of your house," Tiana added.

"Was that Jacques' way of thinking?" he asked, sarcasm in his tone.

"My mother and father's," she was very serious with her answer.

He turned to look back at her. "Well I guess your rules don't apply here. I wasn't raised that way nor has my father, or his father..."

"Your house, your rules," Tiana said. "But I am still his mother and he is still my child."

Naveen looked at her once more before walking over to where his son and valet were.

Tiana sighed, not feeling very welcomed since arriving at the palace. She didn't know if she could stand anymore of Naveen's harshness or sarcasm and wondered if it'll be this way as long as she was here.

So she eased out of the room without anyone noticing. She didn't know where she was headed to so she kept walking down the marble stairs. After several minutes of walking she sensed someone following her and when she turned to see the person she was disappointed that it wasn't Naveen. Instead it was a very bulky looking guard in military stance.

"Pardon me but why are you following me?" she asked.

"His highness ordered me to, madame," answered the guard.

"Why did he even bother?" Tiana said and wasn't expecting an answer from the silent guard.

"Would you like for me to escort you to your suite madame?" he asked.

Tiana shrugged. "Why not? Yes, please." She really needed to be alone after the way Naveen treated her.

()()()()

Later that evening Tiana was waken by heavy knocking.

"Excuse me madame? But the king would like to see you downstairs," said a soft spoken maid.

Tiana opened her eyes, slowly sitting up.

The maid's eyes widen. "Oh you're not dressed!"

She frowned at the woman. "Not dressed? I have on clothes!"

"No, you wore this earlier. You must have more dresses for dinner?"

"I uh...yes? I have more dresses."

The maid rushed over to the closet and saw the dresses. "Oh...beautiful!" and pulled out a garnet shade dress. "This is a lovely color! The king's taste is always exquisite!"

"Actually I bought that dress..." Tiana got out of the bed.

The maid ignored her her comment while pulling out matching shoes. "Beautiful! The king will be very happy. Come, let's help you with this to speed it up"

Tiana did a spin at her reflection. "I think I'm over dressed for meeting the king."

"You look perfect madame!" the maid beamed and opened the door. "Follow me!"

Tiana followed the woman out of the room and could already hear her son by the time she made it down the stairs.

"Everyone is in the second royal dining hall. The first is currently occupied for the ball later this week!"

"A ball?"

"Yes, his highness is celebrating his birthday! And everyone of the guests are from our allied countries!" the woman giggled before stopping at the closed doors where two guards stood.

Tiana watched the woman knock three times before the guards opened the door. All eyes in the room were on her as she made her entrance. Both Naveen and his father stood up.

Daniel smiled at his mother. "Its my mama!"

Nagina and Kabir also smiled.

"You look lovely this evening," Nagina complimented. "Doesn't she Naveen?"

Naveen's eyes roamed her from head to toe before answering. "She always looks perfection."

"Perfection indeed," Kabir agreed, eying the younger woman himself.

Nagina shook her head at his behavior. "So how long will you be staying, Tiana? I hope longer than the last visit."

Tiana looked at Naveen. "We'll see."

"There's an empty seat between Naveen and Daniel...if everything goes well I'm assuming that chair will be for our new queen," Nagina hinted with a wink.

"There won't be queens anytime soon mother," Naveen said flat out, hoping that it somewhat hurt Tiana.

It did hurt but she figured that he was also silencing his mother on the topic of marriage.

"That is very unfortunate for our family and our kingdom," Nagina said, sick and tired of her son's childish grudge.

"It is what it is," Naveen looked at Tiana who rolled her eyes at his behavior.

Dinner began as soon as the chef and servants brought in the dishes. It was very quiet during the appetizer and _entrée portions, but during dessert Kabir was the first to compliment._

_"Mm...very delicious baklava."_

_"I loved the honey flavour," Tiana added and smiled at the chef. "How were you able to not make this soggy? The combination of the cinnamon, honey and nuts were simply amazing!"_

_The chef's eyes brightened at the question making Kabir laugh._

_"Eduard seems very surprised," Kabir chuckled._

_"Yes your highness. No one has ever asked me about the detail of my creations," the chef said with a smile._

_"Tiana is a chef, or so his highness has shared with me," Nagina smiled at her son._

_Naveen looked over at his own son and asked, "How are you enjoying your baklava?"_

_"More please?" Daniel asked at politely as he could._

_"Oh he is such a darling Tiana! Daniel is who I image to be if I had a grandchild," she winked at her own son._

_"Mother shouldn't you be enjoying your dessert?" Naveen asked, annoyed._

_"I'm stuffed. One is enough for me!" she gently pushed aside her dish._

_"I am like Daniel...more please?" Kabir tried to imitate a child's voice but failed, causing Daniel to laugh._

_Naveen had enough and stood up. "Well I have some calls to make before settling down."_

_"Will you tell me more of your funny bedtime stories Naveen?" Daniel asked._

_He gave him a smile. "Of course. What I'm doing shouldn't take long."_

_Tiana also stood up. "Come on Daniel I'm going to help you with your bath."_

_"Nonsense Tiana!" Kabir interrupted. "We've got nannies for that!"_

_"Its all right. I'll do it," Tiana her her son's hand._

_Kabir walked over to the young woman before clearing his throat. "I was hoping that you can spend some time chatting with Nagina and myself."_

_"Can we do it tomorrow?" Tiana asked. "I was hoping to catch up on some sleep."_

_"Then tomorrow it is! After breakfast!" he confirmed. Understanding her fatigue._

_"And perhaps we could speak about what gowns to wear at this weekend's ball, yes?" Nagina added._

_"I'm looking forward already," Tiana smiled. "Come on, baby."_

_Daniel took his mother's hand and waved his other one at the couple. "Goodnight!"_

_"Goodnight" The couple waved in return._

()()()()

"..and the little rabbit couldn't believe his well deserved achievements, and went home with not only a lifetime supply of carrots, but also knowing that with a little hardwork, you can achieve your goals!"

Daniel yawned. "That bunny sounds like my mama."

Tiana watched the two interact and was thankful that Naveen was done with the story as she was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. "All right Daniel that is all he'll tell you tonight."

"But I want to hear more!" Daniel said with his eyes closed.

"Your mother is right Daniel," Naveen agreed. "Plus what fun would it be if I told you all of my stories at once?"

"Mmhm..., the young boy said in his sleep.

Naveen was about to walk away when he heard his name from the young boy.

"Naveen?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Will you be my daddy?"

Tiana closed her eyes after hearing the question.

Naveen knelt down to kiss Daniel on the forehead. "It would be an honour, son," he left the room without saying a word to Tiana.

She gave her son a goodnight kiss on the cheek before leaving the room herself. She spotted the Maldonian king and quickly followed him. "Naveen..."

"A year," he said.

"So much was going through my mind..."

He stopped and turned to look back at her. "A whole entire year you kept that boy from me!"

Tiana gasped when he grabbed her arms and pulled her onto him. "A year and you didn't say anything!"

"I tried calling, writing to you!" Tiana pushed herself back from him. "A year of contacting you—

"And yet it took you an entire year to come here? In person"

"So much was going on in New Orleans Naveen—

"If you weren't the mother of my son then I would've already had you thrown out of this palace!"

"What?" Tiana was shocked by his behavior and the honey coloured eyes that once shown love was full of hate.

"I can't even look at you without remembering all the times you've walked out on me!" he said.

"Nav—

"I can't stand the sight of you," he glared at her. "You're nothing but a selfish whore who used your marriage as an excuse to stay with him!"

Tiana lifted her hand to slap Naveen but he stopped her.

"Don't you even think about striking me!"

She pulled her hand away. "It was hard—

"Yes, it was hard to lay under him and under me! Yes, how hard it was to go between me and him! Him and me! Whatever we had together ended when you chose to stay with him on his deathbed!" he spat. "I was on cloud nine when you told me that he was dying! After all the beatings, murdering your child in front of me and his family at that dinner, locking you away as if you were the mentally unstable one and instead of saying fuck you when he asked you to stay with him you of course pathetically chose him over me! I would've given up everything for you!" he exclaimed, staring dead at her. "But you would rather lay under a man who treated you as if you were less than nothing."

"You had no problem getting on top of Claudine!" was Tiana response.

He snorted at her comeback. "She isn't my wife neither."

Tiana's frustration returned. "He's dead now Naveen! My husband is gone!"

"Yes, he left you. After all the times you crawled back to him he left you in the most permanent way a man can leave his woman," he opened the door to her suite and stepped out. "I don't know how long you plan on staying here but this is technically Daniel's home. You can stay for as long as he's here. Goodnight."

Tiana watched him walking down the hall with his two guards before shutting the door and falling right on the bed. The tears were already falling out as well as her pride, her heart completely broken. She knew that Naveen was right on the topic of Jacques was also sick at the thought of him hating her. She couldn't get the loathsome of his eyes from her mind which made her feel worse through his explosive episode. If this was the way Naveen was going to continue treating her then it is best that she leave.

"Tomorrow morning," she said.

Perhaps it was for the best that they go their separate ways.

()()()()

A/N: Ugh! I couldn't end it at chapter 30! I feel that there is more to write in terms of Naveen and Tiana's relationship, or whatever its called now. As you all can see Naveen is beyond pissed and who can blame him? But you have to feel somewhat bad for Tiana, right? At least I do. *does a Kanye West shrug * I don't know how this will end! We'll see if everything ends well or disastrous. The story should be wrapping up in three to five chapters.


	31. Wake Up Alone

A/N: Will correct the errors another time. For now here's chapter 31!

The Thrill Of It All II

Wake Up Alone

Several days have passed since the heated fight between Naveen and Tiana and the two have avoided each other as much as possible. Tiana was on the verge of leaving altogether until Nagina talked her into staying for the ball, and then there was also Daniel who was having the time of life, also receiving two new chocolate lab pups as gifts from his father, the king himself. And it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy herself. It just wasn't with Naveen around.

"Madam?"

Tiana looked up from the cookbook she was reading to see a plump servant woman.

"Lady Nagina would like to see you," she said.

Tiana closed the book and rose fro the lounge chair. She was used to the woman's random meetings which is mostly about tonight's ball.

"Ah Tiana! Please come in!" Nagina greeted the younger woman with a hug and cheek to cheek kiss.

Tiana noticed all the dresses and material in the room before asking, "What's with everything? I thought you had a gown to wear at the ball."

"I do. This is for you," she smiled warmly.

"But I already have a gown in mind."

"I saw it and it's beautiful for galas, but this ball is to impress not only the guests but my son as well!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Your son is the last thing on my mind at the moment."

"You two are terrible liars! I see the way he looks at you and there is a lot of lust and love in them. The same with you."

"So how does this gown look?"

"Daphne please show Madame Tiana her gown," Nagina ordered, snapping her fingers.

The young girl pulled out a gold ball gown.

"Wow...," Tiana walked over to examine the gown. "Its beautiful...a little revealing in the back."

"You are still very young and your figure is beautiful. Flaunt what you have." Nagina tried to sway her hips making Tiana laugh.

"Well let me try this on before giving you an answer," Tiana said.

And as soon as she saw herself on the mirror after the change she stared in shock... "Wow...,"

Nagina raised her brows. "Is that good or bad?"

"Very good," Tiana twirled, surprised that she looked this amazing in the dress.

"You'll have every pair of eyes on you tonight," Nagina said with a sigh. "To have your tiny waist...we will have to get that part of the dress altered. The tighter the dress the better for the man you want to capture. Preferably my son of course!"

Tiana only shook her head.

()()()()

The ball began later that evening with all of the guests arriving in their fanciest attire, mostly all of them flashing off their jewelry and arrogance.

Naveen was surrounded by several of the princesses from the allied nations. All giggling at whatever jokes and compliments he's given them. While they were having a great time he was bored like at all his galas, but tried to make the best out of it. Especially with Tiana not being here.

One of the princess flashed their baby blue eyes at the young king while asking "Will you marry me and take my virginity?" She was clearly drunk.

Another princess laughed. "Your virginity was taken a long time ago, Nina! Does King Bradley of Lukushon ring a bell?"

"I'm still a virgin," Katina smiled at Naveen. "But there are other things that I can do for you," she bit the bottom of her lip.

Naveen had a little too much to drink already but was still sober enough to refuse the offers. "You should save that for a man who will love you."

"I can make you fall in love with me," flirted the princess.

"Oh can you?" Naveen asked, playing along.

She nodded and asked, "May we dance?" Thinking she had him wrapped around her finger.

Naveen laughed a little at the young naive woman. "I thought that I was suppose to ask that question."

"It's the thirties...," she smiled, taking his hand.

Tiana entered the room and of course the first person she spotted was Naveen dancing with another woman. She didn't have time to feel any jealousy due to another handsome gentleman approaching her.

"Excuse madam?"

Tiana looked up and softly smiled at the man. "Yes, sir?"

"I simply must bow at how beautiful you are," and he did just that. "When I noticed you in the room I stopped breathing."

Tiana frowned. "Are you alright?"

He smiled and extended his hand to her. "I will be if you do the honour of dancing with me?"

She glanced back at a dancing Naveen before nodding at the man, taking his hand.

"You are beautiful," the man complimented. "I hope that you are not married."

"I'm...not married," she said, remembering that she is now a widow. "Are you from here?"

He shook his head. "I'm a prince from the kingdom of Akiniyi. It's located on the East African coast. Perhaps I can take you there very soon."

"Perhaps," Tiana said, looking into the man's dark brown eyes. It was very obvious that the man was very attracted to her and she found him charming but didn't want to give him any ideas. "Just to let you know sir—

"Dejen," he answered, smiling.

Naveen was in the middle of his dance when he spotted Tiana and double took in on her beauty. The dress she wore fitted her like a leather glove her hair was in a tight bun with a gold rain drop headpiece making her look very much like a queen.

His queen.

"Stare hard enough and you'll be practically dancing with her," teased Katina. "I wonder what kingdom she's from?"

Naveen grew jealous while watching Tiana laugh at the prince's jokes. She looked to be really enjoying herself while he was bored at his own birthday celebration. Why was she even at his celebration?

"Naveen?"

"What! I mean, what it is?" Naveen recovered and glanced back over at Tiana. Making the princess pout.

"So what do you say?" Dejen asked Tiana.

"What do I say, what?" she raised a brow, already knowing what he was about to ask.

"About joining me in my home kingdom? I will show you the best of what Akiniyi has to offer including a night of infatuating bliss!"

"Dejen, you are a very good dancer but I won't be going to your kingdom anytime soon," Tiana said.

"It isn't as if I'm asking you to marry me," he smiled. "We could have some fun. We're young!"

"I'm going to have to decline," she said, shaking her head as the song ended.

He kissed her hand. "Then I will escort you back."

"Excuse me but I would like to dance with the lovely lady," spoke a red hair man.

Tiana was surprised and tired but accepted anyway...

Naveen watched as men after men asked for a dance all ranging from much older looking rulers, to the average and the traditionally storybook handsome princes.

But what made Naveen truly envious was the next man who wanted to dance with Tiana. Though he was boorish he just as confident and arrogant as the Maldonain king himself.

"If the little lady doesn't mind..." spoke the heavy voice man. "I would like for her to dance with me!"

Tiana thought that it was Naveen speaking to her so she and a very lanky prince from a kingdom she couldn't remember looked up at a very large and bulky man with an arrogant grin. "My name is Bradley, King of Lukushon!" he said with pride. "And I will shower you with every beautiful gift that money can buy if you will share a dance with me."

Disappointed that it wasn't the Maldonian king she raised a brow at the man making him boom in laughter.

"Do you not trust me, madam?" he bowed.

"I'm going to have to figure that out," Tiana said, taking his hand.

Naveen watched the two dance for a while and couldn't help but to feel jealous. Especially at how low the man's hand was on Tiana's exposed back.

"Really Bradley I told you that your hand is too low," Tiana said through the dance.

"No woman can resist me, and I know that you are enjoying every moment of this dance, baby," he began brushing his fingers over her exposed skin while flashing his pearly whites at her.

Tiana pulled away, feeling very uncomfortable. "I'm tired..." and began walking away from the man.

Bradley frowned, offended by her action. "Who do you think you are?" he followed her. "Come back here!"

"Bradley my friend!" Naveen stopped the boorish man with a hard pat on the back. "She isn't worth the chase."

The Lukushonian king wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean?"

"She's got a kid," Naveen told him.

Bradley wiggled his brows. "Oh, so she isn't fresh. Better opportunity to fulfill her!"

"And she's not a princess," he added, knowing the man and his preferences.

"Not a..." Bradley stopped now feeling embarrassed. "Then who the hell is she? Prancing around as if she's a royal! Look at her dancing with King Franco of Juphera!"

"She's what?" Naveen frowned, surprised to see her with another 'good looking' partner.

"I will have to admit. She is the best looking woman in here! And she's a peasant." he smirked. "I'll get one more dance from her once Franco is done with her. Then I'll show her how a REAL king handles peasants like her between the sheets!"

Naveen wanted to knock the man on his arrogant ass for the remark and for eying Tiana as if she were a piece of meat.

"Pardon me..." Bradley walked over to Tiana who was being escorted off the dance floor. "May I have one more dance madam. And I promise to behave this time."

Tiana looked over at Naveen, in his Maldonian uniform. There were quite a few men in their nation's uniforms including Bradley but none could top the Maldonian king as the most handsomest in the room.

"Naveen," Katina approached him.

He looked at the princess and then back at Tiana who was leaving for the dance floor again.

Naveen grew furiously envious as well as protective of Tiana. Knowing how big of a womanizer Bradley was. All he cared about was Tiana's looks. To hell if she was royal or not.

The dance with Bradley wasn't as annoying as she expected and could see that Naveen was envious. It was in his body language. Jacques had a similar stance whenever he saw men around her. She didn't know whether to be concern for this trait if she and Naveen did have a relationship. Having to be concern if she made a wrong step with another man or look at him a certain way was overwhelming when she was married. It still felt strange that not even three years ago she would be in this position. Now as a singled woman she could go carefree if she wanted.

She knew that this would be her final dance of the night as she wanted to make it in time to send her son off to sleep. As of now, Daniel was the only man in her life and she didn't mind if it remained that way.

"I know that you aren't a princess or queen," Bradley smirked.

"Um. Okay?" Tiana was confused. "What made you think that I was one?"

"That dress for started. The headpiece also makes you look like a queen to your unusual beauty."

"Unusual beauty?" she raised a skeptical brow.

"Yes, I've never met or seen a woman as beautiful as you are." he ended the dance by dipping her. "It was love at first sight for me..." he puckered his lips.

Tiana could see that he wanted to kiss her so she quickly got out of his arms.

He smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you," Tiana looked back at Naveen who was keeping a watchful eye on her. She quickly looked away feeling cold all of a sudden.

"Sit and I'll be right back!" Bradley then grabbed two flukes of champagne but sneakily added a dust of powder into her drink. _'This aphrodisiac powder will have her all over me in minutes!'_ he thought as he handed her the drink.

Tiana sipped on the champagne. "Mmm. Very sweet. Thank you."

Naveen occasionally glanced over at Tiana annoying his dance partner.

"Do you have to keep looking at her?" Katina pouted.

Naveen didn't hear a word the woman said as he noticed Tiana's sudden behavior.

Bradley also noticed. "You look tired. I was about to leave. Perhaps my driver can take you to your destination?"

"Oh no I have to..." Tiana felt dizzy. "I should go." she lost her balance but Bradley caught her.

Tiana smiled up at him, rubbing her hands over his very hard and toned chest. "Thank you."

He deviously grinned at her. "The pleasure is all mine."

Tiana felt an arousing sensation between her legs yet felt no attraction for the man. "Bradley...," she breathe.

"Yes Tiana?" he noticed how close she was gtting to him and puckered his lips but to his disappointment she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night," she quickly left the ballroom.

Bradley watched her for a second before following her, but was stopped by a guard. "You can't leave this room unless you are a resident or guest."

The king was disappointed for a second and quickly thought of a lie. "But I am a guest! Do you not know that King Naveen himself offered me a room at the palace!"

Naveen watched Tiana leave and was satisfied yet also jealous that out of all the men she danced with Tiana gave Bradley something as imitate as a kiss on the cheek. Already very tipsy he downed another glass of wine.

"Son, perhaps you should slow down with the wine. You're beginning to look like a drunken fool," Kabir said.

Naveen frowned and turned around to see his father standing before him. "Father?"

He nodded, stepping up to him. "I've been watching you watch her all night. Forgiveness is always the best way to end any situation."

Naveen ignored the man and took another glass of wine. "And forgetting is never an option."

"You're a fool," Kabir said. "Forgetting her tonight and not to mention that dress. Could you not get the hints and signs she threw to you?"

Naveen remained silent.

"Foolish boy," Kabir then left his son to stand by Nagina who sighed after what was shared to her.

"Look there Nagina!" Kabir noticed his son leaving the ballroom. "You think he's going to talk to her?"

"I can see him talking or...well, you know how our son can be when it comes to her," Nagina shared.

"If he is a lot like me then I say he will do both," Kabir smiled.

Nagina laughed. "A chip off the old block husband?"

"Mmhm." he nodded.

()()()()

Tiana unzipped the gown, letting it fall onto the floor and sighed in relief after kicking off her heels. All the dancing made her so exhausted that when she landed on the soft bed she almost fell asleep with her slip remaining on. That was until she had a sudden urge to be touched again.

She would occasionally get those erotic feelings. Especially after not having any intimacy for over a year, and like the other times she would brush it off, but this time it felt much stronger and wondered if alcohol played a factor because her vision was suddenly coming to a blur on and off after the last drink with Bradley.

Hard tapping at her doors broke her muse and she figured that it was one of the maids who would come to her room to pick up any empty plates or ask her a million questions about the ball. Instead she saw the silhouette of a man who almost stumbled into the room before locking her doors.

She stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who are you? And why are you in my room?"

The man's glossy eyes roamed her figure before taking her in his arms and pressing his mouth on hers.

Tiana could taste the sweet wine from his tongue and accepted his wild kisses, but she didn't know who this man was and as aroused as she was at the moment she was also terrified because she had no control of her feelings.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Tiana tried to get out of his hold.

"Why did you have to run off show me up tonight?" he whispered.

"What?" Tiana raised her brows. "Show you up? Who are you?" she felt uncomfortable in his tight hold. "You're hurting me." and gasped when his lips began sucking on her neck. She let out a moan. "No...stop it..." she breathe.

The strong man pulled from the kiss and pushed her back on the bed.

Tiana's body was hunger with want and hated that she was turned on by his rough actions. He ripped her slip, exposing her breasts.

He easily unbuttoned his uniform and pulling off his under shirts before joining her back in bed.

Tiana felt strange as the dizziness returned. It was almost as if she was drugged and memories of how Jacques drugged her at the beginning of their marriage came hitting her.

"No, stop it!" she mumbled, now terrified.

The man took a hold of her hands, pinning them above her head on the bed. His mouth took her breast, tongue flicking and sucking her nipple

"Mmm...," Tiana closed her eyes, and gasped when feeling him enter her roughly. She instantly opened eyes, her vision foggy and voice was silenced with another kiss. She panted with each thrust and position before finally hearing him whisper, "I love you" into her ear.

Tiana exhaled, feeling her build up and soon his strong seeds shooting inside of her. After a break they continued throughout the night before blacking out sexual exhaustion.

()()()()

When Tiana woke up earlier the next morning she could feel her back pressed against someone's front. Her heart beat increased as she could only remember vivid moments of what happened after she undressed lastnight. Could she have slept with Bradley who was the last man she saw? She shut her eyes tightly, suppressing the tears that threatened to fall out. This would put the nail in the coffin to her romantic relationship with Naveen now. And she knew that Bradley's 'I love yous' weren't sincere just as his 'love at first sight' claim.

"What have I done?" she sat up in a panic.

Just then a groan and an arm rested over her covered lap.

A brown coloured arm.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the arm. "Naveen?" she asked. Her heart beat increased with releif

"Yes Tiana," he answered with a grin before his eyes shot wide open. "Tiana?" He got up, looking around. "What am I during in your room...?" He also looked down at his toned chest before noticing them both naked in bed. Tiana was a bit modest with the blankets covering her breasts. "Did we...have sex?"

"Yes we did," Tiana answered.

"I see...," He got out of the bed, naked and all, looking for his clothes.

Tiana watched him pull up his trousers, grabbing his under shirt before asking, "What are you doing?"

"This was a mistake," he said.

"A mi-mistake?" Tiana was hurt by the comment.

Naveen didn't say another word as he rushed out of the room, slamming the door.

Tiana sat in disbelief as her eyes watered. Everything about last night was a blur until she remembered him whispering 'I love you' against her ear. She closed her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"A mistake," she repeated, wiping away her tears. Now regretting her optimism of a future with herself and Naveen.


	32. Broken Alliances

A/N: Wow, do you guys really think she'll get pregnant after that last chapter? And I know these two are frustrating. Believe me, I'm just as frustrated. There just seems to be more angst than romance between these two this time around. Isn't love great?

The Thrill Of It All II

Broken Alliances

Tiana didn't see Naveen for the rest of the morning as he had a long schedule lined up for himself and his father Kabir by his side. She welcomed that fortune and spent time with her son Daniel, who seemed very happy to be at the palace.

Watching him run across the enormously beautiful yard with the two chocolate labradors right behind him was a sight to see. It also made her realize how much good it would be for him to stay here.

"Ah! There you are!" Nagina said to one of her servants who stayed behind while the former queen approached Tiana. "I didn't see you at breakfast."

"I overslept," was Tiana answer.

"Hmm...," Nagina smiled, not convinced.

Tiana saw the look the woman was giving her and rolled her eyes. "Now I see where he gets it from?"

"Who is he?" she asked with a playful grin.

"You know," Tiana couldn't help but to smile in return.

"I got him to also smile...and I also know how much he loves you!" said Nagina.

"Hmm...," Tiana shook her head. "He apparently didn't get the memo."

"The what?" Nagina asked, confused.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I just said myself."

Nagina didn't neither so she went back to their original topic. "My son can be as stubborn as he is determined. Keep trying he will eventually come to his senses."

"I was thinking about letting Daniel stay here for the summer," Tiana announced.

"You're leaving again?" Nagina asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have businesses to look after. Locally," she explained.

"Your husband left you everything I see," said the former queen.

"Just the family businesses. He surprised me when I saw it in black ink. When I asked him why he answered, _'I__ want __you and__ Daniel to want for nothing.__'_"

Nagina nodded approvingly. "I'm happy that you're protected. Not many wives are as lucky."

"Lucky," Tiana laughed a little. "The marriage was everything but luck for me."

"Montreuil wives..." Nagina understood. "My mother married my father and it was difficult growing up having to choose which parent to go to. My parents hated each other."

"I hated my husband while he loved me in his own sick way. It was a love that puzzled me because I was so young when I married him."

"Was it your choice to marry him?" Nagina inquired.

Tiana shook her head.

"You poor thing. The wedding day must have been a nightmare."

She shook her head again. "The wedding day was pleasant. The wedding night was when my hell really began."

"Of course it was," Nagina said with a shudder. "Men...most men aren't this way. Naveen has never—

"No, not at all," Tiana made sure the woman was aware. "He was the first and only man who made me see why women fall in love. He's the best man I've ever known. Before I blew it."

Nagina nodded. "I am pleased that you've found happiness with my son. He certainly is happy whenever you are here. I've seen the way he stared at you at his celebration. It was as if no other person were in the room."

Tiana opened her mouth to response when Daniel's laughter caught her attention.

Nagina smiled. "He is beautiful and do you know what I know?"

"Hmm?" she asked, watching her son and the labradors running toward them.

"Daniel is my grandson," the woman said.

"He is," Tiana confirmed.

Nagina gently took her hand to the younger woman's. "And I look forward to spending more time with him. I only wish that I could do the same with you."

"Mama! Look! Look!" Daniel exclaimed before doing a cart wheel while both the puppies got down and rolled on the lawn.

Both Tiana and Nagina laughed and clapped.

"Very impressive!" Tiana then gave her son a hug.

Daniel returned the hug. "Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"I've bee thinking about something."

"Oh?" Tiana smiled at Nagina before returing her look to Daniel. "And what are you thinking about?"

"Daddy said that I'm a prince of Maldonia."

"You are," Tiana nodded.

"So does that make you queen?"

Tiana sighed before answering. "Baby your daddy and I aren't married. So to answer your question, no. I'm not a queen."

"Oh," Daniel said, disappointed.

"Don't feel bad. I'm your mama and that's the best title I can ask for."

"It sounds boring," Daniel said honestly, making Nagina laugh a little.

Tiana kissed her son to top of the head. "Your boredom is my blessing."

()()()()

"The negotiations went through your majesty," said Michel, the royal constable.

"Thank you" Naveen shook the man's hand. "That's all for now..."

"Thank you your majesty" the man said, opening the door and smiled at the woman who was about to knock on it. "Good afternoon, Tiana."

"Good afternoon, Michel," she answered, surprised that the man even knew her name.

"Enjoy your day," he walked down the corridor.

Tiana stepped into the office to see Naveen in casual attire, looking right at her. "Hello Naveen."

"What are you doing here, Tiana?" he asked a little too harshly.

"I'm letting you know that I'm going back to the States and leaving Daniel here with you for the summer."

"Hm..." Naveen stood up with his eyes still on her. "I thought you were staying for a while."

"There's some business I have to take care of," she said.

"Jacques obviously isn't waiting for you," he said with a smug

She sighed in annoyance. "For God's sake can we not talk about him? He's dead. Gone!"

Naveen looked her up and down with arrogance in his stance. "And you think that I'm going to magically take you back—

"I'm not asking you to take me back!" Tiana exclaimed. "All I wanted to do was to tell you about me leaving—

"I heard you and—

"Just SHUT UP!" Tiana shouted in frustration. "You know what? I'm out of here!"

"Tiana..." He reached for her. "Tiana, wait!"

But she snatched her hand away. "Don't you ever touch me!" she refused to look at him. "You no longer have that privilege!" She then rushed out of the office and down the corridor.

Naveen watched her leave his office and noticed the developing tears in her eyes when she stopped him from touching her.

He knew that what she said came from his 'mistake' comment and that was when he was honest with himself. Sleeping with Tiana was anything but a mistake. The more he thought about it his heart grew sore. And as drunk as he was he could remember everything about it. From the kisses, caresses, thrusting, moaning even him telling her that he loved her. He really did love her. His feelings for her never went away and he hated himself for it.

Tiana looked beautiful last night and more than several occasions did he want to pull her into another room and simply have her for himself. No Dejen or Bradley—or any other man would have her except for him.

Maybe his father was right about forgiving and making up? He did miss her even though his grudge was preventing him from admitting it.

"I've got to stop her!" Naveen started out the door until almost running into his royal constable.

"Your highness. There's an emergency to look over!" Michel said, catching his breath.

He frowned. "What emergency?"

"Our alliance with Lukushon could be broken..."

()()()()

"But mama I don't want you to go!" Daniel cried.

Tiana held back her own tears, wiping away her son's. "I have to baby. Now promise to be good for me."

Daniel pouted. "I promise."

She kissed him on the forehead. "Good. Because I don't want to come back here and hear your grandmama or daddy telling me that you've been misbehaving."

"I'll be good. I promise!"

Tiana knew he would be. "Alright my love. I'll call you as soon as I get home in a few days. Love you."

"Love you," Daniel said as his mother gave him a kiss on the lips. He ran off to go find his new puppies.

Nagina sighed. "I don't understand why you have to leave tonight! Naveen is very stubborn and—

"Naveen and I are through Nagina," Tiana said with confirmation. "Our son is the most important person in our lives and after my marriage I shouldn't be in any romantic relationships anyway. Naveen has a right to not want to continue with whatever we had."

"Says who?" She asked.

"Says I...me," Tiana smiled, taking the woman's hands. "I'll be seeing you in a few weeks. Send Kabir my love."

"And Naveen?" Nagina asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Wish him luck."

Nagina watched as the young woman was being escorted down the corridor and soon out of palace grounds. She did a little pout and said, "Stubborn children..."

()()()()

"...no problems Bradley. The misunderstandings are no longer an issue. You have a good evening as well. Goodbye," Naveen hang up the phone and got up. "No broken alliances, no problems."

Micheal, the royal constable rose from his seat as well. "Your majesty! Do you have any plans for this evening?"

"I'm going to talk to Tiana!" He said, opening the door.

The royal constable shook his head and smiled. "Well I hope you get her back! Maybe we won't have to endure anymore of your grunts!" he joked.

Naveen laughed in sarcasm just as he found Nagina and Daniel headed his way.

"Nav...I mean, daddy!" Daniel ran over to him.

"You already broke your mother's promise Daniel!" Nagina remembered Tiana telling him not to run in the palace

Naveen picked up his son and asked his mother. "Have you seen Tiana?"

"About a half an hour ago," was her answer.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"On a ship riding for New Orleans, United States."

"She's what?" Naveen raised his brows. "Faldi faldonza!"

"She should be back in a week or two," Nagina added.

"I didn't want her to leave...not without hearing me out," Naveen said.

"I'm pretty sure that she's heard enough of you," Nagina said, annoyed. "If you weren't so hard on her then she would be here."

"Can we discuss this at a later time?" Naveen reminded her of Daniel being around.

"Very well," said the former queen. "I request an audience with you at eight thirty. It should leave you plenty of time after putting Daniel to bed. I will see you later, son," she winked at Daniel before walking up the stairs.

"Well daddy I guess its just us," Daniel said.

"Yep. So what do you want to do?" he asked his son.

"Plays games!"

"What sort of games?"

"Fun games!"

Naveen laughed at his son's honest response. "What sort of fun games?"

"Um, very fun games?" Daniel raised his brows.

Naveen could see Tiana in the boy's smile and couldn't help but to laugh at his son's silliness "Then fun games it is!"

()()()()

New Orleans – Five days later...

"I'm home!" Tiana announced.

"Girl is that really you?" Dorothy asked and gasped when she did she see her. "It is!" she gave her a hug.

Tiana laughed, returning the hug. "I've only been gone for a couple of weeks."

"Two weeks too long. Where's Daniel?"

"In Maldonia. With his father."

"His father..." Dorothy raised a brow. "His father...Naveen?"

Tiana nodded.

"But I thought that...wait so—

"Naveen is Daniel's father so tell me what have you been up to since I've been gone?" Tiana wanted to change the subject.

"Nothing really. I mean the house is obviously in excellent condition except when that dog is in here. Then Derek tried coming here twice to where I had to call the police and—

"Wait Derek tried coming in here?" Tiana frowned.

"Not coming inside the estate but he was around. I really can't say what he wanted since you didn't want anyone other than your parents and Charlotte here in your absence."

"I appreciate you looking after everything while I was gone," Tiana said.

"Anytime!" Dorothy smiled. "Are you going back to Maldonia? Will there be wedding bells?"

"I won't be there for another month. There's business to take care of."

"Like your restaurant?"

Tiana shook her head. "That's going to have to wait until I get everything else in order. I'm sure Derek hasn't been the most trustworthy." She dreaded having to call him.

"I suggest you rest for tonight and tomorrow you'll stomp him down," Dorothy advised.

"Hmm. As tempting as that may sound I'm going to have to decline for some beignets!" Tiana smiled.

The maid clapped her hands together. "Girl you know I love ya beignets!"

"My beignet?" Tiana rolled her eyes. "You are going to make the beignets!"

Dorothy's eyes widen. "I don't know how to make beignets!"

Tiana laughed, heading toward the kitchen. "I'm just messing with you! Come on! Let's get started with them!"

The maid followed.

()()()()

Nagina and Kabir watched as Naveen and Daniel were in the middle of a game of catch. Nostalgia and guilt ran through the former queen as she remembered not spending all the time she wanted with her son who turned out to be an amazing father and king.

Since Tiana's departure Naveen has made sure to always make time with his son. The young boy was more than thrilled to have his father be there for him. He loved his mother with all his heart, but it didn't feel the same with her being a girl. With his father also being a boy their games were more fun.

There were times when would notice his father staring up at the sky and even talking to himself. His mother said that only crazy people would do such an act and yet she did it too when no one was watching. Confused, he had to ask.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Daniel?" Naveen answered.

"Are you crazy?"

He laughed. "Am I what?"

"Crazy. Mama said that only crazy people talk to themselves," said the young boy.

"I don't talk to myself," Naveen was confused.

But the young boy nodded his head. "Yes you do! I saw you this morning in your office. You also mentioned my mama's name. Do you love her?"

"I..." Naveen then stopped. "When did you see me in my office?"

"This morning when you were looking out the window," he said. "My mama does the same thing about you! Say your name and sometimes she would even cry."

"She cries?" Naveen asked, hating to hear her crying because of him. And hating that a young child is telling him this.

"She doesn't think anyone can see her but I do, and I tried to make things better by cleaning my room and making sure Max stays outside but she is still sad. She even says your name in her sleep," he explained. "I know she loves you. So do you love her?"

"I...can't tell you that," he smiled.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because its a secret."

"Why?"

"Would you like some candy?" Naveen asked.

"Yes please!" the young boy brightened up.

Naveen knew that it was wrong but he had to distract his son away from the topic of his feelings for Tiana. He knew he loved her, but couldn't bring himself to saying it due to his grudge.

"Come on daddy!" Daniel interrupted.

"Alright, alright!" Naveen laughed. "Let's race back to palace!" he scooped his son in his arm and began running.

"Hey I'm not running!" Daniel giggled.

"I know!" he laughed.

()()()()

"Dorothy!" Tiana ran down the stairs to hand the maid her envelope and a sheet of paper. "Here's my mail and the list of groceries. I hope its not too much for you."

"I should be able to handle this fine, girl! Be back shortly," she opened the door

"Take all the time you need!" Tiana pulled out some money. "That should cover everything. Including some thing for yourself."

Dorothy smiled. "Thank you, Tiana."

"Mm hm. Now go on" Tiana closed and locked the door before heading towards the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed light in the hall leading to Dorothy's room and followed the trail of light until reaching the maid's room. She was shocked to see how untidy the room was.

"Now she should know better than this," she looked around and instantly spotted some envelopes on the dresser. Curious, Tiana picked up one of the letters and saw that they were from the maids relatives and felt guilty for intruding in the woman's personal space, despite how much of a mess it was. She was about to leave when one of the opened envelopes fell onto the floor. Picking it up she could recognized that she was holding her own envelope. The same envelope that held the letter she left for Naveen to read about the identity of their child.

Furious, she looked through the piles of envelopes and found more of her letters to Naveen.

"Why would she hide my letters and not send them?"

()()()()

Dorothy counted the dollar bills before putting the stash inside her purse. "Five grand...where's my five hundred dollar bonus?"

Derek sighed in annoyance. "Don't you have a store to visit? I don't want Tiana getting suspicious. It was easier when she was out of town."

"Oh she won't, baby," Dorothy's eyes scanned him up and down.

"Tiana is very bright and I'm sure she'd be all over you if you're not careful," Derek warned.

Dorothy laughed. "She's not as bright as you say she is."

He raised a brow. "Oh? How so?"

"Let's just say that a picture is worth a thousand words and a letter is...worth secrets."

Derek grew interested. "And what is this secret?"

"Five hundred dollar bonus?" she held out her hand.

"How about five bullets in your head?" Derek pulled out a gun.

The maid stepped back. "I was only messin' with ya!"

He put his gun back in his pocket. "What is the secret?"

"Daniel isn't Jacques' son."

His eyes widen, shocked. "You're shitting with me!"

She shook her head. "I've read the letters and she told me from her own mouth!"

Derek rubbed his hands together. "Well this just got a whole lot interesting."


	33. Business Arrangements

The Thrill Of It All II

Business Arrangements

Dorothy walked into the estate and didn't see Tiana in the living room so she hurried into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Once she was done she eased to her room to retrieve the letters she left in her drawer, or so she assume where she left them and began looking around.

"Hmm? I thought they were on the drawer...maybe they are under the bed!" she started to panick.

"Looking for my letters, Dorothy?" Tiana asked, standing by the maid's door.

The woman slowly turned to see her boss holding what looked like the opened envelopes in her hand.

Tiana shook her head. "I want you to get the hell out of my house in fifteen minutes."

"Tiana, I was only tryin' to help you—

"Fourteen minutes!"

"But I can't get all my things out in fourteen minutes?

Tiana snorted before leaving.

Dorothy could hear her soon to be former boss saying, "You know I thought that you were a fairly decent woman...pretty much like Florence. Conservative and fairly one sided."

The maid knew she was in the wrong but wasn't going to let some rich mans widow cause her downfall. She remembered being younger and beautiful much like Tiana. She also had a very handsome husband who also had women throwing themselves a her Leon, and like Jacques, he would take, take, take. And of course when she confronted him about it he would slap or punch her into 'silence'. Then there were the drunken nights where he would force his way on her or not show up home at all. Like Tiana she married her husband young but unlike Jacques who was a young success, born into wealth and power, her husband Leon was born into poverty and alcoholism which made living with him unbearable.

She left as soon as she could and moved to Louisiana from Florida only to have learned that Leon was killed in a club fight. He never saved anything due to his gambling and alcohol habit so she was left to fend for herself until she was hired as a maid for a family of eight, including six boys. It was hell but it earned her an okay income until they moved for St. Louis. She thought that no one else would hire her, that was until she heard about the wealthy Montreuils needing another maid. She met both Tiana and Florence before getting the approval from Jacques, and now look at her. Fired all for her own selfish reasons...money.

Dorothy packed as much as she could before leaving. She bid Tiana a farewell and was surprised that her former boss gave her her final paycheck.

"Its your money. I will have my men move out the rest of your things by tomorrow afternoon. Goodluck with everything." She then closed the door, locking it with her letters in her hands.

"Its no wonder why he hates me so much," Tiana thought of Naveen's harsh treatment toward her. It all made perfect sense.

She should've followed Jacques advice on terminating Dorothy as soon as he passed, but the mad was so much help that it was the last thing Tiana was considering at the time. Jacques had his reasons to doubt and mistrust the maid since he haven't known her for as long as Florence. Backstabbing and stealing were major reasons the Montreuil didn't have a staff to care for the estate. She knew that her husband could more than afford them. Of course Florence was a huge help. But she was also one person. Tiana witnessed the older woman's fatigue would suggest hiring more help but was ignored or an argument would erupt. Control was Jacques downfall.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

Jacques had to be in control of every god damn thing.

But now she was alone for the first time in her life and she had a lot to think about regarding where she was headed. Now having to accept that a life with Naveen was out of the picture and giving up on men altogether was another option for her. Though it was distressing to realize that there would never be a man like Naveen for her.

During her marriage there have been men who would notice her, Jacques would inform her which would later cause a fight or some form of punishment. Even before marriage men young and old would notice her. Of course she wasn't interested as all her focus was to work her way up to a point where she could make a down payment to her secret hideout, the old sugarmill.

Tiana waved off the thought. "It was a lifetime ago." The old sugarmill was no longer standing anyway. It was time she began her new life. As a singled mother and widow.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her musings. Quickly standing she rushed over to answer the door. And as she opened it...

"Derek?" she wondered why he was standing at her door. "What are you doing here?"

His lips held an arrogant smirk similar to her husband's as he stepped in through the foyer. "Goodevening Tiana."

()()()()

Daniel laughed at his father who was in a meeting with several of the people from the village, nodding his head as he listened to whatever story they were telling him. It was like this for the past few Wednesdays, watching his father listen to these people who his other father would single handedly call the people 'peasants' and 'dirt poor'.

"Graci la majesto! Graci!" the man thanked his leader in Maldonian.

Naveen nodded at the man and his very pregnant wife. "Is this your first child?"

The man shook his head. "Deonce"

Naveen's eyes widen. "Twelfth? Man, you two are very busy." he joked, making the man chuckle proudly. "The financial gift will benefit for your growing family"

"Yes," The man smiled and extended his hand for a handshake. "Graci la majesto!"

Naveen accepted the handshake. "No, thank you for sharing your story with me."

Daniel watched how nice his father treated people and also noticed him not looking bored. He actually enjoyed the meetings.

"Are you ready for that ice cream?" Naveen asked his son.

"Yes!" Daniel jumped out of his chair, taking his father's hand. "Double scoop, okay?"

Naveen laughed and lifted the boy up and saddled him on his strong and broad shoulders. "I was thinking triple scoops."

"Triple scoops!" Daniel asked, excited. "Mama wouldn't like this though."

"Well there's a secret we can keep from her," he said, not being serious.

"My mama doesn't like secrets, daddy. I have to tell her."

"Why doesn't she like secrets? This one isn't a bad one."

"My mama and other daddy had fights all the time and she always yells about his secrets," Daniel revealed.

Naveen didn't like that his son had to experience his mother and Jacques arguing. He himself had to experience his parents alternative lifestyles taking in lovers and was confused as to why his mother was this other man and his father was with numerous women. It really confused him growing up until he met Tiana. Falling in love with her made him know what was it like to love only one woman. He hated himself for even thinking of her in such a way. They were done.

"Daniel, you will never have to experience any of that as long as you're here," promised Naveen as Herbert approached them.

"Afternoon your highness and Daniel. How may I assist you?" The valet bowed.

"You can first correct the title uses since Daniel is my son and we were headed to the newly built gazebo and would like for you to tell the cooks to prepare us some ice cream."

"Double scoop please!" Daniel added.

Herbert wasn't surprised to learn that the young boy was his king's son. He looked almost identical to his king as a child. "Right away your majesties!" he happily left the two.

"I like Herbert," Daniel said.

"He's a nice fellow," Naveen agreed as they stepped out into the beautiful garden that led to the gazebo. "This is becoming one of my favorite spots!" Naveen said about the new garden.

"Mama also likes it out here! At home she usually helps Florence and Dorothy gardening while daddy is out of town for business!" Daniel shared.

Naveen stopped to put his son back down and asked, "She only did it while he's gone?"

"Uh huh or he'll get very angry and make her cry in their room," the young boy then ran over to a chaise and jumped on it before sitting down. "She always gets sick and has to stay in her room for the rest of the day. Mama tries to hide it but I know daddy makes her get sick."

He sighed after hearing the story. "Daniel..."

"Daddy would also change his clothes and leave soon after."

Naveen knew what the young boy meant and began hating Jacques man all over again. "Daniel..."

"He also likes jumping on top of her when she cries. Daddy locks the doors but I can see him on her through the keyhole. I asked Florence about it once and she says he is only playing around and to not think about it."

"Son," Naveen stopped him. "You don't have to ever see that here. You're safe."

"Can mama stay here with us daddy?" Daniel asked. "I want her to be safe, too!"

Naveen had to admire his son's concern for his mother. "Of course she's always welcome here."

Daniel sighed in relief. "Good. Because Uncle Derek just asked her to marry him."

"Wait, he asked her that? What did she say?" Naveen never really thought about Jacques' friend as someone to watch out for. This was all new information.

"She said no and promised that she won't marry him. But it almost looked like he was going to kiss her when I ran in her office."

"Daniel you will never go back to New Orleans. Do you hear me?" Naveen was concerned for his son and how much he's already been exposed to.

The young boy was sad to hear the worried tone in his father's voice but nodded. "Don't be mad at mama, please?"

"I'm not mad at her. Just at the situation," Naveen told his son. "But enough about that. We will be eating ice cream soon and..." he stopped when he saw several of the kitchen help pushing in the different variety of ice cream. "...we'll be eating some ice cream right now actually!"  
Daniel's eyes widen at the sight. "Wow!"

"Ice cream, sundaes, ice cream bars, sandwiches, parfaits, cakes—

"Ice cream cakes!" Daniel said excitedly glancing at the clown and sports car shape cakes. "I want..." he then spotted a three scoop ice cream in a beautiful glass cup. "...I want that one!"

Everyone laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "Looks like his highness doesn't get ice cream very often," said one of the cooks.

Naveen took the ice cream and spoon, handing it to his son. "Well now that he lives here he will never want for nothing! You can eat as much ice cream as you like"

"Mmm!" Daniel continued eating the ice cream.

Naveen watched his son enjoying his cold treat and had to make it a priority to never make him unhappy, and if it meant that he will give him everything he needed then he will do just thath. After all Daniel shared with him he was surprised that the boy was as calm and mellow as he was. And later he will call Tiana regarding what the boy shared with him. Much later.

()()()()

"Why are you here?" Tiana asked, already annoyed. "And who do you think you are barging inside my home?"

"Your fiance and future husband that's who!" Derek answered, holding a folder. "There's something you need to see."

Tiana snatched the folder. "What's this?"

"Look at how much we're still making despite the economy. Glass is down in sales but is still needed."

"So is plastic," Tiana added.

"I am aware of that and I'm pretty sure that Jacques mentioned the idea—

"Actually I suggested it to him and he loved the idea so much that he went with it. I'm assuming that you were present when he brought it up in his final meeting with us?"

"I was but don't you think that with you being a mother and woman—

"If he trusted me enough to be in charge of the businesses than that says plenty," Tiana interupted.

"Tiana...sweet girl. My little sweet kiwi," Derek chuckled. "I'm sure that my dear friend whom I've known my entire life left you in charge due to his senile state—

"I'm not your girl and my husband was more than well enough to know what he was doing when he left me to take over his positions. He also trusted his cousin to take over his other positions and accounts while leaving you with minor responsibilities so what does that say about you?"

Derek was tempted to slap Tiana and put her in her place but had to play nice...for now. "You're right. You deserve to be respected as the businesswoman that you are and widow of Jacques Montreuil. I apologize. I only wanted to share the good news on our profits."

"I thank you and I will be at the meeting tomorrow. Unless I am hit by a car" Tiana saw him smirked which got her to roll his eyes. "I was being facetious."

Derek raised his brow. "Facetious? I bet you didn't even know of the word's existence when you first married my dear friend."

"I have a lot to cover Derek..." Tiana said, annoyingly.

"Don't you have help for that?" he was aware of Dorothy's termination.

"Yes now leave!" Tiana would never give him the benefit of tell him anything that went on in her house.

"Why are you rushing me so suddenly?" Derek placed his hand in his pocket. "There's another topic I'd like to bring up."

"Such as?"

He grinned. "Marriage."

"I said no Derek," she said.

"We don't have to do anything in the marriage, Tiana. It could be a...," he began walking toward her. "...business arrangement."

She glared at him. "You can leave."

Derek saw no emotion behind her eyes. A look Jacques once told him about and could see what his friend meant about his frustration with the headstrong woman. He needed to put her in place and the best way that could happen is if she took his offer.

"You have your own personal businesses such as the restaurants to look after. I heard you were—

"I pushed that back now leave," Tiana said just as her telephone rang.

Derek smirked. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"You better be out of my house by the time I'm off this phone!" Tiana rushed over to answer and was surprised that it was Naveen. "Naveen? What is it? Is Daniel all right?"

"He's more than all right," Naveen said, smugly. "He's in bed asleep and safe."

"Safe?" Tiana frowned. "Where are you getting at?"

"The boy is better off here in Maldonia."

"What are you talking about? Safe in Maldonia—

"He told me about all the fights you and your husband had in and out of his presence. He also shared with me his knowledge of that bastard beating and raping you!" he explained.

"Naveen this really isn't the best time...," Tiana looked back at Derek who was standing in her livingroom and winked at her.

Naveen laughed bitterly. "You must have Derek over there."

"Ugh!" Tiana was already irritated and now she had to deal with Naveen who was really looking to pick a fight with her. "You really picked a perfect time to call about personal matters."

"You can do whatever the hell you want over there in New Orleans, but as of now Daniel will be living with me!"

"You really have become a bitter, insufferable bastard!" she exclaimed.

"And you are a selfish, ungrateful bitch!" he fired back.

Tiana gasped as he hung up the phone. She was so angered that tears formed in her eyes.

"Sounded like an intense phone call," Derek walked over to her.

Tiana closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Get the hell out of my house Derek!"

He stopped right behind her. "Must have been Daniel's real father."

She opened her eyes and quickly faced him.

Derek chuckled, taking out a folded envelope. "You should never tell your help your business."

"Leave! Or I'll call the police!" she threatened.

"Celestine would love for this to leak."

Tiana stepped back. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe that I do, my sweet kiwi," Derek stepped closer to her.

Tiana quickly snatched the envelope only to make Derek chuckle.

"I have another copy back at my office. Now where were we?" he reached out to touch her cheek.

But she slapped his hand away. "Me telling you to get the hell out of my house!"

"You don't mean that. Not when I'm the only person who can save your son's image and name."

"And what exactly do you want from me then?" she knew but hoped it was another request.

"Your answer to my marriage proposal...a yes and I swear on my dear friend's grave that your secret will always remain between us."

Tiana shook her hear. "No, I-I can't..."

"You know how vicious the Montreuils are. They will eat you alive and imagine how everyone will look at you and your son. A whore and a bastard child."

She knew how much the Montreuils especially Celestine would love to see her ruined. And it would be the icing on the cake if Daniel's paternity was exposed. She tried looking up at her enemy but couldn't while giving him her answer

"Yes," she whispered.

He put his hand on his ear. "What was that?"

"Yes damnit! Now get out of my house!" she suppressed her tears.

Derek smiled darkly. "Good girl."

Tiana shuddered and could feel his hands on her hip and his lips pressing against on her temple.

He inhaled her vanilla scent. "The best investment deal I've ever made," and laughed when she pushed herself out of his arms. "I'll see you at the meeting, sweet kiwi."

Tiana was so shocked by what happened that all she could do was watch Derek leave her home, closing the door behind him.

Within a few minutes after getting her some of her composure she hurriedly locked the doors before calling her security team to lock the gates.

Overwhelmed by all that happened to her she went to the den to fix her something to drink but stopped herself.

"No, I need to be sober at this meeting," she told herself. "I need to be sober for my baby, myself and...I'm going to win this..." the tears in her eyes blurred out her sight as she fell to her knees and broke down.

()()()()


	34. Kiwi & Old Flames

The Thrill Of It All II

Kiwi & Old Flames

Tiana woke up very early that morning and got herself ready for the meeting. Preparing breakfast wasn't a difficult task and as soon as she was done and out the door her mood was somewhat better. She never got to speak with Daniel and was sure to do it as soon as she got home.

She shook hands with the five men who were already waiting outside her husband's office.

Derek raised a disapproving brow. "You're late by ten minutes."

Tiana frowned. "The meeting isn't suppose to begin for another twenty minutes. Either one of us forgot to tell time or you just came here too early."

"Tiana is right, Derek," Franklin said, walkng toward the group.

"Well," Tiana began unlocking the door, opening it. "Since we're all here why don't we begin the meeting, gentlemen?" she walked into the room. More than ready for any curve ball the men were planning to throw at her.

()()()()

And as she hoped for, the meeting went very well...

"Thank you, Mrs. Montreuil," one of the men shook her hand.

Tiana smiled. "No problem. Now go enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will admit that I was skeptical of you taking over but I will also admit that you make a fine boss. Mr. Montreuil would be very proud with his wife's leadership and success."

Tiana was actually touched by the sincere compliment. Even if it did take the man a year to admit it. "Thank you!" she said.

The man nodded before leaving.

Derek waited impatiently as Franklin was next to speak with Tiana.

"I couldn't be more excited about the plans Tiana. There were doubts from I'm sure all of us but you proved your stance here! And its refreshing!"

Tiana could tell that he really meant what he was saying, but still didn't feel comfortable being around him after his attack.

He took the hint. "We'll see you next week, Tiana." he nodded at Derek. "Derek."

Tiana didn't bother saying anything to Derek as she collected her folders, placing them in her briefcase.

Derek smirked at the back of the woman before snaking his arms around her waist. "Don't I get a kiss, sweet kiwi?" he kissed her on the ear.

She pushed him off her. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my fiancee?"

"I don't want your kisses! This is business," she reminded him.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Tiana! I am a man and—

"And I'm a woman? I've heard enough of that now you can leave! The meeting is over remember? Or did you also forget your sense of directions?" she raised an annoying brow.

Derek grabbed her arm, pulling her over to him. "You watch who you're speaking to?"

"And you watch who you're touching!" Tiana glared a him, pulling her arm away.

Derek then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. And as soon as his tongue entered her mouth he felt her teeth bite down onto it. "Ow!" he pushed her away. "Bitch!"

"I'll bite it out of you the next time you try!" Tiana warned.

He could taste the blood in his mouth but smiled regardless. "I look forward to having you anytime I please once you say 'I do', my sweet, no tarty kiwi."

As soon as he left Tiana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while rushing out of the office and building herself.

()()()()

She was home within twenty minutes and about to call her son when the doorbell rang.

"Please don't let this be Derek," she dreaded. Since learning of his close calls with breaking in while out of town before she decided to change the locks in case her 'fiance' tried to make any surprise visits. But when she opened the door she sighed in relief.

"Daddy! What are you doing here!" she hugged him.

"Wantin' to see if my babycakes was alright, and take a break from your mama. She's got a cold and was in the mood for your chicken soup," James returned the hug. "How are you?"

"Not good. Just fired Dorothy."

"You fired Dorothy? What happened?"

"Stealing," was all she told her father.

James shook his head. "That's a shame. I actually like her."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is. Let me prepare the chicken soup for mama. How sick is she?"

"A head cold!"

Tiana raised her brows. "Its been a while since she's been sick."

"The last time she had a cold was a week before your wedding to the devil." James joked.

"Wow..." Tiana felt sad as she remembered. "That long?" she began walking toward the kitchen with her father following when the phone rang. "I'll meet you in the kitchen daddy!" she ran over to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"This is Naveen."

Tiana hated herself for always feeling surprise whenever he called. Pending fight or not. "Is Daniel around?"

"He's taking a nap. But that's not why I called. I wanted to apologize for my outburst. It was uncalled for."

"Its all right. We only want the best for our son. Which is why I agree that he should live there."

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Derek Conti," she said.

"What did he do? Ask you to marry him?" Naveen hated himself for over talking due to jealousy.

"How did you...Daniel," she realized. "Anyway, I have issues to take care of –

"Such as?" he interupted.

"Him blackmailing me about the paternity of Daniel," she finished.

"The paternity Daniel?" Naveen asked. "What is his threat?"

"He said that if I don't marry him then he will expose to the world that Daniel isn't Jacques' son. Not heir to his fortune."

"You're not going to marry him." Naveen said.

"Naveen—

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naveen wasn't surprised. "Money is the reason why you're now there?"

"I made a promise to Jacques that I will protect his fortune. And legally its Daniel's she explained.

"I think that you should just give them Jacques' money and move on with your life!" he exclaimed.

Tiana could easily hear the frustration in his voice. "But my parents are here."

"Tiana, your parents are adults and can take care of themselves. As a matter of fact I don't see a reason for you to being there at all.

"The stock market crash really changed a lot of lives. Money talks Naveen. You know this!"

Naveen sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you. I would rather have you here with me...um, witth Daniel then you having to face money hungry sharks who will do everything they can to destroy your humanity," he said. "Come back to Maldonia for our son. You will never have to stress over those people again, Tiana."

"As tempting as that may sound I actually like my independence. Despite the heavy baggage I'm carrying."

"But don't you rather have someone there with you to help carry that baggage?" Naveen asked.

Tiana heard how sincere he was being to her and asked, "What do you mean?"

\"I really have to get going, but once Daniel is up I will have him call you." Naveen said regretfully. "Goodbye."

"Oh," Tiana said, disappointed. "Goodbye." and hung up the phone.

"Hey, babycakes! Are ya done talkin'?" James said from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Tiana completely forgotten about her father. "Here I come!"

()()()()

"It was nice seeing my babycakes again but I really hate to see you here in this place alone," James said with concern. "Please come back and stay with us."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I've been married to Jacques Montreuil. I can even handle the klan if they chose to come here."

"Yeah, Jacques can make any woman and even man grow a backbone. In your case a shield." he hugged his only child.

"And I really don't want to hear mama talk about Derek as if he's a God. She did the same with Jacques."

"I know...but she's your mother," he stepped out of the door just as a beautiful silver Mercedes-Benz pulled up.

"Now who is this?" Tiana asked with a raised brow.

James stepped out to his car and saw a casually dressed man get out of his expensive car with a chauffeur holding the door. "Derek..."

The young man smirked, extending out his hand. "Jimmy!"

"James," the middle age man corrected, shaking his hand.

"I'm sure that your beautiful daughter shared the wonderful news!" he said with pride.

"That Tiana's chicken soup is delicious?" James asked in sarcasm. "I suppose that's considered wonderful news."

"So this is where my fiancee inherited her dark sense of humour!" Derek walked passed the older man to Tiana and kissed her on the cheek.

Tiana moved away from him with a glare in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was concern for your safety and wanted to take you out for dinner," he put a hand on his jacket pocket.

"This is a joke, right?" James asked.

Derek cleared his throat, annoyed by the other man. "As I was saying sweet kiwi—

"Sweet kiwi , Derek?" James interrupted.

Derek remained calm but looked at the man's way. "Do you mind?"

James got out of the car. "As a matter of fact—

"Daddy!" Tiana was relieved that her father was there for her, but had to keep in mind of his health. "You remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure," she reminded him. "And you really need to get home before the soup gets too cold for mama."

"Are you sure about being alone with this man?" James couldn't help but to not trust any friend of Jacques Montreuil.

"Yes, now hurry home! Love you!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll call after I get your mother the soup," James went into his car and soon drove off.

"How sweet," Derek said with sarcasm. "My father and I never had much of a relationship."

Tiana rolled her eyes, closing the door. "So why are you really here?"

Derek walked out of the foyers and inhaled the arouma coming from the kitchen. "It smells delicious in here! What's for dinner?"

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Come now sweet kiwi..." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tiana closed her eyes in disgust, stepping away from him.

"I won't forbid you from cooking..." he eyed the food stained dress she was wearing and wrinkled his nose. "You'd have to change into another dress though. The one you're wearing is filthy!"

Tiana sighed in annoyance.

"Well?" Derek asked, trying to remain patient.

"Go to hell," she walked towards the kitchen.

Derek followed while eying the furniture as he walked by. "You know when we marry you will have to move into my estate."

Tiana didn't bother saying anything as she used a ladle to pour the soup into the bowl.

Derek knew that she wouldn't respond so he waited in the dining room. When she arrived with his soup and bread he was surprised at how domestic she was despite being married to Jacques who would always have her do nothing but look beautiful for him.

"This looks delicious," he said before holding his hands together to pray.

Tiana was taken aback at the gesture and watched him pray. Jacques was always against prayer even during his final days.

"Mm..." came from Derek after tasting the soup and bread. "Did you make all of this yourself?"

"Yes," Tiana answered, watching him eat.

"This is the best meal I've ever had."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure." And left for the kitchen again.

"No really. This is amazing! My ex-wife hated cooking! And whenever she tried it went to hell!" He waved his hand away when she offered him wine. "I'm not really into drinking alcohol unless we're at galas with the social drunks."

She snorted, not believe him. "You drank like a fish with Jacques."

"Yes, with Jacques. I normally prefer non-alcoholic beverages." He picked up the glass of iced water Tiana also brought in. "You fooled me! This was amazing!"

"Thank you!" she set down a dish of cherry pie with icecream on the table before him.

"And I also get homemade pie and icecream" Derek said with humour in his tone.

Tiana decided to leave the diningroom for the livingroom with her son on her mind. She hope that she was making the right decision by marrying Derek. Her son's reputation meant so much to her and marriage seemed to be the only way for that fate to be sealed. And if Derek was this way over a simple soup and bread meal she figured that it may not be so bad being his wife. She was also beginning to see many differences between the men. But he could also be a good liar as her husband was when they were engaged.

"Sweet kiwi that was an amazing meal!" Derek complimented.

"Thank you," Tiana said, hating the nickname he have for her. "So I guess its time for you to be heading out?"

He nodded. "It is." And headed to the door.

Tiana was relieved to see him leaving and watched him turn her way after opening the door.

"I really enjoyed that meal. I look forward to eating real meals from you after the wedding," he then took her hand and kissed it. "It would be an honour if I come here for dinner tomorrow evening."

"You want me to cook for you?" she asked, surprised.

Derek smiled. "Yes, that is if you don't want to..."

"No, I'll cook for you...," Tiana hated the man but never missed an opportunity to cook for anyone who requested. "What do you prefer?"

"Surprise me," he smiled at her "Same time as today?"

"Yep," she answered, suddenly feeling tired.

He kissed her hand again. "Goodnight, Tiana."

She watched him get into his car and rode off.

After locking everything in the estate she went upstairs to bath. It was pure bliss to release the stress that was built up in her body from the day. And when she laid in bed she instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Not even the telephone ringing woke her up.

()()()()

"Why isn't mama answering the phone?" a disappointed Daniel wondered.

"She could be asleep," Naveen answered.

"I really miss her. I want to go back home!" he whined.

Naveen hated hearing his son depressed. "She will call you back. For now why don't we write her a letter?"

"Okay" Daniel remembered writing letters to his father and enjoying doing it with his mother.

"Hello Naveen."

Both Naveen and Daniel turned their heads to see a beautiful woman in a fitted lavender dress standing like a princess.

Naveen knew who the woman was and smiled at her. "Nyah, the princess of Akinikyi."

She smiled in return.

"Did you come with your brother?" he asked.

"Yes, and my father! They have a meeting with you later tonight," she answered and noticed Daniel. "Who is this beautiful boy?"

"Daniel, my son," he answered, proudly.

"Your son?" she asked, a little surprised. "Hmm. Very Lucky."

Daniel saw that the princess's hairstyle was in dreadlocks and asked, "How do you do that?"

Naveen laughed and picked him up. "Its time for his nap. I'll see you at dinner?"

She gave him an innocent but sensual glance and responded, "I look forward."

Daniel looked back at the woman before asking his father. "Do you like her?"

"What? Of course!" Naveen put his hand behind his neck. "She's a friend of mine."

"Will you two get married?" the young by asked with concern.

He raised a brow. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because she gave you the same look that Uncle Derek gives to my mama," Daniel said knowingly.

Naveen gave him son an reassuring smile. "I won't be marrying anyone anytime soon, son. I promise."

Satisfied with the answer Daniel moved on to himself. "Can I use the bathroom please?"

"Sure," Naveen was just about the open his doors. "We'll use the one in my suite."

Nyah smiled to herself just as Dejen stepped beside her.

"Still in love with Naveen I see?" he teased.

"Yes, I am," she admitted, feeling her cheeks warm slightly. "I will get him back, brother. And this time no one will stop me."

()()()()


	35. The Engagement

The Thrill Of It All II

The Engagement

Two weeks came and went since Derek's first dinner with Tiana and everything seemed to be all right with the two. She still didn't trust him but felt appreciated in a sense that he did enjoyed her cooking. Never nitpicking as Jacques have for the two times she made him dinner there were more and more differences she noticed between the two men.

"I was hoping we marry in June," Derek said after finishing dessert.

"That's less than two months," Tiana said.

He raised his brows. "We could do September if you like. I don't want to rush you."

Tiana snorted, standing from the table. Not convinced.

"What?" Derek smiled.

"Funny hearing you not wanting to rush me into anything. Jacques was all about getting things done as soon as possible," she remembered bitterly.

"But I'm not Jacques," Derek stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand. "I'm Derek and we actually contrast more than you realize."

Tiana looked down at his hand, several shades lighter than her beautiful brown shade before looking into his light brown eyes. He was a handsome man just like her husband, but unlike her husband she saw that the man cared. And it still wasn't enough to convince her that he was a good man.

Derek realized that he was still holding her hand and let it go. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's...um, so would you like more crumb cake?" she asked, slightly stepping away from him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm stuffed." and pulled out a small glassed box from his pocket. "I've been meaning to give this to you."

Tiana saw the box and knew what it was. "A ring?"

"A ring that meant so much that I've always kept it. Not even my ex-wife knew of it," he opened the box to a red diamond ring.

Tiana was surprised at how beautiful it was. "Its beautiful."

"Its yours," he said, getting down on one knee.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I want to do this right. Its been a dream of mine," he smiled.

Tiana felt awkward as the man stared up at her.

"I will fight to my last breath for you to return my love for you. Tiana, mi vuoi sposare?"

She frowned, puzzled at what he said. "What?"

"Oh right. You only know English. I asked will you marry me in Italian," Derek explained.

Tiana suddenly felt nauseous and ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom.

Once she was done she rinsing her mouth and wondered what she just heard was for real? Did Derek propose to despite already being engaged?

"Tiana?" Derek asked from outside the bathroom.

"I'm-I'm all right Derek," she said, closing the mouthwash bottle.

"I suppose that proposal was a bit much," he put his hands in his pocket. "Would you like for me to walk you to your room?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine...really."

"Are you sure?"

Tiana was confused and walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs.

"But the ring is really important to me," he followed her.

Tiana made it to the living room and could sense him nearing her. She turned to face him. "I'm sure it is but don't waste the ring on me."

Derek pulled the box out of his pocket again while taking her hand. "I promised my grandmother that I will give this to the woman I love."

"Derek..." Tiana closed her eyes in disbelief.

"I've loved you since I was sixteen and you were fourteen..."

Tiana sighed and looked at him. "I think its time for you to go home."

"Do you not like gifts?" he asked, slightly offended.

"I love them but..." she stopped when feeling the ring slip through her ring finger.

"I appreciate the dinners every night Tiana. And as long as you are willing to cook me breakfast and dinner every day then I will love you the way a man is supposed to love a woman." he leaned over and briefly pressed his lips against her. "Buonanotte bella."

Tiana didn't understand the last bit but it sounded beautiful. She pulled away and locked the door as soon as he left. Still in disbelief at what just happened. Despite already being engaged to Derek and having dinner with him for the past two weeks he pops out a ring that belonged to his late grandmother and she threw up after hearing his proposal.

She hardly ever got nauseous over anything. Not even dealing with Jacques.

She figured that stress was the reason for her sudden sickness and knew that it was time to rest. Looking down at the beautiful red diamond ring she pulled it off and made sure to set it in her jewelry box. The last thing she'd be wearing is a ring from Derek Conti.

()()()()

Maldonia -

"I'm actually sadden with this departure," said king Salehe of Akinikyi.

"It was a pleasure having you and your family here to visit for the past two weeks," Naveen said, walking down the corridor with the older man.

The Akinikyian king sighed, then stopped walking altogether. "Which is why I'm leaving my daughter here to stay a while longer."

Naveen frowned but nodded. "She can stay for as long as she pleases."

"Hopefully for the rest of her life," the older man added.

Naveen took the hint. "You are aware that I have no interest in marrying anytime soon?"

"I'm sure she will change your mind," he smiled.

Naveen also smiled but it wasn't so sincere. "She will always be a friend to me."

"Friendship makes a successful marriage."

"Thinking of marrying again, father?" Nyah asked, leaving one the libraries the palace held.

"Nyah," Selehe linked his arm with his daughter's. "I was speaking with my dear young friend on the prospects of marriage."

"Oh" she blushed. "Well I won't hold you two."

"No, I am to leave shortly," he winked at her. "You enjoy your stay here my beautiful daughter, and as for Naveen," he extended his hand. "I hope to come back for a wedding."

Naveen shook his hand and decided to not say another word on the topic, but now found himself alone with Nyah who stood quietly waiting for him to make any gesture. "Your father informed me of you staying a while longer?"

"Yes," she smiled at him.

Naveen could see the girl was beautiful, but lacked the fire he saw in Tiana. There he go comparing other women to Tiana again. It was time he moved on from her and try to make something work. Tiana did mention her forming a friendship with Jacques on the final the months of his life. Marriage based on friendships worked to a certain extent.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked with a forced smile.

"I'd like that very much," Nyah said and they walked down the corridor and stairs leading to the Azalea Garden. "Its beautiful out here!"

"Its a popular garden," Naveen said a little too quickly, thinking of his son.

Nyah looked up at him, taking his hand. "Your highness?"

He looked down at her and said, "Call me Naveen."

"Naveen," she loved how his name sounded. In fact she loved everything about him. "Naveen..."

Daniel watched the two walking hand and hand feeling betrayed. He ran to the nearest room that possessed a telephone and called his mother, already knowing what to dial and say.

"Hello?" Tiana answered.

"I want to come home mama."

She heard the emotion in his voice and grew worried. "What is it?"

"Its daddy," he tried his hardest to suppress his tears.

"What's wrong? Is he all right?"

"Yes," tears ran down his cheeks. "Mama I want to go home."

Tiana figured he missed her just as she did with him. "Everything will be all right, baby. Would you like for me to sing you a song?"

He nodded.

"Daniel?" she asked after not hearing a response.

"Yes" he remembered that his mother wasn't physically with him.

Tiana began humming before singing softly:

_When I lost faith  
You believed in me  
When I stumbled  
You were right there  
For every act of love you've done  
I owe you one  
There were hard times  
I know we survived  
Just because you stayed by my side  
With all I have with all I am  
I promise you all my life  
Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
Wherever this journey may lead to  
I will be there for you  
I will be there for you... _

Naveen walked into the room after his brief time with Nyah and saw his son nodding off while listening to what sounded like his mother singing to him...  
_Through sorrow  
On the darkest night  
When there's heartache  
Deep down inside  
Just like a prayer you will be there  
And I promise you all my life..._

Naveen gently brought his son in his arm while using the other to hold the receiver on his ear. His heart literally skipped at the angelic sound of her voice and listened on...

_Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
Wherever this journey may lead to  
I will be there for you  
I will be there for you  
I'll always be there ..._

Tiana inhaled and exhaled before saying, "Are you all right now Daniel?"

"He fell asleep."

She was startled by Naveen's voice. "He sounded upset when he called."

"He misses you," Naveen said _'I miss you' _he thought mentally.

"I'll be there in a few weeks. Well...um, how have you been doing?" she asked, trying to avoid any awkward silence.

"I've been great. I thought being king would be difficult to handle. Being a father is tougher than the Prime Minister of Giodonia," he said honestly.

"Mmhm," Tiana nodded. "Its the toughest job. But he is a good kid."

"He must have gotten it from you because I drove all my servants mad with running around and breaking everything."

Tiana laughed a little. "Yes, he definitely got his behavior from me." she then heard the doorbell ringing. "I better let you go. I have to finish dinner..."

"Dinner? Mm. You've been doing a lot of that lately," he remembered Daniel telling him all the dishes she would prepare.

"I have. You take care and kiss Daniel for me," Tiana hated having to hang up.

"Same here and I will," Naveen said, not wanting to hang up the phone.

"Goodbye," Naveen disconnected the call and carried his son up the stairs.

"Naveen!" Nyah followed him up the stairs.

With Tiana on his mind he didn't hear the woman call his name until he made it to Daniel's door.

"Naveen!"

"I'm going to put him down for his nap, okay?" he told the girl and closed the door behind him.

Once he took off his son's shoes and tucked him in he left the room where Nyah was still waiting for him.

"He's a beautiful boy," she gazed up at him.

"Thank you," Naveen smiled a little. "I was actually going to do some paperwork in my office."

"I can watch!" she beamed.

He raised a brow. "Its going to be pretty boring. It could take hours."

"I can also help out if you need it?" she stepped up to him.

"Hmm." Naveen never been offered assistance in his paperwork besides his real assistants. "I don't know..."

"Those assistants of yours need a break every now and then," she linked her arm with his. "That way we can talk and get to know more of each other."

He didn't want to shut the girl off rudely and unlike a lot of the princesses she was very intelligent. "Why not?" And began walking down the corridor.

Nyah smiled, pleased by his acceptance and mentally said, _'I'll have him soon enough.'_

()()()()

An additional month and a half went by and Tiana woke up with sudden hunger and a stuffy nose. She got up out of her bed to glance out the window and saw that it was sunny which somewhat brightened her spirits. She also saw that it was a little after seven in the morning and almost time for her son to go to bed. Its been two months all together since seeing her son and even though she spoke with him everyday she still missed him. It was time she see her baby again.

After making a trip to the midwife...

Marrying Derek will be hard enough to stomach. The last thing she needed was to get pregnant and bound to the man for life. She just couldn't trust the man or any man for that matter. What meant business to her meant using excuses for him, and she couldn't take that risk if he got her one night.

"Ah my favourite wealthy heiress has returned. How have you been?" asked an elderly gray haired deadlocked woman.

"I need protection, Madame Guinevere," answered Tiana.

"Well you know what I must do before giving you the herbs." she noticed the bigger purse she was holding.

Tiana nodded. "I remember."

"You can change in the back," the woman told her.

Tiana quickly changed into a white night gown before walking into another room and laying in a bed.

"I just cleaned the sheets so everything is very clean," Guinevere added.

"I know Madame Guinevere," Tiana knew the woman was very serious about cleanliness.

"Its been a while since your last visit," she said.

"I am a widow so I haven't had much activity," Tiana smiled.

"Ah yes, Jacques Montreuil was very busy with you. He thought he ruled the world. As men of his class often felt. Its sad that you cannot take the wealth with you."

Tiana liked the woman, but also hated whenever she took a morbid turn on the topics..

"His soul is at peace despite the troubles he caused here on earth."

"Madam Guinevere...," Tiana began.

The woman took the hint. "You seem to be at peace with yourself," she smiled at the younger woman "Relax as I check on you," she began the internal examination. "Hmm. There's activity here."

Tiana frowned, already feeling discomfort from the pressure she was feeling. "What activity?"

"When was your last menstrual cycle if you don't mind sharing?" Guinevere looked up at the younger woman.

"Um...," Tiana thought back and realized how long. "Two months ago."

"I knew it." she stood back up. "You cannot use the herbs for another seven and a half months."

Tiana sat up. "What do you mean?"

"You are with child, dear!"

She gasped, covering her mouth.

The woman smirked. "Looks like you weren't expecting this."

"I wasn't," Tiana hugged herself.

"The child is of royal blood," she confirmed to the younger woman. "I knew I sensed sweetness before your arrival."

She closed her eyes.

"You will be just fine honey. Continue to eat well and if you play your cards right your situation will only get better."

"I see my future turning out for the worse," Tiana covered her face with her hands.

"There are options to choose from." she hinted.

Tiana shook her head. "No, I can't do that!"

"Then I suppose you should tell your king that he will be a father of two."

"King..." Tiana frowned at the woman. "How did...of course you would know"

Madame Guinevere smiled. "My sister told me that you spoke with her."

"Who's your sister?"

"Odette. Mama Odie is what everyone calls her."

Tiana wasn't surprised. The women not only looked alike but they were very much alike. Still shocked by the news of her pregnancy Tiana sat up. "I-I have to go," she got off the bed and into the dressing room to change.

"If you'd like I can give you somethin' to ease the symptoms. Such as headaches, fatigue, nausea. All natural and safe."

Tiana didn't hear what the woman said but accepted whatever she gave her before leaving.

()()()()

Daniel watched as Naveen and Nyah laughed at a joke he couldn't understand and was bored out of his mind. He missed his mother, Max and home in New Orleans. The puppies he had were fun but they weren't what he was so used to. Home and New Orleans. He glanced over at his father who looked to be enjoying himself then at Nyah with envy and deep down wanted to hit her with ball he had in his hand. A smile crept on his lips at the idea.

"I had no idea that you weren't interested in being king. What changed your mind?" Nyah asked and attentively waited for his answer.

"I was a different person at the time who wanted to travel the world and have a great time."

"And you settled in New Orleans for a while I heard," Nyah said. "Was it a woman?"

Naveen's eyes fell upon hers and smirked. "What makes you think that a woman could change my decision?"

"Because its always the case, well, most of the time," she then smirked. "You must have fell in love with this woman and wanted to take her back with you to become your queen."

Naveen thought of Tiana and how desperately he wanted her to marry him. How desperate he needed her by his side when he saved her from her own demons in the Crescent City. But then he remembered the heartache she also caused him.

"Ouch!"

Naveen turned to see Nyah rubbing her cheek. "What happened?"

She groaned. "Daniel threw a ball at my face."

He looked over at his son, sternly. "Daniel?"

"Yes daddy?" Daniel mumbled.

"Did you throw a ball at Nyah?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Nyah smiled, standing up. "Its all right."

"No it isn't, Nyah," Naveen frowned.

"Really. I understand how he feels," she raised her hand slightly before walking over to Daniel and getting down to his level. "But I really want to be your friend Daniel."

The young boy looked into the princesses dark brown eyes. It reminded him of his mother. As a matter if fact the gentle way the young princess was speaking to him made him miss his mother even more.

"I heard that you love dogs," she said.

He couldn't help but to return the smile. "Yes, I do."

"So do I!" she said.

"Really?" Daniel asked, interested.

"Yep! And I also like sport cars and..."

Naveen watched as the two bonded very quickly before his very eyes. Princess Nyah was really handling his son the way Tiana would. Princess Nyah also had the poised yet playfulness about her, just as Tiana. But while Tiana held a lot of baggage, Nyah didn't.

"I'll show you the new car daddy just got me!" Daniel said before running back in the palace with his guard following behind.

Nyah felt her heart skip a beat at what just happened. "Oh Naveen he is perf..." she stopped when she caught him staring at her. "Are you all right?"

Naveen nodded, taking her hands. "Will you marry me?"

Nyah was surprised with the proposal. "Y-you want to marry me?"

"Yes," he kissed her hands. "If you'll have me."

The princesses beamed. "Oh Naveen! Yes!" and pressed her lips on his.

Naveen returned the kiss but could feel less genuine. Yet he also felt that he could make this work. A friendship based marriage would work and perhaps he could grow to love her someday.

After a few minutes Daniel excitedly ran outside to see his father and Nyah kissing. He was furious. "You promised!"

Naveen pulled from the kiss to see the back of his son running further into the palace.

"Daniel!" he called for him.

"Naveen!" Nyah took hold of his hand. "Darling!"

He turned back toward her. "I'm sorry Nyah but I've got to talk to him"

She let him go and watched him running back into the palace feeling relieved. "This was easier than I thought." She blissfully exhaled at the thought of becoming not just his wife, but Queen Of Maldonia. She was already aware of the king not returning her feelings but she will change that. "I will _not_ give him up to anybody. Not even his son."

"Daniel!" Naveen caught up with the young boy who was hiding in a guest bedroom. "Hey, Daniel—

"I hate you!" the young boy said covering his ears with his hands.

"You don't mean that," Naveen was slightly hurt.

"I want to go home! I want my mama!" he said.

Naveen sat on the floor beside his son. "Daniel..."

The young boy tried suppressing his tears but couldn't and began crying.

Naveen sighed. He hated seeing his son cry but chances of him and Tiana getting back together were impossible at this point and he had to move on.

"I wanted you and mama to marry!" he said through his tears. "Not Nyah!" he then stood up and pushed at his father's arm before leaving the room for his own.

Naveen sighed again, heartbroken. "I wanted that as well, Daniel...you have no idea..."

()()()()

New Orleans -

"Dinner was lovely," Derek complimented, wiping the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief.

Tiana nodded. "I'm glad you liked it." She didn't bother looking up at him.

Derek noticed that she was silent during the entire dinner and asked, "Are you all right?" When she didn't answer he repeated himself.

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"You're really quiet tonight," he said.

"I'm fine," she stood up and began collecting the plates on the table. "Would you like some more fruit punch?"

"No," he shook his head, watching her leave the room. He offered to help but she always refused so decided to not bother. Someday during their marriage he was going to help regardless.

When she came out he quickly rose up and picked up his briefcase.

Tiana stopped by a mirror and watched him opening his case and taking out another glass box. This was was much bigger than the last one. "What's that?" Hoping that it wasn't more jewelry.

He smiled, opening it to reveal a necklace with a large red diamond surrounded by white diamonds.

Tiana gasped at the sight of the necklace. "Derek..."

"This also belonged to mi nonna, my grandmother and had it passed down to me before she died. Ever since I saw you at the Christmas dinner I dreamed of giving this to you as an engagement gift."

Tiana felt the cold necklace against her skin and stared at her reflection before touching it. It was cold much like her feelings for the man who pressed his lips on her temple.

"This marriage won't be bad Tiana. I will never mistreat you the way Jacques did with you." he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "And unlike Jacques, I am a bit more patient than he is." He kissed her neck but stopped when the touch made her tense. "I'm sorry my sweet kiwi. I promise to never hurt you." he let her go.

Tiana closed her eyes at his promise but knew that even if he did treated her kindly she could never trust him. And as for the baby she was carrying...she didn't want to think of his reaction once he learned.

Derek walked around to face his fiancee, cupping her chin with his hand so that she could look into his eyes. "Sei bella," he whispered while staring at her in awe.

She didn't understand what he said but remained silent. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed again at his forwardness.

"My father is Italian and speak the language. He wanted me to speak it as well and..." he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "He would love to meet you."

"Derek," Tiana began while stepping away from him. "This is suppose to be a business arrangement. You're overdoing it with the romance."

"Why can't we make it romantic," Derek said with optimism. "Began as business partners and innamorarsi..."

"I didn't understand that last part," Tiana said.

"Fall in love," he took her hand and kissed it.

Tiana sighed, slowly pulling her hand away. "I'm doing this for my son."

Derek smirked. "And someday you will be crazy about me!" he looked her up and down.

She rolled her eyes, now annoyed. "Goodnight, Derek."

He smirked. "Goodnight, my sweet kiwi."

She hated the nickname but if it got him out then she was more than thrilled. When he left she was ready to go to bed until she remembered.

"I forgot to tell him about going to Maldonia in a couple of days!" she groaned and waved her hand. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

()()()()

A/N: Not the end...yeah, I know! But the end is very near and who knows how that will play out! Will Naveen end up marrying Princess Nyah and will Tiana marry Derek who seems to be a nice guy right now?

Also, my Italian isn't all that great so blame my cousin if there are some errors! She's pretty good at it and helped me out with the simple terms/words. The next chapter should be up soon...not sure since I'm still working on it. And the song featured on this chapter is by Jessica Andrews called "I Will Be There For You" if anyone is interested.

Until then...Ciao!


	36. Brand Old Rules For A Kiss

The Thrill Of It All II

Brand Old Rules For A Kiss

Its been almost a week since Naveen and Nyah's engagement and a week since Daniel spoke a word to him. With everything that the young boy had been through and with Naveen recently getting a sure but obvious confirmation that he fathered Daniel the last thing he wanted was for his son to hate him. He made a vow to never let anyone break their bond, and though Nyah is a nice woman with a good heart, he didn't love her, and she didn't deserve to enter into a half committed marriage. He knew what kind of man he was and if Tiana were to show up his temptation would be a battle within itself.

So when he and the princess met later for lunch he had to tell her how he really felt.

"Nyah, we can't marry," Naveen said.

Her smile instantly disappeared. "W-why? Did I do something?"

"No, it isn't at all you. If anyone has done anything it was me living a lie," he said honestly. "You are a very good woman who deserves to be fully loved one hundred percent by a man who will give that to you. I'm not that man."

"A lot of marriages end up working because the couple grows to love one another," she pointed out.

"I don't see myself falling in love with you, Nyah," Naveen said honestly.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I do," Naveen confirmed sternly.

Nyah's eyes watered. "It must also be about Daniel's mother. That American woman."

"I'm sorry Nyah," Naveen stood from the table and extended his hand out to help her up.

The princess was furious but instead of storming off she accepted his hand as well as him escorting her to her room.

Naveen felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and had to see his son and tell him the news.

"Daniel?" he walked inside his son's room and found no one in it. "Daniel?" he found a sheet of paper with writing on it laying on the bed. Picking it up he read:

_Dear daddy I am runny away do not look fa me_

_Daniel_

"Faldi faldonza!" Naveen exclaimed, running out of the room. "Guards!"

The two guards looked over at their king attentively.

"How long have you seen the prince?"

"Twenty minutes ago with a bag," said the second guard.

"And you didn't try following him?" Naveen asked, furious.

"I followed him sire!" said the first guard. "He was heading downstairs to the fuchsia garden..."

Naveen knew where his son was and hurried down the stairs. Soon out of the palace and straight to the newest gazebo in the fuchsia garden, finding his son standing by the door.

"Daniel..." he pulled his son in for a hug. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry daddy," Daniel said in his father's shirt.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you. And I had to keep my word for not only you but for my own self."

Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at his father, surprised. "You're not getting married?"

Naveen shook is head.

Daniel smiled and hugged his father.

"But Nyah will be staying with us for as long as she wants, okay?" he told his son.

"Okay," he said. "Can I still be her friend?"

"Yes, you can..." he smiled. "Now, would you like some icecream?"

"Yes!"

"All right!" he lifted his son over his shoulders, picking up the small bag he had packed. "We will go to the kitchen and request icecream!"

"Yay!" Daniel cheered.

()()()()

Tiana stepped into Derek's estate with the help of the housekeeper who escorted her into a large room lit with candle lights. She began feeling guarded and was about to leave the room when she heard a low baritone voice with a thick accent.

"You must be my son's fiancee, Tiana!"

She turned to see an older but handsome looking man rising from his chair and walking over to her. When he finally made it to her, Tiana could clearly see the resemblance from the eyes, nose and mouth. This man was definitely Derek's father.

"Yes," was all Tiana could say and wanted to roll her eyes at the very similar smirk on his lips.

"Are you surprise to see Derek with a white Italian father?" he asked.

She could smell the cigar in his breath and felt nauseous. "Um, no. I'm not to be honest with you."

"Dark and lovely...," he complimented. "Yes, my son's taste in women are fine like mine. A chip off the old block as they say it here." his eyes lustfully scanned her from head to toe.

"I see you two are making introductions," Derek entered the room with a glass full of red wine and kissed Tiana on the cheek. "You're late."

"Business never stops," she said, noticing the glass of wine in her fiance's hand.

"You have her working?" the older man was surprised.

"She's independent, papà," Derek said in defense.

The man raised his eyebrow at Tiana who was about to respond.

"Mr. Conti I've always—

"Call me, Alfonso, bella," the man smiled at her.

Tiana knew that by the way Alfonso kept gazing at her that he didn't respect her as an equal. He was a chauvinist and most likely suppressing his behavior for his son.

Derek could feel the tension between the two and cleared his throat just as the cooks stepped out with their dinner. "Finally! It is time to eat!"

Dinner was quiet with the exception of Alfonso talking about his childhood in Bologna and how blessed he was to have the best at everything.

"The money was easy and so were the women!" he bragged before downing glass of red wine.

Tiana could tell that Derek was embarrassed from his frequent glances at her after his father's comments. That and also saw that he's already drunken four glasses of red wine himself.

"Tiana, my son and I have a lot in common you know! We both had his mother!" he winked up at a maid while she poured more red wine into his glass.

Tiana shot a glance at Derek who frowned. "He meant breastfeeding, Tiana!"

"And birthing you!" the old man then chuckled. "She was as black as night..." he eyed Tiana. "His mother was darker than you were dear!"

"You don't say?" Tiana said with sarcasm while trying to calm her nauseous stomach with a glass of water.

"She was a tiger a lot like you," he said smugly, lighting up his cigar. "Before I tamed her to my domestic mulignan cat."

"Father!" Derek interrupted him, disgusted by the comment.

"What?" he smirked.

"Enough," his son responded softly.

"Derek's mother was a very young maid when she began working for me," he inhaled the smoke into his lungs before exhaling it back out. "Who was fifteen or sixteen? I was a young twenty-two year old boy myself."

"More like thirty-two," Derek mumbled into his glass of wine. Tiana noticed that it was his fifth glass of wine.

"When I was through with her she knew when to obey her man," he chuckled and pointed over at his son. "You make sure she doesn't get too much independence or—

"Or what?" Tiana challenged, glaring his way. It was as if she was living through Jacques all over again.

Alfonso licked his lips. "Just like my Nettie..." and put his cigar back in his mouth. "...if my son is anything like me you'd get your answer from the back of my hand!"

"That's enough!" Derek exclaimed.

"Oh don't tell me that this little girl took away your manhood, figlio mio," Alfonso said disapprovingly.

"Her name is Tiana, papà," Derek corrected.

"Its no wonder your wife left you!" Alfonso added. "You let her rule over you when it should've been you who did that to her! You were also the sudden death of your mother—

"Don't you dare blame me for killing my mother! You were pressuring her to..." he stopped and stood up. "Dinner is over."

"It's about time we get up off our asses!" Alfonso got up. "Tiana be a dear and collect the dishes."

"It isn't Tiana's job to collect anything here," Derek said. "I have hired help for that."

"If she's going to be your wife then it is her duty to act like one!" he suggested. "You have help but you must remind her the important women responsibilities such as cleaning, cooking, pleasing you—

"She isn't required to do anything for me if she doesn't want to!" Derek exclaimed.

"You modern men are the end of manhood!" Alfonso fired.

"It's good to know that the cavemen trend is a dying species," Derek fired back, glaring at him.

Tiana was actually impressed with Derek sticking up for her in front of his overbearing father. She never thought of how he grew up and could see that there was still some bitterness behind his mother 's death between the two.

"My apologies, young lady," Alfonso walked over to her. "I'm happy to have met my son's beautiful fiancee."

Tiana didn't dare move. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Conti."

The older man chuckled darkly. "I see that you're still holding that female grudge," he took her hand and kissed it. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. My son is a lucky very lucky man to possess you."

"Hmm," she walked away, leaving the man on the other side of the sitting room.

Alfonso eyed her derriere. "If I were twenty years younger I'd drag her in my bedroom and show her how a woman is suppose to treat a man—

"Father your chauffeur is outside," Derek said, not looking at him. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Alfonso eased his brown eyes toward Tiana again before speaking Italian to his son, making Tiana really feel uneasy and offended. It wasn't the same with Naveen who didn't seem sleazy while speaking Maldonian.

Once Alfonso left, Tiana was ready to leave the estate herself. The entire dinner was awkward and the number of times she wanted the throw her drink in the older man's face was enough to cover the entire nation's debt.

Derek returned to the living room and sighed in relief. "I owe you an apology."

"You owe me nothing," Tiana said, ready to leave.

"Actually, I do," Derek stepped over to her. "My father had too much to drink and was rude and disrespectful. It was humiliating for me."

Tiana didn't know what to really tell the man. Even after all the bad that's happened between the two she felt sorry for him.

"My father is a bigoted, old pervert. He hates women and yet he enjoys going to bed with them, particularly negro women. I know that Jacques treated you a lot how my father did my mother. And I want you to know that I will never treat you that way. I've never touched my ex-wife this way or any other woman including your dear friend Georgia."

"You were also Jacques closest friend," Tiana reminded him.

"I looked up to him as if he were an older brother. Even if he was only a year older than I was. He was also very likable and everyone wanted to be him or around him and in order to be a part of that circle I had to act like him."

"You also said that you never treated Georgia that way, but you also forced her to abort your child."

"Yes, I'm not fully a good man and treated her horribly at the end of what we had. She was my consolation prize and if I could change how I treated her then I would. I do wonder if she's happy."

"She is," Tiana didn't want to continue more about her friend so she changed the subject. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," he laughed, not in humour. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I was going to tell you last week but the storm came and postponed everything but now that the weather is better I'm going to be leaving for Maldonia in the morning. I won't be home to make your dinners..." she stopped when hearing him laugh again. "What's so funny?"

"You were joking, right? About leaving?" he asked with a smile.

She frowned. "No, I am going to visit my son—

"Its not going to happen so let's drop the topic, sweet kiwi," he interrupted.

Tiana raised a brow. "I am going to leave whether you cared or not!"

"Really Tiana I am already upset for my father's behavior. I don't need anymore from my damn fiancee!"

"My son really needs me and it isn't as if we're married. I can go wherever I please!" She gasped when

Derek quickly grabbed her arm and violently yanked her over to him. "Just admit that you're leaving because of my father!"

Tiana pulled herself from him only to be pressed against a wall. She protectively put her hand over her stomach.

He pressed his lips against her ear. "You can't leave me. Not after everything I've already given to you." "Get off me!" she ordered.

Derek did as he was told, giving enough distant between the two.

"I'm not staying here!" Tiana walked around him for the door when she heard:

"My mother was one of his victims who unfortunately married him after getting pregnant by him. He bragged about never procreating until her. She was what he would call his 'special little mulignan whore'." he wanted to strangle the man at the thought of such a vulgar nickname for his mother. "And whenever she got pregnant he would force her to abort the child. Or beat it out of her." he wiped at his moist eyes. "One night he went too far. I witnessed my father beating my mother's head with a damn fire poker, the brass stick you use in a fireplace. And of course he blamed me for her death." he exhaled deeply before continuing.

"My mother learned that she was pregnant again and wanted me to leave with her. We were set to leave on a train. I was so excited that when grandfather called I told him everything. Not knowing that he would eventually tell my father our plan and busted us. She begged for her life but he wasn't having any of it and murdered her in his study floor. My mother's blooding up lifeless body on the floor and my father blamed me. I suppose that I am to blame since I told my grandfather the plan," Derek's voice cracked. "I lost my mother at age eight, she was so beautiful, warm, gentle and only twenty-three. After that I've been to many doctors, taken medications for years. That is until I saw you that night at the Christmas party...life was worth living."

"No Derek..." Tiana closed her eyes and hated herself for listening to the man's story. He was clearly drunk because he would've never been this honest about his family if he was sober.

"And as much as I am thrilled to have you for a future wife I still look at myself in the mirror and see that man. The same man who ruined my life, relationships and now you're running away from me."

Tiana really pitied him after his confession but not enough to stay a minute longer. "I'm so sorry Derek. I have no idea what's it like to lose a parent so violently," Tiana said, meaning every word.

Derek stared at her for a moment before saying, "You can go to Maldonia. Daniel needs his mother."

She smiled.

He smiled back, stepping over to her. "May I hug you?"

Tiana wasn't sure if she should.

"I won't hurt you...I really need...I just a need a hug," he suppressed his tears.

Tiana closed her eyes and hope that this wouldn't end disastrous so she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his arms around her waist.

Derek inhaled and exhaled. "Oh, Tiana..."

She patted his back. "Okay," she pulled from the hug. "That's enough hugging."

Derek grew offended by her actions. "Stay there for a week," he said.

"What?" She frowned, confused.

"I want you to stay there for a week and return to New Orleans," Derek said with no emotion on his face. "Stay another day longer and I will expose the boy."

Tiana opened her mouth in disbelief. "It takes almost a week to get to Maldonia! How am I suppose to be there for a week and return—

"Just make sure that you return on the appropriate day. We do have a wedding if you didn't remember," he added sternly.

"Then we should push back the date..." Tiana stopped when he moved in on her.

"Return on the appropriate date or your son will be exposed," he then raised his hand to caress her face. "Unless you're willing to give me whatever I want in exchange for pushing back our wedding date."

Tiana glared at him. "You bastard..."

Derek moved his hand from her cheek down her neck. "Are you willing to pay in exchange for your son's reputation being saved?"

She moved her his hand away. "I'll be back at the right date you heartless bastard. Now get away from me!"

Derek exhaled. "Not before I what's rightfully now mine...," he pulled her in his arms, pressing his lips on hers.

Tiana could taste the wine in his mouth and was then pushed her against the door.

When he finally ended the kiss Tiana slapped him across the face. "You're just like your father and Jacques put together!"

He shook his head in denial. "I'm not like them!"

Tiana put her other hand on the knob, twisting it and once she felt his hold on her other hand loosen she eased out of the door before running toward her car.

"Tiana!" Derek chased after her. "Wait! I'm sorry! Please listen!"

She hurried into her car when she heard him say

"We can push back the date!" he said.

She started the car and quickly drove off. Definitely aware that Derek wasn't fully there mentally and now wondering if a marriage with the man was really worth it. What would her son think when learning that Uncle Derek will be his new step father. She did promise that a marriage between the two would never happen. And what's more scary is if Daniel were to witness one of Derek's random spells. He's already seen so much between herself and Jacques.

"I can't marry him," she said and headed straight home where all the money Jacques left her was hidden securely in a secret door in Daniel's bedroom floor.

Tiana didn't know why she didn't think of it before. She could begin a new life in Maldonia with her son. Her new life could be as if she never been married and had a business that went up in flames due to a controlling husband. She could remember the moment when Jacques showed her where the money was hidden. He was still looking like himself...

_'Darling, you have to make sure you remember the code to the safe,' Jacques instructed._

_'I remember,' Tiana said. _

_'Then what is it?' he pressed harder than he wanted to._

_She rolled her eyes at his pushiness before reciting the code. ''Ev3ryt1m3...'_

_Jacques clapped his hands once she was done. 'I'm very impressed. Now you may take out the box and open it,' he instructed._

_Tiana opened the box of money and gasped with her hands covering her mouth._

_Jacques had to smile at the innocence his wife still had in her. "The estate is already taken care of and protected. If anything ever goes wrong with the businesses or if you need to get out of a bad situation you take this money, my son and get the hell out. You and that boy are all that matters to me. No one else.'_...

...

Tiana closed her eyes at the memory. "Thank you, Jacques." picking up a stack of cash she said, "I know what to do."

()()()()

Maldonia – five days later...

"The prince and his highness are out at the moment," Herbert informed Tiana who had just arrived. "Madam?"

Tiana finished yawning before looking up at him. "I'm sorry...but can you escort me to one of the rooms? The trip was a little harsh on me this time."

"Why of course!" Herbert said. "Come along and oh..." he almost fell when Max bumped into him. "And Max?"

Tiana smiled innocently at the valet. "Can you take care of him for me?"

Herbert knew that he couldn't resist "Very well...follow me..."

She followed the man up to the room she was staying in prior to leaving after the nasty exchange she had with Naveen and once her back hit the soft mattress under her body, she let out a sigh in relief. The ship ride really took a toll on her and soon she fell asleep.

Three hours later...

"Do you think I can send mama flowers from the garden?" Daniel asked as they made it up the royal corridors.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

The young boy was about to respond when he saw his dog with Herbert. "Max!" He ran over to the mutt.

"Max?" Naveen couldn't believe that the dog was even at the palace. "Where did he come from?"

Herbert smiled.

Naveen knew what that smile meant. "Where is she?"

"She woke up a half an hour ago and is..."

Naveen stopped listening to the man when he hear his son's voice...

Five minutes earlier...

Tiana finished getting something to eat and went right to her son's room where everything looked organized and neat. His nursery back in New Orleans was pretty tidy but not this clean. She then found a photo of him and his father on a table an exhaled deeply at the two. Her son looked so handsome and Naveen made her heart skip. He too looked handsome and very happy on the photo.

"This must have been from the day they went to the carnival," Tiana said. _'Daniel sounded so happy that day,'_ she remembered the telephone conversation she had with her son.

"Mama!"

She turned her head and saw her son and Max standing by the threshold of the door.

"Oh, baby!" she opened her arms as he ran over to embrace her in a loving hug. "Oh I missed you do much!"

"I missed you too, mama!" Daniel said as the dog ran around them barking happily.

Naveen entered the room and couldn't believe his eyes. There Tiana was holding their son and looked absolutely beautiful.

"I didn't know that you would be here today," he said.

Tiana looked up at the king and couldn't tell if he was thrilled to see her or angered. She brushed off the feeling by answering, "You said that I am always welcomed here as long as my son is here."

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Naveen mentally cursed at himself for asking the wrong question.

"Not long," Tiana said before returning to Daniel. "I'm actually going to be looking at homes here in Maldonia."

Naveen's eyebrows rose, surprised. "Really? Here?"

"Mmhm," she nodded.

"Really mama?" Daniel asked, his blue eyes brightened.

"Yes, and I promise that we'll have everything we had in New Orleans!" she smiled at her son.

But Daniel wasn't satisfied. "Can't you just stay here at the palace? I like my room here"

"He's right," Naveen agreed. "You are always welcome here..." he made sure to add.

"I don't want to be a burden," she said, shaking her head.

"I insist," he said with a weak smile.

"We'll see," Tiana returned the weak smile but wasn't sure if her heart was strong enough to stay under the same roof as Naveen. Even after all they've been through and said to one another she still loved him.

"You just arrived here and I want you to stay," Naveen walked over to them. "And as king of Maldonia I would find it a terrible offense if you refuse my offer."

Tiana raised a brow at the arrogant request but got back on her feet to look up at the king with confidence.

Naveen looked down at Tiana already suppressing the urge to kiss her. He could also see that her confidence improved, dealing with men like Derek and the Montreuils along with her independence. It looked good on her and his love for her only made him want her more.

Daniel watched his parents and couldn't be more bored. He was glad to have everyone together, but he wanted to play with his dog Max.

"Well I hope you'll be joining us for dinner," Naveen said.

Tiana put her hand over the small and unnoticeable bump, remembering that she was pregnant. "I wouldn't miss it." she smiled, a little stronger this time

He smiled back. "Good. I'll be at there in ten minutes." And began walking toward his suite followed by his two guards.

"I come on, boy! I'll share some of my food with you!" Daniel ran down the corridor with the dog following him.

"Daniel!" Tiana exclaimed.

The young boy slowed down and began walking down the stairs.

Herbert chucked. "Now he'll be all over the palace with Max and the other dogs he have."

"How many dogs does he have?" Tiana asked, walking down the stairs.

"With Max here three in total!"

She sighed, already known how that will end. "Chaos." she then noticed a young woman giving her son a hug.

Herbert also noticed. "Her name is Princess Nyah of Akiniyi."

"Akiniyi?" Tiana frowned. "I've heard of that name."

"His highness told me about a dance you shared with the prince of Akiniyi," Herbert revealed

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Of course he would know."

"Mama! Come this way!" Daniel ran over to take her hand. "Come meet my friend Nyah! She's a princess!"

Nayh looked over at Tiana walking in with Daniel and couldn't help but to feel jealous. She gave Naveen a first born son. Something even if she did ended up becoming his wife would never do.

"My you are very beautiful," Nyah complemented, shaking her hand. "I am Nyah, princess of Akiniyi. It such a pleasure to meet the woman Daniel is always talking about."

Tiana couldn't deny the woman's beauty and wondered who she was to Naveen. "Likewise, Nyah. I shared a dance with your brother some months ago at Naveen's birthday celebration."

"Ah so you were the beautiful 'princess' he was dancing with that night!" Nyah remembered the story her older brother share with her.

"Good evening everyone!" Naveen stepped into the room first taking Nyah's soft hand and kissing it. "Nyah." then took Tiana's soft hand and kissed it. "Tiana...," he glanced at her a little longer before letting go of her hand and sitting at his place at the head of the table.

Nyah noticed and felt jealous, but what could she do? Naveen wasn't hers to fight for now that he ended their very brief engagement.

Tiana looked over at her son who was seated, waiting for dinner to arrive and then at Nyah who had her eyes on her. She wasn't sure how to feel about the woman. She was a princess who also happen to be a guest of Naveen. Maybe she was on a friendly visit or could there be something more between the two?

The princess quickly looked away and soon dinner was brought into the room, ready to be eaten.

()()()()

After dinner Tiana and Daniel went outside for a walk before the sunset. The sky was lit up with bright streaks of clouds in beautiful hues blues, purples, orange and reds. It reminded her of her very youthful days in New Orleans. Where she and her father would quietly sit out on the front porch as the sun fell lower and lower into the sky.

"I really want you to stay with us, mama," Daniel said.

"I guess...," Tiana thought about staying but also decided to still look at home in the morning just on the safe side. That is if Nyah really was engaged to Naveen.

"Daddy said that you can stay."

"I know."

"But will you really?"

"Daniel we're suppose to be looking up at the cl...are those stars?" she wondered how long have they've been outside for.

"Yes!" Daniel laid his head on his mother's lap. "Can you sing for me?"

Tiana smiled and kissed his forehead. "What would you like for me to read?"

"Any song!" he said.

"Okay...," she cleared her throat and began:

_When I think, how life used to be;  
Always walking in my shadows.  
Then I look, at what you've given me;  
I feel like dancing on my tip-toes._

I must say everyday I wake  
And realize you're by my side;  
I know I'm truly...

Blessed for everything you've given me;  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
Blessed to make sure you never go.

There are times, that I test your faith,  
'til you think you might surrender.  
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say,  
that my hopes were always slender

You walked by in the nick of time  
looking like an answered prayer  
You know I'm truly...

Blessed for everything you've given me;  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
Blessed to make sure you never go.

Blessed with love and understanding;  
Blessed when I hear you call my name; (Hear you call my name)  
Do my best with faith that's never-ending;  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same.

Deep inside of me you fill me with your gentle touch...  
You know I'm truly

Blessed for everything you've given me;  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
To see you never go.

_Never, never, never go..._

Naveen walked over and clapped. "Brava! Brava!"

"Hey daddy!" he got up and ran over to his father who picked him up.

"Its time for your bath," he told him.

"Aw!" Daniel whined.

Tiana laughed, standing up. "I thought you enjoy baths?"

"I do but we were having so much fun outside."

"I'm sure Max will be happy to be sleeping by his friend again," Naveen smiled.

"Is Max in my room?"

"As we speak," Naveen said, looking at Tiana. "I need to talk to you in my office."

"After tucking Daniel in," she told him as they walked into the palace.

()()()()

After the bath Daniel got into his large soft bed with Max and listen to his father tell him one of his funny stories about a frog prince and a waitress going on some wild adventure in the bayou. The ending was a bit too girly for him but at least it was a happier one and soon he was off to dreamland with Max sleeping at the foot of the bed as well.

"I guess I didn't have to sing to him tonight," Tiana said with a smile.

"After his father he usually fall asleep soon after," Naveen opened the door for the both of them to leave the room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tiana asked as they neared his office.

A guard opened the door for them both to enter the room with Naveen making sure to lock the door before joining Tiana who was standing by the desk. "Have a seat."

She sat and repeated her question. Noticing him acting a little nervous. "Are you all right?"

Naveen sighed and pulled a seat up to hers. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Tiana was a little taken aback by his confession yet also flattered. "Naveen..."

"Things between us haven't been the best I know, and I'm pretty sure you hate me as much as I try to pretend that I did with you. I want to give you an apology for all of the hurt I've caused you during the time you really needed to care for your husband," Naveen said. "If I was dying I would definitely want you by my side," he cleared his throat. "Which makes this all the more difficult for me—

"What are you saying, Naveen?" Tiana asked, her heart racing at the possibility that something could be wrong with him health-wise.

Naveen took her hand to his, gazing into her brown eyes. "Tiana, I'd like for us to happen again."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, Naveen—

"I read that you are engaged—

"No, I'm not," she shook her head. "Not anymore. I gave him back everything he's given me. I owe him nothing!"

Naveen couldn't help but to smile happily. "You're not engaged to anyone at the moment?"

She shook her head. "Are you?"

"No," Naveen also shook his head while gently placing her hand against her cheek. "But I am willing to make that happen again. Hopefully sooner than later."

Tiana placed a hand over his. "What made you want to give us another try?" she asked.

"The moment I saw you and our son together. It made sense to have you complete what was missing for me and this family," he admitted, feeling good about the outcome of his confession. "I forgive everything that's happened between us over the last several years to this point."

"And I forgive you as well," Tiana closed her eyes.

Naveen leaned forward to kiss her until she stopped him.

"But there is something I need for you to know," her expression serious.

"What is it?" Naveen asked as Tiana took his hand from her face and placed in over her lower abdomen.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, a little anxious.

Naveen was a bit confused by the question until he felt the firm bump. His emotions rushed to him and he closed his eyes, suppressing it as much as he could. "How far along are you?" his voice cracked.

"Almost three months."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he added up the days. "Conceived on the night of my birthday celebration."

"Yes," Tiana's eyes watered.

"That morning I told you that it was all a mistake," he opened his honey coloured eyes. "That couldn't be further from the truth." Naveen got down to is knees and rested his head on her lap. "I love you, Tiana. I never stopped loving you even when I was being a grudge-headed fool."

"Enough about the grudges, Naveen. Everything is all forgiven," She ran her fingers through his thick hair as the tears ran down her cheeks. "And besides...I never stopped loving you, too," she said, watching him look back up at her with his honey coloured eyes.

"What is it?" Tiana asked, smiling.

"How good it feels to have you with me again," Naveen stood up, helping her up as well. "Mi benita..."

Tiana loved his nickname for her. "Say it again."

He caressed her cheek while leaning forward to her. "Mi benita." and kissed her. "Mi benita..." he kissed her again. "Mi benita..."

Tiana stood on her tip toes to deepened the kiss and truly knew that they will be all right.

()()()()

A/N: I guess she won't be looking for any houses after all.

Not the end just yet! But we do have two more chapters to go...


	37. Surprise Vows

Thrill Of It All II

Surprise Vows

New Orleans – A Week Earlier...

Derek woke up from an almost restless night to the sound of his help prepping breakfast downstairs. The ham lingered in his nose causing his stomach to growl a bit. After showering and dressing in his very expensive suit he was greeted by his favourite young maid, a girl who he could see was very fond of him and who also looked a lot like his Tiana if the right stylist can fix her up.

"Good morning Mr. Conti," she poured him some coffee. "Did you sleep well, sir?"

"I slept all right, Maddie," he lied, opening the news paper. "Damn crash."

"Millions have been effected, sir," she said in her Atlanta/Hatian accent. "I don't know anything about the economy—

"Thank you, Maddie," he interrupted, his eyes focused on a picture of Tiana, who was actually featured on the paper. He sighed pitifully at the thought of her on the other end of the table with him after a night of passion with her.

_'Soon Derek...soon,'_ he mentally told himself.

Another maid walked in carrying a wrapped box. "This here is fa you, sir."

He looked slightly from his paper at the box before going back at the paper. "Put it in the den. I'll look at it later."

The woman began walking when he heard rattling from the box.

He brushed it off and began his breakfast.

As soon as he was done he decided to look at the box before leaving and was surprised to see it being from Tiana. Opening it, he found the necklace and ring he gave her along with a note.

_Derek,_

_I couldn't go through with the marriage. Everything just seemed so familiar whenever you came over for the dinners and as much as I tried to overlook it I couldn't. Jacques played a huge part in our live__s but __I accept your forgiveness from the bad history we shared together. __A__nd I hope that you can find it in your heart to understand why I can't marry you._

_I wish you nothing but happiness._

_Tiana._

Derek through shaky hands read the note a second, third, forth and fifth time. Trying to see if he perhaps missed where it said that she was joking or wondered if his imagination was getting the best of him. Just anything but what he just read.

Maybe she was still at the Montreuil Estate?

Grabbing the keys to his car he didn't bother calling a driver. He drove himself to the large estate and rang the bell continuously until he grew desperate. He then picked up one of the larger stones that were beautiful surrounding the lawn and threw it at a window, shattering the glass into thousands of pieces. Not caring if anyone heard he lifted the window and climbed through it, falling into the living room.

"Tiana!" he shouted. "I know you're in here!" He ran up the stairs and opened the doors to every room of the house before finally getting to Tiana's bedroom.

"Tiana!" he opened the door, out of breath. "Tiana..." he looked into the bathroom and closets before falling onto a chaise. His breathing calmed immediately while his eyes watered up at realizing one thing, and that is Tiana was gone from his life forever.

Derek's hands flew to his face as he began crying. Another woman left him after losing it in with her.

But he wasn't going to give up until he have her back. There had to be a way.

Her parents have a nice looking home in the middle of nowhere.

He decided to go there next.

()()()()

"She isn't here baby," Eudora said.

"Bulllshit!" Derek spat before swiftly passing the middle age woman, opening the pantry door. "Tiana? I know you're in here!"

"Derek!" Eudora exclaimed, watching him rush up the stairs. "James! She called for her husband."

Derek opened the doors the closets and rooms, including the bedroom of James and Eudora shared.

"What the hell are you doing?" James asked, walking up the stairs. "Get out of my house!"

"I know you're hiding her!" Derek said.

"Hiding who?" James asked, irritated.

"Your fucking daughter! My goddam fiancee!" Derek exclaimed. "She can't be anywhere else."

"She isn't here son," James said calmly. "Now get out of my house or I'll call the police"

Derek waved at the man before leaving. On the way home he continued thinking of a plan get through to Tiana. He already knew that the only other location she could be is in Maldonia. But where exactly is Maldonia? And is rising his life really worth it?

"Welcome home, sir!" greeted his young maid Maddie.

"Where's Dorothy?" he asked, wondering why his housekeeper didn't answer the door.

"I apologize, sir," the Hatian housekeeper limped over to him. "Is there anything you need?"

"A drink. Strong and alcoholic" he walked up the stairs. "I'll be in my office."

"Maddie go get him something to drink," ordered the housekeeper.

"But mama he doesn't drink," Maddie reminded her.

"His fiancee left him this morning, baby. He only drinks when he's stressed," the woman said. "Now go fetch him a scotch and vodka."

Maddie nodded and was about to leave when her mother stopped her.

"If he offers you anything take it with no questions," she advised her daughter. "Now go give him his drink."

The young maid did as she was told and walked into Derek's office after hearing him answer it.

She gently handed the drink to the man.

"Thank you," he set it on his desk.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" she asked.

"No," his eyes said as went back to the young woman. "Just a second."

She stopped by the door and turned to look back at him. "Yes sir?"

"How old are you now, Maddie?" he asked

"Nineteen."

He smirked. "Come sit with me."

The girl did as she was told, pulling a chair beside the man.

Derek gave her a look over and nodded. "Do you like nice clothes?"

"Nice clothes?" She raised a brow.

"Derek remained calm despite feeling irritated. "Yes, like dresses, hats, blouses, scarves—

"I like looking at them," she said, feeling self conscious about her answer.

Derek knew that Maddie would never leave him. The young girl was obviously in love with him despite her timid behavior, and for once in his life he will just have to settle for somebody like her. She was pretty enough.

"I've always found you attractive," he caressed her calloused hands.

Maddie stared into his light brown eyes, shocked. "Y-You...really?"

He nodded and stood up. "Why don't I take you shopping?"

She thought about her mother's advice about him offering her gifts and never denying them.

"And if you don't mind..." he left his office and returned minutes later with a beautiful royal blue sundress that he originally bought for Tiana. "Your first gift from me."

Maddie gasped, covering her mouth. "Its beautiful."

"Put on the dress and do something with your hair. I'm taking you on a shopping spree."

Maddie took the dress and hugged Derek. "Oh sorry!Thank you so much!" she apologized before rushing out the room.

Derek sighed. His plan with blackmailing Tiana may have not worked, but with Maddie here he was sure that he will build the girl up to being a real lady a lot like the girl of his dreams.

When they met a half hour later he was definitely certain that his housekeeper did most of the work at fixing up her daughter.

"You look beautiful, Maddie...but for now on you will be known as Madeline," he explained.

She smiled. "Its my name, sir."

"I figured," he locked an arm with her and winked at his housekeeper. "I will make your daughter very happy."

She grinned proudly. "I know you will."

"And who knows...," his eyes grew darker. "Perhaps in a month or two we'll be calling each other in-laws."

The housekeeper couldn't contain how overjoyed she was. Mentally making certain that this will happen.

()()()()

Present Day - Maldonia

Right after their reunion both Tiana and Naveen went to their own bedrooms to his disappointment as he would rather have Tiana remain in his suite. He didn't have to think of it long as sleep took over and dreams of having Tiana in his arms consumed him.

Tiana took a bath before getting into bed really debating whether she should go to Naveen's suite for the night. It wasn't as if she was going to sleep with him. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her, and share a kiss or two. Hearing him sweet talk her into going a tad bit further to a certain extent.

She got into her bed and tried to sleep but couldn't and knew why. She missed Naveen.

"Ugh" she sat up and put on a silk housecoat before leaving her room.

The corridors were silent with some guards by each door.

She had no problem getting to Naveen's double door suite as the guards were putting bets on who will go to who's bedroom.

"Hand me my fifty dontas!" one guard told the other.

Tiana found Naveen asleep on his bed and eased under the sheets with him, placing his arm around her as she scooted her back onto his front and fell asleep.

()()()()

Naveen woke up to the smell of vanilla under his nose and opened his eyes when he saw Tiana sleeping peacefully in his arms now facing him. She looked like an angel slowly inhaling and exhaling in her slumber. He lightly brushed a hair hanging from her forehead and placed a soft kiss upon her skin.

Tiana stirred a little, placing her hand against his chest while slowly opening her brown eyes.

Naveen gazed back at her with a small smile on his lips. "Good morning, mi benita."

"Good morning," she responded, scooting more into his arms. "I want us to always be this way."

He chuckled. "I would like that as well, but what will happen when Daniel comes looking for us?"

Her eyes widen. "Daniel!" But Naveen held her in his strong arms. "Naveen I have to get back to my room."

"He will find us eventually. Now let me enjoy your beautiful body in my arms for as long as I can," he said.

"What do you mean 'for as long as you can'?" she asked.

"Duty," was his answer.

Tiana didn't press anymore on the topic and the two lay in silence, enjoying the chirping of the birds tocc the sweet smell of the azalea flowers.

The two shared a few more kisses before getting up to dress and join everyone for breakfast and fortunately for Tiana, it was only her, Naveen and Daniel.

Soon after breakfast Naveen went on to perform his duties while an older attractive woman came to take Daniel for his lessons leaving Tiana alone to herself for some hours.

"So you really are here for your son and Naveen," Dejen said, standing in the threshold of the library.

Tiana instantly remembered the prince from the dance. "How are you doing, Dejen?"

"Your beautiful face just made my day a lot brighter," Dejen took her hand and kissed it. "I see you also enjoy books."

"I do but I was also looking around. Getting used to palace," Tiana said with a small smile.

"We can do that together," the price offered. "I remember having hundreds of hiding spots in my palace as a child."

"Oh?" Tiana crossed her arms. "Were you one of those recalcitrant type of children?"

Dejen chuckled. "I don't think I was, but my parents would've disagreed."

Tiana smiled as a servant ran into the room. "Madam Tiana?"

"Yes?"

"You have a telephone call from your mother."

Tiana said her goodbyes to Dejen before walking out the room with the servant and into another room closest to the conference room to answer her call. "Hello mama."

"Babycakes I had to hear your voice and know that you were all right."

"Of course I'm all right. You didn't have to call to know that. Where's daddy?"

"In the kitchen. Now about Derek..."

"I don't know want to hear about it mama!" Tiana said in annoyance.

"He came over here looking for you last week! He looked lost and heartbroken."

Tiana sighed. "I'm sorry but I couldn't marry him mama. I don't love him. Especially since he's carrying so many demons that he still needs to fix. I didn't want Daniel to witness anymore than he should and as for me I don't think I can mentally handle anymore men with split personalities."

Eudora sighed. "I'm actually glad you didn't listen to me this time around babycakes. Derek is a decent man, but I can't help but to feel that there's just something not right about him."

"You have no idea," Tiana said.

"So have you and Naveen worked everything out?"

"Yes actually and there is something you need to know."

"Uh oh..." Eudora prepared for more bad news.

"Its not necessarily an uh oh," Tiana said with a small smile. "I'm pregnant."

"You're...is it by Derek?" Eudora asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Oh God no! It's by Naveen mama!" Tiana had to laugh at her mother's voice.

"My baby is havin' a baby by a king!" Eudora shouted.

"Mama!"

"I'm sorry babycakes but how fortunate can you be? You already have a son with Jacques who was the wealthiest and powerful coloured man in the country and now you are carrying the king of Maldonia's child! I hope its a girl! No! Another boy! Just think, my grandson can be a king someday! I got to live to see that!"

"While you've already written off my child's gender..." Tiana began.

"Babycakes I have to call you back!" Eudora said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Please don't go telling the family yet mama!"

"Ya daddy is callin' me to try these...okras!" she quickly hang up the phone.

"Mama!" Tiana rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone. As she stepped out of the room she saw Daniel walking with his tutor.

"It my mother!" Daniel let go of the tutor's hand to get to his mother. "Mama!"

Tiana got down to open her arms for her son and embraced him. "How was your lessons?"

"It was okay. May I have some ice cream?"

"Not right now." she took his hand.

"Aw but daddy gets me ice cream after my lessons."

"Well I'm not daddy," Tiana said.

"And that is a very good thing!" Naveen could be heard from a distance.

"Daddy may we have ice cream?"

"Your mother said no," he smiled.

"Its not fair!" Daniel pouted.

"It is if you don't want to behave like the good boy I taught you to be," Tiana said.

Naveen leaned over to kiss her lips. "I was going to pick him up from his tutors."

Daniel raised a brow at the two. "You just kissed my mama."

Naveen nodded. "I did"

The young boy then looked over at his mother. "And you kissed my daddy."

Tiana nodded, but not as easily as Naveen. "I...did."

"So that means that you two are...friends?"

Naveen and Tiana gave each other a glance and smiled.

Daniel sighed. "Just tell me two are together already!"

Tiana raised a brow as Naveen laughed, picking up their son.

He then leaned over to kiss Tiana on the cheek and whispered, "You want to get married today?"

"What?" Tiana asked out loud before covering herself. "What?"

Naveen shrugged. "Why not?"

"Do it mama, please?" Daniel begged.

Tiana looked at her son, shocked. "You heard him?"

Daniel nodded his head.

Tiana raised her brows while looking back at Naveen.

"Elope with me?" Naveen asked, smiling.

"Elope?" she asked and heard Daniel asking what the word meant.

"Yes! We'll be married before lunch!" he looked at his watch. "Which begins in a half an hour!"

Tiana knew she loved this man and the sudden rush of excitement within her made her want this as much as he did. "Yes! I'll elope with you!"

"Achidonza!" Naveen lifted Tiana in his other arm before putting her back on the floor and quickly pressed his lips onto hers and took his hand with hers.

"Yay! We're getting married!" Daniel cheered.

"Sh!" both Naveen and Tiana shushed their son.

"Its a secret between us," Naveen said as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh okay!" Daniel shut his mouth.

Tiana shook her head.

Naveen took her hand and kissed it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, anxious. "Because I want you to be my wife."

"Please say yes, mama," Daniel wanted more than anything for his parents to be married so that they could be a family.

Tiana smiled. "I've never been more sure about anything,"

"Good," Naveen stared into her eyes before kissing her again. "When we come back to the palace we'll come back as husband and wife."

"And son!"

"And son" Naveen kissed his son on the head. "A family!"

Tiana sighed in bliss at the sight of her boys. "Let's get married!"

()()()()

"Do you Naveen, take Tiana to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the judge, who was instructed to only use their first names.

Naveen smiled at his bride. "I do."

"And do you Tiana, take Naveen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tiana's eyes watered. "I do."

"And do you Daniel, take your father and mother to be lawfully wedded?" the judge smiled.

"I do!" Daniel said a little too loudly bringing out a chuckle from the judge.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Naveen stared at the love of his life, who was teary eyed before him and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"I vow to make only tears of happiness leave your beautiful eyes," he said before sealing their wedding vows with a kiss.


	38. Tiana's Happily Ever After

A/N: Last chapter! Will edit any errors when I can.

Thrill Of It All II

Tiana's Happily Ever After

A little over six months went by since Tiana and Naveen's elopement and a huge royal wedding followed a month later. Tiana, Naveen, Daniel and the new baby were finally a family and living it up in the Maldonian Palace. Tiana's life was not as stressful as it was while she was in New Orleans. She was still owners of Jacques' grandmother's restaurant and the Montreuil glass business, but with her now living in Maldonia she granted most of the responsibilities to Franklin, who despite broke his trust with her morally was an excellent businessman who definitely knew what he was doing.

Months before the baby was born Tiana and Naveen took a very brief trip to New Orleans where she learned that Derek married one of his maids as she recognized the young girl from the dinner of hell. It was a sad sight because the girl was trying so hard to please Derek when all he did was stare at her, according to Naveen's observance. She could only hope that Derek treats Maddie...or Madeline as well as he promised to treat her during their brief engagement. And if it weren't for Naveen being there she was sure that he would've approached her with dozens of questions.

Now in the present and back at her adopted home country Tiana have just finished feeding the new baby and was surprised at how quickly she adjusted back into caring for a child so young. Like Daniel, the baby was an easy birth and quick to latch on to feeding.

She could remember waking up in the middle of the night two months ago to a very familiar sharp pain that began in her lower back before quickly expanding on her thighs and abdominal. As painful as it was, seeing Naveen paranoid was something to laugh about now...

…

"_Naveen the baby is coming," Tiana said calmly between patterned breathing._

_The Maldonian king shot up out of bed, falling onto the floor "Did you say that the baby is coming?"_

_She nodded, turning on the light and carefully stepping out of bed. Once standing up she felt a pop sensation and soon wetness between her legs. "ooh..." she placed a hand over her swollen tummy. "Oh its definitely coming now."_

_Naveen's eyes widen at the wetness on his wife's nightgown._

_Tiana rolled her eyes impatiently at his gawking. _"_Naveen please!"_

_He quickly snapped out of it and opened the doors to his guards.  
"Tell Abigail the midwife to get to the birthing room immediately!" he ordered_

_Both guards looked at each other_

"_What the hell are you two looking at!" Naveen exclaimed impatiently._

"_Ahh!" Tiana sat on the bed, slowly inhaling and exhaling through the contractions._

"_No, you come with me!" Naveen pushed __one of the __guard__s__ into the room. "Carry my wife to the birthing room."_

_The guard tried to scoop Tiana into his large arms but only got her hand slapping at him._

"_No! I don't want him touching me!" she said in irritation._

_Naveen sighed and scooped up her himself. "I'll take you!"_

"_I'm having contractions and I think I can feel the baby's head pressing down," she told him breathing breathing._

_"What?" Naveen said and rushed down the corridors until reaching to the birthing room._

"_Here you go, mi benita," Naveen set her on the bed gently as the midwife and three maids came in with towels, __bowls of water __and a medium sized purple bag._

_After washing her hands the woman smiled at Tiana. "How are you, your majesty?"_

_Tiana __shook__ her head while breathing in and out_

_Understanding, the midwife continued. _"_I'm sure you're ready for this baby to come out!"_

"_Yes," she breathed._

_The midwife checked Tiana and immediately whistled. "I can see the __baby crowning__. I need you to push for me!"_

_Naveen's eyes widen. "__The baby is what?__"_

_The midwife winked at one of the nurses to assist the young king out of the room. "__Everything will be all right your majesty..." __Knowing the man would faint if he stayed a second longer._

_"This should be really quick, Tiana," the midwife used her patient's name __once Naveen was out of the room._

_Tiana grabbed at the sheets on the bed __and __gave out three hard pushes before the baby popped right out. She fell back onto the pillows, relieved to have the birth over so quickly..._

…

Tiana was folding a baby blanket just as Naveen stepped inside the royal suite.

He kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered. "Is our princessa asleep?"

"Mmhm. Not too long ago," Tiana answered softly. "How was that meeting with the President Of Sardaya?"

"It was all right," Naveen wrapped his arms around her from behind. "How is my beautiful wife?"

"All right," Tiana answered. "The baby is full and asleep—

"And time for some alone time," he kissed Tiana on the neck. "Mm..."

"Let's not get too hasty," Tiana put her hand on his chiseled cheek. "We still have to wait until the midwife gives us the green light before doing anything," she reminded him.

"We can cuddle," Naveen continued kissing on her neck and shoulder. "It's completely innocent."

Tiana moaned, always enjoying his affections. "We can cuddle."

They got in their large bed in a spoon position with Tiana's back on Naveen's front. Both enjoying the silence of the room and on occasion hearing the newborn's light snores.

"She gets that from you," Naveen joked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You are the snorer in this marriage."

"I say that we are both snorers and can you truly deny that fact? We work very hard to snore the way we do," Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. "...and I do mean HARD."

"Nasty!" Tiana said.

He chuckled. "So I was thinking about our honeymoon and where we should go."

"Well it has to be a place where its child friendly," she said, sitting up.

"I was thinking adult friendly," Naveen said almost defensively. "We have plenty of trips where we can bring the children along." he sat up, his back against the pillows.

"But the baby is so young and how will I be able to feed her if I'm not around?" Tiana asked, not understanding why he would want to leave behind their children.

"There's formula," he added.

"I would rather use my breast milk," Tiana said.

"What about that pump you've been using? All of the milk you've already stored is enough and the baby can also use a wet nurse."

"I don't want my baby feeding off another woman's breast!" Tiana exclaimed and remembered the baby being asleep. "And the extra milk I pump is only if I get some horrible illness."

"Which is unlikely," he muttered.

"Naveen can we just forget about the honeymoon for now? You still have a kingdom to rule and I won't stop breastfeeding anytime soon so..."

"Fine," he kissed her on her temple. "We will be looking at other places that are child friendly. But I would still love some alone time with my benita wife."

"We can have that time together regardless! There are nannies and Max!" Tiana rested her head on his chest.

Naveen smiled, even though he preferred to have a child-free honeymoon. The compromise was that they could spend those moments alone with the help of their servants. But he wanted something with only them together. "So we leave as soon as we get an okay from the midwife?"

She looked up at him, smiling. "Yes."

He pressed his lips onto hers.

"Mama! Daddy!" Daniel said, running into the room. "Guess what?"

"Sh!" Both Naveen and Tiana shushed.

But it was too late. The baby began crying.

Naveen put his hand on Tiana's lap. "I'll get her," he got out of the bed. "Come my benita princessa. Mi petite Sarai. A name I came up with," he bragged proudly.

Tiana shook her head. "We will never hear the end of it," she told her son who raised a brow at the pink blanket. "Why can't Sarai wear clothes like me! These pink clothes are too girly."

"Pink isn't so bad, son," Naveen said. "Your mother and sister look beautiful in the colour."

"I guess..." Daniel said with disinterest.

Tiana smiled. "Why don't we all go out for a picnic at the gazebo. Of course the baby will be covered up. The fresh air could be beneficial for us."

Naveen kissed the quiet baby on the forehead. "You and the baby have been crammed up in this room for the last several weeks."

"I wouldn't use the word cram for a room that can fit two houses," Tiana said with sarcasm.

"You've got jokes, I see," Naveen said before pressing the intercom on the wall and requesting the cooks to prepare lunch for their family picnic.

Just then, a knock was heard from the door.

"That was quick!" Naveen opened the doors to the midwife. "Oh! You're here early."

"I am?" the woman asked, smiling at Tiana. "Her highness said to be here at half past twelve."

"She's right," Tiana said. "Come on in, Abigail!"

"How is the princessa?" asked the midwife.

"Very alert," she said, watching Naveen with their daughter.

"And how are you handling the big brother role your majesty?" the midwife asked Daniel.

"She doesn't do much," was Daniel's response.

"She will in months to come!" the woman smiled.

Tiana went over to her husband and asked, "Will you take the kids on outside? We shouldn't be long."

Naveen nodded. "Come on Daniel!" he gave Tiana a kiss on the lips. "We're going out!"  
"Finally!" Daniel opened the door.

As soon as the door was shut the midwife went to wash her hand as Tiana got on her bed. Remembering from her other midwife's examination.

After the examination the midwife said. "Everything looks beautiful, Tiana! Your husband will be a happy man once he learns the good news!"

"Yes, he will," she took the woman's hand and sat up.

"Just remember to be careful if you do not want a baby number three and are you still nursing?"

"Yes."

"Then I encourage you do it as long as you feel up to it! And just because I say that you are ready for sex doesn't mean that you have to do it! It is all up to you."

Tiana sighed. Remembering the first time she had sex after Daniel and how much she wanted to wait, but did it with Jacques anyway.

"His highness hasn't been pressuring you has he?"

"No, not at all," Tiana smiled to herself. "He's been very caring and patient. There are times when I have to remind us both that we have to wait. I do it more for myself than him."

The midwife nodded her head. "And are you ready?"

She shrugged. "I am."

"I don't mean to smother you its only me being protective of my client. Men...some will never understand the trauma they help put us through by carrying a child for nine months. Or have the willpower to hold off intercourse for almost two months or longer."

Tiana suppressed a shutter as Jacques's dark voice played in her head on an afternoon that seemed so long ago yet it was only about four years since losing her unborn child at his hands...

_He inhaled in her vanilla lavender scent before pressing his lips on her neck._

"_Jacques…please." She pulled herself from his kisses._

_He frowned. "I can't kiss you?"_

"_Not like that." She hugged herself._

"_I know the doctor said six weeks but it isn't like you pushed a full born baby out of you." He stepped over to her..._

"_But I'm not…ready." She closed her robe, walking over to her closet. "And I just woke up."_

_He put his hands in his pockets. "Florence said that you are no longer spotting or bleeding. Dr. Martin told me that once you stop bleeding we can try again in conceiving a child."_

_Tiana shook her head. "Please don't do this, Jacques."_

_He walked over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know that you've been through a terrible loss. Hell, I've also lost a child, too!" He kissed her cheek. "Our child. We can move on through this together if we try again."_

"_No!" She turned to look into his hazel eyes. "I can't. I won't!"_

_He frowned, growing angry. "I haven't touched another woman since the miscarriage, Tiana. You owe me."_

_She backed away. "You killed my baby! You stole everything from me that I loved! Even my dreams so don't you dare tell me that I owe you anything!"_

_He slapped her across the face, causing her to fall onto the floor. "You married me! You gave me your life the day you said I do and for that you owe me everything that's ever belonged to you you ungrateful bitch." He grabbed her by her good arm and dragged her onto their bed. "You will give me what I want! I've waited two weeks for you!"_

"_No I won't!" Tiana cried, hitting him on the face._

_He applied pressure on her left arm, causing her to cry out. "Hit me again and I will finish the job and break this goddamn arm in half!"_

_Tiana closed her eyes as she gave up herself to her husband once again. Her choice was made..._

_..._

She sighed at that horrible memory and was thankful to no longer have that in her life. Jacques was an excellent provider for herself and Daniel, but a lousy husband and father in a moral sense. He was also the cost of her hearing on her right ear coming and going on occasion but it didn't bother her as much as the dreams of him in his cruel state which would end terribly. It caused her to wake up in Naveen's strong protective arms with tears streaming down her face. She would reassure him by saying she didn't remember the dreams, but she had a feeling that he knew she was lying.

Looking up at the midwife Tiana said, "I appreciate your concern and friendship but my husband is one of the good decent men who loves and respects his wife and children."

"That is beautiful," said Abigail, meaning every word. "You're very fortunate."

Tiana gave the woman a hug before escorting her to the door to leave. She herself went to wash up in the shower was dressed in a violet colour sundress and decided to wear her hair down with a vanilla shade flower pin on the side of her hair.

Satisfied with the look she slipped on some matching shoes and was out the door.

()()()()

"I should've waited for mama," Daniel said, feeling very hungry. "She usually moves quick when I'm with her. What if she isn't up to eating with us?"

"One of the servants did say that midwife left. She'll be down soon enough," Naveen held on to his sleeping daughter.

"All she does is sleep," Daniel said. "I thought babies were suppose to be hard work."

"She'll be keeping you on your feet soon enough," Tiana said.

Naveen turned and did a double take at her. His eyes took in every inch of her form head to toe.

"Tiana..." he breathed, standing up.

Tiana had to laugh. "You're holding our one month old daughter"

Daniel laughed. He always found it funny whenever his father would react this way with his mother.

She gently took the baby while looking at the table of food. "Why aren't you eating? Daniel is usually stuffing his face after waiting five minutes!"

"We were waiting for you!" Naveen said.

"Well I'm here and we can eat! I'm staving!" Tiana put the baby in the bassinet one of the servants brought in while the cooks arrived with their picnic moments before she arrived.

Making sure the baby was properly covered Tiana sat with her boys and began their picnic. b.

()()()()

Tiana watched Naveen and Daniel running around the lawn with the dogs as she sat under a tree feeding baby Sarai. Never did she ever think that her life would turn out so beautiful. She was now married to the man she love who also happen to share two beautiful children together after coming from a place where darkness use the only option for her.

Sarai's burp broke Tiana from her musings and sat the infant up on her lap.

"Do you like the fresh air babygirl?" Tiana asked her daughter who smiled in response.

"May in a few month you'll be up and wobbling after your daddy and brother."

Sarai's beautiful brown eyes stared up at her mother, as if understanding what she was saying.

"Mama look!" Daniel said in Naveen's arms. "I'm an eagle!"

Tiana smiled. "And a fine eagle you are, baby"

Naveen put Daniel back on the grass and joined Tiana under the tree. Max and the two pups rested with the young boy nearby.

"How are you feeling?" Naveen asked.

"Very happy," Tiana answered.

Pleased with the answer, Naveen kissed his wife on the forehead. "I'm glad to know that I've conquered my greatest accomplishment."

She looked up at him with a warm grin. "What do you mean?"

"What you just said. You being happy," he said

"Me being happy?" she asked, looked down at their daughter.

He nodded and caressed her cheek. "Yes, and I vow to make sure that no more tears of sorrow will ever leave these beautiful brown eyes."

Tiana smiled at his promise. He would say it as a reminder to her, but she didn't need to hear it. She knew what kind of man Naveen is and was blessed that he was a good one not only for her but for their children. He was an excellent provider, husband, father and king. He was also her best friend, equal and lover...

"I love you," Tiana said, looking at him.

"I love you," Naveen repeated.

"Abigail said that I'm ready..." she smiled.

Naveen heard her and knew what she meant but he had to make sure... "But are you ready?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmm," she lightly moaned.

Naveen was instantly pulled into her spell until the dogs loud barking interrupted after Daniel threw a ball at them.

Both Naveen and Tiana laughed.

"He's his daddy's son!" she joked.

"That he is," Naveen agreed with a proud chuckle. "But I do notice a quality he didn't inherit from me."

"Really? What is it?"

"Strength."

She raised her brows. "You're a very strong man, Naveen."

"Not as strong as you two are," Naveen said.

Tiana knew what he meant. "Anyone can grow or lose a backbone in the hands of Jacques Montreuil."

He kissed her on the head.

"I'm all right now Naveen," Tiana gave him a smile. "You've made me so happy. Daniel is happy and I know you're happy."

"I'm am," Naveen stared into her eyes. He knew about the occasional nights when she would call out Jacques's name in her sleep and like a protective husband he would hold her until she awakens. He wouls listen to her as she tries to reassure him that she didn't remember any of it. But he knew better and hope that someday she would talk to him about it.

Tiana smiled at her son getting chased by the dogs. "Maybe you should help him out there. The dogs are ganging up on him."

"Will do!" Naveen gave his wife a quick kiss before getting up assisting his son with the dogs.

Tiana continued watching for several more minutes until she could smell the baby's dirty diaper.

"I'm going inside!" she announced.

"Why" Naveen asked, carrying Daniel.

"Soiled diaper," was her answer as she walked into the palace.

Once she finished changing the diaper she placed the sleeping baby in her crib she and made sure a nanny was in the room before leaving for the royal suite to change into another dress.

"There you are!" Naveen walked into the room, closing the door. "You..." he stopped. Realizing that he hasn't seen his wife in her post pregnancy body he only gazed at her hour glass figure.

Tiana didn't now what he was thinking and felt a little insecure. "I didn't now you were going to come in right away," she quickly covered herself with her dress.

Naveen frowned, puzzled by her actions. "What are you doing?"

"I...put on some weight," she looked away.

He sighed, stepping forward to take her hands to his. "Drop the dress. I want to see your beautiful body for myself."

"I'm not the way I was..." Tiana said. "If you give me a month or two I can get back to my size—" she gasped when he snatched the dress from her. "Naveen!" She watched as her husband took in her figure.

Naveen's honey coloured eyes took in his wife's figure and noticed the extra curves she inherited from her pregnancy. Her hips looked rounder which showcased her already small waist and the way her brassiere cupped her fuller breasts beautifully instantly got him aroused. "You look..."

Tiana could see the lust in his eyes and had to suppress a laugh because it looked so funny.

"You look beautiful," he said.

When Tiana gave him a sensual smirk on her closed lips he completely snapped and hungrily took his mouth to hers.

"Mm...," she moaned while Naveen led her to their bed and soon found themselves as one once again...

()()()()

"That was amazing," Tiana said as Naveen kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, it was mi benita," he kissed her cheek and neck. "Mm...mi benita tu panza del la..."

Tiana giggled at his newly growth facial hair tickled against her skin. "Naveen! Stop it!"

He pulled her under him and continued his kisses.

"Naveen!" she laughed. "Your facial hair is tickling me!"

"I thought you love my small fuzz," Naveen said, letting go. "But there was something I wanted to ask before you seduced me."

"Oh I seduced you?" Tiana asked in sarcasm.

"Yep!" he nodded his head. "I came in here to ask if you would like to join me on a one day business trip to Giodonia."

"Naveen..." Tiana began until he interrupted.

"Its only a day and we can leave soon after!" Naveen pointed out.

Tiana sighed. "All right I'll go but you're going to have to change Sarai's diapers for three days in a row once we return home."

Naveen raised a brow. "Three days for a one day trip?"

"Mm hm!" she nodded.

"Ha! I can handle changing diapers," Naveen said confidently.

"It didn't look like you could handle changing her diapers the day after she was born," she reminded him.

"Well she was so tiny and I didn't want to break her!" Naveen explained.

"Right," she teased.

Naveen didn't mind the teasing. "It will all be worth it just to spend some alone time with you."

Tiana rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm over his torso. "When do we leave?"

"Thursday."

Her eyes shot open. "Tomorrow's Thursday?"

"Yes," he smiled."

"Naveen!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Daniel suggested it!"

She raised an unconvincing brow. "Oh he did?"

"When we were outside he asked what am I going to do tomorrow and I told him about the trip and he suggested that I take you with me"

Tiana smiled.

"He also said that he will help look after Sarai," he made sure to add.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He didn't say that."

"I can get him and—

"Naveen," she stopped him. "Whether he said it or not I will leave with you tomorrow. And as for looking after Sarai there is enough milk for her to feed from and I can also pump while I'm there. But I was wondering something."

"What about?"

"If we're leaving tomorrow then shouldn't we be packing?" she asked.

"We will dress in what we wear and will go on a shopping spree," Naveen answered and smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to want to go shopping."

"You love it," Naveen knew his wife.

"I do," Tiana lightly pat his toned six pack. "So hard."

"And you're so soft...in every way that I love," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice save."

"No, I mean I enjoy your softness as a woman. Your skin and—

"My stomach hasn't fully gone down."

"I don't see anything wrong with you, mi benita," Naveen stared loving at her. "Stop being hard on yourself. You're beautiful"

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed. Of course Naveen would never verbally assault her or make any judgmental suggestions about her post pregnancy body.

"I was three sizes smaller than my pregnancy body by the time Daniel was two months old," Tiana added.

Naveen didn't find anything wrong with her, but was aware of her struggles with her image no thanks to being married to a jackass like Jacques. He was going to make sure that everyday, even during their quarrels that a compliment will be said to her. "You're beautiful, and to be honest the only part of your body that did increase are obviously your bandangas!"

Tiana couldn't help but to laugh.

Naveen frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Bandangas?" she asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yes, your breasts are fuller," he wiggled his brows.

Tiana shook her head, and rose up to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"It is the middle of the day. We can't just lay in bed. We have two children to look after."

"We have nannies," he said.

"We also have the responsibility of being parents," she replied, snapping on her bra.

Naveen groaned, getting out of the bed to put on his clothes. "Fine. But tomorrow you and me. Alone."

"And I look forward to the thrill," Tiana went over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

He moaned, taking her hand with his. "Are you ready?"

"Wait!" she let go of his hand to put her hair in a neat ponytail. "Okay, I 'm ready."

After Naveen opened the door for Tiana and himself they quickly stopped on their tracks as they noticed mud tracking on the floor.

"What the...?" Naveen stopped when he saw Daniel and the dogs covered in mud running down the corridor with the nannies chasing after him.

"Your highness!" one of them called out. "You're messing up the floor."

Tiana sighed, both in humour and disbelief. "Can tomorrow come any sooner?"

Naveen laughed. "Soon mi benita. It'll come soon enough."

THE END

()()()()

A/N: Finally That's the end! I had to end it on a light note after all the dark themes presented in this story. And even though Tiana lives happily ever after with Naveen and their children, she is still overcoming some issues due to being married to Jacques, a man who was a huge and traumatic part of her life. But at least Naveen is there for her, and I know that they will eventually have a discussion about her nightmares someday...well, in my head at least.

Now as for future stories...they will come! As a matter of fact I am thinking about posting two new stories. One a little closer to the movie with a twist and the other is a twist all in itself. Both AU's and once I edit the first chapters they will be posted here! Until then...abinanza!


End file.
